Beurk la Honteuse
by Geek-naval
Summary: Suite de Harold le Banni / Astrid savait que le retour d'Harold sur Beurk ne se ferait pas sans difficultés. Elle savait que la mauvaise volonté se ferait de deux côtés. Elle ne s'imaginait même pas à quel point. Et elle était aussi loin d'imaginer au combien les secrets d'Harold pouvaient être importants.
1. Chapter 1

**Geeky is back !**

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, après ces très longs mois d'absence, la suite tant attendue (j'ai le droit de me faire des films) est enfin là !**

**Pour cette absence, je m'excuse. J'ai été malade au début des vacances et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retrouver la passion d'écrire (fatigue et tout le tintoin). La longueur de la fiction a aussi été compliqué, car, pour une fois, la fiction n'est pas terminée (bon, pour le peu qu'il me reste à faire...) mais elle fait pas loin de dix chapitres pour le moment et j'ai dû mal à gérer autant. Mais je tiens le bon bout !**

**La parution se fera comme d'habitude toutes les semaines. Etant en vacances, je ne garantie pas que le jour sera toujours le même (je suis en câble ethernet là, c'est pour dire...) mais j'espère être toujours là quand même.**

**Bref, j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant qu'Harold le Banni !**

**A vos marque ! Prêt !**

**Lisez !**

**(Et allons-y pour l'orage qui m'empêche même d'utiliser la box ! o/ Vive les portables !)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **

**Rating : T (langage et drame)**

**Genre : Romance/Hurt Confort/Drama/Suspence**

**Character : Harold/Astrid/Beurk**

**World : Film (futur et modifié) / Suite de Harold le Banni**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse**

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Sa rage._

_Sa lame._

_Le coup._

_Son sourire._

_Un hurlement._

_La douleur._

_Puis le noir._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le plafond de bois au-dessus de sa tête. Son cerveau aiguisé par des années de lutte sans fin passa en revu toutes les possibilités : le choix du bois, l'agencement des rondins, l'assemblage de ces derniers, les finitions… En quelques secondes, il sut.

Il ne devait pas être là.

Une respiration à sa droite le fit tressaillir avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur son hôte comme à son habitude, sur le qui-vive. Mais l'identité de la personne la fit malgré lui se détendre.

Astrid.

La Viking qui avait supportée l'homme qu'il était devenu pendant plusieurs semaines mais qui l'avait trouvé. Trouvé lui, le vrai, celui qu'il gardait honteusement au fond de son âme. Le petit garçon qu'il était resté malgré les années de sang et de massacres. Comme Titus, elle l'avait trouvé.

Le visage impassible, il la regarda froncer les sourcils en plissant le nez. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de se poser sur le garçon qu'elle pensait encore endormi mais qui là, la regardait parfaitement réveillé, le visage neutre.

« Harold… Murmura-t-elle sous la surprise. T'es réveillé…

- Il semblerait, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? » S'emporta-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'était redressée d'un bond et surplomba le garçon qui tourna la tête en la suivant.

« La poitrine.

- Oui… Tu as pris un coup d'épée, heureusement pas assez profonde pour te tuer mais… ça fait plusieurs jours que tu dors. On a craint le pire un certain temps…

- Astrid, la coupa-t-il. Où. »

Astrid se figea. Même avec plus d'une semaine de sommeil, la tête d'Harold fonctionnait à plein régime. Ce n'était pas une question. Pas vraiment un ordre non plus. Plus une affirmation à confirmer.

Il savait déjà où il était mais voulait l'entendre de sa bouche parce qu'il se doutait que c'était de sa faute.

Ça l'était. C'était de sa faute s'il était ici. Mais elle avait fait un choix. Sa survie avant ses peurs.

Car oui, il avait peur et elle le savait.

« … Beurk. »

Son visage resta de marbre comme toujours mais Astrid savait parfaitement le lire désormais et d'un coup d'œil elle remarqua le léger tic de ses lèvres, le tremblement presque imperceptible de ses yeux, sa déglutition qu'il se forçait à retenir.

Merde. Il paniquait. Silencieusement certes, mais c'était de la panique.

« Tout va bien Harold, se précipita Astrid dans un murmure.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Il le fallait.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. »

Ça y est, la sentence venait de sonner. Astrid avait ramené Harold dans le village qui l'avait vu naître et l'avait banni dans années après.

Elle avait ramené un Banni au village.

Avec horreur, la blonde vit la respiration calme et silencieusement du garçon commencer à s'accélérer et son visage perdre son masque de neutralité. Elle comprit en un instant la raison pour laquelle Harold interdisait formellement quiconque parler du village. Il ne le détestait pas.

Il en était effrayé.

« Tout va bien, tout va bien Harold ! »

Ses deux paumes sur les joues du jeune homme, le front contre le sien, Astrid lui murmurait ses mots dans l'espoir de le calmer, le rassurer. Il redevenait le petit garçon terrorisé qu'il était autrefois, la blessure que lui avait infligée le village toujours présente. Sa main vint agripper le vêtement de la blonde juste… pour se retenir à quelque chose.

Les deux jeunes gens continuèrent de murmurer les mêmes mots pendant un certain temps, rassurantes pour l'une, de reproches sans volonté pour l'autre.

C'est comme ça que Gothi les trouva lorsqu'elle vient leur apporter leurs repas. Son visage ne trahit aucune surprise à la vue du garçon réveillé. Sans doute les avait-elle entendus. Toujours aussi silencieuse, elle marcha jusqu'à la table de chevet où elle déposa les deux coupelles avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes gens. Astrid s'était redressée mais garder le minimum de distance avec Harold, sachant qu'elle était à la seule à pouvoir le calmer. Le Banni lui, en gardait un maximum avec l'ancêtre de son village et détournait les yeux sur le mur.

Gothi échangea un regard avec Astrid qui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Il faudrait changer tes bandages… »

Deux yeux verts se fixèrent sur les siens, cherchant visiblement où était l'arnaque et Astrid soupira.

« Juste tes bandages Harold.

- Vous allez avoir des problèmes si vous m'aidez.

- Nous sommes assez grandes pour prendre nos décisions.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'aider un Banni.

- Nous aidons l'homme qui a sauvé notre chef. Maintenant laisse-nous nous occuper de tes bandages. »

Le visage redevenu neutre, Harold resta un moment interdit avant de se décider à bouger et usa de ses bras pour se redresser.

« C'est bon je vais te redresser ! » Se précipita Astrid.

Mais un geste l'interrompit et le jeune homme finit de s'assoir, non sans grimacer de douleur, pour présenter un torse enrubanné dans le tissu rougeâtre.

Astrid soupira devant tant de bêtise mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Gothi qui attrapa son bâton et frappa le crâne d'Harold qui cria de surprise.

« Que- ! »

Mais le visage noir de l'ancêtre lui fit ravaler ses injures et malgré lui, le jeune homme rentra la tête dans ses épaules puis sans un mot, se laissa manipuler par les deux femmes. Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine.

Une importante cicatrice barrait son torse désormais, du bas de sa clavicule gauche jusqu'au bas de ses côtes droites. Un peu plus à gauche et son cœur en mourrait. Un peu plus profondément et c'était ses poumons. En hauteur, son cou.

En somme, seules ses côtes semblaient avoir réellement souffert durant l'opération mais dans l'ensemble, il était chanceux.

Si on pouvait appeler le fait d'avoir été soigné par son village natal de la chance.

« Tout va bien Harold ? »

D'un simple hochement de tête, le susnommé répondit à Astrid qui lui apporta son repas. Au moins, il pouvait encore manger seul.

« Tes côtes sont un peu endommagées mais Gothi dit que tu récupères très bien, reprit la blonde. Il te faut encore quelques semaines de repos et tu seras comme neuf.

- Avec une jolie cicatrice en prime. »

La jeune Viking sourit et Harold ne put s'empêcher de faire de même malgré la présence de la vielle femme dans la pièce. Celle-ci lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls.

Après quelques secondes, Harold s'arracha la question qui lui traînait dans la tête depuis son réveil, sa cuillère à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Un simple mot.

« Alvin ?

- Mort, répondit-elle. Par surprise. »

Conversation close. Pas besoin de beaucoup plus.

Alvin le Traître était mort.

Ils mangèrent en silence, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant par où commencer une nouvelle discussion qui au meilleur des cas, durerait autant que la précédente. Du moins c'était ce que pensait Astrid. Les mèches de ses cheveux masquant une grande partie de son visage, elle était incapable de le lire à l'instant.

Parce que comprendre Harold, signifiait lire son visage, le décrypter, remarquer le moindre détail qu'il cherchait pourtant à dissimuler. Il était très fort à ce jeu là, mais Astrid soupçonna la présence de Titus auprès de lui de lui avoir fait baisser sa garde.

La pensée du petit blond qui suivait Harold où qu'il aille assombrit l'humeur de la jeune femme. Titus devait posséder les mêmes sentiments pour l'auburn qu'elle, son monde tournait autour de lui et il était mort pour lui.

Et obnubilée par la recherche d'Harold, elle n'avait même pas pensé à Titus lors de l'opération de sauvetage. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à lui. Il était mort tout seul sans avoir pu le revoir une seule fois.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

La voix d'Harold la fit sursauter. Astrid releva son visage vers celui du Banni qui avait posé son couvert sur ses genoux et l'observer silencieusement. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ?

« De quoi tu parles ? » Sourit-elle.

Elle venait inconsciemment d'utiliser la même technique que le petit blond : le faux sourire. Celui qui parvenait à masquer – à moitié seulement, il fallait l'avouer – l'amertume qu'il entretenait vis-à-vis de la Viking, ou plutôt, son village.

« Tu pensais à Titus. »

Astrid se figea et son sourire s'évanouit alors qu'elle plongea son regard dans celui du blessé devant elle.

« Comment tu sais que je pensais à lui ?

- De la même façon que tu lis en moi, j'ai appris à le faire. Comment pouvais-je te faire sortir de tes gongs sinon ? »

Il sourit légèrement mais Astrid baissa la tête en réponse, son assiette totalement délaissée cette fois.

« Je n'ai même pas pensé à lui. Pas une seule fois. Je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, qu'à te récupérer. Jamais je n'ai inclus Titus dans le plan.

- Titus a suivit mes ordres. Détruire la forteresse de l'intérieur pendant que vous attaquiez les côtes. C'était mon plan. A ton avis, qui Titus aurait écouté ?

- … Toi.

- C'était son choix. Il n'a pas pu en faire beaucoup dans sa vie. Autorise-lui celui là. »

Astrid acquiesça lentement. Il avait raison. Titus avait fait son choix, c'était sa décision.

Il avait déjà décidé de mourir pour Harold bien avant qu'elle ne le rencontre.

« Astrid, héla doucement le jeune homme. Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? »

La blonde prit son temps avant de répondre, les yeux dans le vague. Enfin elle prit la parole.

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils aient des funérailles décents, lui et tes esclaves. Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu mais… je n'avais pas trop d'idée…

- Tu as bien fait. »

La Viking raccrocha timidement le regard de l'auburn qui sourit doucement.

« Titus m'a dit un jour que ses dieux l'avaient abandonné. Et que peut-être les miens seraient plus attentifs à lui. »

Astrid sourit. Elle l'avait à peine connu mais ces mots lui ressembleraient tellement qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. La Viking priait les dieux pour qu'il eût sa place à la table d'Odin.

« J'espère qu'il aura eu plus de chance avec eux que moi en tout cas. »

La mine d'Harold s'était assombrie et la Hofferson déglutit. Evidement. Combien de fois y avait-elle pensé elle aussi ?

Aucun des dieux qu'ils priaient n'avait entendu la voix du petit garçon terrorisé sur la galère.

Et elle doutait que le retour du jeune homme soit à mettre sur le compte de la bonne fortune des dieux.

Elle doutait encore plus qu'en parler encore ravirait Harold.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y songer plus que ça. Au bout de la pièce, on toqua à la porte.

« Gothi ? »

L'appel d'Astrid resta sans réponse mais la porte s'ouvrit lentement, découvrant petit à petit une imposante silhouette à la lumière du jour. La blonde retint immédiatement son souffle et jeta un regard affolé à Harold qui s'était figé, les yeux à la fois écarquillés et éteints.

Stoick Haddock venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Ce dernier s'avança lentement de quelques pas, entre la porte et le lit d'Harold, comme s'il ne savait pas encore s'il devait vraiment entrer ou sortir. Il se balança un instant sur ses pieds, gêné de ce silence qui s'était installé à son arrivé et finit par inspirer profondément avant de rompre le calme provisoire.

« J'ai… entendu par Gothi que tu étais réveillé… »

Astrid fixa son regard sur Harold et déglutit.

Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce regard, ce visage. La Viking ne comprit qu'une seule chose à travers les sentiments entremêlés qu'elle voyait chez le garçon : il allait bientôt craquer.

Elle reporta à toute vitesse son attention sur le père du jeune homme et tenta de le dissuader de continuer mais il ne l'observait pas. Il se contentait de regarder son fils qui avait grandit sans lui, à cause de lui, totalement différent de ce qu'il était autrefois.

Avec horreur, Astrid revint sur Harold qui avait entrouvert les lèvres.

Il n'était pas loin, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

« S'il vous plaît Chef, ce n'est pas le moment… » Supplia-elle dans un murmure.

Malheureusement, Stoick resta là, à attendre que le garçon fasse un geste, dise un mot, un signe, n'importe quoi.

« Vas-t-en. »

Ca n'avait été qu'un souffle, presque inaudible mais même la respiration accélérée par l'anxiété d'Astrid ne parvint pas à le masquer.

Merde, c'était parti.

« Pars. »

Un ton plus haut, les doigts d'Harold commencèrent à froisser les draps sous lesquels il reposait et la blonde commença à paniquer.

« Vas-t-en…

- Harold s'il te plaît, fit d'une voix blanche le Chef des Hooligans. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Oh par Odin il partait du très mauvais pied. L'auburn n'allait pas aimer, pas du tout.

Astrid risqua un coup d'œil.

Oh par Thor il n'aimait pas du tout.

Toutes les émotions qui passaient auparavant sur son visage avaient déserté pour la dominance d'une seule qu'Astrid n'avait jamais vu mais qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

La rage.

« Parler ? »

La Viking se sentit littéralement blêmir à ses paroles et commença à trembler devant la colère qui émanait d'Harold. Stoick lui, eut le bon gout de reculer d'un pas.

« Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire, vas-t-en. »

Sa voix était encore calme mais transpirait de colère refoulée et Astrid ne s'avait pas du tout combien de temps encore il pourrait se contenir.

« Harold s'il te plaît, tenta son père.

- Vas-t-en.

- Il faut qu'on discute !

- Casse-toi.

- Harold !

- Dégage.

- Je t'en pris…

- J'ai dit : DEGAGE ! »

Avant qu'Astrid ne puisse réagir, Harold avait attrapé la table de chevet de la main gauche et d'un geste de rage, la lança de toutes ses forces sur le vieux Viking qui esquiva d'un bond sur le côté, choqué.

La blonde sauta sur le garçon. Elle s'assit sur son ventre et retient ses bras par les poignets. Il se débattit en hurlant, de rage, colère, douleur, peine, tout à la fois.

« Harold calme toi ! Cria-t-elle. Tout va bien, calme-toi ! »

Mais rien n'y faisait. Il tournait la tête de gauche à droite, prisonnier de ses propres cauchemars. Dans une grimace, elle lâcha ses poignets pour encadrer son visage et le forcer à la regarder.

A travers ses yeux, elle put contempler l'étendu de ses peurs. Le masque qu'Harold avait mis cinq ans à se forger venait de se briser en quelques secondes par le responsable de son départ en enfer.

Elle ne parvenait plus à voir un seul fragment de cet homme calme, cynique, froid et distant qu'Harold était devenu. Il n'était plus à l'instant que le petit garçon terrorisé que son propre père venait d'envoyer au diable.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle vit les larmes sans doute refreinées depuis des années, tomber en cascade sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Elles dévalèrent les mains d'Astrid qui lentement, rapprocha davantage son visage de celui d'Harold qui avait plongé son regard effrayé dans le sien.

« Tout va bien… Murmura-t-elle, comme à un enfant. Il ne te fera plus rien. Il ne peut plus rien te faire maintenant… Tout va bien… »

Elle ponctua ses derniers mots d'un simple baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce geste sembla réveiller en partie Harold dont les larmes s'arrêtèrent.

Il revenait.

« Plus personne ne peut te faire quoi que ce soit Harold. »

Encore un autre baiser.

« Il ne peut pas te faire d'avantage souffrir qu'il ne l'a fait. Je suis là. »

Un nouveau baiser auquel répondit le jeune homme, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux d'Astrid. Comme un réflexe.

Elle l'embrassa encore une fois, plus longuement cette fois, rassurée qu'Harold soit revenu à lui. Elle ferma les yeux, il fit de même, le simple contact entre eux deux leur suffisant à les rassurer.

Finalement, c'est l'auburn qui quitta en premier le baiser, lorsqu'il vit que ses mains avaient agrippé avec bien plus de force que nécessaire les bras d'Astrid. Elle le rassura d'un sourire avant de se redresser et jeter un regard inquiet sur la poitrine du garçon.

Aussitôt, la douleur arriva à l'auburn comme un yak en charge et celui-ci se retint d'hurler de douleur. Ses côtes n'avaient visiblement pas aimé le traitement et il subissait les frais de sa folie de toute à l'heure. La plaie s'était rouverte et recommencé à perler des larmes de sang mais Astrid s'en occupa en quelques minutes.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot, tout avait été dit.

Stoick lui, avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps.

oOo

Le Grand Hall à cette heure-ci était presque vide, une grande partie du village en plein travail. Seuls certains, les blessés de la dernière bataille qui en étaient incapable pour le moment et de vieux fatigués.

D'autres encore, ne voulaient juste pas aller travailler, l'humeur loin du beau fixe, une choppe à la main et déjà quelques unes dans le sang. Il devait retaper des armes pourtant, mais non.

Gueulfor ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'une lourde et pleine choppe vient s'échouer sur sa table, son imposant propriétaire la suivant de près, avec encore moins de grâce.

Stoick attendit quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande gorgée de son breuvage alors que son ami lui renvoya un sourire désabusée.

« La choppe des grandes occasions hein…Dois-je en conclure qu'ça c'est mal passé ?

- … Très mal.

- Sans blague… »

Le forgeron prit une gorgée avant de mirer son chef qui regardait dans le sol, le visage anéantie.

« Allez, fit Gueulfor. Laisse-moi deviner, il t'a balancé son assiette à la figure ?

- … Non.

- Oh ? Moi j'l'aurais fait, reprit-il en buvant une gorgée.

- La table de chevet. »

Gueulfor suspendu son geste. Ses yeux interrogatifs se braquèrent sur le Haddock et il baissa lentement sa main pour continuer de regarder son ami.

« … Pardon ?

- … Il m'a balancé la table de chevet de son lit jusqu'à ma tête. »

Stoick avait prononcé ces derniers mots les yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et avala d'une traite le reste de son breuvage.

Gueulfor se contenta de regarder silencieusement son ami qui après avoir fini sa boisson, frappa la table de la choppe. Celle-ci s'envola dans les airs alors que son propriétaire enfouissait son visage dans ses mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Entendit le blond.

- …Banni ton propre fils.

- Tout ça c'est de la faute des dragons, si jamais ils étaient-…

- Ne rejette pas ça sur les dragons ! » Hurla Guelfor.

Le forgeron s'était redressé et toisait furieux son ami.

« On peut leur reprocher tous les maux de la Terre mais le bannissement d'Harold c'est toi et seulement toi !

- Mais si les dragons n'avaient pas été là jamais je n'aurais eu à faire ça !

- Il a fait une erreur ! On en a tous fait !

- C'était l'erreur de trop !

- C'ETAIT TON FILS ! »

Stoick ravala les ses paroles. Il regardait ébahis son ami qui s'agitait furieux devant lui, attirant à lui tous les regards du Grand Hall.

« C'était un gosse à qui tu n'as pas pardonné de n'être pas comme toi. C'était un gosse fragile et désireux de se faire accepter que tu as banni. Mais la personne qui a sauvée Astrid, le village et ta propre vie n'est pas un gosse qui veut faire plaisir à son père. C'est un homme qui pourrait te tuer. Tu as banni Harold. Pour lui, tu n'es plus son père. Ironique non ? C'est pourtant lui qui devrait détourner les yeux, pas toi. »

Gueulfor planta là son ami après avoir jeté sa choppe contre le mur et sortie de la salle de sa démarche clopin-clopant. Stoick demeura ahuris encore quelques secondes avant que sa tête ne retombe lentement sur ses mains en poing sur la table.

Certains courageux restés présent durant l'affrontement, jurèrent avoir entendu des sanglots venant de leur chef.

oOo

Comme à son habitude, Harold attendit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les sons, les odeurs, le tissu sur sa peau, étaient autant d'information qui permettait au garçon de savoir où, quand, quoi, comment, avant même que toute autre personne ne sache qu'il était réveillé.

Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il faisait ça.

Mais cela lui permettait de savoir qu'il était toujours sur le lit de la guérisseuse, que le jour devait à peine s'être levé (le chant des oiseaux était un très bon indicateur) et qu'Astrid était réveillée à sa droite.

Il se retourna lentement, entrouvrant les yeux pour les fixer sur la blonde qui ne bougea pas en le regardant faire.

« Hey, finit-elle par murmurer.

- Hey, répondit-il.

- Tu as faim ?

- Ouais. »

Elle disparut après quelques pas derrière la porte et Harold en profita pour se redresser. Il détestait être traité comme un infirme et visiblement, Astrid l'avait compris. Elle lui laissait à chaque fois quelques minutes en solitaire pour se mettre à l'aise de lui-même.

Enfin, autant à l'aise qu'on pouvait l'être avec une plaie de la taille d'un avant bras sur la poitrine.

La porte se rouvrit et la jeune Viking réapparut munit d'une coupelle bien rempli qu'Harold s'empressa d'engloutir silencieusement, après un bref remerciement, sous les yeux attentifs d'Astrid.

Rien ne laissait transparaître qu'il y avait seulement trois jours, Harold avait fait face à son père et qu'il en était résulté une crise de panique comme elle n'en avait jamais vue. Mais après seulement quelques heures, il avait revêtu son masque d'impassibilité et était redevenu le fameux homme froid et cynique qui avait sauvé le village.

Enfin pour les autres.

Astrid elle pouvait percevoir la différence. De simples gestes, des yeux qui dérivent, un léger tremblement. Il avait eu du mal à se reprendre après la confrontation mais aujourd'hui, il semblait l'avoir digéré.

Et ça avait simplement pris trois jours. Astrid ne savait pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou effrayée.

Surprenant un Harold perdu dans ses pensées, la blonde leva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux sales et emmêlés du garçon. Elle sourit.

« Tu pues la mort. Laves-toi. »

Malgré lui, l'ancien gladiateur ne put réprimer un petit rire. Du pur Astrid.

oOo

Il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour redresser Harold qui se relevait après presque deux semaines d'immobilisation. Outre ses muscles qui demandaient grâce, c'était surtout sa poitrine qui ne supportait pas encore le moindre étirement.

Astrid avait visiblement anticipé la réponse d'Harold et la cheminé chauffait une immense marmite d'eau chaude que la vielle Gothi surveillait d'un œil distrait. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux jeunes gens entrer, elle hocha la tête vers la blonde, un simple regard pour le garçon, elle sortit sans bruit.

« Je m'occupe de tout, ne bouge pas. »

Harold regarda Astrid s'afférer près de la marmite et après avoir enfilé d'épais gants, la trainer jusqu'à la baignoire et y verser l'intégralité de l'eau bouillante. La vapeur s'éleva et la chaleur qui commença à se diffuser s'occupa de détendre un peu le garçon qui tenait sa poitrine d'une main.

« Ça devrait te changer de l'eau glacée, sourit la Viking.

- Elle avait le mérite de me réveiller. » Répliqua le jeune homme sur le même ton.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la Hooligan et elle se retourna pour attraper quelques ustensiles un peu plus loin. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, la blonde marqua un temps d'arrêt devant l'auburn.

« Et bien ? Tu plonges ?

- … Le principe d'intimité ne te dit rien ?

- Je doute que la pudeur veuille encore dire quelque chose pour toi et rassure-toi, j'ai déjà vu pire.

- Rustik se lave toujours de la même manière ?

- … Malheureusement. »

Il ricana. Rustik était un indécrottable idiot apparemment.

En haussant les épaules, Harold entreprit de retirer son bas, un sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il vit la blonde se retourner le rouge aux joues.

Qui était pudique ?

Le plus silencieusement possible, il entra dans la baignoire, réprimant les grimaces qui auraient interpellées Astrid qui devait de toute façon s'en douter.

Le confort depuis trop longtemps délaissé de l'eau chaude s'insinua dans le garçon qui soupira de contentement. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pris de bain déjà ? Le dernier devait remonter aux thermes de l'Arène, il y avait de ça près de deux ans sans doute.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Harold rouvrit les yeux pour voir Astrid, assise sur le bord de la baignoire, les manches remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

« Tu n'imagines pas quel bien ça fait…

- On va enlever tes bandages, ça fera du bien à ta blessure d'être nettoyée.

- Bien. »

Il replia ses jambes pour se redresser un peu, non sans grimacer, juste assez pour ne pas dévoiler ''la zone''. Astrid passa ses bras autour du torse du jeune homme et commença à retirer précautionneusement les bandes blanches. La plaie apparut à l'air libre.

Elle guérissait proprement du point de vue d'Astrid. Il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps, mais déjà les chairs s'étaient refermées pour la plus grande partie et elle avait arrêté de saigner depuis deux-trois jours. Il ne restait plus de la blessure initiale qu'un large trait rougeâtre sur sa poitrine et sans doute quelques côtes encore en reconstruction. Somme toute, le garçon récupérait encore mieux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré.

Elle le regarda replonger dans l'eau chaude, un sifflement aux lèvres lorsque son torse y passa, les chairs à vifs.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle une moue compatissante sur le visage.

- Mieux que jamais… » Réussit-il à siffler sous la douleur.

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à la douleur pour s'amenuiser mais enfin, ses traits s'adoucir et le garçon put laisser tomber sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire et soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Par les dieux que c'était bon… Difficile au début mais délicieusement bon.

Le garçon sentit une main sur sa tête et il leva les yeux pour voir la jeune Viking tripoter ses cheveux doucement. Un simple regard lui suffit pour se faire comprendre et Harold plongea docilement la tête sous l'eau, les deux mains d'Astrid lui les frottant énergiquement. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme revint à la surface, les cheveux en masse devant les yeux mais la blonde vient à sa rescousse et les mit en arrière. Un tissu épais dans la main, la Viking entreprit de lui laver les bras, le dos et avec une douceur sans fin, le torse malmené. Chacun savait qu'il aurait été impossible au garçon d'en faire de même dans son état actuel. Mais lorsque la main d'Astrid commença à descendre un peu plus, Harold lui attrapa le bras sans la regarder.

« Ne tente pas trop le diable Astrid. » Sourit-il.

La blonde rougit à la remarque et frappa le crâne du garçon qui rit encore un peu plus. Elle se retourna pour s'assoir à nouveau sur le rebord de la baignoire et croisa les bras en regardant un Harold largement détendu dans l'eau chaude.

Et pourtant elle pouvait le voir. Ses doigts doucement repliés, son genou hors de l'eau, un bras le long du bord.

Il était près à sauter de la baignoire au moindre signal. Harold était pire qu'un animal traqué.

Le regard de la blonde se porta sur ce fameux bras et l'important tatouage qui ornait la majeure partie du membre. Jamais elle ne s'était attardée dessus du temps de sa détention sur l'Île des Bannis mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus sur Beurk, elle n'avait fait que l'observer durant son sommeil. Elle savait son bras gauche l'exacte copie du droit, en miroir de celui-ci mais les arabesques noires restaient un mystère entier pour la blonde. Elle ne voyait rien – si quelque chose il y avait à voir – parmi les formes qui s'entremêlaient et se rejoignaient sur ses bras et qui prenaient une partie de ses mains en otage.

Elle voulait savoir.

« Tes bras, commença-t-elle, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Tu veux parler du tatouage ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne le vois pas hein ? »

Le sourire mutin d'Harold qui la regardait du coin de l'œil la fit froncer les sourcils.

« Parce que je suis sensée voir quelque chose ?

- Titus est doué pour montrer les choses sans que tu ne les voies hein ?

- C'est Titus qui a fait ça ?

- Tous sans exception. Il était doué.

- Je ne lui connaissais pas une telle âme d'artiste.

- Je devais être le seul au courant. Dans son travail, ça n'était pas très utile. »

Astrid baissa les yeux. Elle connaissait dans les grandes lignes le « travail » qu'effectuait Titus dans l'Arène mais elle se sentait toujours mal à l'aise avec l'idée que le petit blond n'avait d'innocent que la figure.

« Alors ça signifie quoi ? » Fit-elle pour changer de sujet.

La Viking ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le jeune homme partit dans un petit rire et un sourire narquois.

« Si tu ne vois pas, c'est que tu n'es pas prête.

- Prête ? Répéta Astrid. Prête pour quoi ?

- A accepter.

- Accepter quoi ? »

Cette fois, la blonde fronçait largement les sourcils. Pas de colère. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude des sous-entendus et non-dits d'Harold. Mais bien d'incompréhension et de curiosité mêlées.

« … Ce que je suis. »

Et voilà c'était reparti.

Elle ne comprenait rien à nouveau.

oOo

Harold fit preuve d'une maîtrise de lui qu'il ne se connaissait pas lorsqu'Astrid le réveilla tôt ce matin là. D'ordinaire, avant même que ses yeux ne soient vraiment ouverts, il aurait attrapé son poignard et l'aurait plaqué contre la gorge de celui qui le réveillait. Mais de un, il n'avait pas de couteau. De deux, son état ne lui permettait pas ce genre de fantaisie pour le moment. Et de trois, on parlait d'Astrid.

Même si ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore ouverts, l'odeur de la jeune femme le calma avant même que son instinct ne le pousse à se défendre.

Doucement, il ouvrit les paupières pour découvrir une jeune Viking parée de ses plus beaux atours : hache et manteau de fourrure.

« Tu vas quelque part ? Murmura-t-il à moitié ensommeillé.

- Oui. Je dois aller protéger les pêcheurs qui sortent ce matin. J'ai un peu trop dénigré mon rôle ces derniers temps…

- La grande chasseuse de dragons…

- Eh oui. Je reviens vers midi. Tâche de ne pas trop faire de bêtises en mon absence.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire dans mon état ?

- Idiot. »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Astrid se dirigea vers la porte tandis qu'Harold ne se redresse sur son séant avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Astrid ? Héla-t-il.

- Harold ? Fit la jeune femme à la porte.

- En parlant de rôle… Je dormais pendant la dernière attaque de dragon ? »

Il la vit se mordre les lèvres et détourner les yeux, soudainement pensive. Le garçon fronça d'avantage encore les sourcils.

« Non, finit-elle par répondre. Mais… ça fait déjà un moment que les dragons ont arrêté de nous attaquer. Depuis l'attaque de l'Île des Traitres, les dragons ont disparu de nos côtes.

- C'est comme ça partout ?

- Non. Les autres villages ont déclaré des attaques mais Beurk… est épargné. Pour le moment. »

Un dernier regard vers Harold et la blonde sortit. Le jeune homme lui, resta le visage interdit sur son lit, les jambes en tailleur.

Il se mura ainsi dans le silence durant de longues minutes avant de laisser un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Plus d'attaque hein ?

Les yeux d'Harold se rivèrent sur le mince filet de lumière qui traversait deux planches mal soudées sur la porte. Il était encore tôt. Très tôt s'il en croyait la fraicheur mordante qui traversait le plafond. Mais qu'importe, il fallait qu'il sorte.

Après des semaines d'enfermement, il devait sortir. Sinon, il allait tourner chèvre. Vraiment cette fois.

Doucement, il balança ses jambes sur le même côté du lit. Il se leva tranquillement, attentif à la moindre réclamation de ses muscles endoloris. Ses genoux et ses chevilles craquèrent alors qu'il les malmenait et certain de ces muscles se rappelèrent à lui d'une manière plutôt brutale.

Ces bras subirent la même attention, plus précautionneusement cette fois. Il fit attention à ne pas solliciter son torse, une zone considérée pour le moment dangereuse pour son poker face.

Lentement – le plus lentement possible – il bougea ses épaules pour appréhender l'élasticité de la plaie qui s'étalait sur sa poitrine. Une grimace plus tard, il avisa les bandages qui le recouvraient et entreprit de les ôter une à une.

Exercice difficile pour le peu de souplesse qu'il possédait encore et pour la zone d'attache qu'Astrid avait stratégiquement choisie comme la moins facile d'accès pour lui.

Traitresse.

Mais son entêtement eu raison des bandes blanches qui tombèrent à ses pieds alors qu'il observait sa blessure.

Pour ce qu'il en voyait, elle était entièrement refermée. Et la peau rosée tirait vers le blanc sur une bonne partie, signe que la cicatrice était presque entièrement formée. Mais ce n'était pas tant la plaie qui inquiétait le garçon, mais plutôt ses côtes.

Il leva doucement les bras avant d'enchainer une série de mouvements pour mettre à l'épreuve sa cage thoracique. Après quelques exercices, le verdict tomba : pas totalement remises mais s'il ne faisait pas trop d'effort, il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes.

De toute façon, il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

Attrapant à la volée le gilet qu'Astrid avait laissé pour lui, délaissant le haut qui frotterait sur sa plaie par la même occasion, Harold ouvrit la porte qui menait à la liberté.

« Salut. »

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur le propriétaire du salut froid et méprisant qui l'avait accueilli. Rustik Jorgenson, assis sur le pas de la porte, sa massue à la main. Harold resta un certain temps le visage indifférent avant qu'un sourire narquois prenne place sur ses lèvres.

« Eh bien… Je doute qu'Astrid t'ait appelé donc je suppose que tu t'es attribué le rôle de nounou de la matinée tout seul ?

- On peut rien te cacher, siffla le brun.

- Et je suppose aussi que tu ne me laisseras pas sortir tout seul ?

- T'es bon à ce jeu le génie.

- Tu as peur de moi Rustik ?

- Je n'ai peur de rien, surtout pas d'un Banni blessé.

- … C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

Sans un autre mot, Harold referma la porte et se laissa replonger dans le noir de sa chambre.

Ainsi donc, le fils Jorgensen ne l'aimait pas. Pas que l'humeur du néandertale ne l'affecte outre mesure mais l'auburn aurait bien aimé savoir combien ils étaient dans son cas. Juste histoire de savoir s'il devait voler la cuillère qu'il utilisait pour manger en dernier recours.

Donc il ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il tirerait un peu sur sa blessure.

Silencieusement, Harold grimpa les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Là, il avisa la large ouverture qui servait de fenêtre actuellement surmonter d'une toute aussi large planche de bois qui permettait d'occulter la lumière du jour et de permettre au patient – à savoir lui – de se reposer en toute quiétude.

Sauf que s'il ne voyait pas le soleil dans les trois prochaines minutes, c'est Rustik qui allait passer par la fenêtre.

Doucement, il ôta la planche qui recouvrait l'ouverture en évitant le plus possible le moindre bruit qui aurait alerté le chien de garde au pas de la porte. La planche au sol, Harold s'accorda quelques minutes à contempler l'horizon qu'il embrassait d'un sourire.

Enfin. Un ciel. Du soleil. Le froid mordant d'une matinée trop peu avancée. Même de la neige.

Royal.

Chez lui.

Son sourire disparut bien vite.

Non. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il n'était plus chez lui. Beurk avait fini d'être son village il y a de ça cinq ans et rien n'y changerait quoi que ce soit.

L'abruti numéro deux en bas n'était pas son cousin.

Il avait été banni. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Pas le droit.

Mais il y avait Astrid.

Astrid qui l'avait trouvé. Qui avait su voir à travers son masque et son attitude. Qui savait le vrai du faux à travers lui.

Mais elle ne savait pas tout.

Et Harold ne savais pas comment elle réagirait si elle l'apprenait.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Pas maintenant.

Le Banni revint sur le cadre en bois qui allait lui permettre de faire le mur. Il sortit une tête pour apercevoir les pieds de sa nounou autoproclamée du jour qui devait sans doute s'être allongée pour l'empêcher de sortir. Harold sourit.

Avec agilité, il sauta sur le cadre et se retourna pour voir le toit. Il ne devrait pas trop avoir de mal à l'atteindre malgré sa condition.

Il parvient à grimper avec le moins de bruit possible jusqu'au haut du toit à quatre pattes, dans le plus grand silence. Enfin sur le plus haut point de la demeure, il put s'arrêter et lever le nez vers le village. A cheval sur le toit, il laissa son regard parcourir toute l'étendu du village.

Comme il s'y attendait, rien n'était plus pareil. Les continuelles attaques de dragons détruisaient toutes les habitations et les Vikings de Beurk, plus bornés qu'eux, continuaient à construire sur ces terres. Encore et toujours. Et pourtant, certaines choses avaient toujours leur place.

Le port était toujours fidèle à son poste, quelques bateaux amarrés. Les enclos étaient à la même place, les piquets détruits au fur et à mesure à peine déplacés. Plus haut dans la montagne il savait que la demeure – la vraie – de Gothi se trouvait perchée sur un rocher. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas comment elle faisait le trajet tous les jours pour le soigner, ou pour soigner tout autre malade ou blessé. C'était déjà un mystère auparavant, Harold se doutait que ça allait en rester un.

Et puis dans son dos, il y avait cette maison. Cette maison où un certain petit garçon avait grandit avant de se faire jeter comme un mal propre. Cette maison qui avait accueilli ses larmes silencieuses lorsque son père lui avait dit droit dans les yeux qu'il partait. Que le petit garçon partait.

Il n'avait pas envie de se retourner pour la contempler.

Au lieu de ça, il tourna la tête vers la gauche, à la recherche d'une petite bicoque reconnaissable. Harold passa son regard sur toutes les bâtisses reconnaissables des familles par leurs emblèmes, les ornements avant de s'arrêter sur l'une d'entre elle.

Très différente, pas d'étage comme les autres, moins architecturale, rustique même. Mais malgré tout aussi chaleureuse que dans son souvenir.

La forge.

Silencieusement, Harold le Banni se laissa glisser le long du toit pour atterrir sur ses pieds, loin de l'attention mordante de Rustik sur la porte et marcha d'un pas calme vers son ancien sanctuaire.

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous ait plu.**

**Je réponds toujours aux reviews par ailleurs ;)**

**Bye !**

**Geek-naval**

_Edit du 20/08/2014 : chapitre corrigé sous la beta de mon cher Naemos, merci à lui._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Bon et bien nous revoilà pour ce deuxième chapitre de Beurk la Honteuse, mais d'abord...**

**Que de remerciements pour ces commentaires, favorites et follows que j'ai reçus cette semaine ! Je suis tellement heureuse que la suite vous plaise autant que la fiction originale (t'emballe pas ma grande, c'est l'effet premier chapitre), j'espère que les chapitres à venir sauront aussi bien accueillis ! (mais je pense que là, c'est pas possible de faire mieux sur un deuxième...)**

**Enfin bon, merci beaucoup !**

**Ensuite, je n'ai pas pu faire trop de discours la dernière fois, un orage a précédé ma publication, j'ai donc publié via la connexion de mon portable qui tombait en rade (tout comme mon ordi d'ailleurs...), j'étais en mode économisation de temps et de cerveau, j'en ai oublié le disclaimer et certain auront certainement remarqué dans leurs mails que la fiction se nommait "Beruk la Honteuse", titre que j'ai dû modifier via le portable dont la batterie avoisinait les cinq pour cent. **

**Une épopée je vous dis.**

**Bref, je me rattrape ! La fiction fera dans les dix chapitres environ. Pour une fois elle n'est pas complètement écrite mais j'ai pris énormément d'avance donc je m'accorde le droit à la publication (je sens que vais le regretter un moment ou à un autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi...) Elle racontera donc la progressive réintégration d'Harold dans le village qui seront donc raconté sous forme de scènes successives (un peu comme dans Harold le Banni, mais en un peu moins dark). J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

* * *

**ATTENTION ! J'annonce l'arrivée d'un Beta dans l'équipe, j'ai nommé : Naemos ! **

**Il a corrigé la totalité de mes chapitres (tous, oui, tous), qu'il soit béni (non parce que là, j'ai vraiment eu peur, il a un œil de malade...) **

**Par ailleurs grâce à lui, tous les chapitres vont être réédités (quand ma soeur arrêtera de me tanner pour qu'on regarde un épisode d'Avatar par contre...)**

* * *

**Réponse aux guests :**

**_Kira_ : Ravie que la fiction te plaise :) Si la fin tragique t'a déplu, j'espère que cette fiction là te fera un peu plus rire que la précédente (les jumeaux dans un fiction, ça aide, beaucoup).**

**Par contre ce n'est pas ma première fiction ! ^^ Dans ce fandom oui, mais j'ai déjà pas mal de fictions à mon actifs (mais pas de cette qualité, j'en conviens XD)**

**_Valnola_ : Dans la vraie vie, un mec avec ce caractère aurait fini plié en deux après m'avoir parler, j'ai à peu de chose près la même douceur qu'Astrid :) Si tu aimes ce caractère, je suis désolée... Il va progressivement se calmer ! (enfin... un peu...)**

**_Rimen14_ : Merci pour tes compliments ^^**

**Evidemment qu'il y a une suite : près de 10 chapitres d'ailleurs :)**

**_Unefeerique_ : Ravie de constater que cette fiction t'ait plu autant, je suis vraiment contente ^^**

**Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur ces deux morales, elles s'appliquent parfaitement à la fiction et sont peut-être d'ailleurs, ce autour de quoi tourne l'enjeu de cette fiction pour Harold. Il est loin de ce qu'il paraît être et n'a jamais pu oublié d'où il venait. Mais est-ce qu'au final, ce n'est pas lui qui en pâtit ?**

* * *

**Enfin ! La suite tant espérée (faut que je surveille mes chevilles moi...) est arrivée sur vos écrans !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse**

Chapitre 2 :

La forge n'avait pas beaucoup changé en cinq ans. L'odeur restait pareille à son souvenir. Un mélange de métal chaud, de braises encore brûlante, de poussière et de bois travaillé. Une légère odeur de cuir aussi. Jamais le garçon n'avait réussi à se résoudre à laisser son passé de forgeron derrière lui. C'était sans doute parmi les seuls bons souvenirs qu'il avait de cet endroit. De _Beurk_.

Et outre le fait que ses aptitudes lui aient sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois.

Silencieusement, il laissa ses yeux courir le long des murs recouverts par les innombrables armes que son mentor affichait comme ses œuvres. Il y en avait juste plus qu'avant. Il restait même au fond de l'atelier, ce bout tissu qui servait de porte à son lieu de travail personnel.

Le visage neutre, Harold remonta doucement le rideau pour entrer dans ce qui avait été son sanctuaire durant toute sa précédente vie. Le lieu semblait avoir été complètement déserté depuis son départ et la couche de poussière lui indiqua que Gueulfor était toujours aussi peu pointilleux avec le ménage et que décidément, ce n'était pas le balai qui devait orner son moignon le plus souvent.

Le vieux forgeron n'avait touché à rien. Absolument et ce, depuis son départ. De nombreux papiers qui avaient accueilli les nombreux dessins d'armes et appareils en tout genre, tout droit venu de la tête d'un petit garçon curieux disparu depuis, ornaient la table de travail poussiéreuse. Même deux-trois inventions étaient encore glissées dessous et sur les étagères.

Rien n'avait bougé.

« J'étais sûr que tu viendrais. »

Harold ne sursauta même pas. La démarche clopinante était loin d'être la plus silencieuse qu'il connaissait et il avait entendu sa venue depuis presque le réveil du propriétaire des lieux. Mais l'auburn ne daigna même pas le regarder.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'as gardé toutes ces vieilleries, dit-il simplement en attrapant quelques papiers.

- J'n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire, répondit simplement Gueulfor.

- On devient sentimental ? Ricana le garçon.

- On va mettre ça sur le compte de l'âge. »

Gueulfor vit le visage de son ancien apprenti se murer lentement dans une non-expression effrayante de son point de vue. Le peu d'émotion qu'il était parvenu à entrevoir à sa venue avait complètement disparu pour la lassitude et l'indifférence la plus totale.

C'était pourtant lui, il le savait.

Harold Haddock. Le petit garçon curieux aux phrases bien assaisonnées de sarcasme bien placé. Si le sarcasme était toujours là, il était maintenant méprisant, amer et acide à la fois. Le petit garçon lui, était devenu un homme aux cicatrices trop prononcées pour son jeune âge, même pour un Viking.

Il n'aurait pas dû devenir ça.

« J'ai tenté de l'empêcher tu sais. » Fit le vieux blond.

Harold ne répondit même pas. Il savait de quoi son ancien mentor parlait et n'avait actuellement pas du tout envie d'en parler.

« J'ai tenté de le faire revenir sur sa décision mais tu le connais. Un vrai cochon sauvage. »

Une nouvelle fois, l'auburn ne répondit pas mais Gueulfor vit très distinctement son corps se raidir à la mention de son père.

« Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, j'ai passé des heures à tenter de le ramener à la raison, de l'envoyer te ramener toi mais rien, il n'a jamais-

- La ferme. »

La suite de la tirade mourut dans la gorge du forgeron à la voix glaciale du jeune garçon. Il vit le papier dans sa main se froisser à la poigne trop forte et les phalanges blanchirent. Pour la première fois, il vit le regard de son ancien protégé dans le sien. Jamais les émeraudes, si semblables à celles de son père, ne lui semblèrent plus dangereuses et cruelles qu'à cet instant.

Par Thor. Astrid l'avait pourtant prévenu.

« Tu ''tentais'' ? ''Il n'aurait pas dû'' ? Où étais-tu toi quand il m'a envoyé au diable ? »

Gueulfor déglutit. Chaque mot prononcé par cette même voix qui auparavant parlait de trolls et de rêves de conquête lui transperçait le cœur et l'âme.

Odin tout puissant. Même dans son état il pouvait dire que ce garçon était dangereux.

« Où étais-tu quand j'agonisais sur cette plage après des heures de rames ? Relança Harold en élevant la voix. Où étais-tu lorsqu'Alvin m'a envoyé sur cette foutue galère ? Hein ?! »

Le blond se sentit écrasé par ces mots. Il avait raison. Ce n'est pas son père qui aurait dû faire quelque chose. C'est lui qui aurait dû sauter sur une barque et rejoindre le pauvre gosse qu'il était.

Mais il en avait été incapable.

Il avait laissé le garçon tout seul.

« Hein ? Où étais-tu Gueulfor ? Lorsqu'ils m'ont envoyé dans l'arène pour être massacré comme du bétail devant une foule en délire ? Où étais-tu lorsque j'ai plongé ma lame pour la première fois dans le corps dans un homme… ? »

Le ton qui montait précédemment n'était plus qu'un murmure mais l'impact était tout aussi puissant pour le forgeron. Il vit Harold s'avancer vers lui pour approcher son visage du sien, ses yeux plus brillants encore à la lumière.

« Où étais-tu lorsque je rentrais couvert du sang des pauvres gosses qu'on m'envoyait pour amuser la galerie Gueulfor ? »

Le vieux Viking sentit son cœur se briser.

Par les dieux. Harold… Mais qu'avait-il donc affronté ?

Les yeux embués, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le garçon passer à ses côtés pour rejoindre la porte. Mais alors que le garçon allait sortir, Gueulfor craqua.

« C'est vrai. J'étais là. J'étais là et nulle part ailleurs et surtout pas sur une fichue barque à te rejoindre. Je suis resté là, à simplement hurler sur ton père. Je n'ai rien fait alors que- !

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. »

Harold fit volte-face et le blond sentit son sang se glacer. Envolée l'indifférence, disparue le masque de neutralité. Ne restait sur le visage du jeune homme, que de la haine et rage mêlées.

Ce même visage que Stoick avait sûrement affronté quelques jours auparavant.

« Ne. L'appelle. Plus. Jamais. Comme ça, siffla l'auburn. Cet homme a tué son fils il y a cinq ans. Je n'ai rien, _absolument_ rien à voir avec lui. »

Gueulfor vit le garçon trembler sous la colère, les yeux plus sombres qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant il en était persuadé. Il l'avait vu.

Le mince éclat de tristesse au fond de ces yeux si verts.

Il était là. Quelque part.

Harold Haddock était toujours là.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Gueulfor en se redressant.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en réponse.

« Alors pourquoi avoir protégé le village tant d'années alors ? Pourquoi t'être donné autant pour un village qui t'avait banni ? Pourquoi avoir protégé Astrid ? Pourquoi … Pourquoi Harold ?! »

La tempête qui faisait rage chez le garçon disparut brusquement. Un éclat de surprise traversa son visage mais rapidement, ses traits se fermèrent pour reformer le masque habituel du Banni. Ses poings crispés se détendirent et ses épaules affaissées par la colère et les années de luttes se redressèrent.

« J'aurai dû faire quoi Gueul' ? Laisser Alvin attaquer le village ? Envoyer les Hooligans dans les galères en leur montrant bien mon visage, histoire de bien leur faire comprendre que c'était moi ? Que c'est moi qui allais leur faire goûter à l'enfer ? Je suis donc un tel monstre pour toi ? »

Gueulfor déglutit. La lassitude d'Harold était presque palpable. Et les mots qu'il prononçait lui faisait aussi mal que sa colère de toute à l'heure.

« Ce que j'ai vécu là-bas… Je ne le souhaite à personne. Pas même à Beurk. Ça aurait juste été gênant qu'on me reconnaisse. Alvin au courant était juste suffisant. »

Harold tourna les talons. Mais Gueulfor ne pouvait pas encore le laisser partir. Il ne savait pas quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il pourrait lui parler ainsi, seuls. Et il devait lui dire encore une chose qui allait sans doute enterrer toute relation qu'il avait avec le garçon.

« Je t'ai entendu là-bas. »

Cette fois-ci, l'ancien apprenti s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas, visiblement lassé de la conversation. Il ne répondit même pas.

« Je t'ai entendu, quand Alvin t'a tranché. »

Seuls les doigts d'Harold, brusquement figés, lui firent comprendre qu'il était écouté.

« Tu l'as dit Harold. Tu as dit que Stoick était ton père. »

Incapable de lire son visage, le forgeron dut attendre de longues secondes que le garçon réagisse, fasse un signe ou dise un simple mot.

Et la réponse fut sans appel.

« Ah ? La douleur a dû me faire perdre la tête. J'en ai aucun souvenir. »

Il vit le jeune homme prendre calmement la porte, aviser d'un coup d'œil la corbeille de fruits que le vieux Viking avait laissée là et y prendre deux pommes d'un geste aérien.

« Tu permets ? Fit le Banni en se tournant face au forgeron, une pomme dans chaque main. J'ai pas petit déjeuné ce matin. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse pour s'en aller.

Gueulfor n'avait de toute façon pas le courage de répondre.

Son visage était redevenu indifférent. Ses yeux autrefois si expressifs s'étaient fermés pour ne laisser rentrer personne. Le Harold Haddock qu'il avait entrevu s'était de nouveau retrouvé muselé au fond de cet être méprisant et dangereux.

… Non. Pas muselé.

Protégé.

Gueulfor le savait. Il était toujours là, quelque part. Mais trop fragile pour être montré à nouveau.

Peut-être qu'Astrid arriverait à le sortir de là.

… Par les dieux qu'Astrid réussisse.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Gueulfor sentit les larmes qu'il avait maintenues alors s'écouler lentement sur ses joues.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ?

Il était incapable de le dire.

oOo

Harold marcha à grandes enjambées vers le domicile qui lui avait été assigné ces dernières semaines. La matinée trop avancée avait sorti les Vikings de leurs antres et le garçon zigzagua la tête basse, la pomme bien entamée dans la bouche, parmi les hommes et les femmes qui commençaient à vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes.

Bien trop se retournèrent sur son passage.

Mais la vue qui s'offrit à Harold lui rendit vite un sourire en coin.

Frappant bien assez les marches sur parvis, il réveilla le somnolant Rustik qui essuya le mince filet de bave qui s'était accroché au peu de barbe qui lui couvrait le menton.

« Attrape. »

Par réflexe, le tueur de dragon attrapa au vol la pomme en perdition et releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Devant lui, un Harold tout fringant qui refermait la porte derrière lui.

« Bon appétit. » Lui sourit-il.

Et le Banni disparut.

Rustik lui, chercha de longues minutes comment et quand le jeune homme avait bien pu se faire la malle.

oOo

« _Dis-mois que c'est une mauvaise blagu_e. »

La voix d'Astrid retentit comme un gong dans l'esprit d'Harold. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux pour voir le ciel parsemé de nuages de Beurk au dessus de sa tête, l'une des rares choses qui lui avait manquée.

«_ Mais bébé tu vois bien qu'il est dangereux ! _»

Par contre _lui_ ne lui avait pas du tout manqué.

« _Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je t'enfonce ma hache par le pôle Sud. _»

Le sifflement de la blonde fit sourire le jeune homme. L'une des choses qu'il aimait chez Astrid, c'était sa fierté de Viking. Elle était fière et rendait fière ce titre qu'elle portait haut et fort de guerrière Viking.

Et tueuse de dragon.

« _Harold ne fera jamais de mal à qui que ce soit, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? Reprit-elle._

_- Excuse-moi mais non ça ne l'est pas ! Il a envoyé des hommes à l'esclavage et tué ses propres compagnons !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le mot ''infiltré'' ?_

_- Astrid ! Cet homme est un tueur !_

_- Il n'a pas eu le choix ! Et nous aussi nous tuons ! On a tué pour libérer les esclaves !_

_- On n'a pas tué des hommes, on a tué des Bannis ! Ces types avaient trahi les leurs !_

_- Et qui Harold a-t-il trahi pour se retrouver sur une barque à quinze ans ?_ »

La phrase fit mouche chez les deux hommes. L'un ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour ne rien dire en grimaçant, l'autre papillonna des yeux quelques secondes.

C'était une question qu'il se posait depuis cinq ans maintenant. Et personne n'avait pu lui trouver de réponse convenable.

Lentement, Harold redressa son buste pour faire face à la mer. Il regarda la mer miroiter quelques secondes avant de silencieusement s'approcher du bout de son perchoir où il finit par s'allonger et passer sa tête dans le vide pour observer d'un œil indifférent, la dispute entre les deux Vikings.

« Ce… Ce n'était simplement pas l'un des nôtres, avait fini par répondre le brun trapu.

- ''L'un des nôtres'' ? Répéta une Astrid ahurie. Tu te fiches de moi ? Depuis quand… Depuis quand y'a des critères pour faire partie de Beurk autre que le sang ? Il faut… obligatoirement être… grand ? Fort ? Je sais pas moi ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas juste être ce qu'il était ?

- Parce qu'on a toujours du mal à accepter quelque chose qu'on ne comprend pas. »

Les deux Hooligans sursautèrent avant de lever des yeux ébahis vers le toit où trônait un Harold nonchalamment allongé sur le toit de sa demeure provisoire.

« Harold ! S'écria Astrid. Tu… Mais… Comment t'as fait pour monter là-haut ?

- L'étage, répondit-il simplement.

- Ça je m'en doute, je voulais parler de ton état !

- Je vais bien.

- Tu es encore en convalescence, tu dois te reposer alors… descends de là, tu veux ?

- … Oui M'dame. »

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel lorsque le garçon descendit. Il ne pouvait rien faire comme tout le monde, non.

Les deux mains sur le rondin qui servait de point d'ancrage à l'arc que formait le toit de la maison, il se balança jusqu'à un autre plus bas où il se laissa descendre cette fois tout simplement. Il frappa ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de lever les yeux vers la blonde qui le fusilla du regard.

« … Quoi ? »

Sans prévenir, Astrid lui asséna un violent coup dans le bras tatoué.

« Aoutch ! Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?!

- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait peur ! Et ça, dit-elle en le frappant à nouveau, c'est pour m'avoir laissée te frapper sans rien faire et dire aïe sans avoir mal ! »

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, oubliant par la même l'inexistante présence du pauvre Rustik isolé, avant qu'Harold ne lâche son bras et reprenne son masque habituel.

Astrid aimait voir autre chose que de l'ennui sur son visage mais pas lorsqu'il était feint.

« Tes coups sont plus forts que beaucoup d'hommes qui m'ont frappé, consentit à dire le jeune homme.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

- Hum hum ! »

Les visages des deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le troisième larron qui semblait sur le point d'étrangler le facteur masculin qui tournait autour de sa Viking. Mais il n'apprécie pas tellement la synchro avec laquelle ils le firent.

« Tu seras sans doute ravie d'apprendre que ton petit copain s'est fait la malle tout seul ce matin en ton absence. »

Rustik croisa les bras sur son torse et mit au défi du regard le fugueur qui se contenta de lui renvoyer des yeux ennuyés. Astrid elle, balança son humeur entre plusieurs constatations. Elle choisit finalement de toutes les faire subir aux jeunes hommes.

Parce que sa patience atteignait ses limites.

« Et comment aurait-il pu faire cette promenade alors que toi Rustik, fier Viking et tueur de dragon, montait la garde devant sa porte ? »

Le Jorgensen accusa le coup et il bégaya un certain temps en papillonnant les yeux avant qu'Harold en viennent à son secours.

« Le toit. »

Astrid prit une grande inspiration et finit par lever les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

- Et tu ne demandes pas où il a pu aller ? S'écria Rustik. Il aurait pu aller n'importe où ! Chez le chef par exem- ! »

Le jeune Hooligan ravala tous les mots qui auraient pu sortir de sa bouche devant le regard d'Harold qui le fusilla des yeux.

Okay. Ne pas mentionner le papa. Noté.

« Harold ? »

Le susnommé plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde. Rien. Pas d'accusation, pas de colère, ni de procès. Une simple question.

« Où étais-tu ?

- … La forge.

- … Tu as vu Gueulfor ?

- Je crois qu'il pleurait.

- Harold ! »

Là le ton était accusateur. Astrid le regarda à la fois choqué et en colère par sa réponse. Le regard d'Harold lui, se fit plus froid.

« Quoi ? J'aurais dû lui faire une bonne accolade virile, à la Viking, pour célébrer mon retour devant une bonne bière ?

- Non mais au moins essayer de se mettre à sa place !

- Qui a été envoyé sur une galère il y a cinq ans ?

- C'est le seul qui s'est opposé !

- Merci de me rappeler ce point important, vraiment. Mais moi je te rappelle qu'il a quand même laissé faire l'autre. Il n'est pas venu me chercher.

- Tu veux faire de tous les adultes de Beurk tes ennemis ?!

- Astrid, ce sont déjà mes ennemis. Et ça fait bien plus de cinq ans. »

Harold coupa court à toute discussion. L'auburn tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui. La blonde plissa les yeux et attrapa son nez en grimaçant devant un Rustik une nouvelle fois coupé de la discussion. Il lui fit se rappeler sa présence de la plus merveilleuse des manières.

« Très cool ton nouveau copain. »

Et Astrid lui fit rappeler bien gentiment à qui il parlait.

Mais ce n'est que par terre, gémissant et une main sur son œil douloureux que la mémoire lui revient.

oOo

La porte du Chef s'ouvrit – trop – brusquement, laissant apparaître un vieil homme, perché sur son bâton de berger, les lèvres déjà frétillantes de ses mots à venir.

Stoick Haddock soupira, déjà las de la discussion qui se profilait.

« Pas maintenant Mildew, devança-t-il. J'ai déjà trop de chose à faire aujourd'hui. »

Perché sur un long papier parsemé de notes en tout genre, le Chef des Hooligans préparait les futurs tournées de chasse et pêche de tout le village. Les récentes pertes humaines et les nombreux blessés avaient chamboulé toutes les familles de l'île qui avait toutes envoyées l'un des leurs en réunion avec le Haddock.

L'ancien du village sourit devant l'assemblée. Il ne pourrait pas se dérober cette fois, il se le promettait.

« Oh mais je pense que non, ça ne peut pas attendre Stoick, siffla-t-il dans un sourire. Ce matin, j'ai vu une certaine personne se promener sans escorte dans le village, comme si c'était le sien. Tu dois te douter de qui il s'agit n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Chef plissa les yeux et inspira profondément. Grandiose. Mildew avait attendu qu'ils aient un public. Il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant ses yeux verts dans le regard du vieil homme.

« Il a sauvé le village et de nombreuses vies sur cette île Mildew. Dont la mienne. Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu le vois en tant que le héros que tu voudrais qu'il soit Stoick mais non, il ne l'est pas. Il travaillait avec Alvin. Il a simplement retourné sa veste au bon moment. Il est et restera à jamais un Banni. »

Les pères et mères de famille se regardèrent entre eux pendant que le Haddock soupirait. Il ne savait pas comment se départir de cette situation.

Son fils l'avait sauvé.

Son fils.

Le garçon qu'il avait lui-même banni était revenu sur Beurk. Ce garçon qui était devenu un homme sans lui et qui lui vouait maintenant une haine sans pareil.

Tout était de sa faute. Il le savait pourtant.

C'était entièrement de sa faute et toutes les nuits blanches que le Chef avait eues toutes ces cinq dernières années n'y changeraient rien.

Et maintenant qu'Harold était revenu, on voulait une nouvelle fois le lui enlever en prétextant son statut de chef sans lui laisser la moindre chance de renouer avec son fils.

Il ne le méritait pas. Mais au moins que son fils le regarde droit dans les yeux pour qu'il puisse y lire toute la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligée.

Qu'il lui crache au visage toutes ses erreurs.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait risqué sa vie pour moi si c'est pour ensuite détruire un village qu'il a gardé éloigné du trafic d'Alvin.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut bien se tramer dans la tête d'un Banni !

- Je t'interdis de parler de mon fils de cette façon, gronda Stoick en se redressant.

- Ton fils ? Rit Mildew. Tu es bien le seul l'appeler ainsi ! Surtout après l'avoir banni de notre village… Un traitement privilégié ?

- Privilégié pour quelqu'un qui a sauvé notre village et si tu as quelque chose à redire, c'est à Astrid qu'il faut s'adresser. Elle s'est porté garante de lui.

- C'est donc à la femme qui s'est entichée de lui après des semaines à ses côtés, des mensonges pour nous, que je dois m'adresser pour savoir où ce gosse s'est baladé ce matin ?

- Ça tu peux simplement me le demander Mildew. »

Stoick leva les yeux pour apercevoir le dernier – et retardataire – de la réunion, Gueulfor, le forgeron attitré de Beurk, à la porte de sa demeure. Dans une grimace, le vieux berger se retourna et fixa le blond d'un œil mauvais.

« Ah ? Il serait retrouvé son ancien maître pour de belles retrouvailles ? »

Gueulfor se détourna de Mildew pour confronter son regard à celui de son vieil ami qui retient sa respiration.

« … Non. Il m'a simplement regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a craché toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait avoir contre moi. »

Stoick referma les yeux.

Si Gueulfor avait droit à ce qu'il espérait, ce que Harold lui réservait… serait sans doute l'indifférence jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Ah ! S'écria Mildew. Vous voyez ?! Il déteste ce village ! Vous voulez quoi ?! Attendre qu'il nous tue tous les uns après les autres pour son bannissement ? A commencer par notre chef ! »

Une lame posée à quelques centimètres de son visage lui fit ravaler tout son beau discours. Le forgeron lui, ignora les cris de stupeurs étouffées de l'assistance.

« Touche… à un seul de ses cheveux… et ma hache se fera un plaisir de reprendre du service… »

Le vieux berger papillonna des yeux.

« Gueulfor ! Cria Stoick.

- Harold ne fera jamais de mal à qui que ce soit sur cette île. C'est certes un tueur que nous avons ramené, mais c'est aussi un garçon brisé. Si on lui laisse une chance, il peut nous pardonner.

- Encore faut-il qu'il nous laisse une, de chance !

- S'il avait voulu se venger Mildew, nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est et nos enfants seraient esclaves. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques secondes qui parurent trop longues pour les Vikings rassemblés dans la maison du Chef avant que ce dernier ne soupire et réagisse.

« Ça suffit Gueulfor, baisse ton arme. Quant à toi Mildew… et ça vaut pour tous ! : Nous sommes trois à nous porter garant d'Harold. Il ne ferra rien à ce village qu'il a déjà sauvé. Mais si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, vous répondrez de vos actes. »

Mildew grimaça, les autres Vikings déglutirent devant la menace. Le vieux berger tourna les talons et quitta la maison en maugréant dans sa barbe sous le soupir plus qu'audible du Haddock.

« … Nous reprendrons ça plus tard. »

Les Vikings hochèrent lentement la tête et sortirent la tête basse, évitant le regard courroucé de Gueulfor. Seul le père Jorgenson resta pour s'approcher de Stoick.

« Je ne me mêlerai pas de cette affaire même si tu sais ce que j'en pense, lui murmura-t-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu en parles ? Gronda le Chef sur le même ton.

- Mais parle de la forge à Gueulfor, reprit Spitelout. On en a besoin.

- Tu sais ce qu'il va me répondre.

- Je ne suis pas pour mais je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix. »

Le père de Rustik salua son chef, accueilli le regard noir du forgeron qui n'appréciait pas trop qu'on parle de lui dans son dos et sortit le plus vite possible. Laissés seul, les deux anciens amis s'évitèrent du regard avant que Stoick ne soupire et commence la discussion qu'il ne voulait pas avoir.

« Gueul'… Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais… il va falloir que tu te remettes à la forge le plus tôt possible. Avec la dernière bataille et les pertes, les armes sont devenues trop rares ces derniers temps…

- T'essayes de m'apprendre mon boulot Stoick ? J'en suis parfait'ment conscient. Mais j'sais pas si tu as remarqué… mais j'ai qu'une main ! »

Il balança la dite main devant le visage du roux qui soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Je sais ! Mais tu es le seul forgeron sur cette îl- !

- C'est pas vrai.

- S'il te plait, non.

- J'suis pas le seul qui puisse le faire.

- … Je ne peux pas lui demandé. Et puis tu sais très bien ce qu'ils en penseraient !

- Tu penses encore à ce que le village dira au lieu de penser à ton fils !

- Très bien ! Mais que crois-tu qu'il me répondra Gueulfor ?! Je n'arrive même pas à lui parler sans recevoir un mobilier sur la tête ! La prochaine fois qu'il me verra il me tuera !

- Demande à Astrid de lui demander. Tu n'arrives visiblement pas à faire les choses de toi-même dans ce village. A se demander qui est le chef. »

Stoick ferma les yeux lorsque son ancien ami claqua la porte derrière lui. Gueulfor avait depuis toujours été un soutien sans faille, un pilier sur lequel s'était reposé le Chef. Mais depuis le bannissement… leur relation avait pris un tournant qu'il n'avait pas anticipé.

Le rejet.

De son plus vieil ami.

Et aujourd'hui plus que toujours, Stoick Haddock se sentait seul.

oOo

Harold ne daigna pas bouger de son lit lorsque la porte de sa désormais chambre officielle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la jeune Viking blonde qui s'occupait de lui. Cette dernière ignora son dédain et se posta de l'autre côté du lit, faisant face au dos de son compagnon qui mirait indifférent le mur.

Mais quand Astrid attrapa la couverture sur laquelle il reposait, le faisant s'envoler vers le plafond. Seul son contrôle absolu de lui-même après toutes ses années le retient de crier de surprise. Il parvient à retomber sur ses pattes au lieu du visage et inspira profondément, son nez à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Convalescent, ça te dit rien ?

- Je connaîtrais ce mot lorsque toi, tu sauras ce que ça signifie.

- C'est bon à savoir. »

L'auburn se releva, grimaçant un tantinet lorsque ses côtes le rappelèrent à elles. Il se redressa précautionneusement et songea que la prochaine fois, il éviterait de mettre Astrid en colère. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui.

« Et sinon, fit-il enfin debout, pourquoi ce bonjour si violent ?

- Je voulais te réveiller.

- C'est fait je crois.

- Et t'emmener manger. »

Le visage d'Harold resta indifférent quelques secondes avant que ses sourcils ne viennent se froncer et qu'ils croisent les bras sur sa poitrine mutilée.

« M'emmener ? Répéta-t-il. Tu as conscience que c'est une très mauvaise idée ?

- C'est moi qui aie chassée le sanglier, personne n'a le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur ce que j'en fais.

- Je te parle du Grand Hall Astrid ! Eleva-t-il la voix. Je te parle d'une bonne partie de Beurk qui y mange !

- Et l'autre partie t'a sans doute vu te balader tranquillement dans le village l'autre jour donc, je ne vois pas le problème. »

Harold soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les rabattants sur son crâne par leurs longueurs.

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il comprenait la volonté de la blonde. Elle voulait qu'il renoue avec le village, qu'il sorte, qu'il les voit, qu'ils le voient.

Sauf que d'un côté comme de l'autre, personne ne le voulait. Lui le premier.

Mais il parlait d'Astrid. Et Harold ne voulait certainement pas offenser la Viking plus qu'il ne l'avait fait plus tôt, autant pour sa survie personnelle – elle tapait très fort – que pour une certaine stabilité psychologique qu'il n'avait plus.

Donc…

Harold releva les yeux vers les iris de la bonde qui souriait déjà, fort de sa si évidente victoire. Il soupira à nouveau.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien deviné. » Sourit-elle.

Il baissa les yeux et Astrid baissa son sourire. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui pour lui attraper le menton et le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je suis là, murmura-t-elle. Je serais toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, tu le sais.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur.

- … Tu ne leur feras rien.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

- Je n'ai pas aussi confiance en moi que toi.

- Mais je te l'ai dis : je serais là quoi qu'il advienne. »

Ses doigts toujours sur son menton, elle força le visage du l'auburn à descendre jusqu'à elle pour l'embrasser doucement. Un simple contact pour le rassurer.

« Compris ? »

La blonde ne parvint pas à lui décrocher un sourire mais elle connaissait le jeune homme suffisamment pour savoir que la confrontation future lui pesait moins.

Elle était avec lui.

« Viens, on va te trouver quelque chose de plus décent ! »

oOo

Il le savait pourtant, que c'était une mauvaise idée. Il le savait. C'était dans ses tripes qui se retournaient, dans son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il savait que son visage ne laissait rien transparaître.

Mais il savait aussi que son visage était un livre dont la blonde avait apprit à déchiffrer les lignes malgré lui. Fut-il une époque où il l'aurait tué pour ça. Tout comme il avait failli le faire avec Titus.

Mais non.

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Parce Titus n'était plus là pour le garder dans la réalité.

Il était trop proche de la ligne de non retour.

Mais au fond de lui, Harold savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça très longtemps.

Il avait trop de choses à faire. Et ces choses détruiraient tout le semblant de relation qu'il avait avec la Viking.

La porte qui s'ouvrait le sortit de ses pensées. Harold inspira profondément alors qu'il entrait dans le Grand Hall des Hooligans. L'heure avancée avait laissé de nombreuses places vides de leurs occupants habituels dans la grande salle à manger et seuls quelques retardataires finissaient leurs choppes.

Harold remercia silencieusement Astrid de savoir choisir ses horaires.

La grande salle n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ses années. Les tables étaient restés les mêmes depuis son départ, les décorations aussi, les peintures, les gravures sur le bois… Il y avait même au fond de la salle, ces portraits qui le faisaient tant rêver enfant : les visages de ses ancêtres avec leurs enfants.

Cette si grande famille dont il ne faisait plus partie depuis plus de cinq années maintenant.

Et dans laquelle le portrait d'Harold Haddock ne figurait pas.

Il détourna les yeux et suivit docilement la blonde qui s'était éloignée pendant sa rêverie. Dans une grimace, il tritura le bas de la chemise trop grande qui le couvrait, lui et sa cicatrice. Malgré toutes ses années de combat, sa musculatures étaient loin d'égaler celle des Vikings qui peuplaient l'île et lui trouver une chemise à sa taille signifiait demander aux collègues de la jeune femme mais ceux-ci étaient en mission. Il se retrouvait donc avec une chemise assez grande pour qu'il puisse s'envoler sans trop de problème s'il battait suffisamment des bras.

Les dieux étaient décidemment contre lui.

Ils voyagèrent de table en table avant qu'Astrid n'attrape deux coupelles et s'installe sur un banc de bois. Elle renvoya des regards noirs aux Hooligans qui les observaient d'un peu trop près, contrairement à Harold qui se contentait de les ignorer royalement en se postant devant elle.

Ils mangèrent dans le plus grand silence, si on omettait les murmures désapprobateurs pour la plupart qui remplissait le Grand Hall.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée, fit le garçon d'une vois lasse et basse.

- Comme si je me souciais de ce qu'ils disent.

- Tu devrais. C'est ton village.

- Et c'est censé être le tien je te signale.

- Il ne l'est plus depuis longtemps et c'est très bien comme ça. »

Harold réprima un cri de douleur lorsque la botte de la blonde lui percuta violemment le tibia. Quelques Vikings se retournèrent mais le jeune homme plongea son visage dans le creux de son bras pour masquer sa grimace apparente.

« T'es obligée d'être aussi violente ?! Murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de la violence, c'est de la communication.

- Elles m'inspirent pas plus que ça tes méthodes de communications…

- Ce sont pourtant les mêmes que les tiennes, répondit Astrid du tac au tac. J'ai souvenir de repas très conviviaux avec des rats puants dans une grande salle…

- Ouais ça va j'ai compris l'idée, répliqua Harold en soupirant. Mais moi je ne t'ai jamais frappé.

- Tu m'as trimballée avec une chaine accrochée au cou !

- Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? Répondit-il, la voix soudainement grave. Est-ce que tu aurais compris ? Est-ce que tu aurais accepté mon aide si je t'avais expliqué le plan ?

- … Non, mais je doute que la scène du premier soir aie été obligatoire.

- Attends ! T'es en train de me reproch- !

- Ça flirte ou ça se frite ? » Chantonna une voix.

Comme un, les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête pour voir au bout de la table, assiettes en main, les autres Vikings de la génération d'Astrid les regardaient d'un œil amusé pour les jumeaux, gêné pour Varek et passablement énervé pour le Jorgensen.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Astrid.

- Manger évidement ! Répondit Kognedur.

- On était de service à la protection des navires ce matin, continua Varek. On n'a pas encore eu le temps de manger…

- Et on ramasser l'autre abruti qui ruminait autour du village en cherchant quelqu'un ! »

Le jumeau glissa un œil moqueur vers le petit brun qui lui renvoyer un regard noir. Ce dernier retourna presque derechef sur le bénéficiaire originel de sa mauvaise humeur : Harold. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

Quelqu'un n'avait visiblement toujours pas digérer sa petite escapade de la dernière fois.

Dans une ambiance bon enfant qui le surpris, Harold vit ses anciens camarades s'attabler autour de la table. Il hérita de la jumelle à ses côtés qui lui renvoyait un regard aguicheur tandis que Rustik alla rejoindre – presque trop précipitamment – ceux d'Astrid qui semblait parfaitement réjouie de la proximité du Viking. Les autres prirent leurs places un peu plus loin sur la table sans trop se préoccuper du reste pour engloutir leur repas bien mérité.

Astrid vit Harold se faire violence pour garder un visage impassible. Il n'avait plus l'habitude d'une telle proximité avec d'autres personnes, surtout des personnes originaires de Beurk. Mais…

Peut-être que rester avec ceux qui justement n'étaient en aucun cas responsable de son bannissement calmerait un peu sa rancœur.

Encore faudrait-il qu'il les laisse voir autre chose que sa froideur et son mépris. Et ça, c'était loin d'être gagné.

« Alors Harold, commença Kogndur. Tu fais quoi de tes journées ?

- … Je me repose, répondit doucement l'auburn après une certaine hésitation.

- Ouais c'est ça. »

Le Banni ignora royalement Rustik et tourna la tête de l'autre côté en portant à sa bouche un morceau de viande. Astrid se renfrogna, les hostilités commençaient.

« Et à part de reposer tu fais quoi ? Répéta Kranedure pour sa sœur.

- … Je m'ennuie. Ou je vadrouille dans le village, fit-il en défiant le brun du regard.

- Espèce d- ! »

D'un coup, les deux hommes réprimèrent une grimace de douleur. Si Harold serra les dents en détournant les yeux, Rustik lui, fracassa son visage contre la surface de la table en grognant.

De son côté, Astrid enfourna un morceau de poulet.

Les trois autres blonds lancèrent des regards compatissants aux pauvres garçons qui se remirent doucement, tout en évitant le regard de la valkyrie qui semblait prête à réitérer son geste au moindre écart des deux idiots.

Message reçu apparemment.

« Eh sérieusement ? Reprit Krandure. Tu ne fais rien d'autre ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Tout ce que je sais faire à plus ou moins un rapport avec des armes, ce dont je suis privé.

- On va tenter de te trouver quelque chose ! S'écria le blond.

- Quoi ?! S'injuria Rustik de son côté.

- Bonne idée ! Renchérit la jumelle.

- J'ai quelques livres qui pourraient te plaire si tu veux, sourit Varek.

- … J'y penserais, répondit doucement Harold.

- Pouha ! Lire ! Alors que t'es encore en vie ? Grimaça Kognedur.

- Oh ! S'exclama le grand gaillard. Comme tu n'as pas pu participer à l'entraînement dragon, tu voudrais que je te donne mon exemplaire du Manuel des Dragons ?

- Hein ? Minauda la jumelle. Pourquoi simplement lire ? On pourrait lui faire des cours accélérer…

- Quoi ?! »

Les voix conjointes d'Astrid et Rustik masquèrent l'exclamation interloquée d'Harold. Le brun semblait prêt à partir pour une myriade de protestations mais Astrid le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole.

« Mais c'est une excellente idée !

- QUOI ? Hurla Rustik tandis qu'Harold se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux.

- … T'es sérieuse Astrid ?

- On ne peut plus sérieuse ! Ne pas savoir combattre des dragons pour un combattant de ta trempe est un crime sur Beurk, on ne peut pas te laisser sans défense comme ça dans le village !

- … ''Sans défense'' ? Répéta l'auburn.

- T'as raison Astrid ! Renchérit Kranedure. Il faut qu'il sache se défendre contre les dragons, il pourrait même devenir un tueur de dragon !

- Hors de question ! Hurla Rustik.

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de dragons depuis des semaines ? Fit Harold en ignorant son cousin.

- C'était l'hiver glacial auparavant, expliqua Astrid. Ils auraient dû revenir depuis un moment déjà, c'est juste une question de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

- Ils seront très agressifs à ce moment là, continua Varek. Je suis d'accord, il faut t'entraîner avant.

- On se dit rendez-vous demain dans l'Arène pour l'entraîner ? Demanda la jumelle tout sourire.

- C'est d'accord pour moi ! Répondit la blonde.

- JE NE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !

- J'ai toujours pas dit si j'acceptais…

- Okay à demain ! »

La petite troupe sortit de table en grande pompe, devant les visages stupéfaits d'Harold et Rustik, indifférent d'Astrid qui continua tranquillement son repas. Il fallut plusieurs secondes au brun pour reprendre contenance et de se précipiter à la suite de ses amis en hurlant. L'auburn lui, se contenta d'offrir les yeux les plus écarquillés qu'il n'ait jamais fait à la blonde.

« … Quoi ? Finit-elle par demander.

- T'es sérieuse là ?

- Très.

- Ils ne voudront jamais me mettre une arme entre les mains, soupira Harold.

- Je m'arrangerais. Fin de la discussion.

- Moi c'est ce que j'appelle une discussion à sens unique. »

Un coup dans le tibia le força au silence, du moins au cri de douleur réprimé avec peine.

Peut-être un jour arrivera-t-il à avoir raison avec cette femme.

… Ouais.

Un jour.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre.**

**Comme d'habitude, réclamation, question, remarque etc, se font grâce au petit bouton avec marqué Review :)**

**Merci à tous d'être arrivés jusqu'ici !**

**Bye,**

**Geek-naval**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

**C'est la fête, c'est les vacances, le chapitre est publié en avance ! (en fait j'ai pas internet à partir de 16h jusqu'à dimanche donc j'ai pas trop le choix x))**

**Merci à tous pour tous ces commentaires, les favorites et les follows, vous êtes tous des grands malades et ça, j'adore *.* J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !**

* * *

**Réponses aux guests :**

**Kim Boucher : Tout d'abord, merci pour ton commentaire :)**

**Ensuite, oui j'ai écrit pas mal d'autres histoires en français mais pas dans ceux fandoms. Je suis normalement dans les fandoms des animés comme Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Reborn etc alors je ne sais pas si tu connais (et de toi à moi, elles ne sont pas d'aussi bonne qualité). Mais si tu veux quand même jeter un oeil, il te suffit de cliquer sur mon nom, qui te mènera à mon profil et tu pourras voir toutes mes fictions et les fandoms associés.**

**Paquerette san : je sais pourtant que tu as un compte mais j'ai pas capté avant d'écrire cette réponse x) Donc tu me pardonneras d'écrire ça ici x)**

**Que Astrid finisse avec Harold ? ... Ce n'est pas la finalité évidente de cette fiction ? oO**

**Bref, merci pour ton commentaire et on va voir si tes suppositions sont exactes ;) **

**Kira : **

**1) C'est vrai que les rôles sont complètement inversés entre Harold le Banni et Beurk la Honteuse, c'est d'ailleurs un peu sur ça que je joue. Par contre il se laisse faire par qu'il n'est plus dans son élément. Pour lui, il est dans un terrain plutôt miné et avoir Astrid dans son camp lui donne au moins une certaine immunité (c'est aussi parce qu'il vaut mieux pas dire non à Astrid...)**

**Alors oui, Harold va peu à peu s'adoucir, mais oui aussi, il va garder son côté renfermé. tu comprendras (ou pas) pourquoi par la suite ;)**

**2) ****J'ai jamais été très fan des crises de jalousies, j'ai toujours trouvé que les personnages devenaient assez crétins avec ça. N'ayant jamais été amoureuse, je ne peux pas tellement comprendre ce sentiment donc tu me pardonnes ? ^^**

**Et puis Rustik... te surprendra peut-être un peu dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Guest (2) : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Une suite alternative à Harold le Banni... le problème c'est que... Beurk la Honteuse la suite ^^' Il faut s'arrêter au hurlement d'Astrid après le coup de hache d'Alvin. Harold y a survécu dans cette fiction alors que dans Harold le Banni il y a succombé.**

**Rimen 14 : Et bien merci pour ce long commentaire, ravie que les personnages et leurs caractères respectifs (j'espère assez proche du canon) te plaisent autant !**

**Moment dramatico romantic hiccstrid : oui, oh que oui il y en aura ^^ (peut-être même à ce chapitre va savoir :D)**

**Merci encore mon FAN !**

**Guest (1) : J'ai toujours préféré avoir des chapitres longs, ça permet d'avancer bien plus dans l'histoire au lieu d'avancer à tâtons x)**

**Merci pour ton commentaire ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre corrigé sous l'oeil expert de Naemos, merci à mon beta de compétition !**

* * *

**Enfin ! Après tout ce blabla, le chapitre tant attendu !**

**Enjoy à tous !**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse**

**Chapitre 3**

« En fait… Tu n'en as parlé à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, ne nous nuit pas. »

Harold soupira. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Le jour s'était levé depuis un moment déjà et après un petit déjeuner discret – ou ce qui s'en rapprochait lorsqu'une Viking hautement réputée mangeait en tête à tête avec un ancien Banni – dans le Grand Hall, les deux jeunes gens s'avançaient vers l'Arène de Beurk, désistée de ses occupants habituels.

L'Arène.

Rien que le nom lui donnait envie de régurgiter la totalité de son frugal repas. Ou s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Au choix.

Il mira du coin de l'œil ses armes qu'Astrid portait pour l'instant à sa taille, sa hache à la main. Une mesure de précaution au cas où un habitant du village – au hasard, Mildew – vienne faire une réclamation. Déjà, bon nombre de villageois avait remarqué le surplus d'armes de la blonde mais aucun n'avait osé faire un commentaire. Mais Harold ne doutait pas que s'ils savaient, ils seraient nombreux aux portes du Chef.

Le Banni leva les yeux. Pour se rembrunir à la seconde.

Au loin, se profilait l'imposante silhouette de l'Arène.

Astrid sentit avant de le voir le tressaillement du Banni à ses côtés. Elle jeta un œil timide à son visage qui, comme elle l'imaginait, était toujours aussi neutre et indifférent que d'habitude. Mais elle pouvait le voir.

Ce n'était pas tant l'entraînement auquel il cherchait à échapper.

C'était à l'Arène qui lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs.

Souvenirs dont Astrid ne savait rien, ou si peu.

Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Il fallait qu'elle le confronte à cet endroit.

Parce que trouver Harold Haddock derrière le masque qu'il s'était forgé tout au long de ses années signifiait le briser. Le briser lui.

Drastique mais Astrid n'avait pas le choix. L'auburn ne lui permettait pas d'accéder au petit garçon qu'il gardait jalousement au fond de lui, il lui fallait donc employer les grands moyens.

Au risque qu'il lui en veuille pour l'éternité.

Enfin, les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans le lieu de prédilection des chasseurs de dragons, présentement occupé par quatre Vikings dont la patience arrivait à son terme.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! Se plaignit Kranedur.

- Ils avaient peut-être d'autres projets, hinhinhin… Ricana sœur, rapidement suivit de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?! S'énerva Rustik que les commentaires des deux crétins derrière n'aidaient pas à calmer.

- On mangeait, répondit simplement Astrid. Par quoi on commence ?

- On avait dans l'idée de voir comment étaient ses réflexes avec un bouclier, commença Varek.

- Histoire de voir s'il n'est pas trop rouillé… » Ricanèrent les jumeaux.

Astrid acquiesça Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, un bouclier était ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans un combat contre un dragon pour un novice et elle savait d'expérience qu'Harold n'avait pas l'habitude des panneaux de bois ronds, censés le protéger des attaques. Et elle doutait qu'il puisse éviter une gerbe de flammes, même avec sa vitesse.

En quelques minutes – sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit – Harold se retrouva affublé d'un bouclier sur le bras, les cinq amis autour de lui le menaçant de leurs armes respectives, imitant les dragons.

Une pensée fugace s'invita en lui.

Comment il en était en arriver là déjà ?

Il para un coup de hache d'Astrid d'un coup de bouclier avant d'éviter d'un bond les deux jumeaux. Il repoussa avec force un Varek timide pour ensuite échanger une série de coups avec Rustik.

Ses gestes étaient précis et malgré la simple présence du bouclier à son bras, Astrid le savait, il restait mortellement efficace dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Sa posture était parfaite, ses réflexes à peine atténués par ces dernières semaines d'inactivités et ses sens semblaient décuplés.

Astrid se demandait d'ailleurs si le fait de travailler dans l'Arène n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

Les coups s'enchainèrent avant que Rustik n'agrippe férocement le haut du bouclier, comme le ferait un dragon, délaissant sa massue sur le sol. Harold et lui se battirent pour la possession du rempart durant plusieurs secondes, des grognements d'efforts de chaque camp.

Du coin de l'œil, l'auburn vit les jumeaux charger de chaque côté, Varek déjà trop épuisé quelque part et Astrid un peu plus loin. D'un geste, il libéra son bras et pris appui des deux mains sur le bouclier, esquivant ainsi l'attaque des deux blonds qui se percutèrent violemment dans un bruit sourd.

_« AH ! J'suis vraiment beaucoup blessé ! »_

Les mains sur le bouclier, il sauta par-dessus la tête du Jorgensen pour atterrir dans son dos. En une volte-face, il frappa du pied le dos du Viking qui s'effondra d'un cri sur le bouclier. Il se prépara à se retourner vers les deux derniers participants quand…

Ce fut la douche froide.

La bouche ouverte, les vêtements trempés, une bonne partie des cheveux devant les yeux, Harold prit une grande respiration. Sa main vint lentement étirer ses cheveux en arrière et il fixa d'un œil ennuyé la blonde devant lui qui souriait en coin.

« Mercure brûlant. Tu es mort Harold.

- Haha. Si j'avais une arme tu serais morte la première Astrid.

- Pauvre de moi… Rit-elle. Harold ! »

D'un bond sous la seule supervision de ses réflexes ancrés en lui, Harold évita le bouclier lancé à toute allure vers lui. La surprise passé, il plissa les yeux devant Rustik qui grognait de colère, soufflant comme un yak.

« C'est quoi ton problème Rustik ?! S'indigna Astrid qui s'avança à grands pas.

- Mon problème c'est lui ! S'insurgea le brun. Toujours là à me ridiculiser !

- _Non non, ça c'est habituel… _

- Si tu veux te battre c'est quand tu veux !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi Rustik, fit simplement Harold.

- _Battez-vous, battez-vous…_

- Ça suffit ! S'exclama Astrid. Personne ne va se battre et tu vas garder ton calme Rustik !

- _Oh pas drôle…_

- Non je ne vais pas me calmer, il va prendre ses armes et m'affronter !

- _Ouais !_

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Dit doucement le Banni.

- Harold ! S'insurgea la blonde.

- OUI !

- Très bien.

- Harold ?!

- _Ouais !_

- Astrid, mes armes.

- Non mais t'es malade ?! Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Tu vas avoir encore plus de problème qu'avant !

- Astrid. Mes armes. »

La jeune femme se figea. C'était cette voix. C'était cette foutue voix.

Cette voix qui pouvait lui ordonner n'importe quoi. Celle qu'il utilisait sur l'Île des Bannis.

Celle qui la faisait plier contre sa volonté. Celle contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

Lentement, elle défit avec dépit les deux lames à sa taille pour les déposer dans la main d'Harold qui les ajusta à la sienne, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Rustik.

Astrid aurait voulu les en empêcher. Elle aurait dû. Mais non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Les deux hommes à l'aura effrayantes à cet instant précis n'aidaient pas.

A la demande du Jorgenson, Astrid donna sa hache au brun qui serra le manche en position de combat. Harold se contenta de son épée qu'il prit d'une main ferme. Il retrouvait le poids si familier de la lame et l'excitation de l'affrontement qu'il haïssait plus que tout.

Rester calme.

Dans un cri de guerre, Rustik l'attaqua mais le Banni ne fit qu'un bond en arrière pour l'éviter et para le deuxième coup, trop rapide pour être évité. L'auburn grimaça. Le brun était puissant, presque aussi puissant physiquement que les gladiateurs qu'il affrontait auparavant dans l'Arène. Sa force à lui ne lui permettait que de dévier les coups, les prendre de face était dangereux. Très dangereux, surtout qu'il n'était pas complètement remis de sa blessure.

Alvin y était allé fort.

Le brun réitéra son attaque et d'un habile coup de son épée, le Banni glissa sa lame contre le fer et d'une pirouette, se retrouva dos à dos avec Rustik qu'il frappa du pommeau. Le Viking grogna de douleur et de honte et fendit l'air de la hache sur le côté d'un excès de rage. Très vite. Si bien qu'Harold dut bondir à nouveau pou l'éviter, perdant par la même son équilibre. En moins d'une seconde, le Jorgenson fut sur lui et enchaina les coups.

_Et il prit peur._

Le combat. L'adrénaline dans le sang. Les cris d'encouragements des spectateurs. La fureur de l'adversaire.

L'Arène.

_Trop tard._

Sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, Harold bascula.

Astrid sentit le changement avant même de constater la différence. Les épaules d'Harold se détendirent, ses bras s'abaissèrent, ses genoux se plièrent. D'une poussée des jambes, il reprit son équilibre et para l'attaque de Rustik qui hoqueta de surprise. D'un mouvement du poignet, Harold glissa son épée de la lame de la hache jusqu'à son manche que le brun dut lâcher pour éviter d'y perdre les doigts. La hache s'envola pour s'enfoncer dans le sol quelques pas plus loin mais Harold n'en avait pas fini.

Par un jeu d'épée plus rapide qu'Astrid n'en avait jamais vu, il fit trébucher Rustik qui reculait pour éviter le tranchant de la lame. La blonde vit avec horreur le brun tomber au sol et Harold continuer son chemin vers lui.

Et merde.

Son épée changea de main pour que la gauche vienne attraper le poignard dans son dos. Le Banni bondit sur le garçon au sol et leva sa lame.

« HAROLD ! »

Rustik vit le jeune homme au-dessus de lui arrêter son bras au-dessus de son visage. Il vit ces yeux qu'il avait vu se voiler pendant le combat s'éclairer à nouveau et briller.

D'horreur.

Harold écarquillait les yeux désormais et entrouvrit les lèvres mais aucun son ne parvint à s'échapper. Le brun vit Harold se redresser d'un bond, lâchant ses deux armes de part et d'autre de Rustik qui ne bougea pas, se contentant de voir le visage de son adversaire se peindre de terreur et dégout à la fois avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes de l'Arène, une Astrid hurlante sur ses talons.

Il resta ainsi, allonger sur le sol, incapable de faire le moindre geste à part laisser retomber sa tête sur le sol de pierre et laisser son regard contempler le ciel gris de Beurk.

« Mec… Entendit-il. Il t'aurait tué… Il t'aurait vraiment tué si…

- Si Astrid n'avait pas été là, compléta Varek le visage blême.

- J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Harold puisse… Commença Kognedur.

- C'était pas Harold, coupa Rustik, toujours immobile. Je sais pas qui c'était. Mais c'était certainement pas Harold. Ce mec, c'était pas mon cousin. »

oOo

« Harold ! »

Malgré ses cris et ses appels, le jeune homme ne ralentissait pas le moins du monde. La donne aurait été la même si le garçon avait eu un dragon aux trousses et non pas une Astrid au cœur battant et au souffle court.

Elle le savait. Il avait craqué. Elle l'avait espéré, elle avait fait en sorte que ça se produise.

Mais elle n'aurait pas dû laisser un combat le faire replonger. Elle n'aurait pas dû autoriser Rustik à l'affronter. Elle savait qu'Harold gagnerait, elle était la mieux placée pour connaître leurs forces respectives et l'aboutissement d'un possible combat.

Mais elle avait oublié le Vide.

_La Mort Rouge._

Titus l'avait pourtant prévenue. Le Vide frappait sans attendre dès que l'excitation était trop importante.

Une Arène, des spectateurs hurlants, un adversaire de taille en colère…

Mais à quoi elle aurait dû s'attendre ?

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé avant bon sang ?!

Toujours sur les traces d'Harold, la jeune femme s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la forêt par laquelle le garçon avait coupée. Au détour d'un arbre, Astrid se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il lui avait échappé.

Elle l'avait perdu.

« Harold ! »

Ses prières et ses cris restèrent sans réponse, les arbres silencieux, tout autant que les oiseaux qui avaient recommencés à peupler les lieux avec la disparition étrange des dragons.

« HAROLD ! »

Le hurlement d'Astrid resta une nouvelle fois vain. La jeune femme commença à trembler, ses poings se fermaient et se desserraient dans la panique, elle se tournait et retournait sur elle-même mais rien n'y fit.

Pas le moindre indice. Rien.

Puis un bruit.

Un souffle qui n'était pas le sien.

Astrid retient sa respiration. Sa tête se redressa, ses sens attentifs au moindre petit son.

Et puis elle l'entendit. Le sanglot étouffé non loin d'elle.

Doucement, la jeune femme s'approcha d'un arbre dont la souche permettrait à un dragon de se cacher et le contourna silencieusement pour faire face à un Harold à genoux, la tête plongée entre ses mains. Lentement, Astrid s'accroupit près de lui, le visage neutre et écouta en silence, presque religieusement, les pleurs du garçon.

Il pleurait.

Non pas Harold le Banni, le froid et cynique jeune homme, la Mort Rouge qui assassinait sans regarder sa victime et sans la moindre expression.

Mais Harold Haddock. Le petit garçon qu'ils avaient envoyé bien trop tôt en enfer, qui avait vu les côtés les plus sombres des hommes et qui en était revenu avec du sang sur les mains.

Un simple petit garçon perdu. Et qui se détestait.

« Astrid… Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots, les yeux encore masqués par ses paumes. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je suis devenu un monstre… ? »

La jeune femme serra les dents. Elle le savait. C'était là qu'en était rendu Harold.

Un monstre.

Son propre père le bannissait, il se retrouvait enchainé comme un animal pour se battre face à des brutes qu'il avait fini par tuer de lui-même, on lui apprenait à tuer sans sentiments et il devait revenir ici comme _ça_.

Evidemment qu'il pensait être un monstre.

C'était ce que tout le monde lui répétait sans cesse depuis cinq ans.

Avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, Astrid entoura le garçon de ses bras et plongea son visage dans son cou. Elle sentit son corps se raidir mais cela ne fit que raffermir sa prise.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Harold, lui murmura-t-elle. Tu n'as rien d'un monstre. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu revenir de ça en évitant à Beurk de subir le même sort que toi après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Tu aurais pu. Dans un sens, tu aurais dû, un juste retour des choses. »

Doucement, elle frotta son nez contre son cou, un simple geste de réconfort.

« Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et non seulement tu nous as préservés d'Alvin, mais tu as sauvé toutes ces pauvres personnes. »

Astrid releva un peu la tête et plongea son nez dans sa tempe, appréciant la douceur des cheveux auburn.

« Tu es loin d'être un monstre. Tu es foncièrement gentil Harold. Tu as juste oublié comme le montrer simplement.

- J'ai failli le tuer ! »

Harold retira ses mains de son visage pour mieux le plonger entre le creux de ses genoux collés et entourer sa tête de son bras tatoué, l'autre venant agripper avec force et colère ses cheveux.

« J'allais le tuer Astrid ! J'allais vraiment le tuer ! Comme toutes ses personnes dont je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir du visage ! Comme on me l'a appris pendant des années ! … Je n'arrive plus à lever une arme pour me défendre simplement. Il faut que je tue. »

La jeune femme ne broncha pas à un seul des mots du garçon. Elle l'avait laissé vider son sac sans demander plus, en silence, le visage neutre. Puis elle leva sa main, la passa doucement entre les doigts qui enserraient douloureusement ses cheveux pour venir y croiser les siens. Elle rapprocha son visage de son oreille et murmura.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu t'es arrêté.

- Parce que tu étais là !

- Et je serais toujours là. »

Sa deuxième main alla prendre avec douceur le menton du garçon dont elle redressa le visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Un regard vert devenu flamboyant par les larmes. Toute la peine, la tristesse, les peurs et la haine réunies.

Le vrai Harold Haddock.

« La chose qui a tenté de tuer Rustik, c'est la Mort Rouge. Ce n'était pas toi. S'il faut que je sois là pour l'arrêter à chaque fois, je le ferais, je serais là. Mais un jour, je le sais, tu feras disparaître la Mort Rouge. Je sais que tu en es capable. »

Astrid baissa la tête pour se faire rencontrer leurs lèvres. Simplement. Un simple baiser. Harold n'y répondit pas tout de suite, puis ferma les yeux pour participer au baiser. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme avait toujours le même visage triste et dépassé mais la Viking pouvait le voir, il s'était apaisé. Imperceptiblement pour les autres mais elle pouvait le voir. Il savait.

Il savait qu'elle serait là quoi qu'il advienne.

Le problème étant, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait advenir.

Parce qu'elle le savait, elle ne savait rien de lui.

Elle ne connaissait rien d'Harold et des secrets qui l'entouraient.

oOo

Harold fixait sans vraiment la voir, la gamelle qui trônait devant lui. Il était seul dans le Grand Hall aujourd'hui, Astrid prise par ses devoirs de tueuses de dragons, sans dragons dans les parages. Les Vikings continuaient de se méfier de la fourberie des dragons apparemment.

Mais ça obligeait Harold à rester seul dans le Grand Hall à une heure bien trop avancée de la journée pour que les habitants soient nombreux. Encore heureux, les quelques hommes et femmes présents lui renvoyaient des regards de méfiance pure, la peur se lisant aisément dans leurs pupilles.

Harold se demanda qui était le plus effrayé dans cette salle, eux ou lui.

Le garçon sursauta presque lorsqu'une lourde gamelle, pleine de victuailles de toutes sorte s'abattit brutalement sur la table. Son seul contrôle lui permit de ne rien laisser transparaître. Mais il était surpris, ça oui.

Autour de lui, les amis d'Astrid se positionnèrent sur les bancs de la table qu'il occupait tout en babillant joyeusement et baillant pour certains. Varek s'assit même face à lui, un sourire aux lèvres tandis que les jumeaux prirent place à leurs côtés, laissant à Rustik le soin de s'installer au bout de la table, le regard vissé sur son assiette.

Harold pensa que cette fois, la surprise devait se lire sur son visage.

« Il est décidemment trop tôt pour travailler ! Bougonna Kranedur entre ses dents.

- On n'y peut rien, fit doucement Varek. Sans dragons, on se doit de participer à la vie du village.

- Et Astrid ?! Elle n'est pas encore en train de dormir hein ? S'insurgea Kognedur en menaçant Harold d'un morceau de viande.

- … Non. Elle ramène le troupeau de Sven le Muet dans son enclos.

- Oh la pauvre ! Ricana le jumeau. Y'a une sacrée trotte pour y aller !

- C'est pas à ça que vous deviez participer ? »

La question de l'encyclopédie sur patte fit se figer les jumeaux qui se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux quelques secondes dans une conversation muette plutôt explicite selon Harold.

« … Oups la boulette… »

L'auburn leva les yeux au ciel. Digne des jumeaux. Ils n'avaient pas changé en cinq années, fidèles à eux-mêmes et aux conneries qu'ils étaient capables de faire et dire en une journée.

« Astrid va nous tuer… Fit d'une voix blanche la jeune femme.

- On se planque jusqu'à la fin de la journée ?

- Vous connaissez Astrid, répliqua Varek dans un sourire. Elle vous lâchera pas jusqu'à ce vous soyez attachés par un pied au toit de sa maison et laissés en pâture aux dragons. »

Krane et Kogne mirent un certain temps pour avaler les paroles de l'Ingerman. Puis, contre toute attente, les jumeaux étirent un sourire dément.

« Cool…

- On l'avait pas encore fait ça !

- Ils faut qu'on trouve Astrid !

- Mais à quoi je m'attendais… » Soupira Varek.

Le spectacle des deux jumeaux dans l'attente de la punition aurait presque fait sourire Harold si derrière eux, n'arrivait pas le plus grand problème de Beurk en personne.

Mildew.

Le vieil homme s'approcha lentement de la table des jeunes Vikings, le regard vissé sur celui d'Harold qui lui rendit bien, un morceau de sanglier mâchonné au coin de la bouche. Son arrivée fit rapidement descendre l'humeur de la table dont les occupants commencèrent à geindre des problèmes à venir.

Et Astrid n'était même pas là.

« Et bien et bien… Commença le vieux berger, un sourire en coin. Si ce n'est pas Harold que je vois là… Le Banni… »

Il sembla se délecter du dernier mot mais la victime de son humeur ne changea pas le moins du monde d'expression, simplement ennuyé par la venue de l'homme qui d'après Astrid, voulait presque sa peau.

Heureusement qu'il y avait des témoins.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mildew ? Fit d'une voix trainante et ennuyé le garçon. Ta maison n'est pas encore assez loin du village pour ton asocialité chronique ? Il faut te faire encore déménager ?

- Je suis certain que tu serais ravi de me voir de l'autre côté de l'île…

- Outre le fait que tu y sois déjà, je ne suis pas sûr que je sois celui qui en serait le plus ravi mais passons. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite à ma table Mildew ?

- Tu dois savoir ce que je souhaite, Harold.

- On m'a déjà fait passer le mot de ton attitude à mon égard et ton sentiment vis-à-vis d'un Banni sur le sol de Beurk. La seule chose qui m'étonne, c'est cette volonté que tu as de me faire partir d'un village dans lequel tu ne vas presque jamais.

- Je ne fais qu'appliquer les lois des dieux, répliqua le vieil homme d'un ton acerbe.

- Et d'après ces lois, Stoick la Brute, Chef de Beurk me doit la vie, répliqua Harold sur le même ton.

- Tu es un Banni et en tant que tel tu n'es même pas au niveau des dragons.

- Si un dragon l'avait sauvé, tu tiendrais le même discours ?

- La question ne se pose même pas : les dragons sont des monstres qu'il faut tuer. Comme ton espèce. »

Harold et Mildew s'affrontèrent dans un jeu de regard le plus froid et selon les spectateurs, ils étaient à égalité. Le vieil homme avait été très clair : il voulait la peau du garçon. Mais étrangement, l'auburn n'avait pas l'air t'être tout à fait d'accord avec cette sentence…

« Alors heureusement pour moi que tu n'es pas celui qui commande ici Mildew, déclara doucement le jeune homme.

- Stoick et ta petite amie ne seront pas toujours là pour te protéger.

- Je sais parfaitement me défendre seul.

- Les accidents sont si vite arrivés…

- Ça suffit Mildew ! »

Cette fois, le masque d'indifférence habituel d'Harold ne put cacher la surprise et l'incompréhension qui le frappèrent à l'entente de ces mots. Il tourna lentement son visage pour faire face à l'auteur de ses mots qui fixait dangereusement le vieux berger.

Rustik.

Remis de cette même surprise, Mildew déplaça sa canne et s'y appuya de nouveau pour faire face au Viking qui l'avait interpellé.

« Excuse-moi ? Fit doucement le vieil homme, les yeux incrédules.

- Tu m'as bien entendu Mildew, fiche lui paix, répondit acerbe Rustik. Il n'en a pas déjà assez bavé pour toi ? »

A ce stade, Harold avait laissé tomber sa maîtrise de lui-même, au même titre que les autres occupants de la table qui fixaient le Jorgenson comme s'il lui avait poussé une nouvelle tête. De dragon.

« De toutes les personnes à cette table, ou même ce village, j'aurais pensé que tu aurais été le dernier heureux de son retour…

- Vas-t-en Mildew.

- Enfin c'est vrai ! Fit le berger d'un ton théâtral. Tu devrais être celui qui a le plus peur de lui ! Sa venue met en danger ta place dans ce village !

- … Comment ça ''place'' ? »

Rustik détourna les yeux à la question d'Harold qui entendit le ricanement de Mildew pour toute réponse. Ce dernier se retourna vers lui pour lui renvoyer un regard mauvais. Oh combien il semblait se délecter de la situation.

« Après ton bannissement, il a bien fallu trouver un nouveau futur Chef pour succéder à Stoick la Brute. Le jeune Jorgenson ici présent possède toutes les qualités pour devenir la tête des Hooligans tu ne penses pas ? En tout cas, c'est la décision du village…

- J'ai dit que ça suffisait ! Hurla Rustik en se redressant.

- Et tu fricotes en plus avec la femme qu'ils ont choisit pour être sa future épouse, continua Mildew. Alors à ton avis quelle est la position de sa famille vis-à-vis de ton arrivée ?

- Je suis encore le futur Chef de ce village et en tant que tel je t'ordonne de foutre le camp ! »

L'aboiement de Rustik eut le mérite de clouer définitivement le bec de Mildew qui vit se clore les lèvres malgré lui. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'étirer un large sourire à l'encontre d'Harold qui lui, verrouilla son visage pour ne lui montrer que l'indifférence que lui inspirait la nouvelle.

Dans un sens, c'était d'une logique sans pareil. On avait renvoyé le précédent héritier, une crevette qui parlait, sans la moindre « vikinitude » pour un modèle plus axé sur les espoirs des armoires à glace qui sillonnaient le village. Ne restait qu'un seul problème.

En quoi les propos de Mildew énervaient tant Rustik ?

Dans un geste rageur, ce dernier s'extirpa du banc de table duquel il s'était redressé – manquant par la même de faire s'envoler Kognedur et Varek dont le seul poids de l'érudit permit aux deux tueurs de dragons de rester en place – et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur vers la sortie du Grand Hall. Le groupe laissé sur place papillonna quelques secondes des yeux avant qu'Harold ne bondissent hors de la table à son tour – faisant par la même que précédemment tomber Kranedur dont le poids plume s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd – pour courir à la suite de son cousin.

« RUSTIK ! »

Le hurlement retentit dans tout le village pour ce dernier qui s'arrêta sur les marches qu'il commençait déjà à dévaler alors que l'auburn était à peine sortit du Hall.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? S'écria le Banni en descendant d'une marche. C'était quoi ton problème avec Mildew là ?

- _Mon_ problème ? Bondit Rustik pour lui faire face. Il t'insultait et toi tu réponds cordialement ? C'est quoi _ton_ problème !

- Quoi que je fasse il ne changera pas d'avis alors à quoi bon ? Je suis un paria ici, je l'ai toujours été ! Ma question c'est pourquoi _tu_ m'as défendu ?! Il avait raison ! Je ne suis pas taillé comme la commode du coin comme toi tu l'es, j'ai jamais été fait pour diriger ce village alors que toi t'es fait pour ça… !

- Il a tort c'est ça le problème ! »

Harold sursauta presque. Pas à cause du cri en lui-même, mais bien du ton qu'il avait employé. Et son regard.

Rustik regardait maintenant le sol, refusant de regarder l'auburn dans les yeux, les poings sérés. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de recommencer à parler, la gorge nouée.

Et Harold ne savait pas du tout pourquoi.

« Il a tord. Sur tout. Il ne te connait pas, personne ne te connait. »

Sa voix avait largement diminué de volume et Harold dut descendre quelques marches pour entendre ce que le jeune homme avait à dire.

Sûrement la plus longue conversation qu'ils aient jamais eue à ce jour.

« Le jour où tu es parti, je me suis dit « Bon débarras », avoua-t-il. Tu ne ressemblais pas à un Viking, je me suis même demandé si tu avais un jour fait parti du village. Puis quand tu es revenu, je t'ai vu comme une menace. Tu es dangereux et tu le sais, je le sais, Astrid le sait. Et pourtant elle restait avec toi et je comprenais pas pourquoi. Maintenant je comprends. Depuis hier je comprends.

- J'ai tenté de te tuer, déclara simplement Harold.

- Ce n'était pas toi ! »

Rustik avait redressé la tête et défiait du regard son vis-à-vis de le contredire. Harold ne put pas.

Les yeux du brun n'avaient jamais brillé comme maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas qui c'était, ce que c'était, mais ce n'était certainement pas toi ! J'ai pas toujours été le plus gentil de la bande avec toi, je suis même sans doute celui qui t'ait fait le plus souffrir mais y'a une chose que je savais sur toi !... C'est que tu étais gentil. »

Harold déglutit. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose, de le contredire, de l'envoyer balader comme tous les autres. Mais non.

Parce que c'était Rustik.

Parce que c'était l'un des plus crétins de cette île de tarés qui lui disait ce que seul Titus avait eu l'audace de dire, même couvert du sang de son ancienne victime.

Parce que c'était les mêmes mots qu'Astrid.

« Tu étais gentil Harold, répéta Rustik. Alors je sais pas ce qu'était ce truc qui a failli me trancher, mais c'était pas toi. Toi, t'as été celui qui a lâché cette épée avec cette expression sur le visage.

- … Expression ? Fit le Banni dans un rire qui sonnait faux même à ses oreilles.

- Celle de celui qui s'est regardé dans un miroir et qui a cru y voir un monstre. »

Harold ne répondit pas. Il en était incapable.

Parce que c'était Rustik.

Et qu'avec ses mots, il venait de dire la même chose qu'Astrid et Titus.

Encore.

« Ce n'était pas toi, répéta lentement le Viking. Et je crois que tu en as autant peur que nous de ce truc. Parce que tu ne le contrôles pas. Mais tu sais quoi ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le brun releva les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux si vert de son cousin. Un regard qu'il lui avait toujours envié.

Sa mère disait toujours que les yeux des Haddock étaient magnifiques.

« Qu'importe ce que les autres peuvent penser, ce que toi tu penses aussi. Tu as le _droit_. Tu as le droit d'être ici, le droit de faire ce que tu souhaites, le droit de redevenir celui que tu étais. Parce que c'était toi, parce que c'est toi. »

Une nouvelle fois, l'auburn ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'as jamais été en tort. Tu étais un _gamin_. C'est eux qui n'avaient pas le droit ! T'avais l'âge qu'a Gustave merde ! Il n'est pas taillé dans la roche non plus mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais l'envoyer sur une barque pour qu'il aille se perdre dans une tempête ! »

Rustik était essoufflé. Harold se demanda dans une pensée complètement décalée si ce n'était pas la plus longue conversation – monologue – qu'il est jamais eu avec _qui ce que soit_.

« C'est leurs hontes qui les aveuglent, fit plus doucement le brun. Toi, tu as le droit d'être qui tu souhaites. »

Son visage était rouge, ce n'est qu'à cet instant que le Banni s'en rendit compte. De gêne sans doute, car tout à coup, Rustik se mit à se balança d'un pied à l'autre devant le silence d'Harold avant de faire brusquement demi-tour et de marcher d'un pas raide jusqu'à chez lui.

« S'lut. » Fut sa dernière parole.

Harold lui, resta un instant encore sous le choc. Choc de ces paroles, de leurs sens, de leur propriétaire, de la signification globale. Ce que Titus lui répétait à longueur de journée, ce qu'Astrid essayait de lui faire comprendre et ce que Rustik venait de lui dire avec maladresse étaient les mêmes choses.

Il avait le droit.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de la larme sur sa joue. Sa main vint l'attraper avant qu'elle ne dévale complètement sa joue et sans comprendre pourquoi, il sourit dans un rire étouffé. Soudain il s'accroupit, essuyant les larmes d'un revers de main dans un rire plus élevé.

Décidemment, depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, pitoyable. Et à cause de Rustik en _plus_.

Ils se battaient depuis qu'ils avaient cinq ans ! Enfin, il se faisait botter le cul normalement.

Les larmes et les rires taris, le jeune homme rebondit sur les pieds et leva son visage souriant au ciel.

Ils avaient raison. Il avait le droit. Le droit d'être qui il souhaitait. De faire ce qu'il souhaitait.

Ce qu'il _devait_ faire aussi.

Ses yeux dévalèrent ses bras sur lesquels les arabesques noirs de ses tatouages semblaient danser à nouveau sur sa peau. Il sourit.

Sans doute Astrid et Rustik n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils avaient déclenché. Ils ne seraient sans doute pas les derniers à lui tourner le dos non plus.

Mais plus rien n'importait maintenant.

Il avait des choses à faire et il n'avait que trop tardé à respecter ses promesses. Plus personne n'avait le droit de le juger.

Son regard se braqua cette fois sur la forêt. Sur ces profondeurs de l'île qu'il avait tant essayés d'éviter, sa peur de lui-même lui interdisant formellement le droit de s'y rendre.

Mais c'était fini. Rien n'était de sa faute.

Il avait le droit maintenant.

Et d'un pas vif et décidé, Harold s'enfonça à travers les arbres.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Qui s'attendait à ce que je fasse de Rustik quelqu'un de presque intelligent ? Et bien pas moi avant d'écrire ce chapitre x) Il a fini en ça avant que je ne m'en rende compte...**

**Et bien merci d'être arrivé jusque là, j'espère que le chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! **

**A la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ;)**

**Bye,**

**Geek-naval**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! *plonge sous la table***

**Stop les tomates merci bien ! Je sais, je suis très - très - en retard. J'aurais dû vous prévenir mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte que quelques jours après la publication du dernier chapitre. J'étais en Angleterre pour l'emménagement de ma soeur depuis jeudi, aucune connexion (d'ailleurs je n'ai même pas emmené mon ordinateur). Je viens d'arriver dans la demi-heure. Donc voilà, vraiment navrée du retard, je me fais pardonner aujourd'hui ! *replonge* Oh c'est bon hein ! On a tous une vie je vous signale !**

**Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui ont laissées des reviews, je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre cette semaine et je m'en excuse mais j'ai été pris d'une flemme immense avec les préparatifs d'emménagement de la frangine (et la continuation des autres chapitres de cette fiction d'ailleurs). (Mention spéciale par contre pour Nomya et la longueur de son commentaire ainsi que la justesse de propos : tu as sans doute signaler à peu près tout ce que je voulais, je t'adore déjà :))**

* * *

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, la fiction est pratiquement terminée. J'ai complètement fini le chapitre 8, le chapitre 10 (oui, il me manque le 9 qui est en cours), la fiction devrait donc faire douze ou treize chapitres selon le découpage.**

**Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais voyons si vous avez vu juste dans vos suppositions ;)**

* * *

**Merci encore à Naemos pour sa beta lecture !**

* * *

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Le Retour**

**Chapitre 4**

Le souffle brûlant. Frapper. Encore. Frapper. Encore. Affiner. Frapper. Essuyer les braises sur la peau. Frapper. Encore. Et encore. Plonger dans l'eau. Sentir la vapeur brûlante. Puis recommencer. Encore.

Et encore.

Enfin prête. Plonger à nouveau dans l'eau. Laisser refroidir. Attraper. Faire tourner la roue. Déposer. Sentir le fer qui se décroche. Retourner. Et recommencer.

Encore.

Et encore.

Harold porta à son visage la lame qu'il tenait dans sa main et inspecta minutieusement le tranchant de la lame qu'il venait d'affiner.

Parfaite. Comme toujours.

Dans un geste teinté d'habitude, le garçon la plongea dans le tonneau où reposait toutes les armes qu'il avait réparé jusqu'alors et en attrapa une autre pour recommencer.

Encore.

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je suis entouré d'armes que je vais forcément m'en servir. »

Dans un sourire, il entendit des pas dans son dos qui s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de lui.

« Avec toi je me méfie. »

Astrid attrapa la dernière lame encore chaude et à l'odeur si caractéristique du fer travaillé. La lame avait été redressée, retravaillée, aiguisée puis polie avec une maîtrise qui s'acquière avec le temps. Ou le talent. Elle était parfaite.

« Tu ne t'occupes pas du pommeau ? Fit-elle en lorgnant sur la poignée.

- Pas encore, répondit-il. Mais tu as raison, celui ci particulièrement est mort. Je m'en occuperai plus tard, comme pour toutes les autres.

- Hum. »

La jeune femme déposa la lame et observa du coin de l'œil l'auburn devant elle qui scrutait la hache qui brûlait dans l'âtre. Ses yeux verts brillaient avec le feu et la sueur collait une partie de ses cheveux sur son visage mais il semblait ne pas s'en soucier. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de protéger ses bras nus sur lesquels ses tatouages semblaient danser dans un mirage irréel et fantastique. Seules ses mains étaient bandées. L'une d'entre elles attrapa le marteau qui trônait sur l'enclume et le jeune homme commença à frapper de toutes ses forces sur le métal brûlant. Le bruit pourtant familier assourdit Astrid qui plissa les yeux, éblouie par les éclats qui s'échappaient à chaque coup alors qu'Harold retournait la lame pour la frapper à nouveau. Visiblement insatisfait, il rejeta la hache dans le four et s'essuya le front d'un revers de bras.

« Tu meurs d'envie de poser ta question alors vas-y. »

Astrid se mordit la lèvre. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle apprenne à le devancer parce que là, ça devenait flippant.

« Et bien figure toi que j'ai entendu une histoire plutôt grotesque, commença-t-elle en sauta sur une table. Un truc qui parlerait de toi et Rustik sans bleus à la fin, imagine-toi ma surprise et mes doutes.

- Astrid… Les histoires qui finissent avec des bleus c'est quand _tu_ es en tête d'affiche.

- Rapproche-toi et on va voir qui finit avec des bleus.

- Pourquoi tant de violence ? Sourit Harold.

- C'est pas de la violence, c'est de la communication. »

L'auburn laissa un petit rire lui échapper devant la tête tournée d'indignation de la blonde qui boudait. Il regarda la jeune femme un instant avant de reprendre l'arme au feu pour mieux la replonger dans l'eau froide. Une épaisse fumée brûlante s'échappa du seau mais Harold l'ignora et prit appui sur le rebord du plan de travail, les bras croisés, face à la jeune femme.

« Alors, si tu me disais ce que tu voulais vraiment ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se jaugèrent du regard. Astrid ne savait pas vraiment pas où commencer. Surtout qu'en face d'elle, ne se trouvait pas la même personne que ce matin.

Harold. Dans la forge. En plein travail.

Et dans les yeux, moins de peine et de douleur, de solitude et de tristesse. Plutôt de la résolution. Et presque une pointe de malice.

Par pitié, qu'on ne lui dise pas que Rustik en était le responsable. Parce que là elle partait direct chercher les dragons pour se faire bouffer.

Vraiment.

« Tu travailles à la forge maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

- C'est à peu de chose près le seul truc que je sais faire à part tuer des gens. Créer. Inventer.

- Et je suppose que le village n'a pas donné son accord pour ça…

- Je n'ai déjà pas demandé à Gueulfor l'autorisation d'entrer dans sa boutique alors je ne vois pourquoi j'en aurais informé les autres abrutis.

- Je sais. Il est derrière la porte en train de faire les cents pas à se demander s'il doit entrer ou non. »

Harold sourit en coin dans un rire muet. Astrid elle, ravala sa salive devant l'absence de l'étincelle de rage qui ornait d'ordinaire les yeux du Banni lorsqu'un membre du village se tenait à moins de cinq mètres de lui.

Juste de la tristesse.

Merde.

Le cœur d'Harold s'était apaisé, un peu, mais c'était déjà un pas énorme par rapport à ces dernières semaines.

Mais surtout qu'on ne lui dise pas que c'était grâce à Rustik.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis entouré d'armes que je vais te trancher la gorge ! » Déclara Harold, assez haut pour que de l'autre côté de la porte, le vieux forgeron l'entende.

Astrid nota pour elle-même le choix des mots du garçon, différent pour elle et le par deux fois infirmes.

Oui, Harold n'avait encore pardonné à personne.

« Oh mais je m'inquiète pas ! Enfin… Un peu quand même… »

Gueulfor, le Viking clopinant entra de sa démarche déséquilibrée dans sa boutique. Il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, honteux. Il n'en voulait pas à Harold d'avoir investi les lieux. Bien au contraire, il en était heureux et mourrait d'envie de lui demander de revenir travailler avec lui.

Mais la honte le prenait aux tripes à chaque fois qu'il l'approchait, le souvenir de leur dernière conversation encore trop présente dans sa mémoire.

Et sans doute dans celle du garçon.

D'un coup d'œil, il remarqua tout le travail du dit jeune homme. Tout son propre travail qui s'était entassé depuis des jours et des jours sans qu'il n'arrive à se concentrer suffisamment pour le faire. Travail qu'en quelques heures, Harold avait entamé de pas loin d'une dizaine d'armes. Chiffre important si on considérait l'état de dégradation avancée de ces lames.

« C'est du beau boulot, constata le forgeron, une arme devant les yeux. Tu n'as pas perdu la main on dirait.

- Je n'aimais pas les armes qu'on me proposait, répondit Harold. J'ai fini par les faire moi-même.

- J'avais cru comprendre que c'était toi aussi qui avais créé toutes ces armes défectueuses… C'était de l'ingénierie de haut niveau.

- Vu que je n'avais personne à qui écrire je faisais du dessin sur les feuilles qu'on me donnait. »

Astrid inspira profondément. Le ton d'Harold sans être acerbe, était loin d'être avenant et le ressenti se faisait toujours très clairement présent dans sa voix. Gueulfor accusa le coup et reposa doucement la hache qu'il tenait.

Fallait s'y attendre.

« Tu pourras travailler ici quand tu voudras, déclara l'ingénieur. Je m'arrangerai avec… le village.

- Comme si j'avais un jour demandé la permission. Je prends l'atelier du fond.

- Ça a toujours été le tien.

- On va dire ça alors. »

oOo

Stoick ne bougea pas un muscle lorsque son plus vieil et ancien ami s'assit en face de lui sur la table la plus éloignée du centre du Grand Hall. Il se contenta après plusieurs secondes de silence de boire à sa choppe, les yeux dans le vague.

« Harold travaille avec moi depuis ce matin. »

Gueulfor vit les paupières de son Chef papillonner un peu avant qu'il ne reprenne une gorgée de son breuvage.

« Enfin, il s'en est octroyé le droit pendant que j'étais pas là. Il a fait un boulot incroyable en seulement quelques heures, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Ce gosse a du talent pour ce job. »

Encore une fois, Stoick ne répondit pas. Qu'avait-il à dire ? Il n'avait plus le droit de dire quoi que ce soit sur son propre fils.

« Et comme avec une seule main je n'aurais jamais terminé avant le prochain Snoggletog, je me permets d'accepter son aide. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? »

Stoick déposa sa choppe sur le bord de la table, les yeux toujours dans le vague. Il lécha inconsciemment une goutte traîtresse qui s'était échappée sur ses lèvres avant de finalement répondre d'une voix éteinte.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire… ?

- … Rien, en effet. Fait juste en sorte que le village fasse pareil que toi. »

Gueulfor se releva. Il épousseta ses mains avant de regarder son vieil ami qui mirait toujours indifféremment le vide. Il fronça les sourcils.

« On peut savoir depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?

- … Cinq ans. »

Le forgeron ne dit rien. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules après plusieurs secondes et de sortir de la salle.

Resté seul, Stoick resta ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. À regarder le vide. À réfléchir. Avec une seule image en tête.

Celle de son fils disparu.

Son fils qu'il avait tué.

Alors s'il travaillait à la forge avec Gueulfor, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éloigner ceux qui s'opposait à sa présence sur Beurk.

oOo

Les jours s'écoulèrent sur le petit village de Beurk. Jours qu'Harold passa le plus clair de son temps dans la forge de son ancien mentor, à travailler sur le fer et le métal pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, pour le plus grand malheur de Mildew. Ce dernier cherchait encore à tout prix à discréditer le jeune homme mais commençaient à se faire rares les instants où le Banni dérogeait aux règles.

Mais selon Astrid, c'était plutôt que personne ne l'attrapait maintenant.

La jeune guerrière courut entre les gouttes qui commençaient à grossir et se multiplier en une averse digne de ce nom. Ce fut donc la hache sur la tête, dans le maigre espoir d'échapper un tant soit peu à la pluie qui tombait maintenant drue sur le village, qu'Astrid s'engouffra comme une tempête dans la forge.

« Ouha quel temps ! Fit-elle en s'ébrouant.

- Ouha quel tête… » Répondit une voix bien connue.

La Viking renvoya une moue mécontente au garçon qui laissa un sourire en coin éclairer son visage. L'épée qu'il tenait dans sa main vint se poser sur le plan de travail et il attrapa à la volée un morceau de tissu qui semblait à peu près propre – pas que la propreté soit l'un des principaux centre d'intérêt de la jeune femme mais quand même – et le fourra sur les cheveux trempés de la blonde qui le laissa faire.

Une petite pensée la ramena quelques mois en arrière, près d'un certain point d'eau où c'était l'auburn qui se faisait sécher les cheveux par un petit blond. Titus savait toujours ce qu'il fallait faire avec Harold.

Titus devait tout savoir de lui de toute façon.

« Astrid ? Héla doucement le jeune homme devant la mine absente de la blonde.

- Rien, répondit-elle. Juste une petite constatation mentale.

- Oh…

- Harold c'est prêt !

- J'arrive ! »

Harold laissa le morceau de tissu autour de la tresse de la guerrière et partit en grandes enjambées vers la voix qui l'avait appelée.

Voix qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Rustik.

Histoire d'en rajouter dans le domaine de l'incompréhension la plus totale.

À pas lents et hésitants, la Hofferson s'approcha de l'arrière de l'atelier où le feu semblait vouloir rivaliser avec la chaleur de la gorge des dragons. Là-bas, ce n'est non pas un Viking qui attendait l'ancien Banni, mais bien deux, en la présence de Rustik et Gustave, le fils aîné Larson.

« Okay c'est parti, déclara Harold en attrapant à la volée ce qui s'apparentaient à des gants et un marteau. Gustave tu t'éloignes, Rustik tu frappes là où je t'ai dis. »

Aucun ne répondit vraiment mais Astrid vit le plus jeune s'assoir sur une table plus loin et le fils Jorgenson attraper un marteau et s'approcher de l'enclume. Harold attrapa une lame parmi le brasier de l'âtre et ne perdit pas un instant avant de la mettre sur l'enclume. Rustik attrapa la deuxième moitié du pommeau de l'épée et frappa la lame brûlante peu après son cousin.

Tous deux continuèrent ainsi, frappant le métal chauffé à tour de rôle à une allure impressionnante, le bruit de la pluie qui continuait à tomber violemment dehors écarté par celui du métal frappé et l'odeur du fer. Il fallu plusieurs minutes aux deux hommes pour arriver à un résultat acceptable pour le forgeron qui fit signe à Rustik de lâcher avant de finaliser la lame de lui-même.

Massant son épaule endolorie, le brun s'éloigna et s'approcha d'Astrid lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

« Salut bébé ! » Sourit-il.

Le regard de la blonde et la – trop – proche proximité de sa main avec sa hache lui fit ravaler ses paroles en quelques secondes.

« Désolé, se reprit-il en reculant. Astrid…

- Bonjour Astrid ! Salua lui aussi le jeune Gustave qui profita du bruit moindre.

- Bonjour, répondit-elle hésitante. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Où est Gueulfor ?

- Réunion avec les Anciens et les têtes du village, répondit le Larson.

- Mon père m'a demandé de surveiller Harold pendant ce temps, siffla Rustik. J'en profite pour lui filer un coup de main vu que les dragons sont toujours introuvables. »

Astrid resta un instant choquée par les paroles du Jorgenson. Son père était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une espèce de héros pour lui et sa voix faisait office de loi pour le jeune homme. Mais apparemment, Rustik semblait vouloir prendre ses distances vis-à-vis de l'opinion de Spitelout.

« Et moi j'ai suivi Rustik ! Sourit Gustave. Et vu que je voulais lui parler depuis un moment … »

Astrid vit le petit garçon regarder Harold. L'auburn semblait l'intéresser et elle pensait savoir pourquoi.

Gustave ressemblait beaucoup à Harold. Autant sur le plan physique que l'esprit de vadrouille. Il avait été très choqué du bannissement de son aîné et avait fait profil bas pendant un long moment avant que son esprit d'enfant ne laisse de côté la disparition du Haddock.

Mais lorsqu'Astrid était revenue avec un Harold blessé dans les bras, elle l'avait vu. Les souvenirs qui revinrent en bloc dans la mémoire de Gustave. Il se rappelait parfaitement de lui et fit rapidement le rapprochement avec lui-même.

Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Presque trop. Et il avait pris peur.

Peur pour lui. Peur de ce que le village pourrait lui faire à lui aussi.

Plus tard Astrid apprit que c'est Rustik qui l'avait calmé et lui avait fait comprendre que personne ne le toucherait.

A ça Gustave lui avait alors répondu: Pourquoi Harold ?

Personne n'avait pu lui répondre et depuis, Gustave tournait toujours non loin du jeune homme dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui parler. Et sans doute pour le plus grand malheur de ses parents, le garçon s'était trouvé un nouveau héros.

« Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui… »

Un Harold visiblement fatigué lâcha la lame qu'il tenait et retira les bandages autour de ses mains et grimaçant. Cela devait faire depuis le début de la journée qu'il tapait sur du métal, ses paumes commençaient à demander grâce mais vu la quantité de travail encore à fournir, il n'était pas prêt de pouvoir se reposer correctement.

« Tu vas bientôt refaire les pommeaux Harold ? » Demanda Gustave.

Ah oui. Il n'était pas prêt de se reposer non…

Dans un soupir, le tatoué se posa lourdement sur un tabouret et massa ses bras et ses poignets d'un œil absent.

« Je vais bien devoir m'y mettre. Avec une seule main, Gueulfor mettra des jours. Et vu qu'on nous a livré en cuir… »

Ses yeux se perdirent sur l'important tas de cuir déposé en vrac dans l'un des coins de la pièce qui avait échappé à l'œil d'Astrid. Sans doute calculait-il la quantité de matière qu'il allait devoir utiliser pour travailler la totalité des pommeaux à refaire après la lourde bataille de l'Île des Bannis. Il en semblait par ailleurs assez mécontent.

« Harold ? Héla doucement Astrid.

- Rien, c'est juste… Qu'il n'y aura pas assez d'armes correctes. Il va bientôt falloir en faire de nouvelles.

- Tant que ça ? Demanda Rustik ahuri.

- Je veux bien vous donner uniquement des masses, des gourdins mais disons qu'une lame reste quand même le meilleur des choix. Vous savez quand Johann arrivera ?

- On n'a pas de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment, répondit Gustave. Mais ça fait déjà quelques temps qu'on ne le voit plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Il n'est carrément pas venu pendant plusieurs mois !

- Les voies de commerce sont devenues dangereuses depuis le trafic d'Alvin et la montée des bateaux du Sud, répliqua Harold. Les marchands sont laissés tranquilles seulement s'ils font affaires avec eux.

- Il pourrait ne plus revenir ?! S'inquiéta Gustave.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Rustik.

- … Je vous signale qu'il a fallu que je remonte aussi, répliqua Harold en fronçant les sourcils. Et que j'ai mis près de cinq mois à faire le chemin jusqu'à ces eaux en évitant de nous faire redevenir des esclaves par de fâcheuses rencontres.

- Sans compter les dragons ! » Rit le Jorgenson.

Astrid vit un voile traverser les yeux d'Harold. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la fenêtre qui ne laissait voir maintenant qu'un épais rideau de pluie avant de murmurer :

« Ouais. Sans compter les dragons. »

oOo

« Les récoltes de poissons ont été bonnes mais je pense que l'on va devoir bientôt changer de zones.

- Aucun dragon n'a été vu là-bas depuis le début de la saison !

- _Qui n'a commencé il n'y a que deux semaines…_

- Profitons-en ! Si on change d'endroit on court le risque de retrouver des dragons !

- On a fait le tour des eaux de Beurk et aucun dragon n'y a été vu depuis des lustres, c'est bon !

- Je ne fais jamais confiance lorsqu'il s'agit de dragons !

- _Calmez-vous…_

- Et au sujet de la chasse ? On va bientôt pouvoir retourner dans la forêt hein ?

- Après que les chasseurs de dragons se soient bien assurés qu'aucun dragon ne s'y soit installé pendant l'hiver…

- Et parlant de ça… J'ai cru voir une certaine personne entrer dans la forêt pas plus tard qu'hier soir… »

Nombreux furent ceux dans l'assemblée qui retinrent discrètement un soupir désabusé, tandis que les autres s'intéressèrent de près aux paroles du vieux berger reclus d'ordinaire.

Et selon Gueulfor, qu'il devrait être plus souvent encore. Genre toujours.

Stoick lui, ne retint pas plus longtemps son soupir avant de demander :

« Quoi encore, Mildew ?

- Il apparait que les règles n'ont pas été très bien fixées avec ce garçon, Stoick, reprit le vieil homme. Personne n'a le droit d'entrée dans la forêt lorsque l'hiver est encore là…

- Il _pleut_ Mildew, invectiva Gueulfor le regard noir. Y'a pus d'hiver depuis un certain temps déjà.

- Mais comme l'a dit Spitelout, il faut d'abord vérifier la forêt avant d'avoir le droit d'y pénétrer.

- Harold n'a pas été là pendant cinq ans, il a forcément oublié certaines règles. De plus, s'il y a vraiment un dragon dans cette forêt, ça ne devrait pas te déranger. Il a énormément de chance d'y passer de toute façon, non ? »

Mildew en demeura comme deux ronds de flan, les yeux perdus dans le vide et la bouche ouverte façon carpe. Stoick lui se permet un sourire discret pendant que son ami d'enfance continuait.

« Autre chose ?

- … Non.

- Bien, passons à la forge.

- Qu'as-tu à nous dire Gueulfor ?

- Que l'état des armes que nous avons récupéré est lamentable. Il ne nous reste presque plus rien d'utilisable, de réutilisable et de reforgeable. On a encore des tests à faire avec Harold mais il est d'accord avec moi, on va bientôt manquer de fer.

- Et pourquoi ce gamin est à la forge ?! S'insurgea le vieil homme. Tout seul en plus !

- Avec mon fils, corrigea Spitelout. Il surveillera Harold.

- AH ?! Ton fils ? Celui qui m'a envoyé balader en protégeant ce marchand d'esclaves ?!

- Ça suffit Mildew ! »

La voix de Stoick la Brute tonna malgré le vacarme assourdissant de la pluie aux portes de la Grande Salle. Tous se turent solennellement, certains reculèrent même sous le regard noir qu'offrait le Chef à son aîné qui soutenait difficilement la colère du père de l'homme qu'il venait un peu trop ouvertement d'insulter.

Finalement, Stoick se calma pour le plus grand soulagement de tous et reprit plus doucement :

« Lorsque le temps sera plus clair, nous fouillerons la forêt. Quant au sujet d'Harold. Pour le moment il n'a rien fait. Il reste sous surveillance, ne vous inquiétez pas. Gueulfor ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Fais en sorte de le tenir au courant des directives.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de le tenir en laisse comme ça ! C'est un bon garçon ! Il ne fera rien !

- Je le sais, répondit Stoick. Mais visiblement nous sommes parmi les rares à le savoir. »

Le forgeron – après avoir fusillé du regard son ancien ami comme il se devait – jeta un regard noir d'encre à toute l'assemblée – mention spéciale pour celui de Mildew – qui détourna les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se sente plus mis de côté qu'il ne l'est. Je dirais à Astrid de le surveiller. »

oOo

Lorsque Gueulfor rentra dans la forge quelques minutes plus tard, il fit face à un spectacle… surprenant.

Les jeunes – parce qu'il y en avait plusieurs, il était pourtant bien certain d'en avoir laissé qu'un au départ – s'était installés autour d'une table décrépie, bien installés sur des tabourets de fortune qui après réflexion, ressemblaient en fait à des seaux renversés. Astrid, Rustik et Gustave jouaient visiblement à un jeu de tablette qui devait trainer là depuis son arrière-grand père tandis qu'Harold lisait silencieusement en bout de table, le dos contre la table. Il leva à peine les yeux de l'ouvrage – sûrement une acquisition de Varek d'ailleurs – alors que les trois autres accueillirent chaleureusement le maître des lieux.

« Salut Gueulfor !

- Bonjour les enfants ! Bon sang mes aïeux, quel temps !

- Oui, j'en ai aussi fait les frais… »

Astrid sauta de son tabouret pour lui lancer le morceau de tissu qui avait servi auparavant à éponger ses cheveux trempés. La chaleur de la forge avait depuis longtemps séchée les deux.

« C'est gentil, merci Astrid !

- Alors cette réunion ? » Demanda Rustik.

Gueulfor retient de justesse son énième regard noir de la journée. Est-ce que ce garçon était là pour son père ? Ou pour Harold ?

Mouais. Astrid rentrait aussi dans l'équation avec ces deux là…

« Pas grand-chose de nouveau, répondit-il enfin, un sourire aux lèvres. Les trucs habituels. »

Les jeunes se délaissèrent bientôt de lui pour revenir dans le jeu, après avoir bien évidemment demandé au vieux forgeron s'il voulait venir, proposition qu'il déclina pour un moment, histoire de faire un petit inventaire.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? Demanda Harold, les yeux toujours sur les pages de son livre.

- Tu as bien assez travaillé, repose-toi un peu. »

Harold ne répondit même pas. Gueulfor lui, les mains passant de seaux en seaux pour estimer la qualité des armes de son ancien disciple, ne pouvait presque pas détacher son regard de ce dernier.

Ces quelques derniers jours, il avait changé. Il n'était pas déjà plus le même qu'hier et le vieux forgeron n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu changer. Mais le voir baisser autant sa garde au milieu des trois jeunes qui frappaient en riant du poing du la table, Gueulfor ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Avec surprise, il vit Rustik s'approcher d'Harold avec une tablette et lui tapoter l'épaule. L'auburn tourna la tête vers son cousin qui lui montra le morceau pierre d'un œil interrogatif pendant que les deux derniers joueurs s'emportaient dans une enchère haute en jurons. Le Banni lui murmura à l'oreille quelques mots avant qu'Astrid ne les voie et ne commence à hurler.

« Tricheur ! Tu n'as pas le droit de demander de l'aide !

- Mais c'est le seul qui sache réellement jouer à ce jeu ! Se défendit Rustik. Et tricher est le propre des Vikings !

- Mauvais joueur… » Siffla Gustave dans son coin.

Le jeu fut bientôt mis de côté pour une bataille digne de ce nom entre les deux bruns tandis qu'Astrid rapprochait dangereusement son tabouret de celui d'Harold qui lui reculait sans quitter le livre des yeux. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa l'ouvrage de Varek et contempla la couverture d'un œil incrédule.

« Le Manuel des Dragons ? Entendit Gueulfor à travers les insultes qui éclataient de l'autre côté de la table.

- _Parfaitement ! Mauvais joueur !_

- Faut bien que je me renseigne un minimum non ? Répondit platement l'auburn.

- _Tu vas voir qui est un mauvais joueur ici !_

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus faire l'entraînement dragon ? »

Gueulfor sursauta mais parvient à le masquer du mieux qu'il put.

Entraînement dragon ? Depuis quand ? Qui ? Harold ? Avec Astrid ? Mais pourquoi ?

Quelle question… Evidement qu'Astrid devait avoir proposé l'Entrainement Dragon à Harold. Beurk était assez souvent – enfin, en temps ordinaire – attaqué par les dragons et malgré toutes les compétences du jeune homme en matière de combat, batailler contre des reptiles de cinq mètres de long cracheurs de feu était un autre paire de manche que des bonhommes avec des épées.

« Je ne lèverais plus une arme Astrid, murmura froidement le Banni en arrachant le livre des mains de la blonde. Je suis beaucoup trop dangereux avec une lame dans les mains.

- Si c'est au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour… » Murmura la blonde sur le même ton.

Harold s'était rapproché de la blonde et il était maintenant impossible pour le forgeron d'écouter la conversation des deux jeunes gens qui visiblement malgré le ton bas, partait très haute en fanfare.

Astrid finit même par attraper le haut – définitivement trop grand d'ailleurs – du garçon d'une main pour lui murmurer bien autre chose que des mots doux. Le jeune homme détourna les yeux, pour finir par répondre quelques longues secondes plus tard.

Gueulfor était presque sûr qu'il s'excusait.

« Le temps n'en finira pas ce soir on dirait… »

Rustik avait raison. Un coup d'œil dehors confirmait allègrement ses dires : la pluie continuait à inonder le village sans espoir d'une accalmie.

« Bon ben va bien falloir que vous rentriez les jeunes ! Tonna Gueulfor en se redressant.

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer sous ce temps… Grommela Gustave.

- Personne n'a envie d'ennui avec ta mère, répliqua Rustik en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne. Viens, je te ramène.

- Je peux rentrer tout seul…

- Astrid ? Héla le forgeron.

- J'ai pas une grande route à faire, je vais y aller aussi. Tu viens Harold ?

- Je vais rester dormir ici. Au moins je suis sûr de pouvoir me réchauffer convenablement.

- Tu vas laisser la demoiselle sortir seule par ce temps ?! S'emporta Gueulfor, une main sur son cœur.

- Je suis certain que la demoiselle peut s'en sortir toute seule. »

Astrid sourit devant le regard désespéré d'Harold face à la scène de son ancien mentor qui pleurait les bonnes manières oubliées de son disciple.

Le jeune Banni fut donc laissé seul dans la forge, tandis que les quatre Vikings sortirent affronter la tempête qui sévissait dans le village. La porte fermée, quelques pas plus tard et une soudaine envie de retrouver une quelconque source de chaleur profitable, Astrid fut arrêtée pour son plus grand malheur par l'immense main restante du forgeron de Beurk sur son poignet.

« Gueulfor, si ce n'est pas important je te force à prendre un bain ! Cria Astrid pour masquer le bruit de la pluie.

- Ça l'est ! Répondit-il en haussa la voix pour permettre à la jeune femme de l'entendre. La réunion de toute à l'heure a fini en débat sur la présence d'Harold dans le village !

- C'est pas nouveau ça !

- Oui mais Mildew a obtenu qu'Harold soit surveillé dès qu'il sort du village ! Ils n'aiment pas le voir vadrouiller dans la forêt sans savoir ce qu'il fait !

- Va falloir que je lui mette quoi, une laisse ?!

- Non ! Mais fait en sorte de rester avec lui le plus possible ! Ou délègue aux autres si tu ne veux pas que ça paraisse suspect !

- T'es censé lui dire c'est ça ?!

- J'ai pas envie qu'il se sente une nouvelle fois exclu ! »

Astrid, déjà agacé par les épaisses gouttes qui l'empêchaient de voir laissa une grimace défigurer son visage.

Personne ne faisait confiance à Harold. Le moindre faux pas signifierait le renvoi pur et simple.

Le problème est que ça ne dérangerait pas plus que ça le garçon.

Mais elle oui.

Et elle ferait tout pour qu'Harold réintègre le village.

Que les deux camps soient d'accord ou non.

* * *

**Oui je n'ai pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette forêt et alors ? *replonge***

**Bon et bien voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous êtes aussi satisfait qu'avant :)**

**Comme d'habitude, réclamations, commentaires, notes ou quoi que ce soit, vous êtes le bien venus ! (et je ferais un effort pour y répondre cette fois, promis).**

**A la semaine prochaine ! (sans retard cette fois normalement)**

**Geek-naval**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Le nouveau chapitre de Beurk la Honteuse est arrivé, tout chaud sorti de sa correction que je n'ai pas pue faire avant. Et oui ! La rentrée est là ! Pour tout le monde ! Pour ma pomme aussi ! Et je vous raconte pas comment ça commence déjà hard ! .**

**Bref. Après cette courte mais éprouvante semaine, détendons nous maintenant devant ce chapitre que je vous sers aujourd'hui, en espérant qu'il vous redonne le sourire en ces jours sombres.**

**Mais d'abord !**

* * *

**Réponse aux guests :**

**Rimen 14 : Toujours là ! Toujours présent ! x)**

**J'aime beaucoup le contraste d'Harold lorsqu'il est à la forge et lorsqu'il est en "mode carnage" comme tu le dis. C'est vraiment deux personnes différentes qui pousse à se demander qui il est vraiment au final.**

**Pourquoi dès qu'il n'y a pas de bisous, Astrid n'est pas importante ? x) Elle n'est pas là que pour le quota féminin pourtant XD (c'est sans doute l'un des rares personnages dont la narration revient alors que les autres n'ont droit à la parole qu'une seule fois x))**

**" Myldew va t'il ce faire bouffer par un dragon ? parce que la franchement j'en est envie xD "**

**Hum. Très bonne question, j'avoue ne pas avoir fait encore cette partie là mais je vais réfléchir très sérieusement à ta question. :)**

**Bon. Samedi. Tu as sans doute allumer le bûcher mais comme je l'ai dis, j'avais des choses à faire ! (bon okay, après avoir tapé mon cours pendant deux heures dans les couloirs de la fac j'étais à une crémaillère, mais entre un bûcher virtuel et un bûcher réel, j'ai fais mon choix !)**

**Sogna : Et bien je te remercie de t'être arrêté sur cette fiction alors et merci d'avoir ajouter un commentaire ! ^^**

**Je tiens à signaler que l'histoire se passe lorsque Harold à 20 ans, comme dans le film 2. Donc il faut aussi rajouter 5 ans à Gustave ce qui doit lui donner vers les 15 ans. Donc, il peut avoir les mêmes problèmes qu'Harold je pense. En tout cas c'est comme ça que j'ai vu les choses.**

**Dans cette histoire, Harold a énormément souffert du bannissement (you don't say ? -.-) et je pense qu'il ne peut simplement pas leur pardonner comme ça. Et même s'il tente de prendre du recul, c'est un enfant que Beurk a banni. Et ça, Astrid aussi le comprend (et Rustik aussi au final x))**

**Je ne dirais rien sur les dragons ! :) (enfin, tout le monde se doute de quelque chose mais c'est pas pour autant que je dirais quoi que ce soit !) Vous en apprendrez au fur et à mesure des chapitres, vous ferez vos propres suppositions avant d'avoir l'explication finale ! (comme ça sadique ?)**

**Merci pour ton commentaire et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !**

**Guest : Je sais bien que mes retards ne sont pas aussi conséquent que d'autres mais quand je promets un truc, je préfère m'y tenir x) Mais je ne serais plus aussi en retard ! (j'espère en tout cas o.o')**

**Et oui pas de bisous ! Je vais pas les faire se bécoter tout le temps quand même ! C'est pas le but de cette fiction x)**

**Kim boucher : La suite est là ! Et merci pour ta review :)**

**Nomya : Encore un pavé oui, il est pas passé sur les mails il a fallu aller sur le site pour savoir ce que tu disais x)**

**J'aime beaucoup l'idée que la forge soit un refuge et je pense qu'elle l'était dans le film aussi, avec la pression de son père, ce devait être le lieu où il le laissait un peu tranquille. **

**Le fait que Rustik et Harold soit cousins se trouve dans les livres. Que je n'ai pas lus d'ailleurs mais je lis pas mal de choses sur le wikia anglais. Je sais toujours pas comme ils sont reliés (je pense que c'est pas leurs mères, je ne vois pas trop comment autrement x))**

**Oui ils n'ont pas cette relation normalement mais j'aimais assez l'idée. Malgré qu'il puisse perdre sa future place, Rustik a une grande admiration pour Harold et la droiture dont il fait preuve avec ce qu'il a vécu. Alors oui, pour la bonne fin de cette fiction, je lui ai rajouté un cerveau B)**

**Titus aura le droit à un one-shot spécial, sans doute compris dans un recueil spin-off. il est déjà partiellement écrit et devrait sans doute arriver après la fin de cette histoire (mais bon avec les cours, je risque d'avoir quelques petits problèmes x)) Mais sûre il l'aura et toute sa vie sera décrite.**

**J'aime bien Stoick. Sérieusement. Même si ça ne se voit pas avec cette fiction. Mais je l'aime bien ! Je trouve que c'est un personnage plus complexe qu'il n'y parait et même s'il aime Harold, il lui met inconsciemment ces propres soucis de Chef de Village sur le dos. Dans ma fiction ça a juste explosé. Et maintenant il le regrette plus que tout.**

**Alors le coup du bain je préfère le dire, ce n'est pas moi, c'est dans l'un des épisodes de Riders of Berk avec les Murmures Mortels, deuxième saison il me semble. Ils le poursuivent pour lui faire prendre un bain et j'ai trouvé ça juste génial XD**

**Alors non, pas d'éléments du deuxième film. En fait, j'ai créé la totalité de l'histoire avant le film 2 et ne me servais que du physique des personnages dans celui-ci. Donc il n'y a aucun élément, sauf peut-être quelques petites références rajoutées après coups mais rien de bien spoilant. Donc non, pas de Valka, ni de Alpha désolée ^^ (mais c'était bien d'essayer !)**

**J'aime beaucoup la lecture ne t'inquiète pas mais ne te sens pas obligée de faire un pavé à chaque fois ! Tu dois y passer un temps fous x)**

* * *

**Et merci encore à mon cher Naemos pour sa correction ! (j'avais comme oublié de le dire alors edit Bp Je me suis couchée à 2h du mat' ! J'ai le droit hein !**

* * *

**Enfin !**

**Bon, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je me suis rendue compte plus tard qu'il était indispensable sous plusieurs aspects. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Enjoy à tous !**

* * *

**Le Retour**

**Chapitre 5**

Sa hache sur l'épaule, Astrid traversa le village sous les regards de ses habitants. Ils avaient changé dernièrement. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harold au village, la blonde s'était vu confrontée à des villageois hostiles pour certains, honteux pour d'autres. Dans un sens comme dans l'autre, le veto qu'Astrid et Stoick par la suite avaient mis sur le garçon n'avait laissé personne indifférent. Mais depuis quelques jours, ces sentiments divergents avaient encore changé. La présence d'Harold à la forge qui avait autrefois fait se glacer le sang de nombreux villageois commençait à devenir partie intégrante du décor de Beurk, les villageois maintenant habitué à voir le jeune homme à la fenêtre de l'atelier, un marteau dans la main et une épée dans l'autre.

Le fait qu'il n'ait trucidé encore personne en avait rassuré beaucoup. Ne restait que les abrutis tels que Mildew et sa clique de traditionnalistes qui restaient campés sur leurs positions.

La forge enfin en vue, Astrid s'étonna de voir l'objet de ses pensées – les bonnes, pas les autres – dehors, user de ses doigts experts pour accrocher la longe du filet d'un yak sur l'une des poutres de la boutique.

« Harold ? Héla-t-elle.

- Hey Astrid, ça va ? »

Sa voix était distraite par son travail mais la jeune femme reçut tout du même un regard suivit d'un sourire lorsqu'elle répondu.

« Ouais ça va… Tu fais quoi là ?

- Johann n'est pas venu livrer de fer depuis un moment et on va commencer à en manquer. Gueulfor et moi on va s'en créer. Ça fait des années que j'ai pas fait ça… »

Astrid hocha doucement la tête et regarda Harold frapper la bête sur le flanc tout en se tournant vers la porte de la forge.

« Gueulfor ! J'ai la bête !

- Parfait ! Entendit Astrid du fin fond de la boutique. Attrape le matériel ! »

Le jeune homme ne répond pas et entre d'un pas vif dans l'atelier. La Viking le suit en quelques foulées pour l'éviter d'une pirouette quelques secondes après lorsqu'il ressort, le plein de pioches en tout genre dans les bras. Il les déposa bruyamment dans le chariot accroché au yak et retourna derechef dans la fonderie.

« Je savais pas que vous aviez tout ça… Murmura la blonde en jetant un œil dans la charrette.

- Pas assez de minerais sur cette île, expliqua Harold dans un passage. Le matériel est enterré la plupart du temps.

- Enterré ? Pourquoi ?

- Réserve de fer en cas de grande crise ! »

Cette fois, c'était Gueulfor qui se joignit à eux, un paquetage de tissus dans la main qu'il déposa au fond du chariot. Devant la mine interrogative d'Harold, il s'exprima.

« Mes culottes, on ne sait jamais !

- … J'aurais aimé vivre sans cette image en tête. »

Gueulfor partit dans un rire et disparut à nouveau dans la boutique sous les yeux déconfits du garçon.

Sérieusement, c'était son mentor ça ?

« J'avais jamais pensé qu'on serait à court de fer un jour… Murmura la voix pensive d'Astrid.

- Tu pensais que le fer tombait des arbres ? Se moqua son vis-à-vis.

- Bien sûr que non… Répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que le village aurait toujours de quoi subvenir à sa protection.

- Les armes ramassées sur le champ de bataille – enfin, pour les rares qui ont pensés à en prendre – sont de mauvaise manufacture, on n'y peut rien.

- Par ta faute, il me semble.

- Grâce à moi s'il te plaît.

- Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplement les refondre ?

- J'ai été un peu trop pointilleux sur mon travail… »

Astrid lui renvoya un regard amusé, Harold lui, haussa simplement les épaules. Gueulfor déboula de sa démarche boiteuse près de la charrette et grimpa sur le devant en attrapa les rênes.

« Allez Harold ! En selle ! »

Sans un mot, le jeune homme salua la blonde d'un hochement de tête et sauta dans la carriole. Avant même qu'il ne puisse s'assoir, Astrid sauta à son tour à ses côtés et s'installa confortablement – enfin, autant que possible avec toutes ces pioches autour d'elle – contre l'une des parois. Harold la mira un instant avant de s'installer devant elle, leurs jambes entremêlées.

« Tu penses t'ennuyer sans moi ? Fit-il dans un sourire en coin.

- Je n'ai juste rien à faire de ma journée, répliqua-t-elle en croisant les bras. C'est par simple curiosité et par esprit de communauté.

- Oh ? Tu veux me faire croire que ta présence dans ce convoi n'a absolument rien à voir avec la mienne ?

- Peut-être que ma présence garantira celle de Gueulfor lorsque le dit convoi rentrera ?

- C'est affreusement barbare avec une pioche non ?

- Comme si ça pouvait t'arrêter.

- Très juste. »

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent dans un rire étouffé et Gueulfor se demanda un instant s'il venait juste de rire à la pensée de son meurtre par coups de pioche…

Il leur fallut quelques petites heures pour arriver sur le site, heures légères au début, meublées en grande partie par la sainte présence d'Astrid qui permit aux deux hommes de converser – presque – normalement par son intermédiaire. Mais ce fut tout autre chose après l'arrivée de la troupe.

Toute la troupe.

Au moment où la charrette allait quitter l'enceinte du village, c'est Rustik qui apparut le premier, suivit de près par Varek – qui balbutiait quelque chose à propos de botanique ou un truc s'y rapprochant – qu'il trainait par le bras en beuglant un truc qu'ils les accompagnaient. Plus tard, ce sont les jumeaux qui se joignirent au convoi, grâce aux seules belles paroles d'Harold à leurs oreilles.

Sauf que…

« ''Casser des trucs'' qu'il disait… Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que c'était des cailloux !

- J'ai essayé mais vous avez plongé dans la charrette avant que j'en aie eu le temps… »

Le ton tout à fait innocent de l'auburn fit rager Kranedur qui se vengea sur le minerai à ses pieds à grands coups de pioche. Le pauvre n'en demandait pas tant.

Harold lui se permit un sourire, rendre les jumeaux énervés n'était pas à la porté de n'importe qui, heureusement qu'en matière de prise de tête Titus avait été là.

« Tu savais qu'ils nous accompagneraient si tu disais ça. »

La voix d'Astrid dans son dos le fit se retourner, la tête de la pioche au sol et sa main épongeant le film de transpiration qui commençait à s'installer.

« On avait besoin de main d'œuvre, répondit-il.

- Vous auriez fait comment si personne n'était venu ? Sourit-elle.

- On y aurait passé la nuit.

- Super plan.

- Ouais et comme tu peux l'imaginer, passer la nuit en tête à tête avec Gueulfor ne m'enchantait pas plus que ça.

- Pauvre chéri. »

Harold leva les yeux au ciel, bientôt suivis par la pioche qui alla ensuite frapper avec force le minerai devant lui.

La place dans le tunnel ne permettait qu'à deux personnes de travailler ensemble. Deux personnes de diamètre normal s'entend, Varek ne correspondant pas au critère, il se chargeait de déposer les minerais extraits sur le chariot. Gueulfor et Rustik avait pris le premier tour et se retrouvaient maintenant au tri pendant que les filles sortaient les minerais du tunnel. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils s'y trouvaient et tous commençaient déjà à perdre patience.

Les tueurs de dragons n'étaient pas habitués à ce genre de travaux. Eux ce qu'ils faisaient, c'était du massacre ou de l'attente de massacre. Pas du tapage de cailloux.

Non, surtout pas du tapage de cailloux.

Et franchement, si Krane et Kogne n'arrêtaient pas de se plaindre dans les dix minutes à venir, la pioche d'Harold irait vérifier si leur cerveau s'était bien séparé en deux à leur naissance.

« La pause ! Venez manger ! »

Il était un scientifique incompris.

Harold regarda du coin de l'œil le jumeau mâle hurler de bonheur avant de courir vers la sortie, talonnant de très près sa sœur qui hurlait tout aussi fort. Astrid lui renvoya un sourire désolé avant de les suivre, l'auburn derrière elle.

De retour sous le ciel de Beurk, Harold à la fois grimaça sous la force du soleil et frissonna sous la fraicheur glacée du vent. Il se baissa pour ramasser son haut délaissé plus tôt sur le sol et s'assit autour du feu que son ancien mentor avait allumé pour faire cuire les victuailles qu'ils avaient emportées.

Les Hooligans parlaient joyeusement – lorsqu'enfin les jumeaux arrêtèrent de les maudire jusqu'à la énième génération et que Rustik se dérida un peu – de tout et de rien. Tournées principalement autour des dragons, Harold se délaissa rapidement des conversations et délaissa sa viande de sa coupelle pour inspecter le minerai du chariot. Auparavant il aurait pu s'enfuir en toute discrétion, tranquillement, sans que personne ne le remarque.

Mais il ne le sut que trop tard, c'était lui le centre d'attention général.

« Tu t'ennuies Harold ? Demanda Gueulfor.

- … Je travaille.

- On a déjà travaillé ! S'exclama Kognedure, outrée. Maintenant c'est détente…

- Et bien détendez-vous, moi je me suis reposé pendant assez de semaines.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait parler d'un truc qui lui plairait ? Demanda gentiment Varek en engouffrant son troisième poulet.

- … Métal ? Fit Astrid.

- Rien qui soit en rapport avec les cailloux, je vous préviens… Menaça Rustik au bord de la crise de nerf.

- La botanique ?

- La castagne !

- Les inventions ?

- Les femmes ! »

Même Harold, qui pourtant n'écoutait plus que – très – distraitement la discussion de la petite troupe, tourna la tête de surprise pour regarder avec des yeux incrédules Kranedur qui avait levé les poings vers le ciel. Les autres n'étaient pas en reste mais c'est sa sœur qui se reprit le plus vite – la force de l'habitude – et frappa son frère sur l'épaule.

« Mais t'es vraiment pas bien toi !

- Mais quoi ?! C'est quoi le problème ?

- Le problème c'est qu'on est là imbécile !

- Ouais je sais…

- Astrid et moi crétin !

- On parle pas de filles devant les filles, c'est pas très gentil… Tenta Varek de son côté.

- Mais ça pourrait être intéressant ! Se défendit Kranedur. Vu comment il est, il a sûrement eu d'autres filles avant Astrid non ? »

La totalité de l'assemblée se figea aux mots du jumeau. Les yeux se tournèrent comme un vers le sujet de l'attention général désormais qui lui, restait figé, son morceau de minerai en main. Il se tourna lentement pour poser son regard sur l'abruti qui décidemment, boufferait de la pioche avant le soir.

« Pardon ? Réussit-il à dire.

- Oh tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y avait personne avant ?! Impossible !

- Outre le fait que je sois « flatté » par cette remarque, on va arrêter là tout de suite cette discussion.

- Certainement pas ! »

Cette fois, il leva les yeux au ciel. Les deux jumeaux s'étaient mis sur la même longueur d'onde.

Tatala, il était mort.

« Non sérieusement, t'as déjà eu quelqu'un là-bas ?!

- Elle était jolie ? Sourit en coin Gueulfor qui reprenait vie après l'annonce assez brutale de la possibilité d'une vie sentimentale du garçon pendant ces cinq dernières années.

- Je parie qu'il n'a pas osé aller très loin… Ricana Rustik dans une grimace moqueuse.

- Allez répond Harold ! Supplia la jumelle.

- Non mais vous êtes vraiment sérieux là ? Fit le jeune homme, dépité. C'est sûrement le dernier truc dont j'ai envie de parler et je ne vais certainement pas le faire devant les filles ! Et surtout pas Astrid au passage.

- Je voudrais bien savoir moi. »

Harold en lâcha sa pierre. Il coula un regard désespéré vers la blonde qui n'avait encore pipé mot et qui maintenant le défiait en souriant.

Pas de jalousie. Pas de colère. Juste de la curiosité. Ce qu'il avait fait avant n'avait rien à voir avec elle, donc elle ne voyait pas le problème.

Et c'était bien ça le problème.

« Non. Non je ne vais pas en parler.

- Oh steuplait !

- N'insiste pas Kogne… Commença à gronder le garçon.

- Allez Harold, fit la blonde en étirant son sourire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que- ! Mais mince à la fin ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?!

- T'occupes et parle. » Fit Rustik.

Harold leva les yeux au ciel. Astrid – non sérieusement, Astrid ? Vraiment ? – et la totalité de la bande, plus un Gueulfor avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lui demandaient un truc pareil.

Il était certain que Mildew pourrait s'arranger pour lui trouver un bateau. Histoire de s'enfuir. Loin.

Très loin.

D'un geste las et agacé à la fois, le jeune homme ramassa un minerai.

« Les choses… sont différentes là-bas. »

Le ton qu'il avait employé eu le mérite de calmer les ardeurs de la bande.

« Les gens… ne sont pas traités de la même manière. Et même parmi ceux qui n'ont droit à rien, il y a une hiérarchie. Dont j'ai fini par être le sommet. »

Il frappa un grand coup sur le minerai qui se brisa. Il ramassa les morceaux pour les remettre dans le chariot et en pris un autre, plus gros encore.

« Vous savez pas ce que c'est. L'Arène. Les hurlements des spectateurs. Le sable dans les yeux. Le soleil sur la peau. L'odeur du sang. Et l'excitation qui parcourt le corps. Cette excitation, quand on sort de l'Arène, elle vient avec nous. »

Une nouvelle fois, il frappa de toutes ses forces sur la pierre. Astrid déglutit.

« Alors quand on est dehors… Il faut s'en débarrasser. On n'a pas tous les mêmes méthodes. Y'en a qui se noie dans l'alcool. D'autres qui continuent à chercher le sang. Je tapais du fer sur une enclume avant. Mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours. »

Harold glissa son regard vers celui d'Astrid.

« Et j'avais pas toujours de l'eau glacée à proximité. »

Le souvenir de la petite trempette du jeune homme dans la marre d'eau gelée aux côtés d'un gamin braillard lui revint en mémoire.

Titus lui avait expliqué. On ne se débarrassait pas de la Mort Rouge aussi facilement.

« Et même lorsqu'on est enfin calmé, les images restes. Tout le sang. La mort. Et on veut s'éclaircir s'esprit. Y'avait pas mal de moyen mis à disposition pour les gladiateurs comme moi. Mais le plus simple c'était les filles. »

Un autre caillou.

« Elles n'avaient aucun droit, aucune famille, rien du tout. Des esclaves. Pour d'autres esclaves comme moi qui avaient un peu plus de droits et de valeur. »

Un coup.

Harold ramassa d'un regard absent les restes des pierres éparpillées, priant pour que ça suffisent à la troupe.

« T'en as eu plusieurs ? »

Apparemment non. L'auburn soupira.

« J'ai… pas tellement compté. C'était pas… des corps. Juste… un moyen de décharger la pression. »

Un certain malaise s'installa parmi la troupe qui commença à se jeter des regards en coin. Seule Astrid resta fixée sur le garçon, neutre et pas vraiment choquée.

Elle le savait. Titus lui avait déjà expliqué dans les grandes lignes ce que lui faisait. Ce que les « distractions des distractions » faisaient. Elle savait qu'Harold y avait eu recours. Et elle comprenait pourquoi après l'avoir vu sortir de l'un des ces combats d'Arène.

« Comment tu les choisissais ? »

La question sembla dépasser les limites d'Harold. Le minerai qu'il avait dans la main vint s'écraser sur le visage de Kranedur qui atterrit sur le sol dans un cri.

« _Ah ! Je suis vraiment beaucoup blessé ! _

- Je vais cherchais du bois. »

Astrid et le reste du groupe regardèrent l'auburn s'enfoncer rageusement dans le bois qui longeait les rebords de la montagne. La guerrière bondit sans un mot à sa suite, non sans jeter le reste de son repas sur le visage déjà amoché du jumeau qui hurla.

« _Mais c'est fini oui ?!_ »

Sa sœur ne fut apparemment pas de cet avis.

La Hofferson n'eut pas beaucoup mal à retrouver le garçon cette fois. Il se contentait de ramasser le bois qu'il trouvait sur le sol, sans chercher à se cacher comme il l'avait fait ces dernières semaines. Mais il gardait le visage baissé, son regard le plus loin possible de celui d'Astrid.

Elle soupira. La petite ouverture dans le cœur d'Harold qu'elle et la bande avait réussie à ouvrir c'était refermée aussi sec. Elle devait penser à s'occuper de ce masochiste plus tard.

« Harold, tu connais Kranedur. Il ne pensait pas à mal, c'est juste un idiot fini.

- Le problème Astrid, c'est que non, je ne le connais pas aussi bien que toi. »

Très bien. Une allusion subtile à ce qu'il avait vécu pendant ces cinq années passées loin du village, ça faisait longtemps. La conversation commençait – très – mal.

« Il ne comprend pas ce que tu as pu vivre et dans quelles conditions, dit-elle doucement, diplomate pour une fois. Leurs capacités de réflexion ont déjà été dépassées au moment de passer aux additions !

- C'est pas ça le problème, répliqua-t-il.

- Alors quoi ? Parler des filles que tu as connues ? J'étais déjà au courant et tu le sais !

- Mais peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de parler de cette partie de ma vie dont je ne suis pas fier ! J'ai déjà assez peu de choses dont je suis fier dans ma vie, j'ai pas envie de parler de ce qui est le pire ! »

Harold s'était redressé et s'était invectivé en levant les bras. Désormais ses bras étaient retombés le long de son corps et il détournait le visage.

Il avait honte. Honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Honte d'avoir fait comme tous les autres.

Honte d'avoir recouru à _ça_.

« Harold… » Murmura Astrid.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il y avait une manière de l'approcher, c'est quelque chose qu'elle avait appris rapidement en l'observant et en regardant Titus. Harold était toujours sur le qui-vive, les yeux partout et les sens affutés. Une petite surprise et sa gorge serait prise en étau par ses mains puissantes de forgeron. Il fallait arriver doucement, dans son champ de vision, sans hostilité aucune.

Harold était un animal traqué.

Astrid tenta de poser ses mains sur les siennes mais il se déroba. D'abord surprise, elle se rapprocha ensuite encore de lui en scrutant son visage.

« De quoi as-tu aussi honte Harold ? »

Ses traits s'étaient fermés mais ce n'était plus assez pour l'œil expert de la blonde qui continua son observation.

« Réponds-moi Harold. De quoi as-tu honte ? »

Elle le vit serrer les dents avant de fermer les yeux. Gagné.

« Elles… Même si… pour moi elles n'avaient pas de visage… Je… Je ne les choisissais pas au hasard. »

Il s'était reculé et détournait les yeux tout en se baissant pour ramasser une énième bûche qu'il déposa sur le tas.

« Kranedur avait raison. Il y avait… un critère. »

Astrid haussa un sourcil. Un critère ? Elle ne pensait pas que c'était la dernière phrase de l'imbécile de service numéro un ex aequo avec sa sœur qui avait ravivé la flamme de la honte dans le cœur d'Harold. Et encore moins que ce dernier avait des critères de sélection des femmes.

Elle était – très – loin de s'en douter.

« Un… critère ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, fin de la discussion maintenant, d'accord ?

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, tu te fourres ta pioche dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. C'est quoi le critère ?

- Que ?! Sérieusement ? J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

- Je veux savoir ! Est-ce que je le remplis ?

- Stop ! _Satis_ !

- On ne partira pas d'ici avant que je sache, t'en as trop dit ou pas assez !

- Non !

- Tu vas me dire ou je te force à le faire !

- Mais c'est pas vrai…

- C'est quoi ce critère ?

- Mais c'était toi le critère ! »

A peine les mots sortis de sa bouche, le jeune homme prit une expression désespérée et se prit l'arête du nez en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles pour la blonde. Sans doute encore la langue qu'il avait laissé échapper plus tôt.

Astrid elle, le regardait choquée. Elle papillonna un instant des yeux avant de se reprendre et de chercher une signification autre à ce qu'elle avait entendu de la bouche du garçon. Mais elle ne trouvait pas grand-chose encore.

« Hum… Comment ça… je suis le critère ? »

Elle entendit l'auburn soupirer avant que sa main ne retombe le long de son corps. Ses yeux étaient toujours tournés vers le côté, évitant le plus possible le regard de la femme devant lui.

« Y'a toujours pas moyen de terminer cette discussion là ?

- Pas la moindre. Réponds.

- Très bien… J'ai… J'ai toujours eu plus ou moins le béguin pour toi avant. »

Sous les yeux plus que choqués d'Astrid, Harold commençait à rougir. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout avec le personnage. Même si c'était très léger.

« Et lorsque j'étais là-bas… Je pensais toujours à toi. C'était stupide et enfantin mais… l'une des rares choses qui me permettait de rester humain, c'était toi, alors que les visages de tous les autres avaient disparu. Alors, même si je ne regardais pas ceux des esclaves… il fallait qu'elles soient blondes. C'était… comme ça. »

Alors c'était ça. Harold avait honte de ça. De s'être servi du souvenir d'Astrid de cette manière. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Car pendant qu'il se battait pour rester humain grâce à son souvenir, elle avait cherché à l'oublier, à l'occulter complètement de sa mémoire.

Elle avait tenté de faire disparaître cet être inutile de ses pensées quand lui se raccrochait comme il pouvait à elle.

Ce fut au tour d'Astrid d'avoir honte.

« Désolé. »

Le murmure d'Harold prit Astrid de court qui balbutia quelques mots inintelligibles – même pour elle – avant de lever les bras en signe de négation.

« Non… Non tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Ce n'est pas… pas grave. Personne… n'a le droit de t'en vouloir pour ça.

- Sauf peut-être elles, fit-il en se grattant la petite cicatrice qu'il avait au menton.

- Sauf peut-être elles. » Répéta la blonde dans un petit rire.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Leurs hontes respectives les enracinant dans un discours imprononçables pour les deux.

Astrid comprit à cet instant pourquoi le garçon cherchait absolument à éviter cette conversation. Mais était heureuse de l'avoir eu. Parce que malgré lui, Harold se dévoilait petit à petit. Peu à peu il renaissait. Il commençait enfin à reconnaître que le petit garçon qui vivait auparavant dans ce village était lui.

Elle se demanda qui avait été le plus choqué des deux lorsqu'ils s'étaient reconnus dans cette cellule, sur l'Île d'Alvin le Traître.

Lui, qui avait passé ses cinq dernières années à se raccrocher à son souvenir pour ne pas sombrer ?

Ou elle, qui pensait l'avoir oublié mais le reconnu tout de suite dans la pénombre de cette cellule ?

Parce qu'elle l'avait reconnu tout de suite. Le garçon qu'elle pensait avoir faire disparaître de ses pensées avait fait une arrivée brutale et elle l'avait reconnu.

Alors qu'aucun autre du village ne le fit lorsqu'ils vinrent prendre d'assaut la forteresse des Bannis.

Pas même son propre père.

« Harold, commença-t-elle. Ce n'est pas-

- HILDAAAAAA ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se figèrent. Harold tourna la tête les sourcils froncés tandis qu'Astrid regarda par-dessus l'épaule du garçon.

« Hildegarde ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de commencer à courir vers la voix qui continuait à hurler le nom de la petite Viking. Passés les arbres, ils débouchèrent sur la rivière en pleine crue avec le redoux où une femme Viking se tenait la jambe en grimaçant et hurlant vers les remous importants de la rivière.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria Astrid.

- Hilda ! Elle est tombée dans la rivière ! »

La blonde retient une acclamation de stupeur. La seconde d'après, Harold et elle courait à vive allure sur les bords de la rive.

Astrid avait lâché sa hache mais peinait à suivre le rythme du garçon qui s'envolait de pierre en pierre sans ralentir l'allure. Ils mirent de longues secondes à la trouver mais enfin, ils parvinrent à voir une petite tête brune à travers l'eau vive, quelques mètres loin. Ils accélérèrent mais ne parvinrent toujours pas à dépasser la pauvre petite.

« Harold ! Hurla Astrid. Devant ! »

L'auburn releva un peu la tête. Plus loin, le courant était encore plus fort que maintenant et selon ses souvenirs, la profondeur aussi. La petite allait se noyer avant même qu'ils ne puissent la rattraper. Ils ne parviendraient jamais à la dépasser. Pas comme ça.

Pas le choix apparemment.

Harold redoubla d'effort, laissant par la même une Astrid essoufflée et incapable de suivre le rythme derrière lui. Il sauta par-dessus les rochers qui longeaient la rive au fort courant. Chaque pas, chaque saut le rapprocha de la petite fille qui se noyait jusqu'à ce que dans un dernier effort, il plongea.

L'eau glacée le frappa d'un coup, comme un millier d'épingles qui s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau au même instant. Ses sens en furent comme décuplés, largement conscient de ce qui lui arrivait Harold mais resta un instant tétanisé avant de se reprendre.

Il n'avait pas le temps.

Harold rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé et bougea enfin.

Il nagea sous l'eau de toutes ses forces, évitant de justesse les pierres coupantes affinées par le courant. Puis enfin, après avoir repris son souffle à la surface, il la vit. La petite Viking qui se débattait comme elle pouvait parmi les tourbillons d'eau glacée. Il replongea, pour mieux remonter à la surface, la petite dans les bras.

Il la maintient à la surface comme il put, sacrifiant par la même son propre souffle. Entre deux inspirations forcées et difficiles, Harold vit les remous devenir plus intenses encore et les roches se faire plus coupantes.

Comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon.

Il plaqua le petit corps d'Hildegarde contre le sien, les maintenant tous les deux à la surface par des efforts démesurés et tenta d'attraper les roches qui longeait la rive. Rien n'y fit, le courant était trop fort et lorsqu'il arrivait par chance à en agripper un, il lui échappait après quelques secondes en lui entaillant les doigts et la paume de la main. Il était incapable de s'accrocher assez longtemps pour juste déposer la petite.

Merde. Ça se passait mal.

Pour en rajouter, le courant devenait de plus en plus fort et bientôt, il lui fut incapable de les maintenir tous les deux à la surface. Comme il pouvait, Harold forçait la petite à garder la tête hors de l'eau mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait comme ça.

Ses côtes lui faisaient mal.

L'eau lui engourdissait les muscles.

L'air manquait dans ses poumons.

Est-ce que sa situation pouvait être pire que maintenant ?

Un remous de plus lui fit presque perdre sa prise sur le corps de la toute jeune Viking. Seuls ses doigts le raccrochèrent à sa tunique et dans un élan de panique, il plaqua à nouveau le petit corps contre lui, incapable de la soulever à nouveau.

Là non, il ne voyait pas comment ça pouvait être pire.

Dans l'infime espoir d'attraper quelque chose, il leva un bras hors de l'eau qui battit l'air à la surface.

C'était stupide. Il était toujours stupide lorsque ça concernait Beurk. Il le savait pourtant.

Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il continuait d'être stupide au sujet de ce village.

Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

L'air commençant douloureusement à manquer, Harold commença doucement à cesser de se débattre. C'était trop dur. L'eau était trop froide.

Plus d'air.

Plus d'énergie.

Son bras à la surface, commença lentement à retomber dans l'eau.

Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Il n'avait même pas pu sauver une petite fille.

Après toutes ces années.

Merde.

Soudain, Harold sentit son bras férocement agrippé, des lames aiguisées s'enfonçant dans sa chair jusqu'au sang. Il se sentit propulsé hors de l'eau sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi mais d'un élan de conscience, il eut juste le temps de se tourner pour atterrir douloureusement sur la rive de pierre, protégeant Hilda de son corps.

La joue contre le sable, Harold cracha des gerbes d'eau et inspira profondément lorsqu'enfin il put libérer ses poumons. Il entendit la petite faire de même contre son torse et le Banni enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux.

Ils étaient en vie. Tous les deux.

Il sentit son cœur ralentir lorsqu'il sentit sur le haut de son crâne, un souffle chaud qui fit s'envoler ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir.

Harold savait.

« HAROLD ! »

Aussi vite qu'il était apparut, le souffle disparut de sa nuque. Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme vit le visage de la blonde au dessus du sien, ses traits tirés par l'inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va ?!

- Je… vais… bien, plus ou moins…

- Hilda ?! »

La toute jeune Viking commençait doucement à pleurer dans les bras du Banni qui força ses mains à glisser le long de son dos dans un geste rassurant. Il frissonna lorsque l'eau qui impreignait ses vêtements et les siens laissa le froid environnant lui infliger une morsure glaciale. Il sentit dans ses bras la petite trembler de froid elle aussi.

« Faut la réchauffer… » Se força-t-il à parler.

Il parvient à se mettre sur son séant et se décolla doucement de la petite fille qui pleurait encore abondamment. Il vit du coin de l'œil la blonde ôter sa veste pour la précipiter sur les épaules de la Viking pour ensuite la prendre dans ses bras. Harold lui, claqua des dents en enlevant prestement le haut trop grand pour lui et imbibé d'eau. Astrid le regarda, un air mi-sceptique, mi-amusé sur le visage.

« Je croyais que t'aimais l'eau glacé…

- Haha, mort de rire Astrid. Tu me préviens la prochaine fois que tu prendras des cours avec les jumeaux, d'accord ?

- On a froid peut-être ? Sourit-elle.

- S'il te plait, plus aucun-

- Hildegarde ! »

La voix fit sursauter les deux jeunes gens. Le visage d'Harold s'assombrit tandis qu'Astrid commença derechef à grimacer et elle vit sans surprise l'auburn faire volte-face pour s'éloigner à grands pas.

Un peu plus loin au bord de la rive, Stoick et quelques autres hommes arrivaient en courant vers la blonde.

« Astrid ! Se précipita le Chef du village. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Hilda !

- Elle va bien, elle a failli se noyer mais Harold l'a sauvée à temps. Il faut qu'elle se réchauffe ! »

Astrid vit son Chef tourner la tête vers son fils. Elle voulu l'en empêcher mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le vieux Viking courait déjà après son fils.

« Harold ! »

L'auburn l'ignora royalement, les yeux rivés sur le sol, les bras autour de son torse nu.

« Harold attends s'il te plait ! »

Les pas du dit jeune homme s'accélérèrent mais Stoick le rattrapa enfin pour l'attraper par l'épaule. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, le chef de Beurk se retrouva avec une entaille longue comme un doigt sur le dessus de sa main. Il regarda avec stupeur son fils qui s'était éloigné d'un bond, une lame dans la main, dans une position de défense qu'il ne connaissait pas mais surtout...

Les yeux d'une bête traquée sur le visage.

Ces yeux verts braqués sur son cou.

Il n'avait toujours pas le droit de croiser le regard de son fils.

Il s'y attendait.

« Ne. Me. Touche. Pas, siffla le garçon.

- Harold s'il te plait, est-ce qu'on pourrait… Tenta Stoick en avançant d'un pas.

- Ne t'approche pas ! »

Le Haddock ne put que s'arrêter et observer son seul fils qui brandissait toujours l'arme, une simple lame de poignard sans même un manche dans la main, cachée visiblement dans sa botte. Le torse malmené du jeune homme s'élevait à un rythme effréné et le vieux Viking vit avec effroi la chair de poule se transformer en frisson de terreur.

Non, son fils ne le haïssait pas pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait peur de lui.

Le sang qui doucement commençait à s'écouler le long du bras tatoué de son fils le ramena à la réalité.

« Comment… tu t'es procuré ça ?

- J'ai passé cinq années à tailler en pièce des mecs aussi épais que toi, tu n'imagines quant même pas que je serais partie de la forge sans une arme ?!

- D'accord, d'accord… Mais calme-toi s'il te plaît… Je veux juste qu'on discute.

- Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi, rien du tout, fiche-moi la paix.

- Je t'en prie…

- Harold ! »

Le visage d'Astrid apparut devant celui du jeune homme qui sentit sa respiration cesser. Elle avait les deux mains sur la lame, les yeux à seulement quelques centimètres des siens.

Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Les quelques centimètres qui l'avaient fait se confronter à son père l'avait fait oublier absolument tout ce qui l'entourait. L'avait fait oublier toutes ses années d'entraînements et de combats.

Son adversaire s'était résumé à son père.

Il aurait pu le tuer.

« Harold ça suffit, entendit-il. On rentre. »

Il sentit sa main ensanglantée prise dans l'étau de la blonde et trainée de force derrière elle, sans qu'il ne cherche à se débattre.

Son monde s'était résumé à son père.

Et Astrid l'avait brisé à son arrivée.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! Youhou ! **

**Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura allégé la rentrée, moi, ce sont vos reviews qui l'allégeront je compte sur vous ! ****(parce que là ça commence déjà trop fort T.T) Donc : **Réclamations, questions, commentaires avec le petit bouton bleu !

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui à nouveau, un petit chapitre (petit, petit... comme tu y vas... C'est pas le plus court hein !) envoyé depuis l'appart d'une pote chez qui on fait une petite soirée Dragon (pour rester dans le thème !) et je profite de quelques minutes de répit pour m'occuper de ça !**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewsées, favoritées, followées... Les néologismes sont ma passion. Parfaitement.**

**Donc comme d'habitude, Guest !**

* * *

**Réponses aux guests :**

**ellexa : et bien bienvenue à toi ! Et ravie d'ensoleiller un peu tes sombres jours de rentrée ^^**

**Mais je ne dirais rien au sujet de Krok, Harold ou tout lien qui pourrait se faire entre Harold et les dragons. Il faudra attendre comme tout le monde ! 0:)**

**Rimen 14 : Toujours là, toujours présent !**

**C'est marrant, je me suis faite la même réflexion lorsque j'ai écris ce passage avec Krane et la pierre : "HEAD SHOOOOT !" x)**

**Pour ta question : je ne suis pas fan des trucs de jaloux. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce sentiment alors j'ai énormément de mal à l'utiliser x) Mais je considère que de toute façon, Rustik savait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance avec Astrid et Harold a prouvé sa valeur. Dans sa tête il a ''laissé" Astrid à Harold en toute dignité.**

**J'ai pensé au truc avec Milidew. J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui va lui arriver :)**

**Ah ça va, les bûchers virtuels c'est pas trop grave. T'imagines même pas ce que j'ai pris lorsqu'une amie qui a lu ma fiction m'a fait après avoir fini Harold le Banni. J'ai pris un coup o.o**

**AETO : Evidemment qu'il y aura un truc avec les dragons ! ... Il faut juste attendre un peu qu'ils arrivent c'est tout :)**

**Pour ce qu'il en est Gustave n'a pas le droit à la parole pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard mais vu que je reste assez sur le canon (*tousse* Rustik *tousse* Harold) et que Gustave n'est pas assez fouillé pour moi, j'ai dû mal à l'utiliser. Peut-être plus tard ou... peut-être que tu viens de me donner une idée... qui va changer quelques petits détails dans les suite qui sauraient se gérer... On verra ^^**

**Milidew ? (mais tout le monde veut sa peau ma parole ! XD) J'ai ma petite idée, j'y travaille encore mais je pense que je tiens le bon bout avec son cas ^^**

**Sogna : Et oui il faut toujours attendre avec moi, je me laisse désirée ! (oui, je sais, les dragons se font désirée mais j'ai le droit de rêver !)**

**Est-ce qu'Hilda aurait été sauvé si Harold était décédé ? Mais... est-ce qu'Hilda aurait été dans la forêt juste ce jour là ? est-ce que Stoick n'aurait pas brûler la forêt de rage ? Mais ne se serait-elle pas morte le jour où, Gothi ne passant pas par là pour aller chercher quelque herbes pour Harold le blessé, se serait-elle étouffée avec cette stupide arrête sans que ses parents ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit ? Tu vois, tant de choses auraient pu changer ! (ou comment ne pas devoir à répondre à la question grâce à l'enseignement d'Asimov...)**

**Pour le critère : je trouve que les yeux sont quelque chose de trop unique pour pouvoir en faire un critère (et puis je parle plutôt en regard moi). De plus, dans l'état dans lequel je l'ai fait dans le Sud, Harold ne lève plus vraiment les yeux pour regarder les gens en face (mais tu verras tout ça dans le spin-off). Le caractère est aussi quelque chose de trop personnel, surtout celui d'Astrid. Et puis n'importe qui aurait été brisé avant d'arriver jusqu'à lui. Alors la blondeur me semblait être le seul choix possible et le plus logique.**

**Bon courage à toi aussi :)**

**Maev : Eh non pas de bisou ! Trop de guimauve tue la guimauve !**

**Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre relèvera le niveau par rapport à l'autre (je le préfère nettement celui-là !):)**

**Kira : Combo fois trois... Kira WINS !**

**1) Je n'ai malheureusement pas fait Harold friand de bagarre. Il a déjà découpé en petit morceau des hommes qui faisaient deux fois la taille de Rustik, il a pas envie de ramener du travail à la maison B)**

**Est-ce qu'il y a une rapport entre la disparition des dragons et Harold ? Va savoir...**

**2) Les culottes de Gueulfor sont un truc assez récurants dans la série et les courts métrages. L'images de la culottes qui s'envolent gracieusement de derrière les rochers pour élégament s'échouer dans le tas et la réplique la plus épique d'Harold : "J'aurais pu vivre sans cette image en tête." ... C'est quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas :'')**

**3) Je crois que beaucoup aimé plus lorsqu'il était inexpressif mais pour moi il reste au fond de lui le petit Harold qui ratait à peu près tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Harold le Banni n'était qu'un masque qu'il s'est forgé avec le temps qui était censé le protéger. Et Astrid fait tout pour lui montrer qu'il n'a plus à le faire.**

* * *

**Merci encore une fois (oui je sais que ça ne te plaît pas et je m'en fiche !) à Naemos, qui a encore fait une excellent travail sur ce chapitre ! (mais y'avait moins de fautes que d'habitude, na !)**

* * *

**Et j'ai une annonce à faire : nous venons officiellement de passer les 100 reviews il y a de ça deux heures environ ! Merci à Juju d'ailleurs :) Bravo à tous !  
**

* * *

**Enfin ! Bon, la prochaine fois, et parce qu'avec la reprise des cours et les révisions, j'aurais vraiment moins de temps, je ne répondrait aux reviews que lorsqu'il y aura des questions (mais n'hésiter pas à en poser). Et comme ça, ça fera moins de blabla *.***

**Bref, le chapitre est enfin là !**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Astrid ramena Harold dans sa demeure provisoire de convalescence où d'une pression sur les épaules, elle fit s'assoir le jeune homme frigorifié devant la cheminée éteinte. D'une efficacité surprenante, elle lui trouva une couverture puis les buches pour le feu qui rapidement crépita dans l'âtre. Enfin, elle s'accroupit devant le garçon et lui frictionna avec force ses cheveux mouillés et ses bras, parcourus de chair de poule à travers les tatouages.

S'il n'attrapait pas la mort tant espérée après ça, il avait une santé de fer.

Harold ne parlait pas. Harold ne parlait pas beaucoup d'ordinaire mais là c'était pire que tout.

Il s'était muré dans un silence parfait, pas un bruit, pas un souffle. Même son corps ne paraissait pas émettre le moindre son lorsqu'Astrid frottait le tissu contre sa peau nue.

Ou peut-être était-ce sa respiration à elle qui masquait tous les autres bruits ?

Et puis merde.

« Tu est un idiot. »

Il ne répondit rien. Devant le feu, il ne disait rien. Même ses yeux ne remontèrent pas jusqu'à elle, plongés dans le feu de la cheminée qui commençait à partager avec eux sa chaleur.

« Un parfait crétin. »

Encore une fois, seul le silence lui fit écho.

« Imbécile. Stupide. Troll des montagnes décérébré… »

De nombreuses insultes hautes en couleur furent bientôt les seuls sons possibles à entendre dans la petite bâtisse. Même le crépitement des flammes se noya derrière le flot de juron qui traversa les lèvres de la blonde. Jurons que même les jumeaux n'auraient jamais osé prononcer.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Le tissu entre les doigts, Astrid frappa du poing sur le torse du garçon qui ne bougea pas. La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux, les larmes sur le point de couler malgré elle.

« Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu étais en train de faire ?! Tu as menacé le Chef ! Le Chef bon sang ! Et si quelqu'un vous avait vu ?! »

En temps normal, Harold aurait certainement répondu que personne ne les avait vus, que la question n'avait donc pas lieu d'être.

Mais là encore, il ne dit rien. Amorphe. Inerte. Absent.

Vide.

Dans un profond soupir, Astrid vint échouer sa tête sur la clavicule du jeune homme. Sa peau encore froide la fit frissonner mais elle resta là, sans bouger, pendant un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la voix d'Harold se fasse entendre dans la petite bâtisse.

« J'ai eu peur. »

Astrid ne dit rien. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux, attentive au moindre son, bruit, parole que pourrait laisser échapper le Banni.

Tout était un jeu d'interprétation avec lui.

« Pour la première fois depuis des années, j'ai eu peur. Pas pour le village. Pas pour quelqu'un. Pour moi. »

Cette fois, la jeune femme cilla un peu en comprenant ce qu'Harold voulait dire par là.

Et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle était ravie. Loin de là.

« J'ai peur de lui… Commença-t-il à sangloter. Je pensais… que je pourrais avaler ça mais… j'ai toujours aussi peur… »

Depuis le premier jour, Astrid avait été témoin de la peur viscérale que l'image de Stoick infligeait à son propre fils. Mais elle pensait qu'avec les semaines qui s'étaient succédées, l'ouverture progressive du cœur d'Harold face au village et ses sourires qu'elle était parvenue à décrocher de lui, cette peur se serait atténuée.

Elle avait minimisé la mémoire d'un enfant brisé et le poids d'un père dans ses souvenirs.

« C'était moi cette fois… Continuait Harold. Ce n'était pas la Mort Rouge c'était moi… Moi qui levais mon arme ! J'étais prêt à le tuer ! Je voulais le tuer ! Je veux le tuer Astrid ! »

Coupant court à ses paroles, la jeune femme entoura son visage de ses bras, comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Elle le sentit continuer à murmurer des mots sans en comprendre le sens, sans savoir même s'ils en avaient pour le garçon.

Lorsqu'enfin il se tut, ils restèrent ainsi, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose faire un geste, comme en équilibre sur un trop mince fil pour eux deux.

Astrid ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, cette peur ancrée en lui de la sorte. Il fallait qu'elle le réconcilie avec non pas son père, mais au moins son image.

Que ce soit pour la santé physique du père, que celle mentale du fils.

« Astrid… »

La guerrière releva un peu la tête à l'entente de son prénom, masquant la surprise qui l'assaillie devant l'absence de larmes du jeune homme.

« Est-ce que… tu pourrais me laisser seul… s'il te plaît ?

- … Tu… es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois craquer… encore. S'il te plaît.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seul com- !

- Astrid ! »

La jeune femme sursauta. Ce n'était pas cette voix qu'il utilisait pour donner les ordres inévitables qu'il prononçait. Non. C'était plaintif. Suppliant. Désespéré.

« S'il te plaît… » Répéta-t-il.

Astrid ferma les yeux à nouveau avant de lentement se détacher du corps du garçon.

Alors au fond de lui demeurait la fameuse fierté des Vikings. Elle pensait qu'avec le temps il était passé outre mais non. Il devait avoir trop pleuré ces derniers temps.

Trop craqué. Devant elle.

« Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de quelque chose. »

Il ne répondit pas. Une nouvelle fois emmuré dans ce silence si pesant que lui seul pouvait supporter.

Dans un soupir, Astrid sortit lentement de la demeure. Lorsque la porte se referma, elle eut l'impression de l'enfermer dans son propre cauchemar.

Mais ce n'était plus elle qui pouvait le faire sortir de cette peur de l'homme qui l'avait détruit.

Avec un peu d'espoir, il n'aurait pas à appliquer la méthode la plus radicale pour la faire disparaître.

_Le_ faire disparaître.

oOo

_« Il a détruit tout ce qu'il nous restait !_

_- Ne nous emportons pas, ce sont les dragons qui-…_

_- Qu'il a lui-même délivré !_

_- C'était un accident !_

_- Il est de mèche avec les dragons !_

_- C'est une calamité qui va nous coûter la vie un jour !_

_- Il faut se débarrasser de lui !_

_- Ils ont raison, ce garçon n'a plus sa place parmi nous !_

_- Il doit disparaître !_

_- Qu'il aille au diable !_

_- Qu'il se fasse dévorer !_

_- Taisez-vous ! »_

_Le silence se fit. Les respirations rendues sourdes par les cris se retinrent. Puis la sentence._

_« J'entends bien vos réclamations. L'acte est trop grave pour rester impuni. Ce soir, Harold sera banni. »_

_Cette fois, ce fut sa respiration qui se figea, ses yeux écarquillés, le visage blême et les membres tremblants. _

_Banni._

_Il était banni._

_Contre toute attente, son esprit devient étrangement clair. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait faire le plus vite possible. Il courut. Il courut aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites jambes jusqu'à sa deuxième demeure qui ne le serait plus pour très longtemps. Il ne vit presque pas le maître des lieux déjà présent. Ce dernier lui dit des mots avec le sourire mais il fut incapable de lui répondre, ou bien simplement de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il sut seulement que son visage fit mourir la bonne humeur de l'homme._

_Blême sans doute. Effrayé sûrement. _

_Il attrapa quelques instruments qui résidaient au fin fond des tiroirs. Outils qu'il serait incapable à cet instant précis de nommer mais il savait qu'il en avait besoin, là et pour les jours à venir. _

_Sa prochaine destination, sans aucun regard pour l'homme laissé derrière qui lui criait ses interrogations sans doute, fut sa véritable demeure._

_Enfin il le croyait. Jusqu'à maintenant elle était, elle ne le serait plus jamais._

_La maison qui l'avait vu naître et grandir. Et qui maintenant le rejetait._

_Il ouvrit à la volée, sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte. Il grimpa aussi vite qu'il put les marches qui menait à sa chambre et fouilla les tiroirs. Il en ressortit des papiers. Il était incapable de dire qui les avaient faits – lui ? Avaient-ils été offerts ? – depuis combien de temps résidaient-ils dans ce tiroir mais ce jour, il en avait besoin. Plus que tout, il en avait besoin._

_Il ne survivrait pas sans ça dans les jours à venir._

_La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement derrière lui et il sursauta en se retournant. _

_Depuis combien de temps sa respiration était-elle si erratique ? _

_La frayeur le prit au tripes lorsque son regard dut se lever pour regarder l'imposante carrure de l'homme qui était entré dans la pièce. Son esprit se vida de tout le calme apparent que son âme avait gagné jusqu'à maintenant._

_« T'as pas le droit… »_

_Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait ça. Il en avait parfaitement le droit. Il avait tout les droits. _

_C'était le Chef._

_Mais c'était aussi son père._

_Stoick la Brute le regardait dans les yeux, comme si le petit garçon qu'il avait devant lui n'était pas son fils. Comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec la frêle arête de poisson qui demeurait figée depuis sa venue. Et qui osait lui parler._

_« Tu n'as pas le droit… _

_- C'est terminé maintenant. Je ne pourrais nourrir personne cet hiver par ta faute. Tu es banni. »_

_Il aurait été incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, enfin dans les détails. Il se souvenait vaguement de la main de l'homme qui s'était prétendu son père – ou sûrement l'homme pour lequel il avait prétendu être le fils – sur son épaule, le menant à grands pas vers la plage sous les yeux de tout le village. _

_La totalité du village._

_Et pas un ne se leva pour lui. A part un certain forgeron blond qui vociférait seul à grands tours de bras vers son Chef et meilleur ami mais qui au final, ne disait pas grand-chose. En tout cas le garçon ne comprit pas le moindre petit mot de son mentor. Il se sentit soulever dans ce qui semblait être une barque, avec l'un des rares restes de nourriture que les dragons avaient bien voulu laisser au fond de la coque, les lois le préservant toujours._

_Pour quelques minutes encore. _

_Comme si un jour les dieux s'étaient intéressés à son cas. _

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la force des eaux sous la barque qu'il se réveilla de son songe éveillé. Il redressa doucement la tête pour voir avec horreur que l'homme qui poussait sa barque dans les sombres eaux glacés de la Mer du Nord était celui-là._

_Celui qui le bannissait. _

_Son père._

_Ce dernier ne cherchait même pas à éviter son regard. Insensible. Neutre. Aucune émotion._

_« Papa… »_

_L'homme ancra ses yeux dans ceux du petit garçon qui tremblait comme une feuille sur le morceau de bois flottant. De peur ou de froid, il ne saurait le dire._

_Il se souvient parfaitement de ce que l'homme lui répondit cette nuit là. Droit dans les yeux. Sans sentiments. Comme si c'était normal._

_Et il sentit brisé. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui résidait au fin fond de lui non, c'était bien pire que ça. Il se sentit brisé entièrement. Tout son être se brisa._

_Et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, depuis la première fois depuis des années, il pleura._

_Et lorsque Beurk disparut à l'horizon, Harold pleurait toujours._

oOo

Avant même de hurler, Harold avait plaqué sa main sur bouche pour l'étouffer comme il put. Il se redressa d'un bond sur le plancher dur sur lequel il avait échoué, la main toujours sur ses lèvres, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur sur le feu qui finissait de mourir devant lui. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues, à travers ses doigts.

Cela faisait des années qu'il se n'était pas réveillé de la sorte. Même lorsque Stoick était entré dans sa chambre le premier jour pour lui parler, ce souvenir qu'il avait fini par sceller au fond de lui n'était pas réapparu.

Mais il lui avait fait face.

Et il s'était senti aussi brisé que ce jour là.

Harold soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que son réflexe – auquel il ne s'était pas attendu d'ailleurs – avait masqué tout le bruit qu'il aurait pu faire en hurlant. Il porta ses deux mains sur son visage et dans une grande inspiration, essuya les larmes qui avaient fini de couler le long de ses joues.

Il avait pleuré.

Pour changer.

Il pleurait trop ces derniers temps.

Son cœur ne cessait de battre furieusement à ses tempes. Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux pour perdre son regard dans les dernières braises du feu mais rien n'y fit. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Sa respiration toujours difficile, il leva les yeux au plafond, il réajusta la couverture sur ses épaules, ses tortilla sur le sol mais rien n'y fit.

Il tremblait toujours. L'image de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer dans la rétine. Il devait se débarrasser de cette image. Il le devait.

Il devait s'en débarrasser.

Il en avait le droit.

Juste retour des choses.

Il lui prendrait tout comme il l'avait fait avec lui auparavant.

Lentement, le jeune homme passa une main tremblante dans sa botte de laquelle il ressortit une deuxième lame. Plus courte. Plus aiguisée aussi. Il avait pris l'autre par réflexe, pour faire peur, pour l'éloigner.

Plus maintenant.

Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait peur de cet homme. Sauf qu'il n'avait plus le droit d'avoir peur. La peur était luxe qu'il n'avait pas pu se permettre pendant ces cinq dernières années et tout ça par sa faute.

Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur de lui.

Il devait le faire disparaître. Avec lui, sa peur disparaîtrait.

Hypnotisé par le tranchant de la lame qu'il avait lui-même aiguisé, le jeune homme se rapprocha sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte des braises mourantes du feu de cheminée. Une petite flamme se raviva sur le côté, un semblant de bout de bois encore intact avait jusque là avait résisté à la morsure du feu. Seule dans la pénombre de cette nuit sans lune, elle éclairait comme un brasier la petite cheminée.

Et le cœur d'Harold cessa de battre.

Car au-delà de la lame qu'il tenait, la flamme inondait de lumière ses mains et ses bras.

Ses tatouages.

Le regard du jeune homme s'y perdit. Dans les arabesques noires qui s'étalaient du bas de sa main jusqu'au haut de son épaule. Des figures sombres sur sa peau rendues tannées par ces années dans le Sud et dont personne ne pouvait comprendre la signification.

Et pourtant, ces tatouages disaient tout. Absolument tout.

Tout de lui. Il suffisait de lire.

Son regard courant le long des formes, les lèvres d'Harold se courbèrent en un doux sourire, nostalgique et aimant. Lorsque ses yeux retombèrent sur la lame qui demeurait dans sa main, il les ferma dans un soupir.

Non. Il n'était plus cet homme. Il n'était pas cet assassin. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il n'était pas la Mort Rouge. Et il ne serait jamais.

Il savait qui il était. Ses tatouages étaient là pour le lui rappeler.

Peut-être un jour Astrid saurait les déchiffrer ? Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Personne n'était prêt.

Harold redressa les yeux vers la flamme salvatrice qui dépérissait doucement dans l'âtre. Un dernier coup d'œil sur les arabesques d'encre et le jeune homme se releva.

Il savait qui il était. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il tuerait la Mort Rouge.

Et lorsque la porte de sa petite maison se referma derrière lui, la lame délaissée sur le plancher finit de briller à la lumière du feu mourant.

oOo

Astrid malaxa son épaule douloureuse d'être restée à ne rien faire durant toute la matinée tout en marchant. Rien. A nouveau. Pas la moindre petite trace de dragons à l'horizon et pourtant les dieux savaient si elle était restée à l'affut sur le bateau qu'elle protégeait. Et le pire était qu'elle restait l'une des rares à le faire. Ses compagnons tueurs de dragons commençaient déjà à parler de reconversion.

Exténuée, la Viking marcha d'un pas las et lent vers la petite maison qui abritait Harold, le Banni de Beurk. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis le début de la journée, partie trop tôt en patrouille et Astrid doutait vraiment de trouver le garçon là où il était censé être. Il avait gardé une vieille habitude que la jeune femme lui connaissait enfant : la bougeotte. Il était incapable de rester en place plus de quelques heures et les semaines alitées qu'il avait dû accepter avaient exacerbé son envie de s'échapper.

Elle ne s'y était pas attendue d'ailleurs. Avant son réveil, Astrid avait l'intime conviction que le garçon resterait cloitrer dans sa chambre pour éviter de voir Beurk ou un villageois quelconque qui lui rappellerait son bannissement. La venue de Stoick et sa réaction vis-à-vis de son père d'antan avait renforcé cette idée.

Mais non.

Harold ne pouvait pas rester en place. Et visiblement, c'était pareil aujourd'hui.

Astrid soupira alors qu'elle contemplait l'unique lit de la petite demeure, vide comme le reste de la maison. Il avait filé.

Encore.

Elle se morigéna mentalement de l'avoir laissé seul la veille. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'en aller, elle aurait dû rester malgré sa volonté. Elle aurait pu l'aider, elle aurait pu le soutenir.

Mais bien sûr. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle le savait pourtant. Dès qu'il s'agissait de son père, hormis l'en éloigner elle ne pouvait rien faire. Maintenant il était parti. Sans doute dans la nuit.

Sauf que le village lui avait dit de ne pas le laisser seul.

Astrid se frappa le front avec son poing. Elle avait oublié l'avertissement de Gueulfor au sujet de la réunion du village. Il n'avait pas le droit de se balader sans escorte.

Où était-il ?

La forge restait le lieu le plus probable de le voir. C'était l'un des rares endroits qui semblaient rappeler de bons souvenirs à Harold et qui lui permettait de se calmer. A défaut de taper sur son père, il se défoulait sur du métal.

Avec un peu de chance.

Arrivée sur le pas de la porte de la petite boutique, la blonde fronça les sourcils. Personne. Même le forgeron attitré du village était absent et la forge était froide, dépourvue de la familière chaleur qui la faisait vivre d'ordinaire. Astrid claqua la langue. Ce n'était pas tant la disparition d'Harold qui l'inquiétait, elle connaissait le jeune homme et savait qu'il aimait être seul, surtout dernièrement.

Le problème était qu'elle était responsable de lui et était censée savoir à tout moment où le jeune homme était. Si Mildew lui tombait dessus, elle et lui auraient de sérieux ennuis.

En relevant la tête, la Viking avisa une silhouette bedonnante bien connue et courut à sa rencontre.

« Varek ! Héla-t-elle.

- Astrid ! Sursauta-t-il, surpris.

- Tu aurais vu Harold ce matin ?

- Harold ? Hum, non, pas depuis l'autre jour, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Je… Je l'ai perdu… Pour l'instant…

- Mieux ne vaut pas que Mildew soit au courant, Fit Varek en baissant le ton.

- On a déjà assez d'ennuis comme ça…

- Astrid ! Varek ! On complote quelque chose ?

- J'en suis ! J'en suis ! »

Astrid réprima une grimace lorsque la voix des deux jumeaux retentit dans son dos. Manquait plus qu'eux tient… La blonde se retourna pour faire face non pas aux seuls jumeaux comme elle l'espérait – ou le redoutait – mais bien aux trois abrutis congénitaux de Beurk.

Kognedur, Kranedur et Rustik.

« Un problème bébé ? » Demanda Rustik d'une voix innocente.

Astrid se retient de le frapper bien fort là où il faut.

« Harold a disparut ! » Murmura Varek pour eux cinq.

Que les dieux rôtissent Varek et son honnêteté.

« Oh Astrid tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Ricana la blonde en prenant appui sur son frère.

- Il n'a pas disparu ! Il est juste parti prendre l'air, je ne sais juste pas où c'est tout !

- Et bien va falloir le récupérer assez rapidement, grimaça le brun devant elle. Parce qu'il n'est pas censé être dans la forêt pour le moment.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ?

- Stoick y a interdit l'accès à tous, expliqua le jumeau.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Les dragons sont de retour. »

Astrid ouvrit de grands yeux aux mots de Rustik. Les dragons ?

« Comment ça ? S'étonna Varek. Il n'y a plus de dragons dans les parages depuis des semaines !

- Stoick et d'autres chasseurs fouillaient l'île hier. Des traces ont été trouvées près de la rivière, fraiches, elles datent des dernières pluies. C'est-à-dire il y a peu de temps !

- Je n'ai rien vu sur les bateaux… Murmura Astrid.

- Ils se seraient planqués dans la forêt d'après le Chef, continua Kognedur. Il prépare une expédition pour les débusquer.

- Il faut que je trouve Harold… Le plus vite possible. Kogne, Krane, allez voir à l'Arène s'il n'y est pas, je n'y crois pas trop mais on ne sait jamais.

- Okay !

_- Elle m'a demandé en premier !_

_- T'as pas entendu mon nom derrière, génie ?_

_- T'as un problème ?!_

- Varek, continua Astrid en ignorant les deux idiots. Tu lui avais proposé tes livres non ? Tu pourrais passer par chez toi pour vérifier ?

- Tout de suite.

- Rustik, fais un tour dans le Grand Hall, il est peut-être parti manger un peu tôt.

- Pas de problème bébé. »

Les quatre tueurs de dragons se dispersèrent selon les ordres d'Astrid qui se mordit la lèvre d'inquiétude. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve avant que le village ne découvre qu'elle l'avait perdu.

Si certain pouvait l'accepter et tolérait sa présence, la grande majorité voyait d'un très mauvais œil la présence d'un Banni sur le sol de Beurk.

Un Banni, mais surtout l'ancien prétendant au trône de Beurk, le fils de Stoick la Brute.

Astrid l'avait oublié. Elle avait oublié qu'en tant que fils du Chef, il pouvait prétendre à la tête du village. Un Banni comme lui n'en avait pas la possibilité, certes, mais Stoick semblait vouloir lui faire partager à nouveau sa vie.

Et si Rustik avait accepté Harold, une certaine famille de têtes brunes n'était pas particulièrement ravie que son fils prodigue fasse ami-ami avec celui qui permettrait à la dite famille d'accéder à la tête du village.

Aussi fidèle fusse-t-elle, la famille Jorgensen n'avait jamais brillé par son intelligence.

Exténuée, Astrid posa ses mains sur ses genoux, le souffle erratique. Introuvable. Le garçon était introuvable. Varek, revenu un peu plus tôt lui avait affirmé qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui, gisait à côté d'elle, vidée de ses forces après la course que la blonde l'avait forcée à faire à travers le village pour trouver le Banni. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

« Astrid !

- Nous demande plus jamais ça s'il te plaît.

- On s'est rendu compte que tu nous utilisais en fait !

- Et c'est vraiment pas sympa !

- Abrégez par pitié… »

Le regard noir de la blonde fit déglutir les deux Thorston qui se mirent presque au garde à vous, malgré leur fatigue évidente.

« Rien dans l'Arène M'dame !

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ne me dite pas qu'il est allé dans la forêt aussi longtemps ! Et sans armes !

- Il va se faire tuer… Fit Varek d'une voix chevrotante d'inquiétude.

- Et il est où Rustik ?! Commença à s'énerver Astrid.

- Il n'est pas revenu du Grand Hall, fit le plus grand. Il doit s'être passé quelque chose…

- On y va, déclara la blonde dans une volte-face.

- Quoi ? Geignit les jumeaux. On est trop fatigué…

- C'est un ordre !

- Oui chef ! »

Avalant les marches quatre à quatre, Astrid grimpa l'escalier qui menait à la grande salle de Beurk, suivit de très loin par les trois derniers de la troupe dont la fatigue avancée ne permettait pas la moindre pointe de vitesse. Enfin arrivée, Astrid ne perdit pas de temps et ouvrit la porte d'une grande poussée.

Et l'inquiétude prit place devant l'énervement croissant.

Devant elle, quelques dizaines de Viking semblaient soutenir avec véhémence un Mildew surexcité – trop pour son âge selon Astrid – qui s'expliquait dans les règles de l'art à un Stoick désabusé par la situation. Incrédule, elle remarqua enfin après quelques secondes de stupeur un Rustik complètement dépassé qui pâlit en la voyant.

« J'suis désolé Astrid ! C'est de ma faute ! 'Fin non ! Un peu…

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Ils étaient déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé ! Mais… j'ai… peut-être laissé entendre… qu'Harold manquait à l'appel…

- Espèce de- !

- Ah ! S'exclama une voix – bien trop – connue. Astrid Hofferson nous ferait donc enfin grâce de quelque explication ? »

Dans une grimace, la guerrière se tourna lentement vers l'ancien du village. Il s'appuyait sur sa canne, une expression de pur délice sur le visage.

Le genre d'expression qui faisait mourir d'envie à la jeune femme de lui enfoncer son bâton de berger par le pôle Sud.

Et dans ses souvenirs ce n'étaient pas la première fois qu'elle y pensait.

« De quoi parles-tu Mildew ? Fit Astrid, d'un regard de défi.

- Ce Banni n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Sourit-il.

- Laisse-le respirer vieil homme, il a fait plus pour le village en un an que toi en toute une vie !

- C'est un Banni… Siffla le vieux berger entre ses dents, le visage plus dur.

- Il a sauvé le village ! Il a sauvé Hilda ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus ?! »

La colère d'Astrid s'était étalée sur les villageois présents qui commencèrent à baisser les yeux. Tous connaissaient la force de la jeune femme et nombreux étaient ceux qui savaient pour la petite fille qui s'était presque noyée la veille au soir. La blonde elle, ne comprenait pas.

Ce garçon avait sauvé la vie du village tant de fois, tant de fois il s'était sacrifié alors qu'il ne devait rien aux Beurkiens méprisant et englués dans leurs traditions qui peuplaient cette île.

Ces monstres qui l'avaient envoyé en enfer pour le simple fait d'être petit et chétif.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait aucun des deux camps.

Au diable les traditions. Et au diable Mildew.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre des visages qui se baissaient à sa vue et quelques uns dansaient sur leurs pieds, mal à l'aise.

La blonde allait craquer. Et c'est le village qui allait trinquer ce soir.

« Ce n'est pas possible d'être buté à ce point… »

Son sifflement fit reculer derechef ses amis qui la connaissaient trop. Si ça continuait comme ça, les coups de hache allaient faire des petits.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait bon sang ?! »

C'était parti. La jeune femme montait dans les décibels.

« Depuis son arrivée ici vous le traitez comme un paria en oubliant tout ce qu'il a fait pour le village ! Après tout ce qu'il a subi : l'abandon, la peur, la souffrance, le sang… Il est revenu et a protégé notre village ! Il a protégé Beurk après ce que nous avons fait ! »

Elle commençait déjà à perdre son souffle, si énervée qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à reprendre une respiration correcte.

« Il aurait pu mourir en prenant ce coup ! En protégeant notre Chef… Son propre père qui l'a banni… »

Ses yeux s'étaient figés sur la silhouette à la tête basse de Stoick la Brute qui détournait son regard sur le sol. Les autres villageois eux, s'échangeaient des coups d'œil à la fois outrés et gênés.

On ne parlait pas du Chef de la sorte. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, on le suivait toujours sans discuter.

Astrid commençait doucement à franchir des frontières dangereuses.

« Il répare nos armes – Gueulfor est là pour assister de son excellent travail – toute la journée et hier il a plongé dans la rivière pour sauver Hilda ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut de plus par les dieux ?!

- Il a été banni selon les lois de ces dieux ! »

Mildew. Encore une fois.

Les visages se relevèrent mais les expressions semblaient mitigées cette fois.

Astrid avait raison. Harold n'était pas un danger.

Mais il avait été banni selon les lois des dieux et accepter son retour signifiait aller à l'encontre de leurs volontés. Et personne n'en aurait le courage.

C'était injuste.

C'était tellement injuste.

Astrid sentit ses phalanges blanchir et ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de sa main.

Elle aurait tellement voulu les envoyer au diable. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Leur montrer ce qu'Harold avait vécu. Oh combien il avait souffert et oh combien ils l'avaient brisé.

Les dieux aussi, elle aurait voulu les maudire.

Elle avait honte des ses dieux. Honte de ces lois stupides. Honte de son village.

Si jamais ils continuaient à s'enfermer dans cette fierté malsaine que ferait-elle ?

Vers qui tournerait-elle son dos ?

Parce qu'elle aimait Harold, mais Beurk restait son village.

Que ferait-elle alors ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire ?

« C'est quoi cet attroupement ? »

Astrid – ainsi que bon nombre de Beurkiens – sursauta à la voix dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face d'un bond pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix qui bientôt, irait rejoindre Rustik dans la fosse commune.

Harold.

Un sanglier vivant et gigotant sur l'épaule, saucissonné aux pattes et au museau, plusieurs oreilles de lapin dans la main et le doux fumet du poisson qui s'échappait d'une besace à son autre main. Un arc était négligemment posé sur son autre épaule dont le carquois pendait simplement sur sa hanche.

Astrid papillonna des yeux avant de difficilement fixer le jeune homme qui regardait dubitatif l'attroupement du Grand Hall.

« Harold… ? Finit-elle par demander.

- Présent ?

- Mais où-est ce que tu étais passé ?! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Dans la forêt ? Mais où veux-tu que je sois allé avec cet attirail ? »

La jeune femme se retient de justesse de lui lancer son poing à la figure en se rappelant qu'il était aussi désagréable à cause des membres du village présent.

Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas lui faire passer l'envie de lui répondre de la sorte.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu partais ?

- Mais je l'ai fait… J'ai emprunté l'arc aux jumeaux… »

La totalité des regards du village se tourna vers les deux blonds qui ouvrirent lentement des yeux écarquillés en se regardant mutuellement. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en un ''O'' significatif et Astrid sentit sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Ah la boulette… »

La seconde d'après, le plat de la hache d'Astrid percutait avec force les casques respectifs des deux idiots qui allèrent s'échouer au sol dans un bruit sourds sous les yeux désabusés d'Harold qui soupira.

« Mais à quoi je m'attendais… Murmura-t-il.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais oui ! S'insurgea la blonde. Prévenir les jumeaux équivaut à demander une addition à deux chiffres à Rustik !

- _Eh !_

- J'ai pas réfléchi sur le coup je l'admets, dit Harold. Mais j'ai vu un sanglier s'échapper de l'enclos et j'ai pas beaucoup eu le temps de le faire. »

Il déposa son chargement ambulant sur une table avant de s'étirer l'épaule dans une grimace. C'est que c'était lourd ces machins…

« Tu as passé la journée à le récupérer ? Demanda une Astrid dubitative.

- Ouaip. J'en ai profité pour chasser un peu, histoire de payer ma dette à Gothi. »

Il secoua les lapins morts dans sa main et après un coup d'œil aux deux blonds sur le sol, il prit le chemin de la porte, ignorant royalement à la fois Astrid, mais surtout les villageois qui avaient suivis la conversation dans le silence le plus total. Jusqu'à ce Stoick prenne la parole.

« Harold ! »

La salle se figea. Tous savaient les sentiments du fils vis-à-vis du père et tous pressentaient une confrontation plus ou moins sportive, encouragée par Mildew qui se délectait d'avance de la scène.

Mais Harold fit fis de la voix de l'homme qui l'avait élevé et continua simplement sa route.

Mais Stoick ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il s'y attendait de toute façon.

Enfin il s'attendait surtout à un poing bien senti et plus si affinité.

« Je te demanderais de ne plus entrer dans la forêt dorénavant, déclara-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait posée. On y a trouvé des traces de dragons.

- De dragons ? »

Cette fois, Harold se retourna pour trouver la confirmation dans les yeux d'Astrid qui hocha la tête.

« Ils sont de retour, dit-elle simplement.

- Je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais j'ai rien vu là où j'étais…

- Par où es-tu passé ?

- Je suis passé par l'enclos de Sven pour rejoindre la forêt derrière, commença-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, j'ai traversé la Rivière de Gorth, le Bois aux Mille Feuilles, le Gouffres des Corbeaux, la Forêt des Sacrifices et j'ai atterri sur la plage. Et j'ai rien vu.

- Bon ben ça nous fait ça d'moins à regarder, déclara Gueulfor en clopinant jusqu'à son Chef.

- Parce que vous lui faites confiance ?! S'insurgea Mildew en brandissant sa canne.

- Il n'a aucune pratique des dragons et il a réussi à chasser sans le moindre problème donc oui, je lui fais confiance. »

Si les paroles de Stoick la Brute affectèrent Harold, Astrid ne put le savoir. Le garçon s'était déjà retourné et sortait de la salle sans attendre que quelqu'un ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

Il ne pouvait donc plus entrer dans la forêt…

Problème à l'horizon.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! **

**N'oubliez pas la maigre pitance des auteurs, le petit bouton avec marqué Review en dessous ! **

**Bonne journée/soirée/nuit/matinée !**

**Pourquoi je finis qu'avec des points d'exclamations !**

**J'ai l'air d'une imbécile ! **

**Youhou !**

**Voilà voilà..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Et oui, pour une fois moins de blabla que d'habitude (je suis on ne peut plus crevée donc je vais certainement pas beaucoup blablater) Juste : nouveau chapitre chers lecteurs ! Au programme : un baiser et des doutes ;) **

* * *

**Réponse à la question de Rimen14 : Ses vêtements de Bannis consistaient uniquement en pantalon proche de ce qu'il avait, bottes en poils de yak et gilet ouvert, sans chemise. Sur Beurk il s'est remit à la chemise (trois fois trop grande pour lui, toujours depuis le premier chapitre) et le gilet s'est sans doute égaré dans la bataille sur l'île d'Alvin :)**

* * *

**Et on dit tous merci à Naemos pour sa correction ! (non parce que là il a dû saigner des yeux avec mes "marchand"avec un T sérieusement . Pour une fois que j'en avais pas beaucoup en plus !)**

* * *

**Merci à vous tous aussi pour ces reviews, ces favorites et ces follows ! Vous illuminez mes semaines de cours ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Et oui, déjà le fin du blabla du début... Pour cette lecture,**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse****  
**

**Chapitre 7 : **

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui informa que quelque chose avait changé mais il n'arrivait pas encore à mettre le doigt dessus.

Peut-être était-ce les regards des villageois. Auxquels il avait le droit maintenant.

Auparavant, tous baissaient les yeux à son arrivée ou le regardaient d'un air farouche, les enfants dans leurs dos, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue.

Plus maintenant. Désormais ils n'empêchaient plus les enfants de s'approcher de lui et nombreux étaient-ceux parmi ces derniers qui le suivaient à la trace. Comme Gustave qui passait maintenant le plus clair de son temps dans la forge et le bassinait de questions sur la vie dans le Sud.

C'était pire depuis que ce dernier avait appris qu'Harold avait sauvé la petite fille dans la rivière. Petite fille qui s'était avérée par la suite être la petite sœur du jeune Viking, née pendant son absence.

Il aurait pu s'en énerver et l'envoyer paître ailleurs que dans son espace vital mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le garçon ne posait jamais de question sur ce qui lui était arrivé, seulement sur les habitudes, les coutumes et la langue.

S'en était presque effrayant, un Viking qui cherchait à s'instruire.

« Harold ! »

Sur les marches du Grand Hall, le jeune homme s'arrêta pour regarder en arrière et constater plus haut sur l'escalier, la présence d'un couple Beurkiens.

Encore mieux. Maintenant ils lui parlaient. Une première.

« Hildegarde était malade ces derniers temps avec ce qu'il s'est passé, commença la mère. Alors nous n'avons pas pu te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour elle. »

Les parents de la gamine alors. Venus lui dire merci apparemment.

Surprenant.

Effrayant en fait.

Soutenu par son époux, la Viking descendit difficilement une marche pour s'approcher un peu du garçon qui avait sauvé la vie de sa fille. Son genoux avait l'air d'être dans un sale état.

« Et Hilda… Continua le père, voulait le faire elle-même. »

Harold vit avec surprise le père gentiment pousser quelque chose de derrière ses jambes et apparut alors, une petite tête rousse ornée d'un petit casque. Ses deux parents l'encouragèrent muettement sous le regard du jeune homme qui ne pipa mot.

La petite fille sembla s'armer de courage et se décrocha de son père pour aller sauter les marches qui menaient à son sauveur. A quelques hauteurs de pierre, ses courtes pattes lui firent défaut, manquant de la faire s'écraser contre le sol mais Harold la rattrapa à temps contre ses jambes.

« Hey, doucement… » Murmura-t-il.

Le sang de Viking qui coulait dans les veines d'Hildegarde l'empêcha de sombrer en larme. A la place, elle secoua la tête avant de lever son visage vers l'auburn et leva les bras dans un signe universellement compréhensible.

Harold cilla un temps, surpris, avant de se reprendre et attrapa la petite fille sous les épaules pour la surélever jusqu'à hauteur de son visage, la calant gentiment contre lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

La petite était silencieuse pour une enfant mais elle avait dans les yeux une petite étincelle qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle comprenait, mais ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire.

Puis elle prit sa décision.

Elle attrapa de ses petites mains potelées les joues du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser, le visage aussi rouge qu'il était possible.

Harold ne dit rien, ni ne fit quoi que ce soit. Il la laissa simplement faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache d'elle-même et tende ses bras vers ses parents qui avaient ouverts de grands yeux ahuris, pas choqués, mais surpris. Très surpris.

Le garçon la fit descendre au sol et Hilda grimpa les marches comme elle put jusqu'à ses parents qui la reprirent dans leurs bras et lancèrent un regard désolé à Harold qui chassa leurs excuses d'un vague geste de la main. Il les regarda repartir, la petite dans les bras qui lui fit elle aussi un geste de la main auquel il répondit simplement.

Cette journée commençait vraiment très bizarrement.

« Et bien quel tombeur, retentit une voix amusée.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite fille, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Elle t'a quand même embrassé.

- Elle n'est pas vraiment mon genre.

- Ah c'est vrai j'avais oublié, tu préfères les blondes…

- Tu vas me lâcher avec ça Astrid ?! »

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant le regard désespéré de l'auburn qui soupira à nouveau.

« Même pas en rêve, répondit-elle en s'approchant. Pour une fois que j'ai quelque chose sur toi qui te met mal à l'aise !

- Sympa… Merci…

- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de me moquer ? C'est toi qui viens d'embrasser une autre fille !

- Elle a quatre ans…

- Encore une chose que j'ignorais sur toi…

- Stop ! On arrête cette discussion ! »

Astrid rit une nouvelle fois et Harold bougonna dans son coin.

Ah les femmes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé au fait ?

- De quoi ?

- Ces égratignures. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

La jeune blonde avisait d'un œil curieux les nombreuses éraflures en effet qui perçaient la peau du Banni. Elles s'étalaient de ses avant-bras à son visage dont la joue avait rougi un peu. Harold haussa les épaules.

« Je me suis levé cette nuit pour boire un peu, expliqua-t-il. Mal réveillé, je me suis vautré bien proprement dans les escaliers … »

Astrid resta un instant sceptique devant l'aveu d'Harold. Lui se contentant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, une moue mal à l'aise sur le visage.

« Un petit moment à la Harold… ça faisait longtemps… »

La Viking lui sourit. Les moments _haroldiens_ étaient très connus à sa grande époque, lorsqu'encore il arrivait à trainer dans les pattes des guerriers lors des attaques de dragon. Toujours des maladresses qui l'envoyaient face contre terre ou l'enfermait chez lui pour les heures qui suivaient.

Elle perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle se rappela que son dernier moment _haroldien_ l'avait envoyé sur une galère pour y chercher la mort.

« Astrid ? »

La jeune femme sursauta et s'arma à nouveau d'un sourire. Un qui semblait faux même pour elle.

« Oui ?

- Des nouvelles des dragons ? »

Le visage de la blonde s'assombrit derechef et sa main alla par réflexe chercher le manche de sa hache.

« Pas la moindre… Pourtant j'ai bien vu les traces moi aussi mais depuis, plus rien… A se demander si les dragons étaient vraiment là ou…

- … Tu penses qu'ils se cachent ?

- Il n'y pas vraiment d'autre solution !

- Tu crois vraiment que les dragons sont assez intelligents pour attendre patiemment que la méfiance de Beurk s'endorme ? Ricana-t-il.

- Ils sont assez fourbes pour ça. »

Harold observa un moment le visage de la blonde. Elle avait les yeux sévères et regardait la mer comme si un Ebouillantueur allait en sortir à tout instant.

« Pourquoi tu les détestes autant ? »

Astrid reporta son attention sur le garçon qui arborait une expression totalement neutre. Une simple question que pourtant elle ne comprenait pas.

« Ce n'est pas évident ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu viens d'ici toi aussi, tu sais pourquoi nous les détestons !

- ''Ils ont tué des centaines d'entre nous'', répéta Harold en levant les yeux au ciel avant de revenir à elle. Tu sais quelle avait été ma réponse.

- … ''On a tué des milliers d'entre eux'', je sais mais ce n'est pas la même chose !

- En quoi c'est différent ?

- Pourquoi tu les défends ?!

- Ne réponds pas par une autre question, répliqua-t-il froidement. Les dragons m'ont pris ma mère je te signale. Lorsque j'étais un bébé, à cause d'eux je ne l'ai jamais connue !

- Alors pourquoi ?!

- Parce que j'imagine que si j'étais resté ici j'aurais privé un bébé de sa mère !

- Que ! »

Astrid bégaya une longue minute, cherchant ses mots, cherchant un moyen de clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute à cet homme qui pensait mieux connaître les dragons qu'elle. Elle qui les combattait depuis des années maintenant, qui subissait leur souffle brûlant à chaque fois qu'ils s'attaquaient à leur village pour un peu de nourriture.

Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Les dragons ne ressentent rien, réussit-elle à siffler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Mais il suffit de les regarder ! Ce ne sont que des animaux ! »

Harold ne cilla même pas lorsqu'elle lui hurla presque dessus. Astrid pensait qu'enfin il revenait à la raison mais à sa surprise, il se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas, réduisant fortement la distance qui s'était installée entre eux.

« Tu te souviens des bêtes dont Titus et moi t'avions parlé ? Ceux qui terrifiaient les hommes du Sud ? »

Astrid réfléchit un temps, exercice devenu difficile avec la proximité effrayante du garçon devant elle. Mais enfin elle se rappela.

La guerrière hocha doucement la tête.

« Quand j'ai enfin compris la langue, continua-t-il alors, on m'a parlé sans cesse de ces monstres. _Leo_ dans leur langue. On me racontait comme ces créatures étaient effrayantes, des griffes qui pouvaient trancher la peau d'un homme comme du papier, des crocs qui pouvaient broyer un os d'un seul coup de mâchoire… Toutes les histoires les plus atroces les unes que les autres à leur sujet. Si bien que j'ai commencé comme eux à en avoir peur. »

Astrid pouvait presque voir les souvenirs qui défilaient dans les yeux d'un Harold dont elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il savait encore qu'il lui parlait ou s'il revivait le passé.

« Et un jour je les ai vus dans l'Arène. Les gens hurlaient d'excitation dans les gradins pendant que Titus me broyait le bras de peur et que le _leo_ dévorait un homme sur le sable. Vivant. »

Astrid ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

« J'ai constaté deux choses ce jour là. Une : que ces créatures qui peuplent les cauchemars de ces personnes n'étaient rien d'autre que des grosses bébêtes à poils qui n'arriveraient même pas à entailler un dragon. Deux : qu'à force de répéter quelque chose qui pourtant n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie, on finit par y croire. »

La blonde devant lui cilla un instant, tentant de comprendre où Harold cherchait à en venir.

Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu était que cette sale bête avait mangé un homme.

« Je… Tenta-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas…

- Je suis allé dans leur enclos le soir. La plupart m'ont grogné dessus et ont cherché à m'attaquer. Sauf deux. L'un était _leo_ qui s'était repu du pauvre malheureux, l'autre était un vieux mâle qui manquait de se faire dévorer par les plus jeunes à chaque fois qu'il passait près d'eux. »

Astrid tiqua à la faute de langage d'Harold mais ne dit rien. Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était ainsi qu'ils s'exprimaient dans le Sud.

« Lorsque je me suis approché, le jeune s'est levé et s'est allongé dans le fond de l'enclos. Le vieux lui, qui s'était couché, a reculé un peu ventre à terre. Et là j'ai remarqué. Ils étaient maigres. Ils avaient tous les côtes apparentes. Alors j'ai pris un morceau de viande, et je l'ai approché de la cage du plus vieux. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher de moi au début. Rien à faire, il grognait en tournant la tête. Puis il l'a pris. Et la seule chose que j'ai sentis après ce fut sa langue sur mes doigts. »

Un rire jaune avait ponctué sa dernière phrase, comme si elle était chargée d'une ironie que la jeune femme avait du mal à percevoir.

« Ces animaux étaient affamés Astrid. Ils avaient faim. Après avoir donné à manger à l'un d'eux, les autres ont arrêté de grogner et tentaient de s'approcher de moi ensuite. Parce qu'ils avaient simplement faim.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça… ? Fit la voix blanche d'Astrid.

- Parce que j'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à deux choses : as-tu déjà vu un dragon manger ? Et pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais emporté d'humains ? »

Le silence s'installa entre la Viking et le Banni. Chacun d'eux les yeux figés dans ceux de l'autre, Astrid tentant de digérer les paroles du jeune homme, Harold lui, toujours aussi impénétrable que d'habitude. Finalement, ce fut lui qui brisa l'échange dans un soupir. Il pivota sur lui-même et commença à dévaler les dernières marches du Grand Hall, laissant derrière lui une certaine blonde encore sous le choc.

« Si tu me cherches je suis à la forge. » Furent ses derniers mots.

oOo

Calée dans l'embrasure de l'ouverture du toit de sa maison, Astrid mirait d'un œil absent, les nuages qui défilaient dans le ciel.

Les Vikings regardaient toujours le ciel. C'était le domaine des dragons et il fallait les voir apparaître avant qu'ils ne commencent à saccager le village et massacrer ses habitants.

Enfin. C'était ce qu'on lui répétait depuis toujours.

La jeune femme ne sursauta même pas lorsque des pas retentirent dans les escaliers.

« Salut chérie !

- Ça baigne Astrid ? »

Les jumeaux. Parfait. Juste ce qui lui fallait.

En sac de frappe au moins.

Elle avait besoin d'un sac de frappe. Là, tout de suite.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Fit-elle d'une voix traînante.

- On est de service dans la forêt pour rechercher des traces de dragon je te signale, ricana sa consœur chasseuse.

- La vache, fit sur le même ton son frère, te disputer avec Harold ne te réussit pas ! »

Astrid jeta aux deux énergumènes le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve avant de retomber élégamment sur le plancher et d'attraper ses effets, manteau et hache, délaissés sur le sol. Elle s'équipa silencieusement avant de suivre les deux têtes blondes et leurs lances en dehors de la bâtisse, direction la forêt.

« Ce que t'es sombre, siffla Kognedur. C'est pire que d'habitude !

- Clair, renchérit Kranedur. Pire qu'Harold lorsqu'il mange dans le Hall !

- Très drôle, répliqua Astrid en détournant les yeux.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai ! Continua la sœur. Dès qu'il pense qu'on ne le regarde pas, il fait une tête de six pieds de long, comme celui qui n'a pas assez de bifteck dans son sandwich !

- Il a toujours cette tête là, soupira Astrid.

- Ouais ben quand t'es pas là c'est pire ! Confirma le frère.

- Je suis au courant… »

Les jumeaux partirent dans un rire commun tout en se frappant, une Astrid désabusée derrière eux.

Elle repensait aux mots d'Harold au sujet des dragons. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'il ait raison.

Sauf qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir où il pouvait avoir tord dans ses paroles.

« Dites… Commença-t-elle. Est-ce vous pensez qu'il y a une raison aux attaques des dragons ? »

A sa surprise, seul le silence lui répondit et Astrid releva la tête qu'elle avait baissée vers le sol pour observer les deux Thorstons qui la dévisageaient avec stupéfaction.

Ils se ressemblaient déjà beaucoup mais là, c'était flagrant.

« Toi, tu passes trop de temps avec Harold, fit Kogne.

- Tu te mets à parler comme lui c'est grave flippant… Continua Krane.

- Pourquoi ? » Répondit Astrid dubitative.

Les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard avant que la sœur ne soupire et ne s'approche de son amie, le visage décidé.

« T'as intérêt à m'écouter chérie. Une raison ? J'en sais fichtre rien. Y'a que quelqu'un comme Harold qui peut demander une chose pareille. Et tu sais quoi ? Toi tu l'écoutes. Parce que c'est Harold. Parce qu'il est quelqu'un que de toute façon, on finit par écouter un moment ou à un autre. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse le comprendre totalement. »

Elle s'arrêta un temps, pour mieux s'avancer vers Astrid en plissant les yeux.

« Harold… Tu sais, il a tout un tas de secrets dont on ne sait rien, que dalle, nada, niet. Ce type… ne vit pas dans le même monde que nous. Il regarde ailleurs lorsqu'il pense que personne ne le voit. Loin. Très loin. Il n'est pas avec nous. La question n'est pas de se demander si tu peux arriver à le comprendre aujourd'hui. Harold est quelqu'un de gentil, tu le sais toi-même. Alors s'il n'en parle pas, c'est qu'il a une très bonne raison qui peut-être, pourrait te faire se détourner de lui. S'il ne dit rien, c'est qu'il ne veut pas te perdre. »

Enfin elle se tut, la respiration devenue presque ératique.

Astrid elle, papillonna un long moment des yeux, le visage de Kognedur à quelques centimètres du sien, les yeux écarquillés, choquée.

Très choquée.

« Ça… ça va ? Réussit-elle à dire. T'es sûre que… tu ne veux pas t'allonger ?

- Si, répondit la Thorston. Si… »

Une main sur la tête, la jumelle vint s'assoir sur une branche sous les réprimandes de son frère sur pourquoi il ne fallait pas essayer de réfléchir de trop avec leur cerveau. C'était dangereux pour eux et ils ne le supportaient pas.

Elle le savait pourtant !

Astrid elle, ne pouvait qu'hocher vaguement de la tête aux paroles du jumeau.

Elle avait raison.

Astrid n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour… mais Kognedur avait raison.

Harold ne disait rien parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en sa réaction. Et au lieu de mettre en colère la blonde, cela lui faisait peur.

Parce que le poids des secrets de l'auburn était peut-être plus lourd qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

oOo

Il fallu encore plusieurs heures à la jeune guerrière Viking pour retrouver Harold dans la forge. Aucun bruit ne troublait l'atelier lorsqu'elle s'en approcha, une grande première depuis que le garçon avait repris sa place derrière le marteau.

Astrid entre lentement, gênée de se présenter à nouveau devant lui après la scène du matin.

Et puis de mémoire de Viking, jamais une Hofferson n'était venu présenter ses excuses à quelqu'un et être capable d'en parler ensuite.

A sa surprise, Harold était effectivement là mais profondément endormi sur le plan de travail sur lequel le forgeron avait posé ses bras et son visage.

Il était fatigué ces derniers temps. Avec la quantité de travail qu'il fournissait à la forge c'était compréhensible. Il devait être courbaturé de partout à force de rattraper le temps perdu par Gueulfor. Le blond était un bon artisan, mais respecter les délais n'était vraiment pas dans sa nature.

Et une main en moins n'aidait pas.

Il n'avait jamais repris d'apprenti depuis Harold d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas faute que les villageois le lui ait recommandé de le faire mais rien n'y fit, il ne reprit personne à son service.

Il avait failli avec le fils du Chef, sans doute ne voulait-il plus tenter l'expérience.

« Astrid… ? »

La voix ensommeillée d'Harold fit sursauter la jeune femme qui se retourna vers le garçon qui frottait son poing contre son œil. Il tentait vainement d'ouvrir les yeux mais ces derniers cherchaient absolument à se refermer contre son gré.

« C'est rien, murmura la blonde. Reste couché, tu as l'air exténué.

- Hum… »

Il reposa sa tête sur ses bras mais sa respiration indiquait à Astrid qu'il était toujours éveillé, mais bien loin de l'état ''frais et dispos'' dont il faisait toujours preuve. Pour la première fois, Astrid le vit fatigué.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état, commenta-t-elle doucement.

- … Dû mal à dormir… » Répondit-il des profondeurs de ses bras tatoués.

Astrid se demanda un instant si cela avait un rapport avec son père. Ce ne serait pas étonnant vu sa réaction en présence de la Brute.

« Pourquoi ? Consentit-elle finalement à demander.

- Froid.

- Il ne fait pas si froid que ça. L'hiver glacial est derrière nous.

- J'ai passé quatre années dans un pays où tu peux cuir la viande avec le soleil alors oui, j'ai froid maintenant.

- Le soleil ?!

- Il fait chaud là-bas en été.

- Donc tu préfères dormir à la forge ?

- C'est déjà plus chaleureux que chez moi. »

Astrid tiqua un peu aux derniers mots d'Harold. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il considérait cette petite bicoque sans prétention comme son chez lui.

Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'un abus de langage.

« Comment… Comment tu faisais pour dormir sur l'île d'Alvin ? »

Le Banni resta un moment silencieux, le visage caché dans ses bras avant de répondre d'une voix lointaine.

« Titus. Titus était là. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que je parvenais à supporter le froid.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as obligée à dormir avec toi ?

- C'était si dérangeant ? » Fit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Pour toute réponse, Astrid lui décocha un crochet dans l'abdomen qui le fit se plier sur lui-même dans un grognement. La jeune femme croisa ensuite les bras, les traits mécontents.

« Arrête de pleurer pour un rien, dit-elle en attrapant un clou qui passait par là.

- Tu permets ? Siffla-t-il. Pour une fois que j'ai une bonne raison…

- Rho… »

La blonde avisa le sol non loin où était déposé le tas de cuir important donné aux forgerons pour les pommeaux des armes à réparer.

« Il n'y aura pas moins de cuir que la dernière fois ?

- Hum… Grogna-t-il avant de répondre. Phlégma avait besoin d'une grande quantité et je n'avais pas besoin d'autant. Je lui ai donné.

- Oh. Vous vous en êtes sortis avec le minerai de fer qu'on a récupéré la dernière fois ?

- Gueulfor ne pouvait pas le faire seul et je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme ces derniers temps. On devrait s'y mettre dans les prochains jours.

- Harold ! Harold ! »

Un bras toujours autour de son abdomen douloureux, l'auburn recula la tête pour constater à l'embrasure de la fenêtre de l'atelier, la présence d'une petite tête brune bien connue.

« Gustave ? Répondit le susnommé.

- Harold ! Oh Astrid aussi ! Venez vite !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta de suite Astrid qui se redressa.

- Johann est de retour ! Venez ! »

Gustave disparut encore plus vite qu'il n'était apparu, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls dans la forge. Passée la surprise, Astrid se mit à sautiller – mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait là ? C'était loin d'être guerrier ça – sur place et bondit presque à la suite du jeune Viking. Avant de prendre la porte, elle fit volte-face pour regarder Harold qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Harold Héla-t-elle, les indices d'une certaine excitation dans la voix. Tu ne viens pas ?

- Si… Si j'arrive, ne m'attends pas. »

Astrid haussa les épaules et courut presque vers le port.

Johan le Négociant était là, l'un des rares marchands qui parvenait jusqu'ici, l'un des villages les plus au Nord du monde. L'un des plus dangereux aussi. Mais il était toujours là, il répondait toujours à l'appel même avec ce trafic d'esclaves qui pesait sur les voies marines.

En tant que marchand il ne devait pas être trop exposé de toute façon.

Astrid se demanda quelles merveilles le Négociant avait ramenées de son voyage cette fois-ci.

Son enthousiasme redescendu d'un ton lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait oublié de s'excuser auprès d'Harold.

oOo

Lorsqu'elle arrive enfin près du bateau qui avait déjà commencé à décharger sa marchandise, Astrid put voir qu'une bonne partie du village s'était donné rendez-vous sur le port, adultes et jeunes mélangés.

« Johann ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin le marchand.

- Astrid ! Répondit-il en écartant les bras. Ah ! La plus magnifique des guerrières de Beurk ! La valkyrie parmi les valkyries ! J'ai énormément de choses qui pourraient t'intéresser ma chérie !

- Beau parleur comme toujours, fit-elle moqueuse.

- Toujours lorsqu'il s'agit d'affaire, salua-t-il dans une révérence.

- Johann ! Tonna une voix ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir ! »

Johan pivota sur ses pieds pour faire face à l'immense silhouette du Chef de Beurk, Stoick la Brute. Astrid elle, se retourna vers les fortunes du Négociant, une oreille distraite sur la conversation.

« Maître Haddock, s'inclina Johann.

- Alors comment vas-tu Johann ?

- Bien comme toujours lorsque je foule le sol de Beurk !

- _Une masse !_

- _Tu 'vas pas m'dire qu'après tout l'boulot qu'on amasse dans la forge, tu vas trouver une arme aut' part !?_

- A la bonne heure ! Que des merveilles apparemment sur ton bateau encore une fois…

- Je serais venu plus tôt d'ordinaire mais de nouvelles voies marchandes se sont ouvertes et j'en ai profité pour prendre quelques raretés que sans doute, vous n'avez jamais vues !

- _Oh mais ce sera parfait pour mes culottes ça !_

- _Un livre de botanique !_

- _C'est ton combientième Varek ?_

- Parfait alors ! Pas de problème sur la route j'espère ?

- Etrangement non Sir, répondit le marchand. Pas un dragon sur ces eaux, ou alors ils sont restés bien sages. Par contre les hommes…

- Un problème avec d'autres marchands ?

- Oh non, si ce n'était que ça… Mais bon, ce n'est p-… »

Astrid se retourna devant la perte de voix momentanée du marchand d'ordinaire si volubile. Il regardait plus haut par-dessus l'épaule de Stoick et semblait stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait, sa bouche s'ouvrant par moment comme s'il voulait parler mais n'arrivait pas à aligner ses idées.

La jeune femme suivit son regard pour constater avec surprise la présence d'Harold en haut de la falaise, qui observait silencieusement le marchand toujours bouche-bée.

« Maître… Harold… ? »

Johan sembla se reprendre et secoua la tête avant de reculer face à Stoick.

« Excusez-moi… Je dois… Je dois aller lui parler… »

Avec stupéfaction, les Vikings de Beurk virent Johan courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur la route du port qui menait vers le village, en haut de la falaise. Après plusieurs secondes de course, il s'écroula au sol aux côtés du jeune homme qui s'était assis sur le bord de la crique et commença à lui parler, exercice rendu difficile par l'effort, le visage rouge, les yeux écarquillés et les membres tremblants.

Astrid le vit, comme les autres, parler sans interruption avant qu'Harold ne le calme d'un geste et ne parle à son tour en quelques mots. Elle resta ébahie lorsqu'elle vit le marchand lui prendre les mains, les yeux remplis de larmes et baisser la tête devant lui et elle put lire sur ses lèvres des « Merci » à n'en plus finir. L'auburn le laissa faire un moment avant que l'homme ne se calme et redresse la tête d'un bond pour lui parler à nouveau, une inquiétude palpable sur le visage.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'Harold fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux, visiblement en colère. Il marmonna quelques mots auxquels répondit Johan par un hochement de tête. Le Banni frappa du poing sur le sol pour ensuite le placer devant son visage, visiblement très mécontent pendant que le marchand le regardait en silence.

La conversation reprit du côté d'Harold, de simples hochements de tête pour Johan avant que les deux hommes ne se redressent ensembles, échangent une poignée de main durant laquelle Johann s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant un Harold qui ne désirait apparemment que récupérer sa main droite. Enfin ils se séparèrent pour de bon. L'auburn remonta vers le village, le marchand redescendit vers le port.

Lorsque ce dernier revint à son bateau, il fut littéralement agressé par le père Haddock qui attendait, non pas pour les marchandises, mais bien pour l'étrange conversation que le marchand venait d'avoir avec le Banni de Beurk.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Johann ? Commença-t-il d'une voix blême. Tu… savais pour lui ? »

Johan leva les yeux vers le Chef de Beurk mais pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, ces derniers n'avaient pas la lueur de respect dont le marchand faisait preuve face à la Brute. Cette fois, ils étaient durs, accusateurs, presque méprisant.

« Oui, finit-il par concéder. Je l'ai vu partir dans la galère qui l'a emmené dans le Sud il y a cinq ans lorsque les lignes maritimes se sont rouvertes, dans les premières prises de la saison. J'ai d'abord cru à un garçon qui lui ressemblait mais lorsque je suis revenu ici et constater qu'il n'était plus là… que le village faisait comme si de rien n'était… J'étais choqué. Outré. »

Il avait planté durement son regard dans celui de Stoick qui baissa les yeux. Cela sembla le mettre encore plus en colère.

« Comment avez-vous pu ?! S'emporta le Négociant. Votre propre fils Maître Haddock ! Votre fils ! J'ai eu tellement de honte de continuer à faire affaire avec vous… Tellement honte… »

Il serrait les poings maintenant, une grimace de dégout sur le village.

C'est Gueulfor, en renfort à quel homme, Astrid n'aurait su le dire, qui brisa l'échange d'un pas clopinant.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêté de commercer avec nous alors ?

- J'avais développé mon commerce sur d'autres lignes. J'espérais pouvoir me défaire de la votre mais il est revenu avant. En quatre ans il avait changé du tout au tout, j'ai vraiment eu de mal à le reconnaître… »

Astrid repensa à la première fois où elle revit Harold depuis son bannissement. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à le reconnaître.

Elle avait su qui était cet homme tatoué, froid et impitoyable en un simple échange de regard.

« Tu l'as vu ?! S'écria le forgeron, les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est lui qui m'a demandé de continuer à faire affaire avec vous, répondit froidement Johann. En compensation pour m'avoir aidé.

- Aider à faire quoi ? Demanda Gueulfor.

- … Ma famille… Mes deux filles, il les a libérées… »

Les Vikings purent voir le corps du marchand trembler sous les souvenirs douloureux qui affluaient.

« Alvin n'a pas épargné l'île où ma famille s'est installée, expliqua-t-il. Mes deux filles ont été attrapées et c'est à cet instant qu'il est réapparu. Il les a libérées, je ne sais même pas comment et elles ont trouvé refuge auprès de l'Intendant. L'une d'elle était blessée apparemment et ne pouvait plus prendre la mer, Harold m'a dis t'attendre avant d'aller les récupérer.

- Intendant ? Se joignit Astrid en avançant de quelques pas.

- Un ami à lui à ce qui paraît, répondit-il en la regardant. Il est le refuge des personnes qui sont envoyés sur les galères pour le marché aux esclaves. Il n'obéit qu'aux ordres d'Harold. »

Les Vikings s'échangèrent des regards sceptiques, Astrid maintenant au centre de toute l'attention. Mais la jeune femme ne put qu'hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle ne savait pas.

Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet homme. Harold n'en avait même jamais fait allusion.

Il avait simplement « omis » de lui dire.

Comme d'habitude.

oOo

« Merde. Merde merde merde merde merde ! »

Harold faisait les cent pas dans l'atelier. Il cisaillait littéralement sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, ses ongles s'enfonçaient allègrement dans son crâne et ses yeux parcouraient sans y prêter le moindre attention, les armes qui peuplaient la forge de Beurk.

Il s'arrêta brusquement devant un établi où ses deux poings vinrent fracasser la surface de la table en hurlant :

« MERDE ! »

Sa botte vint à son tour frapper le pied de la table alors qu'il se redressait dans une volte-face et marmonnait :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il a fallu continuer hein ! Il a fallu – en plus ! – que ce soit _lui_ ! Non ! Ça pouvait être que _lui_ ! »

Dans un cri de rage, Harold vint s'assoir sans douceur sur un tabouret et ses mains vinrent masquer ses yeux, sa bouche toujours déformée par la colère.

« Hors de question… Hors de question de le laisser faire… Mais quoi faire ? Comment ? Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, merde ! »

La suite de ce qu'il marmonna devient une suite incompréhensible de grognements ponctués à la consonance qu'Astrid reconnaissait comme étant la langue étrange qu'Harold seul maitrisait sur l'île.

Elle ne devrait pas être là, à la fenêtre de la forge, à l'espionner. Ce n'était pas son but, elle était simplement arrivée là sans que le jeune homme ne s'aperçoive de sa présence et il avait commencé à hurler sa rancœur.

Rancœur dont Astrid ne connaissait pas l'origine. Sûrement ses mots que Johann avait prononcés à sa seule oreille mais elle ne pourrait jamais rien obtenir de ce dernier.

Il était bien trop redevable à Harold pour lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Mais alors qu'était-ce ?

Et surtout : est-ce qu'Harold le partagerait cette fois ?

Les yeux clos, Astrid recula de nombreux pas en silence. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus la rage contenue du jeune homme, elle se redressa, le visage haut.

« Harold ! »

Elle courut les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la forge avant d'entrer comme d'ordinaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle le savait. Elle s'y attendait.

Il ne lui dirait rien.

Le visage d'Harold ne trahissait aucunement l'excès de rage et de colère dont Astrid avait malgré elle était témoin.

Rien.

Pas une trace hormis la légère rougeur qu'arboraient ses joues.

Si elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'en aurait rien su.

« De quoi vous parliez avec Johann ? »

Si Harold voulait jouer à ce jeu, il serait deux. Elle n'était pas vraiment certaine d'être gagnante mais au moins aurait-elle la satisfaction d'avoir essayé.

« Ses filles ont été victimes du trafic, je les ai aidées à s'échapper mais il n'a pas pu aller les récupérer depuis à cause d'Alvin. Je lui ai dis qu'il pouvait maintenant.

- Oh… Fit Astrid en se postant sur la table de l'établi que deux minutes auparavant, Harold frappait à grands coups de pieds et de poings. Elles sont jolies ?

- Elles sont brunes. »

L'auburn sourit dans un regard de connivence à la jeune femme qui éclata de rire.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! J'arrête de t'embêter avec ça ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'en retourna vers l'un des seaux remplis d'épées. Il en attrapa une et inspecta le pommeau d'un œil expert, estimant si oui ou non il était nécessaire de le refaire.

Dans son dos, Astrid serra les dents.

Et voilà. Il évitait le sujet. Devait-elle continuer à pousser le sujet plus loin ?

Ou devait-elle le laisser gagner ?

La jeune femme avisa un bout de lame qui trainait et joua de ses doigts fins sur la surface miroitante.

« C'est qui l'Intendant ? »

Harold stoppa son geste, releva la tête et soupira de tout son saoul.

« Johann parle trop.

- Allez ! Bougonna-t-elle. C'est qui ?

- Johann… Soupira-t-il à nouveau mais consentit à répondre à la question. Un homme du Sud. Enfin, milieu qui a fini dans le Sud. Un ancien gladiateur, mon Maître d'Arme dans l'Arène. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris, lever une arme, me défendre, tuer… »

Astrid ne pipa mot, se contentant de laisser Harold filtrer les informations qu'il souhaitait divulguer.

Combien de mensonges allait-elle entendre cette fois ?

« Flamma. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Ça signifie _feu_, _flamme_ ou même _passion_ selon le contexte. Il aimait bien son nom. C'était un manchot, comme Gueulfor. Il me le rappelait beaucoup mais il était beaucoup plus strict. Mais comme Titus et moi, il était simplement obligé d'être là-bas. Il n'avait rien en dehors de l'Arène et n'était au final qu'un esclave.

- Et il est parti avec vous lorsque vous vous êtes enfuis, compléta la blonde.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions que deux. » Sourit Harold.

Mais il n'avait jamais laissé entendre l'inverse.

Pas le moindre indice.

Encore un mensonge par omission comme il savait si bien les faire.

« Nous l'avons laissé sur un port un jour. Avec l'argent que je lui ai laissé, il a monté un petit commerce, une auberge un truc du style où il récupérait les esclaves d'Alvin, au nez et à sa barbe. Il était la seule personne avec Titus auquel je pensais comme à un ami là bas. Le seul qui savait ce que j'endurais. »

Il jouait de la lame distraitement. Astrid se demandait même s'il en avait conscience. La lame tournoyait, dansait dans sa main, sûrement dans le souvenir de cet entraînement qui semblait si dur.

Peut-être n'avait-elle pas entendu de mensonges aujourd'hui.

Mais sans doute pas toute la vérité non plus.

« Bon ! Fit-elle en bondissant de l'établi. C'est pas tout ça mais c'est moi qui écaille le poisson ce soir. Tu manges au Hall ce soir ?

- Non, répondit-il en attrapant une autre épée. J'ai trop de travail. Je mangerai plus tard. »

Combien de mensonges y avait-il dans cette phrase ?

* * *

**Et c'est la fin pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il a plu !**

**Comme d'habitude, commentaire, remarque, question, ou juste effusion de joie, le petit bouton en dessous n'agresse pas ceux qui le clique ! (et après cette journée de 8h de TP, un quart de pause entre les deux pour bouffer des pattes et des tomates avec les doigts, je serais très heureuse de ce petit réconfort... mais je ne vous pousse pas ! :D)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Chapitre le samedi aujourd'hui, ne m'en voulez pas, j'étais à la Nuit des Chercheurs hier, je suis rentrée un peu tard pour m'occuper de ça et après toutes les heures de TP du vendredi, j'ai un peu du mal à ne pas simplement me larver devant mon ordinateur x)**

**Bref ! Il est là maintenant !**

* * *

**Juste quelques réponses à certaines questions :**

**StrixChuu : "A quand les dragons ?"**

**Et bien... deux ou trois chapitres encore (selon le découpage), il faut patienter encore en petit peu ;)**

**Rimen79 (mais où sont passés les 65 autres chiffres ? oO) : "Où sont passées les armes d'Harold ?"**

**Chez Astrid ! J'y referais allusion dans quelques chapitres tu verras ;)**

* * *

**Ah oui ! J'ai remarqué une petite baisse des reviews, j'en déduis que vous commencez à vous lasser de ne pas voir plus que ça les dragons (ce que je comprends tout à fait), de ne pas vraiment comprendre où je veux en venir et de ne pas voir l'histoire avancer. Tout ce que je peux faire malheureusement est de vous demander de vous accrocher, les dragons approchent ! Ainsi que toutes les réponses à vos questions !**

* * *

**Et comme d'habitude et même si ça l'embête (j'aime bien embêter les gens), je remercie une nouvelle fois Naemos pour sa correction ! (en plus il a vraiment dû saigner des yeux là, j'ai fait des fautes que je n'avais encore jamais vues x()**

* * *

**Fini le blabla du jour ! Au programme de ce chapitre : alcooooooool :D**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse**

**Chapitre 8**

Plongé dans son énième livre de botanique – celui-ci traitait d'une tout autre manière de la classification des plantes, c'était tout bonnement fascinant ! – Varek marchait sans vraiment regarder devant lui dans le village. Les Beurkiens l'évitaient par la force de l'habitude, beaucoup d'ailleurs grognait à son passage mais il n'écoutait plus rien, plongé dans sa lecture.

Ses pas le menèrent comme à son habitude vers son repère, le refuge pour tous les livres de l'île, à l'abri de la bêtise de ces brutes de Vikings qui peuplaient ce bout de caillou.

L'érudit de Beurk lâcha enfin l'œuvre tant convoitée et entra dans sa demeure en sifflotant – décidemment, c'était un perle qu'il avait là ! – pour l'y déposer le temps du repas.

Hors de question que ces imbéciles de jumeaux et Rustik ne l'abiment, ils iraient nourrir les dragons si jamais ils y faisaient quoi que ce soit !

« Salut. »

Varek sursauta, manquant de se prendre le plafond – pas si haut – de sa bibliothèque personnelle – le tout dans un cri évidement très Viking – et fit volte-face, son couteau dans une main tremblante pour constater la présence de la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginée ici.

Astrid Hofferson. Dite : la Méchante. Selon son répertoire en tout cas.

« Astrid ! Supplia-t-il. Tu m'as… ! »

Non. Les Vikings n'avaient pas peur. On les dérangeait d'une manière impromptue alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas.

« Tu m'as… surpris… »

Bon, surprendre n'était pas non plus le meilleur terme mais il n'arrivait plus à trouver de mot plus correct, _vikingement_ parlant.

La jeune femme était assise sur le sol, les yeux dans le vide. Le détail le plus troublant de sa personne, outre le fait que son visage était plus sombre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, c'était sans doute le livre posé sur sa tête.

Son livre. Sur sa tête.

Varek cilla un instant des yeux avant de secouer doucement la tête, incrédule.

« Astrid ? Héla-t-il doucement. Qu'est-ce… que tu fais là ? Et… le livre ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, fit-elle d'une voix absente. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas. Et le livre me permet de ne pas paraître trop pitoyable.

- … Certes mais si je peux me permettre… Tu tends vers le ridicule là.

- C'est toujours mieux que de baisser la tête.

- Ah… Il est déjà tombé combien de fois ?

- … Trois fois. »

Ah. D'accord.

Il était mal.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. A chaque fois qu'ils tentaient le dialogue, il finissait avec des bleus. Il n'avait pas envie de parler avec la véritable brute de ce village !

Elle faisait mal !

Mais… Pour la première fois depuis toutes les années qu'il la connaissait, Astrid Hofferson avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

Et au lieu d'en avoir l'égo gonflé à bloc, Varek aurait voulu en pleurer.

Dans un soupir de désespoir, le blond s'assit assez lourdement à ses côtés, faisant tomber le livre qui trônait sur la tête de la jeune femme. Elle ne fit même pas un geste.

« C'est au sujet d'Harold hein ? Soupira-t-il à nouveau.

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- C'est tellement évident que je ne répondrais même pas à cette question. »

Elle lui frappa le bras.

Il savait qu'il allait finir avec des bleus avec cette histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? Grimaça-t-il en massant son bras douloureux.

- Il ment. Il n'arrête pas de mentir.

- Ouais bah ça ce n'est pas nouveau. »

Astrid réagit cette fois. Elle redressa la tête et contempla ahurie le visage du blond qui lui renvoya un regard incrédule.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il. C'est évident qu'il ment.

- Et ça ne te fait que ça ?!

- Astrid… Après toutes ces années loin du village, dans un cauchemar sans nom, tout ce qu'il a retenu est son devoir de protéger le village. Tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'il est sorti, orbite autour de sa volonté de protéger Beurk. Alors ses mensonges, ses non-dits… Je m'en moque. Parce que je sais qu'il ne fera de mal à personne. »

La chasseuse regarda les yeux écarquillés son collègue qui ramassa le livre tombé pour en essuyer la couverture.

Il avait raison.

Varek Ingerman vouait une confiance aveugle à Harold le Banni de Beurk. Malgré tout les mensonges, Varek laissait à Harold le soin de protéger le village qui l'avait envoyé sur les eaux.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire, Astrid partit dans un petit rire nerveux.

« Oui… Tu as raison. S'il devait nous trahir il l'aurait déjà fait.

- Sans compter que tu es là.

- … Tu… crois vraiment que je compte pour lui ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas la différence qu'il y a entre Harold avec toi dans la pièce et Harold sans.

- Peut-être. Et toi tu n'imagines même pas l'Harold auquel j'ai dû faire face sur l'Île d' Alvin.

- Il est très bon acteur.

- Trop si tu veux mon avis.

- Il était bien plus maladroit à une époque ! »

Varek rit un peu sous le souvenir du petit auburn qui s'étalait tous les trois mètres avec un mouton sur les épaules. Maintenant c'est eux qu'il laissait derrière.

« Enfin bon ! S'exclama-t-il en étirant ses bras. Je peux comprendre que tu sois frustrée. Il ne dit rien et il y a quand même beaucoup de chose qu'on ignore sur lui.

- Comme ce qu'il a vraiment connu dans le Sud… Soupira Astrid.

- Oh non moi je te parle d'avant ! »

La guerrière fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention qui s'était tournée sur le mur vers son ami.

« De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Je… Je pensais que tu étais comme ça à cause de ce qu'à dit Johann ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je pensais que tu aurais compris comme moi…

- Mais parle ! »

Varek aurait voulu éloigner son visage de la jeune femme à cet instant précis.

En fait, il aurait voulu s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

Elle lui faisait peur !

« Johann a dit qu'il avait vu Harold monter dans les galères en partance pour le Sud lorsque la saison des prises a commencé, tu te souviens ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Astrid ! La saison ne peut commencer que lorsque les bateaux peuvent circuler librement ! Quand la mer dégèle. _Après_ l'hiver glacial. »

Sous les yeux désolés de l'Ingerman, la Viking blêmit presque en un instant.

Par les dieux. Comment avait-elle pu louper ça ?

« Harold… Fit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Harold a été banni au début de l'hiver.

- Parce qu'à cause de lui les réserves étaient insuffisantes pour l'hiver glacial. Lorsque les bateaux restent aux ports faute de mer praticable.

- Mais alors… Mais alors…

- Oui. Où a-t-il passé les quatre mois de l'hiver glacial ? »

Astrid ne put répondre.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé que ça… soit un mensonge.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce que lui avait dit Harold sur l'île :

_« Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'être capturé de la même manière que toi en deux heures seulement. »_

Mensonge. Une nouvelle fois.

oOo

Lorsqu'il entra dans le Grand Hall, la soirée était déjà très avancée et de nombreux Vikings s'en était déjà retourné vers leurs couches respectives. Malgré tout, y résidait les plus fervents représentants qui continuaient à brailler de l'autre côté de la pièce.

D'un pas lent, encore tourmenté par la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec Johann, Harold se présenta devant les victuailles qui restaient, toujours gardées par le Viking de garde. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de Sven le Muet, l'un des moins agressifs à son égard depuis son arrivée.

Ce qui induisait une attitude ''presque'' courtoise de son côté.

Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus.

« Bonsoir. » Fit-il simplement en approchant.

Fidèle à lui-même – et à sa condition – le fermier hocha la tête d'un air neutre et lui remplit l'assiette. Lorsqu'Harold s'en saisit, le Viking garda la main dessus. Le Banni leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Sven qui lui montra un coin de la salle de l'autre main. Harold hocha la tête en réponse.

Sa gamelle à la main, il traversa la salle pour tomber devant un spectacle qu'il qualifia immédiatement de navrant.

Kognedur, Kranedur, bras dessus bras dessous, hurlaient plus faux l'un et l'autre des chansons qu'Harold n'était pas certain qu'elles soient appréciées de leur parent. Rustik était dans un état second sur le banc, rigolant ponctuellement aux vers et mauvais rimes des jumeaux. Varek lui tentait vainement d'arrêter les deux idiots qui braillaient comme si tout Beurk devait être mis au courant de leur nouveau talent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda-t-il désabusé.

- Harold ! Pleura Varek. Je t'en supplie, à l'aide !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta l'auburn.

- Johann a ramené une nouvelle boisson du Sud, je suis un régime très strict d'après ma Maman et j'évite les nouv-

- Varek.

- Oui ?

- Abrège.

- Oui. Pardon. Ils ont trop bu. Ils sont ivres. »

Harold posa son assiette près du Jorgenson qui sourit niaisement à son cousin. Le forgeron attrapa son verre et le plongea dans le tonneau qui trônait fièrement près des deux Thorston.

« Ouais Harold ! Hurlèrent les deux idiots.

- Viens avec nous ! »

Le jeune homme huma un moment l'arôme de la boisson avant de sourire en coin.

« _Vinum_, déclara-t-il. Distillation d'un fruit que je n'ai connu que là-bas. C'est une boisson de rêve selon eux.

- Et bien c'est mon cauchemar ! Répliqua Varek qui tentait d'empêcher les deux jumeaux de se déshabiller.

- Il est à peine plus fort que l'hydromel pourtant.

- Et ben ils ne tiennent pas l'alcool ! »

Harold sourit à nouveau et avala d'une traite le verre qu'il s'était servi avant de le laisser tomber au sol et s'approcher des deux jumeaux qui braillaient à nouveau.

« Kogne, Krane, on va rentrer maintenant.

- NON ! » Hurlèrent-t-ils.

Avec une patience que nul ne lui connaissait, Harold attrapa les deux jumeaux par la main et les fit descendre doucement de leur perchoir, attentif au moindre faux pas que l'alcool pourrait leur faire faire. Surprenant Varek au possible, les jumeaux se calmèrent rapidement à la voix du forgeron et ne prirent qu'une moue déçue mais se laissèrent conduire sans un mot. Le plus bedonnant de la bande approcha à son tour et entoura leurs poignets d'une main chaleureuse. Le blond sourit d'un air gêné à Harold et d'un petit coup de tête, lui montra une table auparavant cachée dans la pénombre.

Là-bas, assise silencieusement et fixant le vide, se trouvait Astrid.

Harold écarquilla un court instant les yeux avant de revenir à Varek.

« Elle a… ?

- Bu ? Oui.

- Beaucoup ?

- J'en sais trop rien… Mais elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle s'est posée là-bas. »

Harold soupira et hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Il lâcha les deux jumeaux qui commençaient à somnoler pour les laisser aux bons soins de l'Ingerman. Il passa près de Rustik dont les yeux si semblables au poisson mort quelques minutes auparavant s'étaient refermés et le ronflement qui sortait présentement d'entre ses lèvres attestait de son état de sommeil actuel.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de la table, outre le fait que pour la première fois depuis son retour le visage d'Astrid était un impitoyable masque de gravité, la présence d'un tonneau largement entamé trônant au bout de la surface de bois le surprit plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il s'avança presque prudemment de la guerrière.

Une Viking saoul n'était pas forcément la plus clémente des adversaires.

« … Astrid ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Se contentant de fixer le vide dans cette même attitude qui rappela étrangement la sienne d'ordinaire.

Il s'apprêtait à contourner la table pour la rejoindre lorsqu'enfin ses yeux se redressèrent et s'ancrèrent dans ceux de l'auburn.

« Astrid ?

- Tu t'assois. »

Harold ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ahuris avant de sans un mot, exécuter l'ordre de la blonde.

Saoul. Obligé. Et il ne voulait pas s'avoir ce qui pouvait arriver s'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Lentement, il enjamba le banc et se plaça devant elle. Il croisa les bras et accrocha son regard brillant et à la fois vitreux.

Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait vu de nombreuses fois dans les tavernes du Sud.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'ai perdu confiance. »

Harold releva lentement la tête. Il fixa de longues minutes le visage d'Astrid qui s'en était retournée à sa chope qui tournait entre ses doigts.

Elle savait.

Et merde elle savait.

La conversation – si étant que des paroles échangées grâce à l'alcool puissent tenir lieu de conversation – qui allait suivre se devrait d'être minutieusement calculée.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Parce que la confiance qu'Astrid avait perdue était celle qu'elle lui consacrait.

Et il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent devant l'acceptation.

Il jouerait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Tu bois. Autant que moi. »

Astrid posa lourdement la chope qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts devant le garçon qui ferma les yeux.

« Combien ?

- Je sais plus. »

Harold soupira. D'un geste las il attrapa la pinte qu'il plongea doucement jusqu'à l'hanse dans le tonneau. Il but d'une traite le breuvage et recommença. A la troisième, le visage maintenant orné d'une grimace, il reposa la chope à la forte odeur d'alcool sur le plat de la table.

Il recroisa les bras, sa langue passa distraitement sur ses lèvres pour happer les dernières gouttes et il revint à la jeune femme.

« Alors ? » Fit-il.

Il pouvait presque sentir son haleine qui trahissait les verres qu'il venait de prendre.

Il ne pourrait pas faire attention comme à son habitude. Il lui devait au moins ça.

« Alors quoi ? Répéta Astrid, les yeux déclinant vers la clavicule du garçon d'où on pouvait apercevoir les prémices de sa cicatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Astrid ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je sais même plus, répondit la jeune femme. Tu sais… ce qu'est ce truc ?

- Ouais. Une boisson qui ressemble à l'hydromel mais avec un genre de fruit que je n'ai connu que là-bas. _Uva_. »

La guerrière hocha lentement la tête. Le regard à nouveau absent, elle attrapa la chope pour la plonger toute entière, hanse et main comprises, dans la boisson pourpre pour la porter à ses lèvres. Le liquide s'échappa et s'écoula le long de la gorge d'Astrid et finit sa course sur sa jupe cloutée sous les yeux d'Harold qui sourit en coin, à peine grisé par l'alcool qui commençait à faire effet.

Astrid reposa bruyamment la pinte sur la table, déversant encore une certaine quantité sur le bois qui se teinta de rouge.

Elle tourna l'hanse d'une main lasse vers le jeune homme.

« A ton tour. »

Harold hocha doucement la tête et replongea la chope imbibée dans le liquide pour le boire à grandes gorgées.

« T'en as déjà bu ? » Fit la voix maintenant fatiguée d'Astrid.

Harold s'arrêta dans son geste. La jeune femme vit ses yeux fixer le plafond un certain temps avant d'avaler le reste du verre qu'il reposa. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de parler.

« Oui, répondit-il. C'est une boisson que tout le monde aime là-bas. Au bout d'un bon nombre de verre, on finit dans l'état des jumeaux ou celui de Rustik. »

La guerrière le vit tourner la tête vers le brun qui ronflait bruyamment à quelques mètres de là, la bouche largement ouverte et vraisemblablement sur le point de s'écrouler comme une loque sur le sol.

« Tu l'as déjà fait ?

- … Ça ne fait pas partie des souvenirs les plus flatteurs que j'ai de moi.

- … Raconte. »

Astrid avait prononcé le dernier mot sous le bruit de la chope qu'elle reposait avec force du la table. Harold la prit à son tour et se resservit allègrement.

« J'ai testé beaucoup de choses pour calmer ce que je devenais avec les combats, le sang, l'Arène… L'alcool en fait partie. J'ai bu plus que de raison et plus d'une fois. Mais la dernière fois où j'ai vraiment fini avec la tête à l'envers… j'aurais vraiment préféré danser sur une table à moitié nu. »

L'alcool aidant, Astrid pouffa légèrement. Harold lui, demeurait grave.

« Je crois que c'était un concours de boisson. Je l'ai gagné je crois, ou un truc du genre. Je gueulais à n'en plus finir mais j'en avais envie. Les autres hurlaient aussi. Je sais même plus pour quelle occasion c'était. L'alcool m'a permis d'oublier.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura Astrid dont les syllabes étaient maintenant plus traînantes.

- Ça dégénérait. Trop. Et il est apparut.

- Qui ?

- Titus. »

Il but à nouveau. Astrid elle, se mura dans le silence, plus réveillée que jamais.

« Tu sais… Fit-il en tournant la chope entre ses doigts. Si j'étais son ancre, celui qui lui permettait de se raccrocher à quelque chose… pour moi c'était pire. Sans lui… Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. C'était un phare. La lumière à laquelle on se raccroche lorsqu'on défaillit. Ce jour là aussi. Il est passé à travers la foule et lorsqu'il m'a attrapé, je n'ai vu personne d'autre. »

Pour une fois, il ne but pas. La chope se fit repousser un peu plus loin.

« D'habitude, sa présence me calmait. Il était agaçant, c'est sûr. Il parle, il bougonne, il touche à tout et parle sans réfléchir mais je ne sais pas… il… vous ressemblait tellement que…

- ''Nous'' ?

- Vous. Beurk. Kogne, Krane, Varek, Rustik… J'sais pas. Parfois il me rappelait le village.

- … Blond ? »

Harold rit et posa son front sur la table.

« Oui. Le pire c'est que je suis sûr de l'avoir gardé pour ça. Il me rappelait le village avec ses cheveux et son caractère.

- Et après ?

- … Après… ça me plaisait plus ce jour là. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je le voyais trop. Il… brillait trop ou un truc du genre. Il m'a ramené mais… Je n'en avais pas envie. Il me traînait. »

Harold ferma les yeux et releva doucement la tête.

« Je me souviens lorsqu'il m'a foutu sur mon lit en allant me coucher. J'étais trop saoul pour parler leur langue mais je l'ai insulté quand même. Dans notre langue. Si jamais il avait compris… Je lui ai dit des choses affreuses… »

Astrid le vit plisser les yeux de douleurs. Il avait honte. Encore une fois.

« Et lorsqu'il a tenté de me coucher… Je l'ai frappé.

- … Frappé ?

- Oui, fit-il, plus grave que jamais. Une vraie tarte. Un revers de la main. La main d'un forgeron, ça ne pardonne pas, il est tombé au sol. Il a rien dit. Il est resté là… au sol… sa main sur sa joue… et moi… j'étais complètement tétanisé… »

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'alcool mais les souvenirs étaient encore plus clairs qu'avant. Pour son plus grand malheur.

« Il… Il s'est juste relevé. M'a pris par le bras et m'a recouché. J'ai rien fait. J'ai rien dit. Et sa joue rougissait. C'est là que j'ai pris conscience.

- … De quoi ? »

L'alcool semblait comme avoir disparu. Les sens de la blonde auparavant émoussés par la boisson semblaient plus aiguisés que jamais.

« De ce que j'étais devenu, répondit-il. Je pensais que ce n'était que dans l'Arène. Mais là… J'étais devenu violent. Impulsif. Dangereux. Même pour lui. Même pour Titus. »

La voix d'Harold n'était plus qu'un murmure dans ses derniers mots. Astrid pouvait presque voir les souvenirs s'écouler dans les yeux fatigués du jeune homme et elle comprit rapidement pourquoi le banni avait eu tant peur.

Peur de lui.

Peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Et en réalité, Harold vivait avec cette peur de lui depuis toutes ces années.

Sa tête relevée depuis peu retomba sur la table en bois dans un bruit sourd et non-avenant mais aucune plainte ne traversa les lèvres d'Harold. Ni même un mot et ce, durant de longues minutes qu'Astrid passa à regarder le jeune homme, sans un mot.

Finalement, elle consentit à briser le silence.

« Tu sais Harold… Tu es quelqu'un de dangereux.

- … Sympa. Merci, cool de le confirmer, l'entendit-elle bougonner.

- Mais tu es comme ça maintenant. Et tu fais avec depuis des années. Et vois où ça t'a amené : sauver des centaines de personnes dont tu ne connaîtras pas la moitié des visages. Et Beurk. Moi. »

Le ton d'Astrid était étrange aux oreilles d'Harold. Troublé par l'alcool certes, mais aussi triste, plaintif, presque… déçu.

Une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux, le forgeron releva doucement le visage pour regarder Astrid, le nez plongé dans leur chope commune.

« Astrid ? Fit-il doucement.

- Personne t'en veux, ni Titus, ni moi, ni qui que ce soit. Les autres sont des crétins, imbéciles, ignares et perdus dans leur dignité mal placée…

- Oye Astrid… »

Mais la jeune femme continua, sans lever un œil vers son vis-à-vis, perdue dans sa tirade.

« Tout le monde sait que tu es dangereux mais personne ne sait que jamais tu n'utiliseras ça contre les autres. Tu es dangereux mais gentil. Tu ne ferais jamais de mal à personne, tu es trop, trop gentil. Jamais. Jamais tu ne feras de mal à qui que ce soit…

- Astrid… ? »

Elle parlait vite, sa respiration devenait difficile et son ton montait de plus en plus. Harold lui, recula imperceptiblement devant la crise évidente de la jeune femme.

Parce qu'elle piquait une crise.

Plus jamais d'alcool. Plus. Jamais.

« Tout le monde le sait pourtant, alors pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi personne ne peux te faire confiance ?! C'est pourtant pas bien compliqué ! Tu as tant fait ! Tant fait ! Comment peut-on douter de toi maintenant ?!

- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves de ça maintenant… ?

- Parce que _je_ doute ! »

Le silence s'abattit dans le Grand Hall. Même les ronflements de Rustik semblaient avoir été étouffés par le cri d'Astrid.

Harold se redressa complètement, les lèvres closes sur son visage qui semblait presque… choqué. Il papillonna un moment des yeux, une Astrid figée devant lui.

Soudain, la jeune femme se releva d'un coup. Harold la suivit du regard alors qu'elle tanguait doucement sur le sol de pierre.

« Je rentre. » Dit-elle simplement.

Alors qu'elle avançait – exercice rendu difficile par l'alcool dans son sang – jusqu'à la porte du Grand Hall, le Banni se leva à son tour, les traits maintenant neutres, aussi inexpressif qu'il l'était le jour de son retour. Il la suivit silencieusement, le regard posé sur les cheveux de la blonde qui dansaient avec la marche approximative de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, le vent glacé du vent de soirée les fit tous les deux frissonner et sans doute réveilla-t-il la guerrière qui murmura ses premiers mots depuis sa crise.

« Arrête de me suivre.

- J'ai la même direction pour rentrer. »

La réponse n'eut pas l'air de plaire à la jeune femme qui grogna mais continua néanmoins sa route, toujours aussi titubante.

« Arrête de me suivre. »

Ah. Sa réponse précédente n'avait vraiment pas l'air de lui avoir plu.

« Je dois rentrer aussi.

- Ah ! Cracha-t-elle. Comme si tu rentrais vraiment. »

Harold s'arrêta. Astrid, quelques marches plus loin, en fit de même.

Le forgeron contempla un instant son dos devenu vouté par la fatigue avant de lentement commencer :

« De quoi tu parles ?

- ''Rentrer'' ? Ne me fais pas rire. Tu n'es jamais rentré. Tu n'es jamais revenu. »

Il se tut. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler il le savait. En quelques minutes avec une Astrid saoul, il savait déjà comment elle fonctionnait.

Commencer la conversation et l'autre vidait son sac.

_In vinos veritas_ que lui disait Titus.

_Dans le vin la vérité._

Ça ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi vrai.

« Je ne sais pas où tu es Harold, fit-elle sur les marches du Grand Hall. Je pensais le savoir, je pensais vraiment savoir ce que tu faisais mais je sais maintenant que je ne connais toujours rien de toi. »

Il ne bougea toujours pas. Astrid elle, se contentait de lever un peu les bras, comme pour imager son discours.

« J'en sais rien ! Reprit-elle plus fort. Je… Tu m'as menti. »

Ses derniers mots sonnaient comme une supplique. Presque une sentence aux oreilles d'Harold.

Il baissa la tête.

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

Elle avait raison.

Il mentait. Il mentait toujours. Titus aussi le lui avait reproché.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Et elle devait le comprendre.

Lentement, Harold descendit les marches qui le séparaient de la guerrière, maintenant immobile, comme vidée de ses forces. Il resta une marche au dessus d'elle, de sorte que sa tête blonde pouvait reposer sur la cicatrice qui ornait son torse.

Il y avait un adjectif qui ne collait pas à Astrid. Mais à cet instant précis, elle semblait si _fragile_.

Avec une douceur sans fin, Harold entoura la jeune femme de ses bras, comme elle avait fait si souvent auparavant pour lui. Il fit reposer sa tête dans son cou, exactement comme elle l'avait fait.

Il connaissait par cœur son parfum. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il n'avait jamais compris lorsque les autres gladiateurs parlaient du parfum des femmes qui différaient tellement de celui des hommes. Les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées – plus ou moins intimement – durant ses années loin d'ici étaient brisées, sans saveur ni parfum. Elles ne savaient rien du monde et pensaient tout savoir en même temps.

Astrid était une guerrière. Une Viking. Elle sentait le bois qu'elle coupait pour son village, la mer sur laquelle elle voguait, le métal qu'elle brandissait et la sueur de l'entraînement.

Ça, c'était Astrid.

Et ça, même l'alcool ne parvenait pas à l'effacer.

« Je les protégerais. »

Ses paroles figèrent plus encore Astrid, si c'était possible.

Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Il n'en cherchait pas de toute façon.

« Je les protégerais Astrid. »

Il resserra sa prise sur la jeune femme et remonta sa tête jusqu'à son oreille.

« Je les protégerais tous. »

Astrid se demanda dans une pensée fugace si elle comprenait vraiment le sens de ce ''tous''.

Elle n'en avait pas l'impression.

Et elle s'endormie.

oOo

Harold ne fut pas surpris lorsque le corps d'Astrid devint subitement moue et inerte dans ses bras. Il se contenta de gentiment la plaquer contre le lui avant de la soulever dans ses bras.

Il n'y avait personne de lever dans le village à cette heure ci. Peut-être veillaient-ils au coin du feu par cette soirée glaciale mais personne ne parcourait les ruelles et l'île de Beurk semblait presque déserte.

Ce qu'elle n'était pas, loin de là.

Harold transporta Astrid jusqu'à chez elle dans le silence le plus total. Il parvint sans bruit – un exploit vu les gongs de son point de vue – à ouvrir la porte et grimpa les marches de l'escalier sans émettre le moindre grincement – exploit du même rang.

Il n'y avait de bruit nul part. Tout était si calme. Ça n'allait pas durer malheureusement.

Il déposa en douceur la guerrière sur son lit de bois et rabattu les couvertures. Il se redressa ensuite.

Un seul geste de travers et la valkyrie qui sommeillait en elle se réveillerait et l'enverrait rejoindre le Néant plus vite que prévu.

Et ce n'était pas dans ses plans.

Harold se détourna d'elle pour regarder par la fenêtre et regarder au loin la mer, dont les reliefs dansaient sous la lumière de la lune.

Il les protégerait tous.

C'était ce qu'il s'était promis des années auparavant.

_« Tu ne peux pas te battre seul »_ Avait dit Titus.

Harold sourit.

Il bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'un pas souple avant de se faufiler sur le toit et de refermer la planche qui masquerait le soleil au réveil de la jeune femme. Il grimpa silencieusement sur le haut de la demeure avant de se redresser et d'épouser du regard l'entièreté du village.

Son regard passa d'une maison à l'autre, d'une ruelle à une autre, puis aux arbres et enfin à cette montagne qui dominait cette petite île.

Et il regarda l'horizon. Loin là-bas, où le danger refaisait son apparition.

Pour eux. Pour le village. Pour tous.

Il les protégerait tous.

_« Tu ne peux pas te battre seul. »_

« Mais Titus, murmura-t-il. Je ne suis pas seul. »

Et il courut. Il courut le long du toit de la jeune femme qui l'avait ramené dans ce village qui l'avait banni et qu'il avait néanmoins choisi de défendre.

Il courut.

Et sauta du toit.

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui ! **

**Et c'est là que je dois faire la mauvaise annonce du jour : le chapitre 9 n'est pas prêt. Et je ne sais pas du tout s'il le sera pour la semaine prochaine. Donc... Je vais faire ce que je peux dans les jours qui viennent et Mercredi 18h, je posterai un message sur mon profil pour estimer l'avancement et si oui ou non le chapitre sera posté vendredi prochain. S'il ne l'est pas, je ferais en sorte que dans deux semaines vous l'aillez au plus tard. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les tomates virtuelles, IRL, je connais certaines qui vont s'y donner à cœur joie.**

**Bref ! J'espère que malgré cette annonce vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que le petit bouton bleu ne se fera pas boycotté owo Questions, recommandations, commentaires, remarques... Faites vous plaisir ! (Et à moi accessoirement...)**

**A la prochaine !**

**Geek-naval**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les affaires reprennent ! **

**Après ces deux semaines d'absence (je m'en excuse encore mais j'avais définitivement trop de chose à faire), le chapitre 9 est enfin sur vos écrans et les chapitres 10 et 11 sont complets donc pas de pause pour ceux là et je pense pouvoir terminer assez rapidement le 12. J'en suis rendu à 14 ou 15 chapitres pour l'instant... On va s'arrêter là hein ^^'**

**Merci, merci énormément pour toutes ces reviews, ces commentaires plus gentils les uns que les autres. Je ne réponds malheureusement plus (je suis déjà assez à court de temps...) mais je pense très fort à vous tous ! Merci pour vos encouragements ! ^^**

* * *

**Une question, une réponse :**

**Rimen 14 : Vu que tu es le seul dans mes souvenirs qui ait posé une question x)**

**Leurs vêtements : pour tout te dire, j'ai inventé cette histoire au moment où j'ai vu les trailers de HTTYD 2, c'est donc naturellement que je leur ais donné les vêtements que j'y voyais. Sauf évidemment pour Harold qui lui n'a toujours pas de chemise à sa taille. Je crois que c'est pour couper avec Harold le Banni où il ne portait qu'un gilet. Et sans doute aussi pour masquer au village les... changements physiques, muscles et cicatrices inclus. **

* * *

**Merci encore à Naemos pour sa correction ! (je n'avais pas relu mon chapitre avant, je vous raconte pas le massacre)**

* * *

**C'est bon ! Nous y sommes ! Enfin le chapitre tant attendu ! (hum... oui, je sais, c'est pas bon pour mes chevilles...)**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme d'habitude :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Les Vikings n'étaient pas _beaux_.

Il y avait beaucoup d'adjectifs qui pouvaient qualifier un Viking et « beau » n'en faisait certainement pas parti.

Mais on pouvait trouver une femme belle. Il en avait, vu, rencontré et aimé une qui avait fait partie intégrante de son cœur et de sa vie.

Mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'on pouvait trouver un homme beau.

Et pourtant, à cet instant précis…

Son fils était _beau_.

Harold était à cheval sur un toit quelconque du village. Il tournait la tête pour mieux contempler le lever de soleil qui commençait à déverser sa lumière sur Beurk. La douce brise faisait s'envoler ses cheveux un peu trop longs, les reflets dorés du soleil donnaient à ses yeux verts des couleurs fantastiques et faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs d'enfance qui bien qu'effacées par le temps, demeuraient toujours sur son visage.

Il regardait loin à l'horizon, ses yeux se plissaient un peu lorsque son regard se rapprochait du soleil et remontaient pour observer les nuages qui se teintaient de rose désormais. Il ne souriait pas et pourtant, son expression était douce, rêveuse. Loin. Très loin.

Son fils était loin de Beurk à cet instant.

Une brusque rafale les surprirent tous les deux. Il vit le jeune homme fermer les yeux, ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et son vêtement définitivement trop grand pour lui gonfla dans son dos. Les manches se retroussèrent d'elles même jusqu'à ses coudes, laissant apparaître à la vue de tous les tatouages qui ornaient ses bras et bouffer encore un peu le tissu dans son dos.

Irréel.

Le garçon, sans doute par la force du vent, se redressa un peu et recula sur le toit avant de doucement retomber. Ses jambes n'avaient pas bougé, seulement son séant.

Porté par son vêtement, il s'était envolé juste quelques secondes.

Et pourtant il aurait juré que son fils allait réellement s'envoler. Le vêtement dans son dos avait quelques secondes prit la forme…

… D'ailes.

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et lentement, étira un sourire qui lui sembla plus beau que tout.

Par Odin. Les dieux chercheraient-ils à le garder pour eux ?

_« Harold ! »_

La voix de Varek. En baissant son regard, il vit la petite troupe qui ne lâchait plus son fils d'une semelle arriver près de l'habitation où Harold avait élu domicile.

Astrid frappait d'une main le blond qui avait parlé – sans doute un peu trop fort pour elle – et tenait sa tête dans une grimace de l'autre tandis que les autres reculaient dans un instinct de préservation évident.

Il vit son fils réprimer un petit rire puis échanger quelques mots qu'il ne put entendre. Puis Harold balança les jambes d'un même côté du toit et glissa tout le long pour retomber dans les énormes paluches qui servaient de main à Varek qui le reposa sur le sol d'un même geste. D'un simple hochement de tête, Harold le remercia et la troupe reprit sa route vers le Grand Hall, sans doute dans l'optique de prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

Son fils possédait maintes facettes.

Le froid et cynique Banni qui crachait sa rancune au village.

Venait ensuite le simple jeune homme entouré de ses amis.

Puis le fils traumatisé par son propre père.

Et le guerrier sanglant lorsqu'il tenait une lame.

Et le petit ami taquin avec Astrid.

Et l'ingénieur appliqué dans la forge.

Et… autre chose.

Lorsqu'il regardait au loin, quand personne n'était censé le voir. Il était quelque chose que Stoick n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Et pourtant au fond de lui, quelque chose lui intimait que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Mais qu'il n'était pas prêt.

Il n'était pas prêt.

Pas prêt à assumer à nouveau ce qu'était son fils.

A cet instant précis, Stoick Haddock aurait voulu hurler sa frustration.

oOo

« Par pitié arrêtez de parler… »

Venant de la pipelette du groupe, Harold trouvait ça un tantinet ironique. Le jeune homme croisa les yeux de Varek qui lui assurèrent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose.

La gueule de bois, c'est moche.

Kranedur et Kognedur se soutenait l'un l'autre pour marcher, les appuis rendus encore hasardeux par la quantité un peu trop forte de boisson de la veille.

Astrid elle, se tenait la tête comme si sa vie en dépendait dans une grimace et le teint verdâtre.

« Ma tête… explose… » Entendit Harold.

Rustik manquait à l'appel mais l'auburn ne doutait pas de le trouver à la même place où il l'avait laissé hier.

Avachi sur une table dans le Grand Hall.

Le forgeron raccrocha le regard de Varek lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier pousser sur son bras.

« Pas trop dur hier ? Demanda-t-il en murmurant.

- J'espère n'avoir jamais à le refaire, répliqua Harold dans un sourire. Et toi les jumeaux ?

- La prochaine fois je les noie, ce sera plus rapide. »

Harold rit silencieusement. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'avait pu endurer le pauvre Ingerman dont les larges cernes attestaient d'une difficulté certaine à coucher les deux Thorston.

Enfin bon, lui s'était coltiné la Hofferson saoule.

Cinquante-cinquante.

Le Jorgenson lui, était bien là où ils l'avaient laissé, le Grand Hall. Encore assoupi malgré la cohue qui commençait à s'élever dans l'immense pièce, il bavait allègrement la bouche ouverte vers le plafond, sa tête reposant sur la surface de la table. Un gros soupir traversa les deux seuls éveillés du groupe qui se mirèrent un instant.

« C'est bon, soupira à son tour Harold. Je m'en occupe. »

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de secouages d'épaules et paroles plus ou moins élevées pour émettre un verdict sans appel.

« Il est décédé, affirma-t-il ne se tournant vers le reste de la troupe qui s'approchait des victuailles. Je ne vois que ça.

- S'il est décédé et que ses ronflements continuent pendant l'éternité, je fais de son après-vie un enfer… Siffla Astrid.

- Laisse son après-vie en dehors de tout ça et laisse-moi gérer ses ronflements. »

Astrid siffla à la réplique de l'auburn et s'en retourna vers son petit déjeuner qui n'attendait qu'à être servi. Le plus tôt possible serait le mieux d'ailleurs.

Harold lui, un sourire posé aux lèvres, attrapa l'une des nombreuses chopes qui traînaient sur les tables et la plongea dans un tonneau, miraculeusement rempli d'eau, une denrée rare ces jours-ci apparemment.

Pour mieux la déverser allègrement dans la bouche ouverte du pauvre Jorgenson.

Rustik se releva d'un bond, toussant et crachant ses poumons entre deux cris de rage et les larmes aux yeux. Harold le redressa par un bras et l'amena vers les autres jeunes Vikings dont certain – sans la nommer, une certaine blonde d'une humeur acariâtre – semblait prête à enfoncer sa cuillère dans la jugulaire du brun.

« QUI A FAIT CA ? » Hurla Rustik qui finit de cracher ses poumons sur le sol.

Il tourna la tête pour mieux observer Harold qui s'assit comme si de rien n'était à ses côtés.

Le Viking resta un instant interdit avant de lentement rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules et laisser son visage rougir de rage. Varek releva son assiette par réflexe.

« Harold j'aurais ta peau ! » Cria Rustik avant de bondir sur l'auburn pour attraper ses épaules et le plaquer au sol sous le grognement d'un Harold surpris.

Le jeune érudit ne vit plus que des jambes et des poings apparaître et disparaître de derrière la table et des cris étouffés.

Sérieusement ? Dès le matin ?

« Lâch- ! Entendait-il. Mais ! Mais lâche-moi Rus' !... Rustik sérieux ! »

En se redressant, Varek put constater que la bagarre était déjà terminée, le bras du Jorgenson coincé derrière son bras.

« Ça suffit Rustik ! J'suis désolé ! Voilà t'es content ?

- BASTON ! »

Mais Kranedur ne fut apparemment pas de cet avis et bondit sur Harold qui se prit le blond en pleine poire et dû lâcher le guerrier pour mieux s'échouer au sol, guerrier qui s'élança à nouveau dans la mêlée. En voyant deux des plus grands chasseurs de dragon de Beurk en pleine bagarre infantile avec sans doute l'homme le plus dangereux qu'il connaisse, Varek ne put se sentir que désolé.

« Varek. »

Ce dernier sursauta plus qu'il n'en faut avant de se ratatiner sur lui-même et mirer du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui scrutait de l'œil le plus sombre qu'il ait jamais vu les trois idiots sur le sol.

« … Oui… ? Hésita-t-il fortement.

- Arrête-les.

- … Oui Astrid. »

Il était formel et le jurerait sur son lit de mort, Astrid Hofferson était la personne la plus effrayante à qui les dieux aient permis de vivre.

Dans un soupir, l'Ingerman se leva. Il s'avança vers les trois jeunes hommes dont deux semblaient s'être concertés pour faire d'Harold le perdant. Mais avec nettement moins d'alcool dans le sang, l'auburn continuait à gérer la situation.

Varek attrapa donc les deux imbibés par le col et les souleva du sol d'un même geste. Harold, toujours au sol, ne put que contempler les pieds des deux Vikings qui battaient l'air en hurlant au plus grand de les reposer immédiatement.

« Ça suffit vos bêtises ! S'exclama le seul puits de science de toute l'île. On passe pour quoi là ?

- … Des Vikings ? Répondit prudemment Kranedur.

- Des Berserks. »

La voix d'Astrid – sortie d'outre tombe selon Varek – eut le mérite de calmer derechef les ardeurs des deux idiots qui se laissèrent conduire par l'Ingerman à leur table sans broncher outre mesure. Harold lui, resta un instant sur le sol sans un mot avant de se redresser, épousseter d'un air distrait son bas et s'assoir entre les deux énergumènes de tout à l'heure.

« Je croyais que les Berserks et les Beurkiens étaient en paix, déclara-t-il en se servant.

- Ça ne signifie pas qu'on les apprécie plus que ça, répondit Astrid qui semblait se calmer un peu.

- Dagur était cool avant, rajouta Rustik. Mais… Disons qu'il voit un peu trop large.

- Comment ça ?

- Il est Dérangé, fit Kognedur. Ça explique à peu près tout.

- … Ouais… murmura Harold. Dérangé… »

Le forgeron laissa ses doigts courir le long du poulet sans vraiment y toucher, le regard vide, ce qui n'échappa pas à Varek qui s'arrêta pour le regarder.

Harold avait changé. Beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Le début à Beurk avait été désastreux de son avis : les Beurkiens regardaient Harold comme s'il allait les tuer dans leur sommeil et c'était exactement la même peur du côté du Banni.

Et pour dire vrai, Varek avait eu aussi peur pour lui.

Puis il y eu un cap de franchi. Harold sembla alors se moquer éperdument de ce que pouvait penser le village et faisait les choses à sa manière. Il avait arrêté de regarder les villageois.

Et les villageois qui continuaient à l'observer, commencèrent à voir le changement.

Le travail. Le sérieux.

Puis les sourires qu'il commença à offrir. À Astrid. Puis à eux.

En privé. Et en public.

Les Beurkiens commencèrent enfin à comprendre.

Ils avaient envoyé un simple gamin se noyer dans les eaux.

« Tu ne manges pas Varek ? »

Ce dernier sursauta à l'entente de son prénom et tourna la tête vers l'objet de ses pensées qui avait penché la tête.

« Si, répondit-il rapidement. Je mange, t'inquiètes pas. »

Et même s'il y avait encore de nombreuses choses qu'Harold cachait. Varek en était persuadé.

Lorsqu'il se sentirait prêt, il s'ouvrirait au village.

Lui accepterait n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi parce que ça viendrait de _lui_.

Mais est-ce que le village partageait cette pensée ?

Il n'en savait rien.

oOo

Le reste du repas vu – relativement – calme. L'humeur massacrante d'Astrid en fut pour beaucoup et chacun, d'un commun d'accord, évita le plus possible les écarts.

Kranedur finit néanmoins le nez dans son poisson mais Harold ne sut pas vraiment pour quelle raison.

Lorsqu'enfin le petit déjeuner plus riche en émotion qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais vécu toucha à sa fin, les jeunes gens reprirent leur route – s'enfuit pour Varek – et retourner au lit pour une grande majorité.

Harold regarda en arrière pour constater la présence d'Astrid toujours à leur table, le regard dans le vide.

« Astrid ? Héla-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Je crois… Mal à la tête.

- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas sortir ?

- Il faut que je finisse de manger. Va travailler, je peux me débrouiller seule.

- … Tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

- Harold. »

Le regard que l'auburn n'avait pu croiser depuis ce matin accrocha enfin le sien à cet instant. Et ce fut un torrent de soulagement.

La douleur de la déception qu'il avait pu lire la veille, si elle n'avait pas complètement disparu, s'était apaisée et la jeune femme se présentait comme étant simplement fatiguée.

« Je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle. Je suis juste épuisée, il faut que je mange et toi tu dois travailler.

- … Très bien. A plus tard Astrid.

- A plus tard Harold. »

En quelques secondes, le forgeron disparut derrière la porte.

Astrid elle, se permit un soupir.

Par les dieux, la gueule de bois, c'était moche. Plus jamais elle ne boirait son poids en boisson, plus jamais. Et ça n'avait même pas suffit à faire effacer de sa mémoire les révélations de Varek. La soirée était dans son esprit plus claire qu'elle ne l'avait dû l'être la veille.

Mais par pitié, par les dieux ! Faites qu'elle ne se soit vraiment pas évanouie dans les bras d'Harold.

Tout, pour au moins arriver à sa chambre sans passer par la case « petit ami gentleman ».

« Et bien et bien… on file le parfait amour avec son cher Banni ? »

Parmi toutes les personnes qui pouvaient venir l'ennuyer aujourd'hui, il fallait que ce soit _lui_.

Elle le jurait, il finirait dans la gueule d'un dragon.

« Mildew… Soupira-t-elle en mâchant distraitement un morceau de poulet. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta venue ?

- Tu sais très bien quoi, siffla le vieil homme dans un sourire mauvais.

- Et je crois bien que le Chef, Gueulfor, un bon nombre de villageois et moi-même t'avons prévenu… »

Subitement repue, la blonde se redressa pour toiser de haut le berger.

« Touche à un seul de ses cheveux et tu passeras par-dessus la falaise. »

Le banc gronda lorsqu'Astrid le poussa pour s'extirper de la table. La guerrière se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie du Grand Hall et malgré elle, un vieil homme sur ses talons.

« Tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger ! Menaça-t-il.

- Il est bien assez grand pour faire ça tout seul.

- Je croyais que vous vous étiez disputés hier ?

- Au lieu d'écouter les conversations de deux bacs à hydromel, va plutôt planter tes choux, je crois bien la saison des semences est arrivée pour eux.

- Comment peux-tu avoir une confiance aussi aveugle en ce Banni ? »

Les derniers mots du vieil homme étaient comme crachés à la figure de la jeune femme qui s'arrêta, son salut à demi ouvert sur l'extérieur.

Le ciel était si beau, pourquoi ce stupide berger venait l'ennuyer maintenant ?

« Ecoute Mildew. Harold n'est peut-être pas le garçon le plus franc du moment. Et de loin. Sauf qu'il est incapable de faire le moindre mal au village. C'est comme ça. Il a peut-être de la rancœur, c'est bien vrai. Mais il est trop gentil. Ce n'est même pas humain à ce stade. »

Elle avait cru lui avoir cloué le bec une bonne fois pour toute.

Et bien non.

« Et tu penses qu'il va continuer à vivre une petite vie tranquille à tes côtés ? Dans ce village qui l'a trahi ?! »

Astrid soupira. Une main sur la porte entrouverte du Hall, elle releva la tête pour défier Mildew du regard.

« Un forgeron crée. Répare. Je veux voir ce qu'Harold peut créer et veut réparer. »

Mildew ne put que grimacer lorsque la blonde prit enfin la porte et dévala les marches sans un regard en arrière. Appuyé sur son bâton, le vieux berger marcha lentement vers le haut de l'escalier et la regarda d'un œil mauvais.

Cette gamine avait réussi à ramener presque tout le village autour de la cause du Banni. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Et lui non plus.

Les lois étaient les lois. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Les dieux patientaient mais il n'en serait rien bientôt. Thor les foudroieraient.

Il fallait tuer le Banni.

« Je suis certain que même les jumeaux n'arrivent pas à te décrocher un sourire. »

Le vieil homme sentit son pauvre cœur sur le point de lâcher lorsque la voix de l'objet de ses pensées retentit dans son dos. Il fit volte-face pour contempler nonchalamment assis – vautré – sur le muret, Harold le Banni.

Qui le regardait, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Mildew siffla.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais oublié les bonnes manières gamin… Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes.

- Loin de moi l'idée de surprendre une discussion aussi importante. Mon oreille s'est retrouvée là par hasard…

- Quel heureux hasard…

- Tu trouves aussi ? »

Le berger grimaça à l'air – trop – décontracté – du jeune homme. Et manqua de s'étrangler lorsque ce dernier se releva et s'approcha – dangereusement – de lui.

« Je commence en avoir plus qu'assez que ton petit mouton me suive partout Mildew. Ça passait encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de villageois qui n'avaient visiblement rien d'autre à faire mais t'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux pour les remplacer que Fingus ? C'est une blague j'espère ?

- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour protéger nos lois…

- Et moi le village Mildew et si je te retrouve encore dans mes pattes ça va mal se terminer.

- Tu me menaces ?! »

Harold était maintenant bien trop près pour lui. A quelques centimètres de son visage seulement et le vieux berger était obligé de plonger son regard dans celui du sans nul doute fils de Stoick la Brute.

« Tu as raison mon sujet Mildew, je suis dangereux. Et si tu ne me laisses pas faire ce que je veux, je ferais en sorte d'être celui qui te flanquera dans la gueule d'un dragon.

- Tu n'oserais jamais faire te mal à un membre du village d'après Astrid, répliqua le vieil homme d'une voix blanche.

- J'en suis à me demander si tu appartiens vraiment à Beurk.

- Tu n'en fais pas partie toi.

- Je n'en ai plus la prétention depuis longtemps.

- Alors _pourquoi_ ?

- … Parce que je n'ai besoin de personne pour faire mes choix. »

Harold était mortellement sérieux. Et Mildew le sut.

Ce Banni n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à le tuer si jamais le vieil homme mettait en péril ses projets.

Mais qu'est-ce que ce forgeron pouvait bien vouloir créer ? Et réparer ?

oOo

Varek sautillait presque sur place alors qu'il se rendait chez Gueulfor. Le temps était radieux et les mauvaises pluies de ces derniers jours avaient laissé place à un soleil resplendissant et une chaleur qui commençait à lui manquer.

Il était un Viking certes, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'aimait pas la chaleur de l'été.

Ses courts petits pas le menèrent rapidement à l'atelier des un et demi forgerons officiels de l'île.

… Est-ce que Gueulfor pouvait compter comme un entier avec son bras et sa jambe ?

Et pourquoi se poser des questions aussi stupides le matin ?

Le jeune Ingerman secoua la tête avant d'avancer la main pour ouvrir la porte de l'atelier.

Décidemment trop tôt pour se poser des questions pareilles.

« Eh Harold ! J'ai trouvé la plante dont tu m'ava- ! »

Le reste de sa phrase mourut presque aussitôt entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata l'état du jeune homme dont il avait presque hurlé le nom et qui malgré tout, était présentement plongé dans le plus profond des sommeils.

Prudemment, Varek referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de l'auburn pour constater l'évident état de sommeil du Banni de Beurk. Et d'autre chose.

Harold ne s'était pas réveillé à son approche.

Astrid avait été très claire sur une chose lorsqu'elle avait parlé du jeune homme au groupe : on ne surprenait pas le forgeron en plein sommeil, au risque d'y laisser un doigt ou pire. Les jumeaux avaient d'ailleurs semblé très intéressé mais le regard noir d'Astrid – selon Varek, plus effrayant encore que celui du Chef – les en avaient vite dissuadé.

Mais là non. Astrid avait peut-être exagéré mais il n'en était pas certain. Son attitude à son arrivée semblait coller avec un sommeil léger et une attitude agressive – sans doute plus qu'Astrid ! – au réveil.

Harold était plongé dans un amas de couvertures déposés à même le sol près de l'âtre principal et sa tête reposait sur son coude replié. Ses genoux repliés étaient presque collés à son torse et Varek se surprit à sourire devant sa position.

On dirait un enfant.

Un enfant dangereux et prêt à trancher le bras de quiconque s'approcherait à moins de trois mètres mais un enfant quand même.

Réprimant le petit rire qui cherchait à s'échapper de ses lèvres, le blond se détourna du jeune homme qui dormait à poings fermé sur son lit de fortune. Par curiosité, le botaniste-et-tant-d'autre-chose parcourut les étales qui meublaient l'atelier des forgerons de Beurk pour apprécier leur travail.

Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose en métallurgie. Vraiment pas grand-chose. Pour lui ce métier se bornait à taper sur du fer chaud pour en faire des armes. Et ce, même avec le talent qu'il reconnaissait à Gueulfor.

Et puis il y avait eu Harold. Harold et son génie.

Gueulfor était doué pour son travail, mais ce n'était pas une lumière. Rien que lui demander de prendre un bain finissait par une chasse à l'homme dans tout le village. Alors il n'avait jamais eu un modèle favorable aux forgerons.

Et puis Harold est arrivé.

Harold avait créé des armes qu'un coup bien précis détruisait purement et simplement.

Harold avait créé des catapultes qui se démembraient si on leurs ôtaient une toute petite pièce.

Harold créait des lames pour protéger Beurk.

Qu'importe ce qu'il en disait ou ce que le village médisait, tout ce qu'Harold créait tournait autour de la protection de Beurk.

L'attention de Varek se détourna des épées et autres masses pour un simple bout de papier froissé qui traînait à même le sol. Et l'érudit fronça les sourcils.

Outre le fait qu'un saint papier traînant dans la crasse et la poussière lui brisait le cœur, sa présence même l'intrigua.

Gueulfor n'utilisait pas de papier, seul Harold était un adepte de la sacro-science de l'écriture papier. Sauf que le jeune homme contenait ses papiers dans son atelier privé et qu'il l'avait déjà vu invectiver son ancien mentor sur le « bordel » que laissait l'infirme derrière lui.

Le Banni avait rapidement fait sa loi dans l'atelier et ce dernier était redevenu un espace de travail acceptable. Dixit Harold.

Sa curiosité touchée en plein cœur – et pourtant il n'était pas de ceux qui fonçait tête baissé dans n'importe quoi – Varek attrapa le bout de papier froissé et le déplia – il grinça des dents sous le bruit et vérifia d'un coup d'œil que le jeune homme dormait toujours.

Le visage du blond passa de la timide excitation à la non-expression totale en quelques secondes.

Le papier, qui après réflexion de provenait certainement pas de Beurk, était pourvu d'une écriture maladroite dont de nombreuses tâches gênaient la compréhension qui de toute façon était impossible pour Varek. Il ne connaissait pas la langue. Mais avait une petite idée de ce qu'elle était.

Le regard du blond se détourna lentement du bout de papier inoffensif pour se porter sur la silhouette endormie du menteur invétéré de l'île.

Cette langue était obligatoirement celle qu'Harold avait parlée pendant près de cinq années.

Ce papier provenait d'autre part que l'île de Beurk, pareil pour l'encre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

L'écriture d'Harold était fine, soignée et sans l'hésitation qu'il pouvait facilement lire sur les traits raturés.

Cette écriture n'était pas la sienne. Loin de là.

Et la seule explication possible glaça malgré lui le cœur de Varek.

Le Banni entretenait une correspondance avait quelqu'un d'extérieur à Beurk. Comment était-ce simplement possible ?

Comment cette lettre – parce que c'en était une – était parvenue jusqu'ici ?

Comment Harold la reçut-il sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

Et bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être écrit ?!

Une forte respiration le fit presque sursauter et Varek retourna son regard baissé vers la forme allongée d'Harold qui bougea légèrement sur son lit de couverture pour ne plus bouger.

Varek soupira.

Comme il s'y attendait, Harold continuait à cacher des choses. Mais là, tout prenait une ampleur qui commençait à devenir inquiétante. Il correspondait avec quelqu'un que sans nul doute personne au village ne connaissait, d'une manière qui lui était totalement inconnue. Il avait lui aussi observer son petit échange avec Johann le Négociant, jamais le marchand ne lui avait remis quoi que ce soit.

Comment ce bout de papier avait atterri sur l'île ?

« Salut Harold ! »

Comptez sur les jumeaux pour faire une entrée fracassante et – très – bruyante.

Le forgeron assoupi se réveilla brusquement à l'entente des hurlements des deux Thorston – qui iraient bientôt rejoindre leurs ancêtres – et renvoya un regard à glacer le sang du plus indomptable des dragons aux deux idiots.

« Oups ! Rit la sœur. On t'a réveillé Beau Gosse ?

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu dors sur ton lieu de travail ? Renchérit son frère.

- … Comment aurais-je pu savoir que je me ferais attraper ? » Soupira l'auburn.

Encore à moitié assoupi, Harold étira ses bras et ses jambes mais ne daigna pas faire un geste pour se relever de son tas si confortable de couverture. Il se contenta d'observer impuissant les jumeaux devenir maître des lieux. Et constata la présence de Varek quelques secondes plus tard.

« Varek ? T'es là depuis longtemps ? »

Le grand blond mit un certain à lui répondre, peut-être un peu trop. Il était de dos et observait quelque chose à la fenêtre. Puis il fit volte-face et offrit un grand sourire au forgeron.

« Quelques minutes seulement, affirma-t-il. Je suis venu te dire que j'avais trouvé la plante dont tu m'avais parlé ! Mais vu que tu dormais j'ai simplement fait le tour du propriétaire. »

Varek détourna volontairement la tête pour observer les jumeaux. Un quart de seconde plus tard, ses yeux se posèrent furtivement sur Harold.

Comme il s'y attendait, Harold vérifiait du regard que le rideau de son atelier était comme il l'avait laissé avant de revenir à Varek qui regarda à nouveau Krane et Kogne.

Harold savait garder les secrets mais il fallait bien qu'ils aillent quelque part. Son atelier était une zone infranchissable pour qui que ce soit, Gueulfor compris et sans doute Astrid n'osait pas y mettre les pieds. Il y avait donc très certainement des indices là-bas. Des indices sur ce que faisait Harold.

Mais Varek avait-il envie de savoir ?

Le bout de papier qu'il avait laissé retombé à la même place où il l'avait trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt semblait prétendre le contraire.

Varek avait confiance en Harold. Pourquoi il n'en savait rien.

C'était comme ça.

Kognedure et Kranedure commencèrent à s'installer, purement et simplement. Ils s'assirent sur les tabourets près de la table principale et babillèrent joyeusement sur les dernières nouvelles de l'île – une histoire de filet de pêche détruit pendant la nuit apparemment –, créant un fond sonore fort déplaisant d'après Harold.

Dans un grognement inaudible, le forgeron attrapa l'une des nombreuses couvertures sur lesquelles il était affalé et s'y drapa avant de rouler sur lui-même pour faire face au feu.

C'est ainsi qu'Astrid les trouva. Une simple touffe de cheveux s'échappant de l'épaisse couverture en fourrure en guise d'Harold, deux commères décérébrées pour les jumeaux et un Varek silencieux qui comptait les points en souriant.

Astrid soupira. Encore une nouvelle scène à qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensée voir un jour.

« Salut Astrid ! Crièrent presque les jumeaux.

- Salut. Il est… ? Fit-elle ne désignant le tas de couverture.

- Vivant en tout cas, répondit Varek.

- Ça ne m'aide pas. »

Un grognement lui fit savoir que non, Harold n'était pas endormi. Mais presque.

« Et Rustik ? Demanda Krane. Il n'était pas censé être en mission avec toi ce matin ?

- Si mais je l'ai balancé par-dessus bord au niveau des phares. Il commençait à me taper sur le système.

- … D'accord. »

Ignorant les regards effrayés des trois Vikings, Astrid s'approcha du forgeron emmitouflé sous des kilos de tissus et poussa son pied du sien, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as traîné ici toute la matinée ?

- … Je ne vais pas te le dire alors, entendit-elle sous la couverture.

- Tu as mangé ?

- Dormais.

- Et si tu allais manger un truc avant de t'effondrer.

- Dors.

- Si éloquent le matin. »

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa l'une des bûches sur le côté de l'âtre avant de la faire rejoindre ses sœurs mourantes et de s'essuyer les mains. La porte de l'atelier s'ouvrit brusquement et Rustik vint enfin les rejoindre, grelotant et trempé de la tête au pied, son casque de travers.

« Astrid ! Hurla-t-il. J'aurais vos peaux à toi et à Harold un jour !

- Viens te réchauffer au lieu de rêver. »

Grommelant plus qu'il ne fallait, le Jorgenson passa à côté de la guerrière pour s'accroupir près d'Harold et du feu qui flambait joyeusement à nouveau. Astrid attrapa l'une des couvertures qui trônaient sous le séant du forgeron – qui baissa d'un étage sans rien dire – et la lança au brun reconnaissant – ou presque d'après son regard noir – pour enfin s'affaler près du jeune homme qui grogna en réponse à la présence dans son dos.

« Arrête de râler dès le matin ! » Sourit-elle doucement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux du bout des doigts.

Harold grogna.

Amusés, les jumeaux vinrent se rapprocher et s'accroupirent aux pieds de l'auburn et la blonde qui commença à converser avec Varek qui s'installa près de leurs têtes. Rustik poussa de la main le pauvre Banni qui dut rouler sur son dos pour se retrouver face à Astrid et ainsi lui faire une petite place afin que le brun puisse étaler son séant sur le doux tas de couverture.

Harold ouvrit un œil.

Astrid riait de bon cœur.

Tout en se moquant de Rustik, Kognedur replaçait le morceau de tissu qui recouvrait auparavant les pieds du forgeron et qui s'était échappé durant sa volte-face.

Kranedur remettait une buche dans le feu.

Rustik grommelait dans son dos.

Varek couvrait l'assistance d'un simple regard avant de se plonger dans un ouvrage sur la botanique.

Et Harold se demanda pendant combien de temps encore il parviendrait à maintenir cette paix sur Beurk. Peu de temps.

Trop peu de temps.

La marque bleuâtre qui s'était étalée ses dernières heures sur son ventre en attestait. Il ne parviendrait pas à maintenir l'illusion toutes les nuits.

Un bleu aujourd'hui. Mais demain ?

* * *

**Oui, je sais. Il ne se passe pas grand chose. Et comme le diront mes amies et je le fais avant elles : "Mais il se passe rien !" "Ils sont où les dragons ?"**

**Hum. Chapitre de transitions. LA transition. Oui. LA. **

**Parce que la semaine prochaine, ça bouge. L'histoire avancera. ("ENFIN ! " Hum. Je sais.) Promis.**

**Bref, merci à tous d'être arrivés jusqu'ici et sur ce, je retourne à la fin de chapitre 12.**

**Bonne soirée/nuit/journée ) à tous,**

**Geek-naval**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Vendredi soir, à l'heure, je suis en week-end (enfin), les vacances arrivent (mais se laissent désirer)... C'est une bonne soirée qui commence, peut-être vais-je arriver à me motiver pour finir cette fichue histoire ?**

**Parce que non, je n'ai pas avancé, parce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose qui ne m'arrive jamais : j'ai été malade dimanche. LE jour où je pouvais travailler. **

**Loose.**

**Bref, My Life, motivation !**

* * *

**Quelques petites réponses :**

**Mia Hurt : Une vengeance à la Harold... Ma foi pourquoi pas ? Nous allons voir si ce que tu dis est vrai dans les chapitres qui viennent ! ^^**

**Rimen 14 : Alors toi tu sais poser les questions qui me forcent à réfléchir après 8h de TP x)**

**Bien : J'ai toujours eu à peu près en tête qu'Astrid était restée un mois, un mois et demi sur l'île d'Alvin. Depuis, il s'est passé presque 5 mois, le temps que l'hiver glacial (la mer gelée) se termine. C'est aussi la raison qui m'a poussée à allonger les chapitres, je ne voulais pas que ça paraissent trop rapide sur un temps qui est quand même assez long. C'est vrai que ça apparaît assez mal, mais les premiers chapitres sont sur des temps beaucoup plus longs que les derniers. En fait, plus on avance, plus le temps qui s'écoule entre les chapitres est court... Je ne m'étais jamais fait la réflexion mais ça doit être ça pour une bonne partie des chapitres.**

* * *

**Et on remercie tous très fort Naemos qui trouve toujours le courage de corriger les torchons qui lui parviennent ! :p**

* * *

**Nous y voilà ! Le chapitre 10 ! Le tournant de cette fiction !**

**Le début de la fin ! (qui ne saurait tarder... plus que 4 chapitres environ ;))**

**J'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse**

**Chapitre 10 **

Harold se retint de jurer – pour changer de son vocabulaire de la soirée – lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas tandis qu'il la frappait du pied.

Mais sérieusement, là tout de suite, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Une grimace fixée sur son visage, son bras droit enserrant le gauche comme si sa vie en dépendait, il buta sur la table qui trônait au milieu la pièce principale de sa demeure.

« Merde ! » Grinça-t-il.

Il se précipita comme il put vers la cheminée dont les braises brillaient encore et la gratifia d'une autre bûche sans ménagement, simplement balancée par son seul bras valide.

Soirée de merde.

Ignorant la douleur du sang qui s'échappait abondamment de sa blessure, le jeune homme attrapa à la volée la cruche solitaire dans le coin de la pièce pour venir verser l'eau dans la marmite qu'il traîna jusqu'à la cheminée en serrant les dents.

Soirée… de merde !

Encore un petit effort.

Harold vint presque s'écrouler sur le placard de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il ouvrit les tiroirs du haut sans succès et les referma rageusement avant d'attaquer ceux du bas pour enfin découvrir les bandes de tissus neuves tant convoités.

Il referma le tiroir d'un bon coup de pied.

Il ramena la lourde chaise – mais pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit en bois massif ? – après de la cheminée avant de tout bonnement d'écrouler sur celle-ci, les bandages sur la table.

Après toutes ses éprouvantes péripéties, Harold s'accorda un soupir de douleur.

Ça piquait. Beaucoup.

D'une main hésitante, Harold déplaça un peu les bandes de tissus déjà en place tout le long de ses bras. Le forgeron serra les dents lorsque la plaie apparue à l'air libre mais soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il constata que ce n'était pas aussi profond qu'il ne le redoutait.

Mais il allait devoir faire bonne figure pendant quelques jours en supportant la douleur. Et en silence si possible.

Un sifflement rauque lui échappa lorsque les bandes ensanglantées tombèrent au sol.

Ouais. En silence. Il était mal. Très mal.

Harold retint brusquement sa respiration et releva la tête, les yeux plissés.

Un bruit. Un bruissement dehors.

Dans un silence assourdissant, le jeune homme se redressa de sa chaise, la douleur pour l'instant évanouie par les battements de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« Qui est là ? »

Sa voix était descendue d'une octave et il aurait presque pu sentir la _présence_ se ratatiner à son entente.

« C'est… C'est moi… »

La tension accumulée ces dernières secondes disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et les épaules du forgeron s'affaissèrent d'un coup.

« _Gustave_ _?!_ »

Malgré la réelle menace dans son nom, le jeune garçon passa la tête par l'ouverture de la fenêtre et secoua doucement la main.

« Salut… Harold…

- Gustave, tenta de se retenir son aîné. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

- … Euh… Une envie de passer de voir ?

- _A cette heure ?!_

- …J'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Le garçon semblait être sur le point de se liquéfier sur place, terrorisé par la colère évidente du Banni de Beurk. Mais Harold entama un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de s'écrouler à nouveau – lui arrachant au passage une grimace à inscrire dans les annales – et de regarder le petit brun du coin de l'œil.

« Retourne chez toi Gustave.

- T'es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide… ?

- Sûr, vas-t-en. »

Harold revint sur sa blessure et l'inspecta un moment, ignorant royalement le jeune brun à sa fenêtre. Ce dernier se contenta de regarder le forgeron.

Il n'était pas normal. Tout ce qui attrayait à Harold était dans le domaine de « l'anormal » mais là, ça l'était plus encore.

Le jeune homme était torse nu. Envolée la chemise trop grande pour lui, il faisait face au froid mordant de la nuit de printemps sans rien, hormis ces bandes de tissus qui s'enroulaient sur tout le long de ses bras.

Les tatouages étaient la seule explication que Gustave pouvait donner.

Il avait froid. C'était évident. Mais la fraicheur extérieur n'expliquait pas à elle seule le tremblement constant qui parcourait Harold.

Ni ses cheveux mouillés.

D'un œil mauvais, le Banni vit le brun qu'il avait reconduis chez lui rentrer par la porte d'entrée et s'avancer prudemment vers lui, comme s'il avait peur. Peur de l'effrayer.

« Pourquoi t'es mouillé ? »

Ce gamin allait passer par la fenêtre. Vraiment. Qu'importe l'étage inexistant et les non-blessures qui s'en suivraient, la stature du gamin collait et l'image avait le mérite de le calmer un tant soit peu.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

- Je suis un grand garçon, je peux encore décider de ce que sont mes affaires et je déclare que ton bras pissant le sang à quatre heures du matin est ma priorité du moment ! »

Harold écarquilla les yeux et fixa le brun qui je regardais sévèrement.

Par les dieux, qui avait remplacé Gustave ?

Le forgeron papillonna des yeux de longues secondes avant qu'un petit rire jaune ne s'échappe de ses lèvres et qu'il baisse la tête.

« Tu passes trop de temps avec moi. Je t'ai refilé ma grande gueule.

- Tant que ce n'est pas ton humeur quotidienne. »

Fichtre. Il apprenait vite le gamin.

Dépassé, Harold abandonna son bras au dît gamin qui contempla silencieusement la blessure.

La plaie était profonde sans être vraiment dangereuse, elle n'avait rien touché d'important.

D'accord il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose mais si on ne voyait pas de blanc, à Beurk on ne s'inquiétait pas trop.

Le plus inquiétant était le sang qui coulait abondamment et la pâleur visible sur le visage d'Harold. Il voyait les marques d'une corde serrée sur le haut du bras, signe que la plaie avait déjà de longues minutes à son actif et qu'Harold avait déjà dû se résoudre à enlever le garrot.

Depuis combien de temps supportait-il la douleur ainsi ?

Et il y avait autre chose.

Une odeur. Une odeur qui flottait autour d'Harold. Quelque chose que Gustave n'arrivait pas à décrire. Une odeur mêlée à celle de la mer.

Harold avait plongé dans la mer.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dehors bon sang ?

« Il va falloir nettoyer et suturer je pense. Mais l'avis de Gothi sera sans doute- !

- Laisse Gothi en dehors de tout ça.

- Mais elle est sans doute la mieux placée pour ce genre de chose !

- Gustave. »

Le brun sursauta et regarda Harold dans les yeux. Ces yeux si semblables à ceux du Chef.

« J'ai eu bien pire au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Et c'était un gamin de ton âge qui me recousait le soir. Donc si je dis que tu peux le faire, c'est que tu vas le faire. Sans l'aide de Gothi.

- … Et t'aurais fait comment sans moi ?

- Comment je le fais sans lui. Seul. »

Gustave retint de justesse un soupir. Il comprenait maintenant la difficulté d'Astrid et les rumeurs qui couraient au sujet du jeune homme. D'après le village, il y avait une très nette différence de comportement entre Harold avec la jeune femme et sans.

Gustave constata aujourd'hui que la nuit tombée, Harold redevenait aussi insupportable que les rumeurs le prétendaient.

Le brun attrapa les bandes neuves sur la table et en plongea une partie sans ménagement dans l'eau.

« Il y a du fer ici ?

- … La cruche. L'armature du seau. Je suis pas très fourni.

- Je vois ça… »

Gustave embarqua les deux récipients qu'il déposa dehors.

A défaut de glace ou de neige, le métal froid était l'un des rares remèdes contre la douleur et les bleus trop importants. Peu efficace mais ça avait le mérite d'exister. Enfin, le jeune Viking se posta près du bras dont le sang accumulé empêchait toute opération sur le moment et entreprit de nettoyer doucement la plaie avec les bandes.

« Pourquoi t'as fait bouillir l'eau ? Demanda-t-il.

- Parce que j'ai froid. » Fut la réponse d'Harold.

Ce dernier se retint de hurler de douleur lorsque le tissu ripa sur la blessure. Gustave vit Harold serrer les dents et les poings et baisser lentement la tête dans un gémissement rauque.

« … Désolé… Murmura-t-il.

- Toi j'te retiens…

- … Désolé… »

Harold souffla un bon coup et releva la tête, étrangement rouge maintenant pour fermer les yeux.

« Fais ça rapidement.

- Je vais essayer… Et je fais comment pour suturer ?

- J'ai le nécessaire dans le placard. Tiroir du bas. »

Gustave ne chercha même pas à savoir comment les aiguilles et fils de Gothi étaient arrivés jusqu'ici.

Le jeune brun se mit à la tache, tentant d'oublier les gémissements étouffés d'un Harold peu en forme et désireux d'en finir au plus vite.

Avec Titus, les sutures se faisaient avec la cruche de _vinus_ à côté. Beaucoup moins douloureux. Et avec un petit peu de chance il ne s'en souvenait plus à son réveil. Bénéfice total.

Là, ça piquait fort.

« Alors ? Fit Gustave. Comment tu t'es fait ça ? »

Si la prise de parole tentait de faire oublier ses malheurs à Harold, ce fut réussi. Le regard noir qu'il lança à son guérisseur devait sans doute lui monopoliser toute sa concentration.

« Occupe-toi de tes affaires Gustave.

- Il faut que je me répète ?

- Par pitié non, j'ai encore sur la conscience d'avoir fait faire une tirade à un Viking.

- Il paraît que Rustik aussi t'a fait un joli monologue.

- Et le village ne s'en est toujours pas remis alors évite de faire de l'esprit, tes parents vont m'en vouloir.

- On parle souvent de toi à la maison. »

Sa dernière phrase eut le mérite de faire taire le Banni qui serra les dents – l'aiguille était allée un peu trop profondément pour lui – et tourna la tête.

Être le sujet de conversation du soir n'était pas un problème en soi, mais l'entendre à haute voix était déjà plus gênant. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir.

« Je crois que mes parents parlent de toi depuis ton arrivée. »

Mais apparemment le brun était loin de se douter des états d'âme d'Harold.

« Lorsque tu es arrivé, mes parents nous ont défendus d'aller te parler. Ils disaient que tu allais nous attirer le mauvais œil d'Odin. »

Harold ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de l'entendre.

Et pourtant, une curiosité malsaine venait de le prendre aux trippes.

« Je leur ai obéi. Parce Rustik me disait aussi de ne pas t'approcher. Donc je l'ai fait. Et puis il est revenu en me disant qu'il allait me présenter à toi. J'ai suivi comme un idiot. Et je t'ai rencontré. »

Il s'en souvenait. Le petit brun qu'Harold voyait le regarder au loin s'était retrouvé pétrifié aux côtés d'un Rustik tout sourire de présenter son petit protégé.

Il le fut moins lorsqu'après quelques minutes, Gustave n'avait plus d'yeux que pour Harold.

« C'est étrange… Murmura-t-il. Comment on peut avoir peur d'une personne simplement parce qu'on te dit d'en avoir peur ?

- … Parce que les gens ont peur qu'on leur prouve qu'ils ont tort. »

Le Larson leva les yeux de son travail pour observer Harold en silence.

« Sur quoi ils ont tort exactement ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

Lentement, le Viking plongea une dernière fois l'aiguille dans la chair du Banni. Il vit l'épiderme et le muscle frissonner avant de se détendre lorsque le fil eut fini de les traverser et l'auburn laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Gustave lui, vit avec une toute nouvelle fascination les deux arabesques noires de ses tatouages ne redevenir qu'une. Et il suivit la forme jusqu'en haut de l'épaule, pour redescendre suivre l'avant bras et enfin revenir lentement sur le haut de son bras.

Harold le regarda en silence se plonger dans la contemplation de ses marques indélébiles qui masquaient une grande partie de ses cicatrices. Gustave semblait presque en transe.

Et avec horreur, le Banni le vit s'arrêter sur son épaule.

Puis tourner la tête avec une lenteur effrayante, ses yeux suivant le parcours des courbes entrelacées.

Non. Pas maintenant.

Surtout pas maintenant.

« Gustave ! »

Ce dernier sursauta à l'entente de l'appel cinglant d'Harold. Il s'était redresser et était maintenant figé devant le jeune homme, pris comme un gamin en faute.

« Merci. Retourne chez-toi maintenant. »

Il bénit le ciel que Gustave obéisse sans poser de question sur la voix blanche qu'il venait de prendre. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer.

Harold réussit à se reprendre seulement lorsque le gamin entrouvrit la porte.

« Gustave ? »

Le brun s'arrêta et le regarda avec timidité.

« N'en parle à personne.

- … Promis. Le fer est dehors. Faut mettre du froid sur la plaie. »

Quand Gustave sortit enfin, Harold permit à son corps de se détendre complètement et soupira de tout son saoul.

La plus longue soirée depuis son arrivée. Et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter là.

Parce qu'_il_ s'approchait.

Et Harold devait protéger le village.

Coûte que coûte.

oOo

Trois jours.

Trois jours qu'Harold souffrait et qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

Trois jours que Gustave voyait Harold porter des charges plus lourdes que lui à la forge et qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

Et trois jours où il voyait l'attitude d'Harold frôler l'hystérie sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Depuis cette nuit où le Larson surprit le forgeron blessé, et même si personne ne semblait vraiment le voir, l'auburn n'allait pas bien. Et sa blessure n'était en rien responsable. Harold n'avait pas si mal.

Mais Gustave le vit à plusieurs reprises regarder la mer, le regard sévère. Tapoter sur la table en marmonnant à lui-même lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Avaler d'une traite son repas le soir avant de disparaître les dieux seuls savent où. Les Beurkiens pensaient qu'il rentrait sagement chez lui. Mais Gustave lui, savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

Le jeune garçon soupira.

Il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui. Pas pour le village, pas pour lui.

Pour Harold.

Il se passait quelque chose qu'Harold pensait devoir affronter seul. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas dans cet état. Pas avec son bras fort qui le faisait grimacer à chaque fois qu'il levait un marteau.

Et Gustave savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger Harold. Mais quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le faire.

L'adolescent bondit sur ses pieds lorsqu'il vit Astrid traverser le brouillard qui s'était établi ce matin – la pire purée de pois qu'il n'ait jamais vu d'ailleurs – et se précipita sur elle.

« Astrid ! Il faut que je te parle… »

La blonde sursauta quand Gustave lui sauta presque dessus à travers le brouillard et soupira lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

« Tu m'as surprise, je ne t'ai pas vu avec ce temps…

- Oui, désolé… Je… Je voulais te parler de quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La guerrière reposa le manche de la hache qu'elle avait en main par habitude sur le sol et toisa le brun qui se pinça les lèvres et détourna les yeux.

Il semblait nerveux et maladroit. Il dansait sur un pied puis l'autre, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait dire.

Astrid eut presque pitié de lui.

« Gustave ? J'ai… pas mal de chose à faire aujourd'hui alors si tu pouvais accélérer le mouvement…

- C'est au sujet d'Harold. »

Cette fois, Astrid fut tout à son écoute et se baissa un peu pour arriver à sa hauteur.

« Harold ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- En fait… Je ne sais pas trop mais… Hésita-t-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il se passe quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. »

La jeune femme serra les dents.

Elle n'était pas aveugle. Elle avait bien vu le comportement de l'auburn ces derniers jours et si cela l'inquiétait, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à lui demander. Il ne lui aurait rien répondu de toute façon.

Harold lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Et elle avait confiance.

Mais elle voyait les choses arriver de plein fouet et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait.

Elle soupira.

« Gustave… Je sais, il est étrange ces derniers jours mais…

- Ce n'est pas ça ! La coupa-t-il. Je… Je me doute que tu sais qu'il arrive quelque chose et tel qu'il est, tu ne dois pas savoir non plus sauf que… Il faut que je te prévienne de quelque chose d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Harold… Il est blessé. »

Astrid fronça les sourcils. La Viking papillonna un instant des yeux avant de s'avancer encore un peu vers son cadet.

« Comment ça… blessé ?

- Au bras. Une entaille. Profonde…

- Comment il s'est fait ça ?

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée…

- Mais comment es-tu au courant de ça ? » Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Gustave déglutit. Il savait qu'il allait devoir y passer, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il avait envie d'en parler.

« C'est… moi qui l'ai suturé ?

- … Explication. »

Gustave déglutit à nouveau.

« J'ai… Un jour… où je dormais mal. J'ai regardé dehors et j'ai vu Harold. Il sortait de la forêt et se tenait le bras. Je… l'ai suivi. Et j'ai constaté les dégâts.

- … Et il t'a laissé le soigner.

- Je ne lui ai pas forcément demandé son avis.

- Je vois… D'accord… »

Astrid se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage.

Du pur Harold. Du pur de pur Harold.

Il n'allait pas en manquer une.

« Astrid… »

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux sur le jeune garçon qui leva un regard plein d'espoir vers elle.

« Tu sais comme moi qu'il arrive quelque chose. Mais Harold… Je ne sais pas s'il est en état de pouvoir faire face. Je ne suis pas sûr du tout… »

La demande était implicite.

Il lui demandait de protéger Harold si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Il la prévenait que le forgeron ne pourrait pas forcément se défendre. Quoi qu'il arrivait sur eux.

Astrid se baissa à nouveau et plaça une main rassurante sur le Viking en devenir qui se dressait devant elle. Un Viking. Et pourtant si proche d'Harold.

Parce qu'Harold n'était pas un Viking. Il était bien plus.

Mais elle ne savait pas encore quoi.

« Merci Gustave. De m'avoir prévenue et de t'être occupé de lui. Merci beaucoup. »

Le brun rougit un instant avant de baisser les yeux en hochant doucement la tête. Puis il s'échappa de sa poigne et courut à travers le brouillard. En quelques minutes, ce dernier avait déjà perdu beaucoup de son épaisseur et Astrid leva les yeux vers un ciel opaque et gris qui s'étalait sur toute l'île.

Harold. Comme d'habitude, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il souffrait en silence. Comme d'habitude.

Mais qu'est-ce qui le poussait ainsi à se détruire de la sorte ? Pourquoi se murait-il dans le silence ?

Il ne pouvait pas protéger uniquement Beurk. C'était impossible.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il protégeait ?

Toutes ces pensées qui l'asservissaient disparurent en un instant. En poussière.

Parce qu'elle vit quelque chose à cet instant.

Astrid se redressa plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà et plissa les yeux pour regarder à travers l'opaque couverture grise qui enveloppait entièrement Beurk. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes mais rien ne vient.

Elle avait rêvé ?

Puis elle les vit à nouveau.

Et encore d'autres.

Elle ne les avait pas vues pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des siècles mais elle n'avait pas pu les oublier.

Ce qu'elle voyait à travers le brouillard, étaient des ailes.

Astrid hurlait déjà avant même d'y penser.

« DES DRAGONS ! »

oOo

Stoick la Brute était dans le Grand Hall lorsque les cris lui parvinrent. Il bondit de sa chaise et en un instant, il ouvrit dans un fracas les immenses portes du Grand Hall avant de s'y plaquer pour laisser passer les villageois qui venaient s'y réfugier en hurlant. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Et il les vit.

Les dragons.

Et les colonnes de flammes qu'ils lançaient sur son village.

Sans plus attendre, Stoick courut vers le village tout en criant à son peuple d'aller se réfugier dans le Grand Hall. Il entra en trombe dans l'atelier vide de son ami et manqua de jurer devant l'absence du maître des lieux ou de son fils.

Mais où étaient-ils bon sang ?!

Stoick attrapa à la volée une hache et courut vers le centre du village, le regard fixé vers le ciel.

Les dragons attaquaient rarement le jour. Sans doute avaient-ils voulu profiter du manque évident de visibilité que créait ce fichu brouillard et ainsi attaquer le village sans qu'ils ne les…

Etait-il en train d'imaginer les dragons faire dans la stratégie ?

Bon sang, cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps que les dragons n'attaquaient plus Beurk.

Une colonne de flamme apparut juste au dessus de sa tête et Stoick plongea pour l'éviter mais lancée de trop haut, elle ne fit qu'effleurer le bâtiment d'à côté sans faire le moindre dégât. Le dragon à l'origine des flammes ne démontra sa présence que par ses ailes qui perçaient à travers le brouillard avant de disparaître aussi sec.

Comme tous les dragons.

Et un instant, le silence redevint maître du village.

Sa hache à la main, Stoick haleta un moment, sur ses gardes, prêt à fracasser le crâne du moindre dragon qui oserait s'approcher de ses terres et de son peuple.

Mais rien. Plus un bruit. Plus un battement d'ailes ou de flammes brûlantes.

Juste… un ciel opaque et sans défaut au dessus de leur tête.

Plus rien.

Stoick rabaissa son regard vers son village nettement plus visible qu'il y a quelques minutes, le brouillard ayant désépaissi en à peine quelques minutes. Il voyait son peuple, armé et prêt à se battre mais avec ce même regard incertain sur le visage.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit son plus vieil ami – même si leur relation n'était plus au beau fixe depuis quelques temps – arriver en clopinant.

« Gueulfor ! Lui hurla-t-il. Fais-moi un résumé des dégâts !

- Euh… Quel dégât ? »

Stoick se tourna complètement vers le forgeron qui arborait une mine incrédule en balançant sa main et demie devant lui.

« Quoi ? Demanda le Chef.

- Y'a… Y'a aucun dégât Stoick !

- Mais je les ai vus cracher du feu vers les habitations !

- Ils étaient bien trop loin pour toucher quoi que ce soit, expliqua à son tour le père Jorgenson en s'avançant. Aucun vol, aucune habitation touchée…

- C'est comme s'ils s'étaient contentés de passer par-dessus le village, fit Astrid qui arrivait à son tour en serrant les dents.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Stoick. Ce sont des dragons ! Ils ne se contentent pas de traverser le village pacifiquement, ils doivent bien chercher quelque chose !

- Ils sont passés de l'autre côté de l'île, commença le forgeron de Beurk. Tu penses qu'ils se sont regroupés là-bas ?

- C'est bien probable. » Commenta Spitelout.

Ils se seraient rassemblés pour un nouveau plan d'attaque ?

Stoick se morigéna. Les dragons ne pensaient pas, il devait y avoir une autre explication.

« Il faut organiser un raid dans la forêt, élabora le Haddock. On ne peut pas laisser ses dragons errer impunément sur nos terres !

- Dites… C'est moi qui est définitiv'ment perdu la boule ou y'a vraiment un truc à l'horizon ? »

Le Chef, ses conseillers et les tueurs de dragons se retournèrent comme un homme pour fixer comme l'infirme de service, la surface miroitante de l'eau jusque là cachée par le brouillard incessant.

« Tu débloques Gueul', ricana Kranedur. Y'a rien du tout !

- Non il a raison, murmura Astrid. On dirait…

- Des voiles ? » Finit Rustik.

Varek sortit de sa besace une longue vue qu'il donna à son Chef qui se tendit en y glissant l'œil.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… ?

- Des bateaux ? Demanda Gueulfor en prenant l'instrument et regarder à son tour.

- Oui… Répondit son Chef d'une voix blanche. Et pas qu'un peu... Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui ça peut être !

- Ouais ben c'est certainement pas pacifique, grinça le père de Rustik.

- Harold est de retour ! »

Astrid fit volte-face dans la seconde. Elle vit comme les autres Harold sortir de la forêt et se figer à l'image qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus à l'horizon et fronça les sourcils. Il avisa ensuite la petite troupe et malgré la présence de son père, il courut vers elle à grandes enjambées en criant.

« C'est quoi ça ?!

- On n'en sait rien ! Répondit la jeune femme en grinçant des dents. Ils sont apparus hors de brouillard comme par magie !

- Gueul' la longue vue ! »

Le forgeron lança l'instrument au garçon qui l'attrapa habilement – d'une seule main, cela n'échappa pas à Astrid – pour la mettre à son œil et contempler la mer à une distance raisonnable des villageois. Et la guerrière vit avec horreur le jeune homme blêmir avant de lentement faire retomber ses bras.

« Ce sont les armoiries des Berserks, déclara-t-il doucement.

- Quoi ? Fit Rustik. T'en es sûr ?

- Certain. Leurs bateaux sont très reconnaissables aussi…

- Mais pourquoi cette armada ? Demanda Gueulfor. Nous en sommes en paix avec les Berserks depuis des générations !

- Comme si ''paix'' faisait partie du vocabulaire de Dagur… Siffla Harold.

- Tu as déjà fait affaire à lui ? Continua Stoick.

- Ce type est dérangé ! Ignora son fils. Il ne reculera devant rien pour atteindre ses objectifs !

- Et c'est quoi ses objectifs ? »

La question d'Astrid fit serra les dents d'Harold qui détourna le regard vers les voiles blanches ornées du dragon fétiche des Berserks.

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée, c'est bien ce qu'il me fait peur.

- Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda Spitelout. J'imagine mal Dagur se pointer ici avec des intentions pacifiques connaissant son état mental et la taille de son armada !

- Sauf que si on l'attaque sans raison, continua Astrid, cette armada nous tombera dessus. Et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour battre autant d'hommes.

- Clair… Soupira Rustik en s'épongeant le front.

- Il faut se préparer à toute éventualité, déclara Stoick. Seuls les guerriers resteront dans le village, on envoie les autres se cacher dans les grottes des plages. Les vieillards et les enfants.

- Je demanderai à certains de rester avec eux au cas où, continua son second en hochant la tête.

- Mais il reste toujours le problème principal… Grimaça Gueulfor. On ne pourra jamais les battre si une bataille démarre. Il y a définitivement trop de métal sur ces bateaux !

- Il n'est pas là pour faire du tourisme… »

Le conseil de guerre se retourna vers Harold qui réfléchissait silencieusement depuis le début du débat et qui maintenant, regardait droit devant lui, les yeux sombres et les dents serrés. Il détourna les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres. Astrid connaissait ce regard.

Ce pourrait-il ?

« Harold ? Tu as un plan ?

- Plutôt une idée, répondit-il les yeux toujours dans le vide, toujours en pleine réflexion. Je pourrais faire quelque chose, mais ils ont bien trop d'arme, ça finirait en boucherie… Sauf…

- Sauf ? Répétèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson.

- Sauf si je peux faire ce à quoi je pense… »

Le jeune homme replongea dans ses pensées en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles pour la totalité de l'assemblée parmi laquelle personne n'osa émettre la moindre protestation avant Astrid dont la patience avait été mise à mal par des Berserks bien trop proche des côtes pour elle.

« Harold ! Si tu peux faire quelque chose dit le nous !

- Je ne peux pas, répliqua-t-il. Parce que personne ne me l'autorisera. »

Il releva la tête, cette fois parfaitement avec eux. Il plongea son regard dans celui incrédule de la blonde qui hésita avant de parler à nouveau.

« De… de quoi tu veux parler ?

- Je peux sauver ce village, déclara-t-il. Mais je dois le faire seul. Et il va falloir attendre un peu.

- Mais de quoi tu veux parler à la fin ?! S'emporta Rustik.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Répéta Harold d'un ton presque suppliant. Vous ne comprendriez pas ! Personne ne l'acceptera ! Il faut… Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance ! »

Les tueurs de dragons se regardèrent un à un, tandis que Stoick gardait son regard plongé dans celui de son fils qui se bornait à l'éviter.

« … Très bien. »

Ses amis et les jeunes Vikings présents sursautèrent à la voix de leur Chef. Harold aussi.

Et Astrid fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme lentement, presque timidement, relever son visage pour atteindre des yeux, le regard si semblable au sien de son père.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Stoick put voir les yeux de son fils disparu.

« … Très bien, répéta-t-il difficilement, la gorge sèche. Je te fais confiance Harold. Combien de temps te faudra-t-il ?

- … Une heure. Une heure et demi tout au plus. »

Sa voix était aussi tremblante que son père. Ce dernier ne put qu'hocher la tête, sa confiance et la vie de son village dans les seules mains du garçon qu'il avait banni cinq années auparavant.

Et étrangement, c'était la chose la plus normal qui lui semblait depuis des années.

« Va Harold, fit Gueulfor pour son ami. On te laisse le plaisir de nous étonner.

- Sois en sûr, tu vas être servi. »

L'auburn n'attendit pas avant de commencer à courir à toutes jambes vers la forêt, une destination bien précise dans la tête.

« Harold attends ! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta mais se contenta de tourner le visage pour voir Astrid qui fit quelques foulées vers lui.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Tu me connais, un truc idiot.

- Ça c'est déjà fait. »

Harold sourit. Astrid déglutit.

« Un truc de dingue alors. »

Et il reprit sa course, laissant derrière lui le village, Astrid et les doutes. La blonde se permit elle aussi un sourire.

« Là je préfère. »

* * *

**Harold a peu de chose près mon vocabulaire. Comment ça je parle mal ? ... Oui et alors ? **

**Bon ! Le voilà le petit bout d'aile tant espéré ! Même des flammes tient ! Vous êtes contents ? Vous la sentez arriver la fin là ? Vous la voyez poindre le bout de son nez ?**

**Et ben elle est écrite mais pas ce qu'il y a entre les deux. Faut vraiment que j'écrive ce week-end. Et pendant les vacances. En fait il faut que je fasse plus que ça jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive. **

**Motivation ! o/**

**Bref, j'espère - encore - que ça vous ait plus, la suite sera à l'heure la semaine prochaine normalement et d'ici là, j'espère avoir assez avancé pour vous dire que le prochain est terminé !**

**Comme d'habitude, commentaires, réclamation, question, etc, je suis toute à vous ! **

**Le petit bouton bleu ne mange pas de pain :)**

**A la semaine prochaine ! **

**Geek-naval**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Et oui le chapitre arrive un peu plus tard que prévu, un petit contre-temps hier mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Beaucoup ont spéculé sur ce qu'Harold allait faire, quelles sont les raisons de ses blessures etc... ... J'adore ça *.* Je ne vais pas dire si certains se rapprochent ou non, ça irait à l'encontre de mon sadisme chronique mais je peux vous dire que dès la semaine prochaine, vous aurez un bon aperçu ;)**

**Enfin, ça c'est si j'arrive à me dépatouiller avec mon foutu chapitre 12, il me manque encore la fin. Sauf que là... je suis en VACAAAAAAAAAANCES ! \o/ (bah oui, à la fac on a qu'une semaine bande de feignasses .)**

**Donc à partir de maintenant je vais avoir plus de temps (bon, pendant une semaine mais ça devrait suffire) pour m'y remettre complètement (entre une séance de biochimie et une autre d'ADN...) et peut-être commencer le chapitre 13 qui commence à devenir urgent ^^'**

**Bref, j'espère que j'y arriverais, plus de détail sur son profil mercredi.**

* * *

**On remercie très fort Naemos pour son travail ! (et j'ai pété mon record ! Il a vu que huit fautes !)**

* * *

**Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais vous avez un chapitre à savourer ;) Au programme : Dagur et sa folie, j'ai besoin d'en rajouter ?**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse**

**Chapitre 11 :**

La défense s'était rapidement organisée. Les plus jeunes et plus vieux avaient été emmenés en lieu sûr sous les hurlements de Mildew qui avait entendu parler d'Harold et de son soi-disant plan. Et à la surprise d'Astrid, personne d'autre que le vieux berger ne fit de réclamation. Gustave rassurait même sa petite sœur en disant que le jeune homme les sauverait tous.

La guerrière elle, ne réalisa qu'à cet instant ce qu'elle n'avait osé croire.

Harold avait fait sa place dans le village.

Les visages qu'elle voyait s'armer de lames en tout genre et ceux qui partaient se mettre à l'abri n'étaient pas furieux, apeurés ou même outrés. Non. Ils étaient confiants.

Beurk avait confiance en Harold.

« Astrid ! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main à la forge ! »

D'un hochement de tête, la jeune femme suivit le forgeron boiteux et s'engouffra dans la boutique pour s'emparer avec force des tonneaux qui peuplaient le sol. Elle s'empressa de les déposer sur le promontoire et tous les guerriers vinrent s'approvisionner comme si c'était des dragons qui les attaquaient. Les armes n'en finissaient pas de disparaître avant qu'elle ne les réapprovisionne à la hâte. Après plusieurs allers et retour, Astrid grimaça.

« On a toujours eu autant d'armes ? Demanda-t-elle au vieux Viking estropié qui préparait les armes de gros calibres. On ne sait jamais.

- Oui, mais jamais autant en aussi bon état au même moment. Harold s'est démené pour les finir le plus vite possible.

- … Pourquoi ? »

Le forgeron s'arrêta pour regarder Astrid qui mirait les armes d'un œil étrange.

« Je croyais que tu serais la dernière à avoir des doutes à son sujet.

- J'ai confiance en Harold, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

- Mais tu te demandes pourquoi nous avons autant d'armes, juste quand il faut.

- Il s'y attendait Gueul'. Il a reconnu Dagur trop vite. Il savait. Il savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose comme ça.

- Alors pourquoi ne rien dire ?

- Il ne dit jamais rien. A force de le connaître, on se rend compte qu'on ne sait rien de lui…

- Raison de plus. »

La jeune femme releva des yeux surpris vers le forgeron qui sourit.

« S'il n'a pas confiance en nous, c'est qu'il a peur. Ce n'est pas une question de mériter ou non sa confiance. Il a simplement peur, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On ne sait pas encore le poids de ses secrets mais je pense qu'on va avoir un bon aperçu tout à l'heure. Montrons-lui Astrid. Que nous, nous avons confiance en lui. »

Astrid répondit lentement à son sourire. Il avait raison. Si Harold n'avait pas encore confiance en eux après toutes ces semaines, c'est qu'il avait une raison. Elle savait qu'il avait peur.

Peur du village. Peur de sa réaction.

Astrid se demanda si elle comprendrait après ce soir la signification des tatouages du garçon.

Qui il était enfin.

oOo

Entouré des guerriers de l'île, certains restés cachés dans le village, d'autres à la garde des enfants et des vieillards, Stoick observa le cœur battant le bateau de Dagur le Dérangé amarrer sur son port. La plus grande partie de la flotte était restée au large – pour le plus grand soulagement des siens – mais restait à une portée menaçante du petit village.

Stoick n'avait jamais aimé ce garçon, Dagur. Il était fourbe. Vicieux. Cynique. Méprisant. Tout autant d'adjectifs que le Chef de Beurk détestait. Tous réunis en un seul corps.

« Hellooooooooo… ! »

Ah oui. Il avait presque oublié le côté complètement cinglé de ce taré qui faisait de lui l'adversaire le plus compliqué de la planète. Autant en combat singulier qu'en stratégie ou diplomatie.

Surtout en diplomatie.

Le visage pourvu d'un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles du dérangé de service apparut par-dessus la coque du navire. Il semblait particulièrement ravi de l'accueil et s'empressa de sauter par-dessus le bateau pour atterrir devant les Beurkiens qui se figèrent pour la grande majorité.

« Hello la compagnie ! Salua-t-il en écartant les bras. Je suis tellement heureux de revoir ce petit bout de caillou perdu sur l'océan… »

Son sourire ne fana pas devant le manque flagrant d'enthousiasme des Hooligans présent sur le port. Il se contenta d'offrir une petite moue amusée et avança vers le Chef des lieux, suivit de très près par sa garde, un bon nombre déjà de soldats Berserks.

« Et bien et bien ! Ça c'est de l'accueil ou je ne m'y connais pas !

- Pardonne la froideur de mes soldats Dagur, mais avoue que le nombre de tes hommes sur nos côtes n'est pas vraiment la garantie d'une bonne soirée.

- C'est vrai c'est vrai ! Je plaide coupable ! Mais je te rassure, mes hommes sont seulement là au cas extrêmement improbable où vous ne faites pas ce que je veux… »

Le regard de Stoick se durcit, pour le plus grand bonheur du Dérangé selon Astrid. Cet homme était complètement dingue.

A espérer qu'Harold le soit plus encore.

« Nous pourrions prendre ça comme une menace, gronda la voix du Haddock.

- Mais non mais non ! Je me suis mal exprimé il n'arrivera rien au village si j'ai ce que je veux, selon le contrat que nous avons signé, blablabla… »

Le fameux signé de traité de paix avait l'air de tenir très à cœur à Dagur. Enormément même.

« Et que peux-tu vouloir que nous possédons ? »

La demande de Stoick étira les lèvres du Chef des Berserks d'un sourire effrayant. Astrid sentit un frisson parcourir son échine lorsqu'un rire retentit derrière ses dents jointes.

Un sourire de fou.

« Oh mais tu dois savoir ce que je veux… Murmura-t-il. C'est obligé, tu dois le savoir…

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

- Oh que si… Ricana Dagur. Tu vois, je suis… énervé dernièrement. »

Astrid déglutit. Dagur était flippant en temps normal alors énervé, elle ne voulait pas voir ce que ce taré était capable de faire.

« Je dirige un petit commerce, un truc sans prétention avec quelques personnes, on s'échange des trucs, des gens tout ça… »

La mâchoire de plusieurs guerriers de Beurk se vissa.

De l'esclavage.

Dagur avait repris le commerce d'Alvin. L'une des plus mauvaises combinaisons possibles.

« Mais tu vois… Il arrive un truc depuis quelques temps, un truc… qui m'énerve… »

Astrid serra le manche de sa hache.

« Les bateaux… que j'envoyais vers mes clients… ne sont jamais arrivés. »

Dagur avait perdu son sourire et fixait maintenant Stoick qui soutient son regard accusateur.

« Si tu penses qu'on a quelque chose à voir avec ça tu te trompes, déclara le Chef des Hooligans haut et fort.

- Oh pas vous. Enfin j'ose espérer pour vous. Mais je sais qui est le responsable et si vous me le livrez, aucun mal de sera fait à ton petit village. »

Stoick fronça les sourcils. C'était impossible pour Beurk d'aider Dagur dans sa recherche, aucun de son village ne pouvait avoir de lien avec le trafic de ce fou, seuls les bateaux de pêche pouvait partir de l'île !

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer son jeu.

« C'est… avec un grand plaisir que nous t'aiderons Dagur mais… de qui pourrait-il s'agir ? »

Dagur sourit. Ce genre de sourire de fou qui foutait les jetons selon Varek qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

« Je veux… la tête d'Harold Haddock. »

Astrid, comme tous les guerriers de Beurk sursautèrent. Ils échangèrent de rapides coups d'œil entre eux, une lueur d'incompréhension générale dans les yeux qui n'échappa à Dagur qui étira davantage son sourire.

« Oh… Je vois que vous savez de qui je veux parler… »

Stoick réfléchit en quelques secondes. Cet homme voulait la tête de son fils qui ne pouvait pas avoir le moindre lien avec ce dont il était accusé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir quitté le village c'était impossible !

Mais le visage d'Harold devant les voiles des Berserks s'inscrivit dans ses pensées.

Il le savait.

Il savait que Dagur venait pour lui.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Il était l'heure de commencer à jouer différemment. Chaque chose en son temps.

« Nous n'avons plus personne qui répond à ce nom depuis des années, répondit enfin Stoick.

- Ouais ouais je sais, répliqua Dagur, visiblement ennuyé. Je suis au courant, tu as banni ton fils, patin couffin, mais je sais aussi que depuis quelques semaines… vous avez accueilli quelqu'un qui répond au nom… d'Harold… »

Son regard s'arrêta brusquement sur celui d'Astrid qui plissa les yeux en voyant que Dagur sourit à nouveau.

« Et je suis certain… que cette très charmante demoiselle n'y est pas pour rien… Astrid n'est-ce pas ? »

La Viking sursauta en entendant son prénom que Dagur ne pouvait pas connaître. Ses amis resserrèrent les rangs autour d'elle mais le Chef des Berserk lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de fixer Astrid.

« Comment ? » Gronda Stoick.

Comme ses guerriers, il se plaça devant la blonde et surplomba le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur. Dagur ne sembla pas le moins du monde impressionné par la montagne qu'il avait devant lui et prit un malin plaisir à s'expliquer.

« Et mon cher collègue…J'ai avec moi une certaine personne qui m'a raconté une certaine histoire que j'ai trouvé trèèèèèès intéressante… »

Derrière lui, l'un de ses soldats les plus proches s'avança à ses côtés et ôta son casque pour montrer son visage. Astrid ne put réprimer un sursaut et une acclamation de surprise.

« Savage ! »

L'homme demain d'Alvin bomba le torse et ancra son regard dans celui de la blonde qui serra les dents en même temps que sa hache. Stoick lui, se tourna vers la guerrière, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

« Qui est-ce ? Murmura-t-il.

- Le second d'Alvin, fit-elle sur le même ton, les dents serrées. Je ne l'ai pas vu le jour de l'attaque, ce lâche a dû s'enfuir.

- J'étais en transaction ce jour là, corrigea Savage. Je n'ai pu que constater les dégâts commis par la faute d'Harold.

- Il a fait ce qui était juste ! Cria la jeune femme. Il a sauvé des innocents que vous revendiez sans aucun état d'âme !

- Dîtes, s'énerva Dagur en se plaçant entre les deux, une grimace d'ennui sur le visage et le ton théâtral. Je m'en contrefous de ce qui attrait à l'esprit, d'accord ? Je veux juste la tête de ce crevard d'Harold… »

Stoick sentit derrière lui ses guerriers s'agiter. Le Berserk était sérieux. Très sérieux.

« Je vous passe les détails de cette jolie histoire de conte de fée entre la jolie blonde et le banni ténébreux… Fit-il en frissonnant. Moi ce qui m'importe, c'est que elle soit là… et lui… là aussi, forcément. »

Astrid déglutit à nouveau. Savage avait dû avancer cette hypothèse devant l'obsession d'Harold à la protéger et avait mis dans le mille.

Elle aurait dû le tuer la première fois dans cette foutue cellule lorsqu'il avait voulu resserrer ses chaines.

« Alors… Je le redemande une dernière fois… Où. Est. Harold ? »

Dagur était devenu mortellement sérieux et fit trembler d'effroi des Berserks eux-mêmes. S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, Beurk était fichue.

« Dagur, commença Stoick sous le ton de la diplomatie. Tout ceci n'a aucun sens, il n'aurait jamais pu quitter l'île sans que nous le re- !

- Je le savais ! »

Stoick pâlit. Sans le vouloir, il venait de donner à Dagur ce qu'il voulait. Et maintenant, le Berserk sautait sur place de joie en poussant de petites exclamations de victoire.

« Oui oui oui ! Je le savais, je le savais ! Il est là, il a toujours été là, je vais l'avoir, enfin, enfin… »

Ses yeux étaient devenus complètement fous au fur à mesure qu'il répétait ces mots comme une litanie. Astrid, comme tous les Beurkiens présents, déglutirent devant la folie qui se dégageait de cet homme. Même les jumeaux, c'est pour dire.

Merde. Il voulait vraiment la peau d'Harold.

« Alors ?! Il est où ? Hein ? Hein ? Je veux savoir où il est, alors donnez le moi, je veux sa tête sur le devant de ma proue…

- Calme-toi Dagur ! S'exclama Stoick. Il n'y pas de raison de s'exciter, Harold était effectivement ici ces derniers mois mais il n'a jamais pu quitter l'île, il était surveillé tous les jours et n'aurait jamais pu prendre un bateau sans que nous remarquions son absence ! Tu sais combien de temps il faut pour faire le trajet entre nos deux îles Dagur !

- Je sais ! JE SAIS ! Hurla le Berserk. Mais je sais pas comment il fait ! D'un coup il est là, ensuite il est pas là, après il est autre part et pouf ! Encore à un autre endroit ! »

Dagur haletait sous démence et nombreux étaient ses hommes qui reculèrent derrière lui. Savage n'était pas le dernier.

« Mais il le fait. Il a détruit mes navires, j'ignore comment. Il a libéré des esclaves dans la même nuit à des lieux de distances…

- Tu voix bien que c'est impossible Dagur ! Tenta de calmer le Chef des Hooligans.

- JE SAIS QUE C'EST VRAI ! C'était lui ! Et j'ai même un témoin… »

Astrid fronça les sourcils. Tout ce que disait cet homme n'avait aucun sens. Harold ne pouvait pas avoir été là, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Alors c'était quoi cette histoire de témoin ?

« … De quoi parles-tu Dagur ? » Demanda Stoick, méfiant.

Le susnommé étira lentement un sourire dément sur son visage.

« … Moi. »

Stoick sursauta. Savage aux côtés de son nouveau Chef, releva le menton.

« Nous avons tenu une embuscade à ce qui ennuyait mon commerce il y a quelques nuits. Tout ce que nous avons pu voir, c'est un homme avec un masque de bois, trempé de la tête au pied. Lorsqu'il a compris le piège, il a tenté de s'enfuir mais j'ai eu le temps de le blesser. Au bras. »

Astrid sentit son sang se glacer et raffermie sa prise sur sa hache.

C'était impossible. Impossible. Inconcevable.

Harold ne pouvait pas être à tant de lieux de Beurk en une nuit et revenir le lendemain.

De tous les mensonges d'Harold, _ça_ n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu !

« Et lorsqu'il a fait littéralement EXPLOSER mon bateau… A la lumière des flammes, j'ai vu ce que les bandes qui entouraient ses bras nous cachaient… »

Non. Non non non non non non…

Rien ne collait…

« Des tatouages, sourtit-il. Ça ne vous dit rien ? »

Gueulfor aurait pu taper le crâne de chaque Viking présent avec son marteau, le résultat aurait été le même. Un silence de plomb et une confirmation de toutes les craintes grandissantes ces dernières minutes.

Ce ne pouvait qu'être une personne.

Et grâce à Gustave, Astrid en était maintenant persuadée.

Mais elle n'avait toujours aucune idée sur une quelconque explication.

Comment Harold s'en était pris pour faire ça ?

« Tu sais comme moi que de nombreuses personnes pourraient correspondre à cette description, entendit-elle de la voix de son Chef. Rien n'est moins sûr qu'il s'agisse du Harold que nous connaissons.

- C'EST LUI ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST LUI ! »

Dagur était devenu complètement hystérique. On pouvait clairement voir derrière ses yeux, la folie se dégager et grandir, la tête d'un certain Banni sur un plateau avec un petit verre de lait de yack à côté.

Et la Viking allait tout faire pour garder la belle gueule d'ange de ce menteur d'Harold sur ses épaules. Pas que le programme du Berserk la dérangeait tant que ça mais le résultat n'allait pas faire propre et elle avait une folle envie de marquer la joue du tatoué de son poing.

La voix de Dagur fit sortir Astrid de ses songes, tout en lui rappelant bien que pour le moment, elle allait devoir se battre pour sa survie et celle du village. Comme elle connaissait Harold, il allait très bien s'en sortir tout seul.

« Alors… Fit-il un peu plus calme mais toujours fou. Vous allez me faire le plaisir… de me le donner…

- Il est parti. »

Nombreux furent les guerriers de Beurk – et Astrid n'en fut pas en reste – qui sursautèrent à ces mots, non pas à leurs significations que beaucoup connaissait de toute façon, mais bien leur propriétaire.

Rustik.

Son père lui renvoya un regard d'avertissement mais son fils le défia d'un plissement des yeux de dire quoi que ce soit avant de se retourner vers Dagur dont il avait capté l'attention.

« Il est parti, répéta-t-il. Il est resté de nombreuses semaines ici, mais ça fait déjà quelques jours que nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de lui. Nos recherches sur l'île n'ont rien donné. Il est parti. »

Jamais, de mémoire de Viking, un Jorgenson n'avait menti avec autant d'aplomb que le fit Rustik à cet instant. Si Astrid n'avait pas vu Harold ces derniers jours, elle aurait pensé qu'il disait la vérité.

Sauf que c'était faux. Parce que Rustik, qui avait vu la Mort Rouge en face dans l'Arène, protégeait Harold.

C'était à se demander ce que les jumeaux avaient pu mettre dans son verre le matin.

Dagur lui, n'était pas ravi de la nouvelle. Pas du tout.

« Excuse… moi ?

- C'est comme je l'ai dit, confirma le brun. Il a toujours été comme ça, s'évaporant sans crier gare, partant chasser… les trolls dans la forêt ! »

Rustik émit un faible sourire, comme s'il était désolé pour ce garçon d'avoir l'esprit aussi naïf. D'accord Harold partait chasser les esprits lorsqu'il était enfant, mais lui aussi et Astrid était bien placée pour le savoir, il lui priait de venir chaque jour avec elle. Mais là encore, impossible de démêler le vrai du faux avec son visage.

A croire qu'Harold lui avait personnellement donné des cours.

Dagur lui, resta un instant pensif, les yeux dans le vide. Sa moue se fit déçue et il se pinça les lèvres avant de recommencer à parler. D'une voix trop claire et trop posée pour Astrid.

« Oh… Fit-il. C'est… dommage, vraiment très dommage. C'est bête. Bête bête bête bête bête bête… »

Il répéta encore quelques fois le mot avant d'en être ennuyé et fixa le Chef des Beurkiens qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Dagur était un fou certes, mais était aussi – et malheureusement – trop intelligent sur certains points.

Comme les stratégies.

« C'est bien dommage pour vous. Vous auriez coopéré, il ne serait rien arrivé à votre village mais là… C'est très bête. »

Stoick allait envoyer Dagur au diable lorsque les guerriers entendirent un cri venant du haut. Ils levèrent les yeux pour ensuite étouffer des exclamations d'horreur. Du haut de la falaise, un Berserk tenait du col d'un tout jeune Viking qui balançait ses pieds dans le vide dans de grands cris.

« Gustave ! Dagur qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! Hurla Stoick.

- Je vous avez prévenus, se défendit le Berserk avec un sourire. C'est vous qui ne m'avez pas écouté. »

Cet homme était définitivement trop intelligent pour leur bien.

oOo

Les guerriers de Beurk avaient dû déposer les armes lorsqu'ils comprirent que toutes les personnes qu'ils pensaient avoir envoyé en sécurité avaient été faites prisonnières des Berserks presque tout de suite. Ils avaient profité du brouillard pour envoyer de plus petits navires sur des côtes éloignées du village et s'étaient postés de sorte que personne ne les remarque.

Personne ne les avait remarqués effectivement.

Dagur connaissait les mesures d'urgence des Beurkiens et s'en était servies contre eux. Et maintenant, tous les enfants et vieillards du village étaient entre leurs mains.

Avec effroi, Stoick et ses hommes virent la totalité des autres villageois agenouillés prêt du puits, entouré par un nombre conséquent de Berserks qui expliqua rapidement comment ils s'étaient fait avoir. Il n'y avait rien eu à faire.

Seul Gustave avait été mis à part et était maintenant retenu, toujours par le col près de la falaise qui menait directement au grand plongeon. Les remous en bas étaient trop importants. La chute et c'était la mort assurée.

Et Stoick ne doutait pas un seul instant que c'était plus ou moins l'idée de ce taré de Dagur.

Ce dernier, après avoir fait aligner tous les villageois devant lui, s'avança doucement de Gustave qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Et bien et bien… Susurra le Chef Berserks avec un sourire. Qu'avons-nous là ?

- Il a blessé l'un de nos hommes lorsqu'on a voulu attraper l'une des gamines, répondit l'un des soldats. C'est sa sœur apparemment.

- Oh… »

Dagur commença à tourner autour de Gustave qui ferma les yeux dans une grimace. Astrid sentit Rustik serrer les poings à ses côtés et elle comprenait pourquoi.

Le jeune garçon était ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un frère pour le Jorgensen.

« Moi aussi j'ai une sœur… Fit Dagur en continuant ses tours. Moi je n'aurais pas fait ça pour elle, en même temps, c'est plutôt d'elle qui faut avoir peur ! »

Plusieurs hommes du taré rirent mais le regard que leur lança leur Chef les éteints bien vite.

« Bref. C'était téméraire… mais idiot de ta part. Bon ! Maintenant que vous avez pu faire toutes les bêtises possibles contre votre village… Où est Harold ? »

Gustave, comme une bonne partie du village, sursauta à l'entente du prénom du jeune homme qu'il avait accueilli ces derniers mois. Astrid elle, serra les dents.

Décidemment, il n'en démordait pas.

« Je le savais… Entendit-elle dans son dos. Ce gamin nous aura menés à notre per- ! »

Comme beaucoup, la blonde se retourna pour voir le vieux berger acariâtre tomber dans les bras des deux jumeaux qui lancèrent à un sourire d'excuses commun à Dagur.

« Désolés, firent-il d'une même voix. Notre grand-père est très malade… »

Le Berserk les ignora.

« Alors désormais… Reprit-il posément. A chaque fois que je demanderais où se trouve Harold… et que personne ne me donne de réponse satisfaisante… Quelqu'un fera le grand plongeon. »

Il posa avec une joie non-feinte sa main sur le casque de Gustave qui sursauta et plissa les yeux de peur. Dagur descendit son regard sur sa main et fit une moue qui ne plut pas à Astrid.

Mais alors pas du tout.

« Comme ça ! »

Il prit le casque de Gustave et s'en alla vers le précipice où il l'abandonna, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Incapable de voir la fin du précipice, Astrid entendit néanmoins très clairement la chute du casque de métal dans l'eau.

La prochaine fois ce serait au tour du garçon.

Il fallait qu'ils fassent quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'Harold revienne.

Maintenant.

« AH ! S'exclama Dagur. J'adore ce son ! Ce petit plouf ! Vous savez, à cause du brouillard en plus on ne voit même pas le bout, c'est dommage mais… moi j'aime bien ! »

Il se rapprocha ensuite du pauvre Gustave qui cherchait du mieux qu'il pouvait à réprimer la peur qui lui vrillait les trippes.

« Ça suffit Dagur ! Hurla Stoick en s'avançant. Nous ne savons pas où est Harold ! Gustave n'est qu'un enfant, laisse-le en dehors de tout ça !

- Oh c'est étrange… Murmura le Dérangé. J'ai le souvenir d'un petit garçon, pas plus âgé que celui-ci que tu as toi-même envoyé se perdre sur les eaux… »

Astrid vit son Chef blanchir, figé par les mots de son homologue des Berserks. Il balbutia quelques mots mais rien d'assez compréhensible pour ôter le sourire de Dagur à cet instant.

Il savait.

Il savait la honte que Stoick avait de lui-même.

Parce qu'il avait raison. Gustave n'était pas plus âgé qu'Harold le jour où ce dernier fut banni et envoyé sur les eaux. Ça avait été une mise à mort. C'était la même chose que le balancer du haut de la falaise.

Sauf que Gustave lui ne survivrait pas à une chute pareille.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »

Dagur arrêta ses tours près du jeune garçon pour se tourner lentement vers le propriétaire de la voix. Il étira un petit sourire en coin lorsque son regard tomba sur des yeux froids et déterminés.

Astrid.

« Oh ? Susurra-t-il. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu ne sais même pas qui tu veux affronter, continua-t-elle.

- Oh non… Tu ne vas quand même pas tomber dans le cliché du genre ''Attention Dagur ! Tu vas réveiller le monstre qui est en lui'' ! JE SAIS QUI IL EST !

- Tu ne sais rien.

- Si si je sais ! Savage m'a tout raconté, la Mort Rouge ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'est pour ça que je le veux sur ma proue !

- La Mort Rouge ? Sourit-elle. Alors tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Les traits du Berserk se firent plus durs. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Gustave qui réprima un cri de peur.

« Tu penses me faire peur avec ça ? Siffla-t-il.

- Je ne dis que la vérité.

- On ne fait que me répéter qu'il est presque possédé lorsqu'il combat, qu'il est plus effrayant que tout ce qu'ils ont pu voir jusqu'ici… Plus effrayant que moi !

- La Mort Rouge n'est là que pour tuer. Lui permettre de survivre. Ce dont je te parle est bien plus fort que la _Mors Rubrum_.

- De quoi tu parles… ?

- Tu t'attaques au village de Beurk Dagur. Ce qui va venir pour te détruire ce n'est pas la Mort Rouge.

- MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ?!

- Harold Haddock. Voilà de qui je parle. »

Les têtes des villageois se redressèrent pour une bonne partie – minus Mildew qui conversait avec les vers – et mirèrent Astrid, les yeux hagards. Ses amis eux, se permirent les plus beaux des sourires.

« Harold a passé toutes ces années loin du village pour ensuite revenir et le protéger, renchérit Varek.

- Après tout ce qu'on lui a fait, il n'a jamais dévié de son devoir, continua Astrid.

- Parce qu'il a le sang des Haddocks, fit Rustik en bombant le torse. Il a le sang des chefs dans les veines.

- Tu vas t'en prendre plein la tronche ! » Rirent les jumeaux.

Malgré le brouillard qui s'épaississait encore, la Hofferson vit très clairement Dagur voir rouge.

Merde. Ils avaient permis de gagner un peu de temps mais ils étaient allés trop loin. Le Dérangé était énervé.

« Tiens donc ? Je devais affronter un monstre et je me retrouve confronté… à un Chef ? »

Il le plaça derrière Gustave. Les villageois se redressèrent. Astrid pria.

« Quel dommage. »

Dagur attrapa le garçon par le col et le lança dans le vide, sous les hurlements des Hooligans. Gustave avait serré les dents. Ils n'entendirent pas un cri.

Pas un hurlement.

Ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs.

Les yeux fermés dans une délectation sans fin, le visage du Chef des Berseks devint progressivement attentif, puis impatient, et enfin… septique.

Dagur regarda en bas, toujours masqué par le brouillard visiblement et la releva, une myriade d'interrogations dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi qu'il a pas plouf ? »

Certains de ses soldats se rapprochèrent et Dagur se tourna vers eux.

« Pourquoi qu'il a pas plouf ?

- Bah… lui répondit l'un de ses soldats. J'sais pas Chef… »

Une petite moue d'incrédulité sur le visage, le Berserk posa simplement sa main sur le dos de son subordonné et le poussa dans le vide.

Le soldat chuta dans un grand cri avant qu'enfin, un ''plouf'' sonore retentisse.

Dagur redressa la tête et se tourna vers les autres soldats qui reculèrent d'instinct.

« Pourquoi que lui il a plouf et l'aut' pas ?

- … Sais pas Chef… »

La mine soudainement grave, Dagur se tourna lentement vers les Beurkiens dont nombreux étaient-ceux qui priaient pour que leurs vœux précédents aient été exaucés. Astrid elle, en était certaine.

Harold était là.

Il s'était fait attendre le bougre.

« Je t'avais prévenu Dagur, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer au village. »

Le Dérangé jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, sur le qui-vive. Il n'appréciait pas le silence qui s'était installé et l'attention amusée que ce village de bons à rien sur lui. Il s'apprêtait à hurler le sort d'une nouvelle victime lorsqu'il le sentit.

Le brusque courant d'air qui lui glaça l'échine.

Dagur releva la tête, il tenta de percer à travers le brouillard qui ne pouvait pas être plus dense qu'il ne l'était à cet instant. Il pensait pouvoir prendre avantage du temps contre Beurk mais sa stratégie se retournait contre lui il ne pouvait appeler ses hommes sur le large.

Un bruit se fit entendre au dessus de leurs têtes et les Berserks plièrent les genoux.

Astrid le vit, l'inquiétude qui pouvait se lire dans les yeux du Dérangé et de ses hommes. Ils ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait.

L'inconvénient c'était que les Beurkiens aussi.

Un nouveau bruit et les Hooligans réprimèrent un cri en se baissant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda la voix blanche de Varek.

- Je crois qu'on est plus seuls ici, répondit Astrid, peu assurée elle aussi.

- Tu crois que c'est Harold ? S'approcha Rustik.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?!

- Les torchères ! Hurla Dagur à ses hommes. Allumez-moi ces foutues torchères ! »

Astrid suivit du regard le Berserk qui s'éloigna du groupe dont seul la torche parvenait à le faire se distinguer dans le brouillard. Quelques pas plus loin, la torchère se dessina sous la lumière du feu et le soldat y déposa le flambeau qu'il tenait. La guerrière vit le feu se répandre rapidement sur l'enceinte de paille et de bois. Il enflamma toute la surface avant de s'élever vers le ciel.

Mais les flammes ne formèrent pas le feu habituel qui illuminait d'ordinaire les sombres nuits de Beurk non. Il était encore plus intense et se mouvait comme s'il était vivant.

En vérité, la jeune femme le comprit, il était vivant.

Et lorsque le feu se tourna vers le soldat pour y déverser des flammes brûlantes, tout les Berserks et Hooligans réunis comprirent.

« DRAGONS ! »

* * *

**Bon d'accord, pas "trop" de dragon encore aujourd'hui... Et pas d'Harold... Mais Dagur remonte le niveau hein ? Hein ? ... Pourquoi vous me faites ce regard ?**

**Comme d'habitude, le speech habituel sur les reviews, blablabla, mais n'oubliez pas de cliquer ! :)**

**A la semaine prochaine ! (j'espère...) **

**Geek-naval**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 update ! On est juste samedi après-midi ! Youhou !**

**Et bien, heureusement que les vacances étaient là mes amis, j'ai fait la moitié du chapitre (7 pages hein...) jeudi, j'ai fini à 22h30 et j'ai fignolé vendredi, ce qui explique le petit retard (pas frapper...)**

**On y arrive ! On y est ! Bientôt le dénouement final ! Plus que trois chapitres ! (je crois)**

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, quelques petites choses à dire :**

**Nomya : Ne t'inquiète pas, en deux lignes, j'avais la voix de Jessie, James et Miaouss qui me chantait leur refrain, j'ai bien rigolé d'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps XD**

**Donc pour merci pour le petit fou rire que j'ai eu en lisant ton commentaire et à la prochaine alors ;) (et paix à l'âme de ton ordinateur u.u)**

**Remus J. Potter-Lupin : Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'écris ta réponse là et non pas par mp, j'ai juste complètement oublié de te répondre avant -.-'' Trop de chose cette semaine moi...**

**Bref, au sujet du plongeon de Gustave : absolument pas. Ce n'est pas du tout une référence à Peter Pan, je n'y ai absolument pas pensé. Et pour l'anecdote, j'ai effectivement regardé Peter Pan il n'y a pas longtemps avec des amies mais j'avais le plongeon en tête depuis l'été x) Donc non, mais ça aurait pu ! ^^**

**Paquerette-san : Ne me demande pas non plus pourquoi je te réponds sur le chapitre, j'ai pas de réponse...**

**Je corrige la faute tout de suite merci ! ^^**

* * *

**Et on remercie encore Naemos pour sa correction ! **

* * *

**On y est ! Chapitre 12, Dagur encore plus Dérangé, une Astrid dans la panade et... vous allez voir ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse**

**Chapitre 12**

Astrid ne sut jamais si c'était à cause du stress, de son attention pour le Dérangé ou l'habitude oubliée, mais l'attaque la surprit comme jamais. Elle pouvait le sentir. Le nombre de dragons n'était pas important mais masqués par le brouillard, ils étaient plus dangereux que jamais.

Ils voyaient bien plus que les humains ne pouvaient le faire.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une arme. Il fallait qu'elle se défende, qu'elle défende son village.

Une arme. Vite.

Tranchante.

Trouver les dragons. Les éliminer. Capturer les moins dangereux.

Trouver Harold.

La réalité frappa Astrid en plein visage. Le village était l'otage des Berserks, Harold manquait à l'appel, Gustave disparaissait du grand plongeon et les dragons attaquaient.

Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Si ?

_« Un truc de dingue. »_

Ça pour être dingue, ça l'était.

Une forme passa à côté de l'une des habitations et les soldats de Dagur se tournèrent comme un homme vers elle. Les Beurkiens eux, resserrèrent les rangs, les genoux toujours pliés. Du coin de l'œil, Astrid vit Dagur se munir d'une arbalète et faire plusieurs volte-face nerveuses sur lui-même, la flèche tournée vers le haut. Le Cauchemar Monstrueux qui s'était enflammé sur la torchère avait disparu loin dans le brouillard mais avait été remplacé par de nombreux autres que tous pouvaient sentir au dessus de leur tête et tout autour d'eux.

Astrid baissa encore la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le battement d'ailes près du toit.

« Il faut qu'on en profite, entendit-elle.

- T'es malade ! S'écria le frère de la voix. On va se faire bouffer !

- Elle a raison imbécile, répliqua Rustik. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence !

- Ce sont des dragons les petits gars… Avança Gueulfor. Et on n'est pas armé !

- Ils ne sont pas comme d'habitude, déclara Astrid en se rapprochant. Ils nous auraient déjà attaqués autrement.

- Ce sont des dragons ! Rugit la voix de Spitelout.

- On attend. »

Tous sursautèrent à l'entente de la sentence de Stoick. Le Chef des Hooligans s'étaient accroupi comme ses guerriers mais se tenaient le dos droit entre eux et Dagur, dont la flèche semblait prête à partir n'importe quand.

« Stoick t'es pas bien ?! S'emporta le père Jorgenson. On va tous se faire bouffer !

- Non. Il y a quelque chose de différent.

- T'es tombé sur ton casque ? Demanda le forgeron. Tu t'es pas fait trop mal au moins ?

- C'est Harold. »

Les Beurkiens échangèrent des coups d'œil nerveux entre eux. Beaucoup en était déjà persuadé mais ce n'était pas pour les rassurer. Astrid la première.

« OU ES-TU ? »

La voix de Dagur fit sursauter la blonde qui en oublia les dragons pour se focaliser sur le Berserk qui s'approchait de l'état d'hystérie total.

« JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI ! MONTRE-TOI ! »

Elle vit les formes des dragons masqués par le brouillard qui commençait enfin à se disperser voleter près de lui sans qu'il ne puisse les atteindre ou encore les viser correctement. Le Berserk continuait de hurler contre la brume avant de s'arrêter finalement, les yeux complètements fous, sur les silhouettes accroupies, le Chef en avant. Astrid le vit avec horreur lever son arme vers Stoick qui ne broncha pas, malgré les hurlements des ses guerriers dans son dos qui bondissait sur leurs pieds pour courir à ses côtés.

Dagur lâcha la flèche. Droit vers son cœur.

A la seconde qui suivit, une explosion indigo frappa le sol à quelques mètres seulement du Chef Haddock. La flèche brisée s'envola de part et d'autre et fini de se faire consumer par la chaleur du feu qui la rongeait. Le silence s'abattit dans le village. Les Beurkiens et les Berserks se retinrent de respirer sans s'en apercevoir. Les dragons eux, avaient arrêté de gronder.

« La prochaine fois Dagur, ce sera ta tête ! »

Astrid et le village réprimèrent une acclamation de joie.

Harold. Il était de retour.

Et il n'était apparemment pas étranger à l'apparition des dragons dans le village.

« Harold… »

Dagur lui, semblait à la fois ravi – il allait enfin pouvoir mettre la tête du Banni sur le mat de son navire fétiche sans doute – et légèrement plus sur les nerfs que tout à l'heure, si c'était vraiment possible. La Hofferson le vit déglutir un moment avant de se reprendre, se redresser, l'arme toujours au poing et reprendre avec toute l'assurance qui lui restait.

« Alors c'était ça… Murmura-t-il. C'est comme ça que tu as coulé mes bateaux !

- Bien deviné, répliqua la voix d'Harold, toujours masqué par le brouillard. Maintenant Dagur… Quitte cette île. »

Le Berserk sourit. Astrid elle, pâlit.

Il gagnait du temps. Le brouillard disparaissait petit à petit et désormais, les silhouettes des dragons se faisaient plus visibles et nombreux étaient ceux qui reculaient pour demeurer cachés. Dagur le cherchait.

Il cherchait Harold et il allait le trouver. Parce que pour le moment, aucun ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit.

Les Beurkiens étaient toujours aux mains des Berserks et les Berserks eux, étaient incapables de déborder les dragons qui les encerclaient, tout comme appeler leurs vaisseaux aux larges.

Sauf que bientôt, les flèches enflammées seraient vus des bateaux ennemis et Astrid doutait qu'Harold ait ramené assez de dragons pour tous les Berserks.

Il allait falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose. Très vite.

Un regard en arrière, une estimation rapide de la vision du brouillard, et Dagur se permit un sourire. Le fond de la falaise était visible, tout comme le serait bientôt le toit des maisons où Harold devait avoir élu domicile.

Bientôt il l'aurait. Bientôt.

Bientôt il lui ferait regretter la perte de son commerce, de ses bateaux et son humiliation devant ses clients et ses hommes. Il repeindrait son drapeau avec son sang. Il ferait de ses os des petits instruments que ses descendants feraient jouer par le vent sur les bateaux des Berserks et qu-…

Soudain, le hurlement sourd d'un dragon se fit entendre et la seconde d'après, tous les reptiles descendirent en piquet à travers le brouillard pour déverser des brasiers incandescents dans le village. Parmi les hurlements des Berserks et des Beurkiens, un se fit entendre plus que les autres.

« SAUVEZ-VOUS ! »

Harold.

D'un bond, Astrid et les autres guerriers se redressèrent sur leurs pieds et commencèrent à courir parmi les habitations. Les Berserks ne purent rien faire pour les en empêcher, les flammes des dragons entre eux et leurs prisonniers.

Les années de guerre contre les reptiles qui aujourd'hui les protégeaient – en tout cas de ce qu'elle pouvait constater – avaient forgé sont instinct de guerrière à un point qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Et même s'il s'était émoussé par la surprise précédente, Astrid sentait maintenant tous ses sens décuplés et son esprit tournait à plein régime.

Il fallait se battre ou se sauver. Mais se sauver n'était pas une option pour une chasseuse de dragon.

Restait se battre. Se défendre au moins.

Un bouclier.

Mais les Berserks avaient fouillé toutes les habitations et les avaient dépouillées des boucliers et des armes qu'elles contenaient.

Pas de bouclier.

Et aucune d'arme.

Les boucliers du Grand Hall sur lesquels étaient représentés les portraits des anciens Chefs de Beurk ?

Trop loin. Et elle serait à vue.

Une arme. Quelque chose. La moindre petite lame…

Et Astrid vit sa maison.

Il restait des armes que personne n'aurait idée d'aller chercher.

La voilà sa chance.

La guerrière courut plus vite qu'elle ne le fit jamais. Elle vit du coin de l'œil des Berserks qui tentaient d'arrêter certains Beurkiens mais à chaque fois qu'ils s'en approchaient, des gerbes de flammes les faisaient reculer.

Les dragons étaient du côté d'Harold. De leurs côtés. Elle en était certaine.

La blonde put enfin ouvrir à la volée la porte de sa maison et sans prendre le temps de refermer, elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Sans reprendre son souffle mais la respiration brûlante, elle plongea sur le côté du lit et fouilla d'une main effrénée sous le matelas de bois, les yeux sur le côté. Elle réprima une exclamation de joie lorsque ses doigts trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Elle joua de ses ongles contre les accroches et accueillie dans un soupir de soulagement le poids familier d'une lame contre sa paume.

Le poignard d'Harold.

Les armes du Banni lui avaient été confiée mais elles ne l'avaient sortie qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivé sur Beurk. Cachées là où personne n'aurait l'idée qu'Astrid pourrait les dissimuler.

Qui d'autre que des enfants pouvaient cacher des choses sous leurs lits ?

Rassurée, elle replongea sa main sous le lit et chercha à tâtons l'épée d'Harold dont l'utilité serait beaucoup plus appréciable que la petite longueur du poignard.

« On a trouvé un nouveau joujou… ? »

Astrid sentit son sang se glacer à l'entente de la voix.

De toutes les personnes qui marchaient actuellement sur le sol de Beurk, le pire était pour elle.

Dagur.

La guerrière bondit sur ses pieds et brandit le poignard devant elle. A l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait la silhouette du Chef Berserk qui souriait comme le dément qu'il était. Un fou qui cachait un esprit qui équivalait au génie d'Harold malheureusement.

« Oh… Fit-il dans une moue déçue. Seulement ça ? Tout ce chemin pour seulement un petit couteau ? J'en attendais plus de la copine de ce salopard d'Harold.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, siffla Astrid.

- Et toi à qui tu parles. »

La main gauche du Berserk se releva et la flèche qui ornait l'arbalète que brandissait Dagur visa Astrid. Dans un glapissement d'horreur, la jeune femme s'élança sur la fenêtre de sa chambre et plongea à l'extérieur. Elle envisagea naturellement de descendre le long du toit mais des Berserks qui passaient par là – campaient plus précisément – l'empêchèrent de rejoindre le sol et elle dut se résoudre à grimper comme elle put sur le haut du toit.

Un coup d'œil en arrière lui sauva la vie et elle plongea en avant pour éviter le coup d'épée mortel de Dagur. En quelques secondes, les deux guerriers se firent face sur le toit, un glaive de longueur appréciable d'un côté et un poignard qui semblait ridiculement petit dans les mains d'Astrid.

Ce poignard avait ôté la vie d'un nombre incalculable de personne mais s'il n'était pas dans les mains de son propriétaire légitime, la peur qu'il infligeait était bien amoindrie.

Dans un sourire Dagur fit un petit bond en avant. En réponse, Astrid bondit en arrière et brandit son poignard les mains tremblantes.

Où était Harold lorsqu'on avait besoin de lui ?

Dagur fit à nouveau un bond mais Astrid fendit l'air de sa lame cette fois. Le Chef Berserk sourit et brandit la sienne.

Il l'abattit sur le côté mais la guerrière parvient à prendre le coup sur la petite lame de son poignard, les deux mains sur le manche. Le coup fut rude malgré tout. Trop d'ailleurs et Astrid se sentit basculer dans le vide, le long du toit de sa maison.

Dans un cri étouffé, elle dévala les tuiles de sa demeure avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol, le goût du sang dans la bouche mais la dague d'Harold toujours en main. L'esprit légèrement embrumé par la chute, elle sentit néanmoins les hommes de Dagur se précipiter sur elle mais la voix de leur Chef les retient.

« Laissez-la ! Elle est pour moi… »

Difficilement, Astrid parvient à se redresser et recula pour voir avec un soupçon de désespoir le garçon dévaler agilement son toit. Il atterrit les deux pieds sur le sol, son glaive bien en main et ce stupide sourire toujours braqué sur son visage.

Astrid recula de quelques pas, une main douloureuse sur son épaule.

Elle ne ferait pas le poids. Avec un simple couteau entre les mains.

Et sa fierté de Viking l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide.

« Alors, on a perdu de vu son petit ami ?

- Oh tu sais, les garçons de cet âge, c'est dur à retenir près du foyer ! »

L'excès d'humour, même parqué d'un sourire difficile de la jeune femme ne plut pas à Dagur. Il aimait contrôler. Il aimait faire peur.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse de l'humour alors que son glaive était pointé sur la poitrine d'un paysan.

« Tu vois… Commença-t-il en avançant doucement. Je n'ai jamais aimé Harold. Il était frêle, faible et incapable de lever une arme correctement mais il arrivait toujours à parler Malgré toutes les situations, malgré tous les poignards que je lui lançais… il arrivait toujours… à parler.

- Ouais, on appelle ça le sarcasme, répliqua Astrid. Il fait souvent ça.

- Et ben j'ai toujours eu HORREUR de ça ! Hurla-t-il. Et en plus, les gens autourent de lui finissent toujours par le suivre après.

- C'est l'effet « Chef », confirma Astrid. Il fait ça aussi.

- Je ne t'aime pas.

- Je te rassure c'est réciproque. »

Dans un cri de rage, Dagur abattit son épée sur Astrid qui l'esquiva comme elle put d'une roulade sur le côté. A peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner que le Berserk était déjà sur elle et la jeune femme dut se résoudre à parer du maigre poignard qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa chambre. Les deux guerriers affrontèrent leurs forces pendant de courtes secondes avant qu'Astrid ne frappe le jeune homme dans l'abdomen du pied et ne fasse volte-face pour s'enfuir. Mais rien n'y fit, une flèche se planta à quelques centimètres de son pied et la Viking refit face à son ennemi de nouveau.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Très vite.

Parce que là ça devenait un tantinet dangereux.

« Pied au mur chérie ?

- Tu aimerais bien hein ? »

Astrid brandit le poignard et s'élança contre Dagur qui se contenta de fendre l'air de sa lame pour faire reculer la jeune femme. Sa portée était bien trop courte. Jamais elle n'allait réussir à s'en sortir de cette manière.

Le Chef Berserk tendit le bras pour la frapper de son épée mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'abaisser, Dagur ne put que plonger au sol pour éviter un tonneau qui volait droit sur son casque.

Astrid mit un certain temps avant de se reprendre.

Est-ce qu'un tonneau volant venait de lui sauver la vie ?

« Astrid ! »

Non apparemment, mais bien un autre Chef Viking.

Stoick Haddock.

« Chef ! »

Astrid vit Stoick courir vers les deux hommes de main de Dagur et en frapper un de son poing. L'homme s'envola littéralement et ne bougea plus une fois sur le sol tandis que le Beurkien s'élançait sur le deuxième qui tenta de lui asséner un coup d'épée que le Chef esquiva avant de le frapper à l'estomac. Lui aussi s'arrêta de bouger.

Stoick se retourna pour faire face à Dagur mais ne put que crier de surprise et plonger sur le côté pour esquiver une lame à hauteur de son visage. Il ne réussit pas à s'en dérober totalement et l'épée vint méchamment entailler son bras. Stoick se retint de hurler de douleur et couvrit la blessure de sa large paume avant d'à nouveau faire face au Berserk. Pour finalement se figer.

Le Dérangé avait désormais sa lame au milieu de la barbe de son aîné, un sourire plus dément encore que d'habitude sur les lèvres.

Astrid grogna de rage.

« Raté… » Murmura Dagur.

Son seul poignard dans la main, Astrid bondit pour secourir son Chef avant que le Berserk ne pose son regard dans le sien.

« Hein hein hein… La dissuada-t-il. Si tu veux que ton Chef puisse encore parler avant la fin de la journée, je te suggère de ne plus faire un geste.

- Relâche-le Dagur ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Laisse-la partir Dagur ! Cria le Chef.

- Eh oh, il va falloir vous mettre d'accord là… Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Oh… Mais je crois que j'ai le meilleur appât possible maintenant… »

Le Dérangé apprécia un moment les deux Vikings qu'il tenait. Et Astrid savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait.

La petite amie et le père de sa future figure de proue. Les dieux les avaient abandonnés.

Astrid serra les dents lorsqu'elle aperçut le Berserk s'approcher de son Chef.

« Où. Est. Il… Ordonna Dagur d'une voix sombre à l'oreille de Stoick.

- J'y vois autant que toi dans ce brouillard Dagur, répliqua son vis-à-vis. Comment le saurais-je ?

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Stoick, vous deviez le savoir ! Son complot avec les dragons ?

- Tu crois qu'il avait assez confiance en nous pour nous parler d'une telle chose ?

- Oh je vois… Tu l'aurais banni une seconde fois je suppose ?

- … J'aurais préféré mourir que de faire souffrir une deuxième fois mon fils, cracha presque au visage Stoick.

- Comme s'il te considérait encore comme son père, sourit le brun. A dire vrai… Je sais qu'il viendra la sauver… mais toi… Penses-tu qu'il lèvera le petit doigt pour son si tendre Papa qui l'a envoyé sur le chemin de l'esclavage ?

- … Il n'est pas comme toi. Il préfèrerait me tuer en face plutôt que d'assister à ma mort sans rien faire.

- Tu veux dire qu'il te trancherait la gorge avant de venir me régler mon compte ?

- Je prie les dieux pour ça.

- C'est pas dans mes plans ! »

Dagur et Stoick levèrent un même regard incrédule vers le ciel opaque. A travers le brouillard, une forme apparut de nulle part, un immense bâton dans les mains et sépara les deux hommes de son corps lorsque le Chef Berserk sauta en arrière pour éviter un mauvais coup.

Astrid se sentit en un instant revivre.

Harold était de retour.

Il avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux, menaçant Dagur de son arme. Un simple bâton de ce qu'en pouvait en voir Astrid, en forme de crosse à chaque bout bordé de piques. Son habituel haut trop large avait été remplacé par un plastron de cuir et ses tatouages semblaient danser sur ses muscles comme ils le faisaient sur l'Île d'Alvin le Traître. Même le bandage sur son bras n'arrivait pas à démentir la dangerosité du Banni de Beurk.

Mais Dagur lui, était loin d'en être effrayé. Il semblait même excité. Astrid n'en était même pas étonnée.

« Harold… Murmura-t-il. Cela faisait un moment que je voulais te revoir…

- Pourquoi ? Répliqua Harold d'un ton ennuyé. Le temps où tu me balançais tes couteaux au visage te manquait ?

- Non, là tu étais ennuyant et faible, aucun intérêt…

- J'apprécie ta franchise.

- Mais là, ignora Dagur. Tu es fort, tu es sans pitié, tu fais parler de toi… Tu fais peur… Tu fais… PLUS PEUR QUE MOI ! »

Harold raffermit sa prise sur son arme – ou ce qu'il s'en rapprochait parce que lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de métal, Astrid ne pouvait pas concevoir ça comme une arme – et baissa les genoux. Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi.

Dagur le Dérangé était énervé. Et personne ne voulait être là lorsqu'il était énervé.

Le sourire du Berserk était complètement dément. Il dansait presque sur ses pieds, le regard fixé sur Harold qui grimaça.

Juste quelques minutes.

« Astrid, protège mon père, ordonna-t-il.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser seul face à ce taré, siffla-t-elle alors qu'elle se ruait à ses côtés, tu me connais mal !

- Astrid je suis sérieux, répliqua-t-il alors qu'elle levait son propre poignard devant ses yeux. Et c'est pas à moi ça ?

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on discute de ça maintenant ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas prendre le grand modèle à la place ?!

- J'ai été retenu ! J'ai fait avec les moyens du bord !

- Dîtes, retentit la voix ennuyé de Dagur. Vous pouvez vous occuper de moi avant de régler vos problèmes maritaux ?

-J'ai une dernière petite chose à régler d'abord si tu veux bien. » Répondit Harold.

Sans qu'Astrid ne puisse réagir, le Banni attrapa l'arrière du genou de la blonde par l'un des deux bouts de son arme et la souleva comme un rien. Dans un cri, la Viking s'envola avant de lourdement retomber sur le sol, les jambes presque au dessus de la tête. Harold n'attendit pas plus et se rua sur le Berserk qui sourit.

« SALE TROLL PURULANT ! » Entendit-il dans son dos.

Astrid pestiférait encore lorsqu'elle se redressa et se posta malgré elle devant son Chef, le poignard devant elle. Maigre défense mais c'était mieux que rien.

Mais Harold allait entendre parler d'elle.

Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Dagur et que sa présence serait plus un handicape qu'autre chose mais…

C'était une Viking. Elle n'aimait pas regarder les autres se battre sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Et Harold était blessé.

L'auburn ne maniait son arme que d'une seule main la plupart du temps, se contentant de la faire passer quelque fois de l'autre pour faire reculer son adversaire. Adversaire qui souriait à n'en plus finir en chargeant de sa lame dans des cris de joie.

Harold parait, fendait l'air et esquivait comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle connaissait ses capacités avec une épée, elle avait été aux premières loges pour les craindre et les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Mais _ça_, n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la danse froide et macabre qui le faisait devenir ce monstre qu'il redoutait tant. Les mouvements ici étaient plus amples bien que toujours aussi dangereux. C'était comme si Harold s'envolait quelques secondes avant de frapper lourdement le sol de sa crosse et que l'autre bout suive le précédent d'un même mouvement.

C'était étrange.

Elle aurait presque pu voir un dragon.

Les deux armes se confrontèrent férocement alors que les deux adversaires usaient de tout leur talent pour faire s'envoler celle de l'autre. Harold avait une portée plus longue certes, mais l'épée de Dagur faisait bien plus de dégâts que sa crosse en bois. Même maniée par le plus dangereux des hommes.

« Sérieusement Harold ? Bougonna Dagur pendant un bref répit du combat. T'aurais pas pu te trouver une meilleure arme que ça ? Où au moins y rajouter un bout un peu plus pointu ?

- Tu ne vas pas faire le difficile Dagur, soupira le Banni. Je sais que ce ce n'est pas le top pour battre quelqu'un mais tu serais surpris de voir ce que je suis capable de faire avec.

- Très certainement mais tant que tu ne peux pas tuer ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- … D'accord, c'est pour ça que tu es venu… »

Harold serra les dents alors que l'intérêt du Berserk semblait être remonté à bloc.

« Bien sûr ! Comment aurais-je pu réagir autrement lorsque j'ai entendu parler de toi ? … De ce que tu pouvais faire… Tant de personne te craignait… Cette peur que tu infligeais… »

Dagur semblait en transe, littéralement.

Et ça, ça devait être sa tête la plus flippante que lui connaissait Harold.

« Et lorsque je peux enfin le rencontrer… Je me retrouve… face à un stupide Chef qui veut simplement défendre son village. Avec un bâton. »

Deuxième tête la plus horrible : Dagur déçu.

« J'ai ramené des dragons, répliqua Harold pour sa défense.

- Oh oui ça, ça à l'air cool aussi mais je m'en contre balance.

- J'apprécie toujours autant ta franchise.

- Ce que je voulais affronter, c'était un monstre. Alors, pourquoi tu n'irais pas piquer une épée à l'un de mes gars et tu reviens après ?

- Je ne sais pas trop Dagur… Tu vois, j'ai vraiment un problème avec les épées…

- Tu tues et c'est ça que je veux.

- C'est un peu là que se situe le problème en fait. Je ne tue plus.

- … Pardon ? »

Astrid vit Harold étirer un petit sourire avant de tendre ses muscles et assurer – à nouveau – sa prise sur son arme.

« J'ai atteins le point de non-retour. Je ne peux plus tuer qu'une personne. Et ce ne sera pas toi. »

Visiblement on peut plus mécontent de la nouvelle, Dagur hurla de rage et se rua sur l'auburn qui para des deux bras malgré la douleur. Le Berserk le vit bien et enchaina les coups alors qu'Harold n'avait pas d'autres choix que de parer et grimacer à cause de sa blessure.

Astrid entendit Stoick crier le nom de son fils. Elle le comprenait.

Harold ne pouvait pas gagner dans cet état.

Ironiquement, il pouvait gagner n'importe quel de ses combats à une main avec une épée. Cette crosse qui avait aujourd'hui nécessitait deux bras alors qu'il n'en avait plus qu'un.

Les dieux et leur foutu sens de l'humour.

Et ce qu'elle redoutait arriva. Dagur parvint à bloquer l'arme d'Harold sous son pied et asséna un violent coup de manche droit sur la blessure du forgeron qui ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur avant de s'effondrer quelques pas plus loin, sa main sur sa blessure rougeoyante.

« Alors Harold… Murmura Dagur en frappant du pied la double crosse qui alla s'échouer plus loin. Seulement ça ? Sérieusement ? T'avais pas plus impressionnant à montrer ? Tu nous as fait tout un spectacle avec des dragons dans le brouillard et t'as pas pensé à un ramener un pour te défendre ? Ou alors ce n'était que du bluff ?

- … Je t'ai fait l'honneur de t'affronter sans aide, sourit difficilement Harold. Tu devrais être content…

- Je suis déçu.

- J'en suis vraiment navré.

- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais de parler ?

- Ce serait ennuyeux si je ne parlais pas.

- Moi ça m'agace.

- Raison de plus. »

Avant que la colère de Dagur ne raccourcissent Harold d'une jambe ou deux, les deux hommes et les spectateurs du combat sursautèrent comme un. Plus loin à travers le brouillard, un immense feu bleu s'était envolé dans le ciel et explosa à travers l'épais nuage gris qui recouvrait Beurk et ses eaux.

Tout le monde reconnut ces flammes.

Mais personne, Astrid la première, n'y crut vraiment.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu-humpf ! »

Harold venait de frapper du pied l'estomac de Dagur qui recula de quelques pas, une main autour de son abdomen. Le forgeron bondit sur ses pieds et sauta sur son arme délaissée avant de refaire face à nouveau au Chef Berserk, la crosse devant lui.

« C'est pas trop tôt… Grinça-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! Hurla Dagur alors qu'il s'élançait sur lui.

- Oh ça ? Rien, rien du tout ! Juste un petit signal… »

Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent et le fils d'Oswald le Bienveillant serra les dents en poussant sur son arme, au plus près qu'il était possible d'Harold.

« Pour. Quoi ? Siffla-t-il.

- … Mes amis ont terminé ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

- … Tes… amis ?

- Ouais ! Ils viennent de m'informer que tu avais perdu.

- … Pardon ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais me battre contre toi Dagur. Pas que j'allais être celui qui te battrait.

- Quoi… ? »

Harold porta sa main à sa bouche et la surprise générale, hurla. Pas un hurlement ordinaire, non. Un cri. Un cri que les deux Beurkiens n'osèrent reconnaitre. Dagur lui, semblait encore plus perdu.

« Qu'est-ce que…?! »

Le son qui parvint alors aux oreilles d'Astrid lui glaça plus encore le sang que le combat presque perdu d'Harold.

Elle connaissait ce son. Elle l'avait entendu maintes et maintes fois étant plus jeune. Il avait disparu de l'île depuis quelques années mais jamais le souvenir de ce son ne l'avait quitté. Ni le reflexe qui suivait à chaque fois.

« Couchez-vous… » Murmura-t-elle en faisait plier ses genoux.

Puis tout à coup, le brouillard se fendit à nouveau. Une imposante masse noire fondit sur le sol dans un bruit mat, dans le dos de Dagur, à quelque pas seulement du Berserk.

Incrédule, le Chef ennemi se tourna lentement alors que dans son dos, la forme grandit, s'éleva de toute sa hauteur. Bientôt, Dagur dut lever la tête pour contempler horrifier ce qu'il le toisait férocement.

Puis la forme s'abattit sur lui, le déposséda en un coup de patte de son épée et s'effondra sur ses bras, le maintenant au sol de tout son poids.

Et le dragon hurla.

Alors qu'enfin le cri cessa, Astrid vit du coin de l'œil – elle ne sut jamais comment elle avait pu se détacher même un instant de la vision du dragon sur le Chef Berserk, ni quand s'était-elle effondrer au sol – le jeune Banni de Beurk se redresser. Il marcha nonchalamment vers le dragon noir, sa crosse désormais sur l'épaule avant d'appuyer son poids sur la tête du reptile grondant contre sa proie, une main entre les deux grands yeux verts qui brillaient dangereusement.

« Devrais-je faire les présentations ? Sourit-il. Dagur, je te présente mon meilleur ami : Krokmou. Krokmou, dit bonjour à Dagur. »

En réponse, le dragon hurla à nouveau, moins longtemps cette fois mais tout aussi fort.

« Je te l'avais dit Dagur, continua Harold. Tu as perdu. »

Toujours choqué, le Berserk n'arriva pas à aligner deux mots. Astrid ne put l'en blâmer. Elle aussi les mots lui manquaient.

Elle avait plus ou moins compris qu'Harold avait créé quelque chose entre lui et les dragons.

Il avait lui-même déclaré les dragons comme étant ses amis.

Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre à ça.

Le meilleur ami d'Harold… était un Furie Nocturne.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! OUI ! KROKMOU EST DE RETOUR !**

**Ca va vous êtes contents ? Assez pour supporter ce que je vais vous dire ? Même si c'est que je n'ai écris que le quart du prochain chapitre ?**

**Ah. Peut-être pas assez alors. **

**Donc ! Il y a certainement une pause la semaine prochaine, normalement il ne devrait pas y en avoir d'autres parce que les autres sont déjà bien avancés, même l'épilogue. **

**Voilà voilà ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu, que vous êtes content du retour d'Harold et de notre si cher Krokmou qui aura juste mis 12 chapitres à arriver (comment ça c'était trop long ? C'est moi qui ait tout tapé à l'ordi je vous signale, moi aussi j'ai dû attendre avant de pouvoir le décrire d'abord !)**

**Comme d'habitude, le petit bouton de review serait ravi si vous cliquiez dessus :) (et moi aussi)**

**A la revoyure !**

**Geek-naval**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hum hum. Tout le monde m'entend ? Tout le monde… voit son écran ?**

**Hum… Je suis désolée du retard ? *plonge***

**On arrête les tomates et autres produits issus de l'agriculture (ou autre) s'il vous plait !**

**Oui je suis en retard. Oui j'ai terminé l'écriture du chapitre qu'hier à 15h. Il a fallu les finitions, la correction et le chapitre n'est arrivé qu'aujourd'hui. Oui j'ai une vie ! Et des examens qui arrivent d'ailleurs… Il va falloir que je bosse un peu T.T**

**Bref ! Après un – long – break, nous revoilà pour ce chapitre 13 que vous avez assez attendu !**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews dont-beaucoup-auxquels-j'aurais-dû-répondre-par-mp :**

**Remus J Potter-Lupin**** : Oui. J'ai encore oublié de te répondre par mp (j'ai oublié hein ? parce que je sais déjà plus ce que j'ai mangé hier soir...). OUI JE SAIS ! Je suis une méchante et je vais me rattraper. Promis !**

**Je n'ai normalement rien dit à propos du dressage avant le bannissement. Même s'il n'y en a pas eu. J'ai simplement dit que le Furie avait disparu il y a cinq ans. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la réponse est dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Sogna ****: Qui veut-il tuer ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ^^**

**Et pour le bâton : c'est le même qu'utilise Valka. Il y a plusieurs hommages au film 2 même si aucun des personnages n'y est présent. Il utilise cette arme parce que c'est une alternative à l'épée et qu'elle permet plus de chose qu'une arme classique. J'aime beaucoup l'arme de Valka et je voulais qu'Harold l'utilise au moins dans mon imagination :p**

**Rimen 14**** : Il est là ! Il s'est fait attendre mais il est là !**

**Pour ta question : … N'ais-je pas signaler que cette fiction était un happy end il y a de ça 3 mois ? J il y a certes des morts, mais je reste dans le happy end alors promis, pas de larme !**

**Juju ****: Tu as éclaté mon quota de reviews pour le chapitre… Sérieusement x) Désolée pour cette attente, vraiment. Mais il est là maintenant !**

* * *

**Chapitre corrigé par Naemos comme toujours ! :)**

* * *

**Ce que Geek-naval vous propose aujourd'hui : vous ais-je dit que j'étais dans ma période super-héros ? Ce doit être pour ça qu'Harold est... _ça_. Baston baston baston ?**

* * *

**Beurk la Honteuse**

**Chapitre 13 :**

Les jambes d'Astrid avaient encore du mal à se remettre des dernières émotions qui l'avaient traversée ces dernières minutes.

L'attaque des Berserks sur son village, elle pouvait gérer.

La prise d'otage, un peu plus dur mais elle était une Viking.

Le sauvetage par des dragons, déjà, son seuil de tolérance commençait doucement à demander grâce.

Harold au milieu des dragons, grattant le menton d'une Vipère Mortelle qui passait par là, c'était loin, très loin de ce qu'elle pouvait endurer.

Alors Astrid regarda simplement Harold faire son chemin à travers le village jusqu'à son centre où tous les Beurkiens et Berserks étaient rassemblés, mais toutefois séparé en deux par les bons soins des dragons.

Des dragons.

Les dragons d'Harold.

Les Hooligans de Beurk semblaient choqués, mais pas aussi effrayés que l'escomptait Astrid. Certains même chevauchaient les bêtes. Mais c'était loin d'être les plus assurés du lot.

Les Berserks eux, étaient parqués entre eux, entourés par des dragons menaçant, délestés de toutes leurs armes. Un Cauchemar Monstrueux était même accroché au toit de la maison près de laquelle ils étaient piégés et les menaçaient de sa gueule brûlante.

Soudain, un Cauchemar magenta se posa lourdement devant Harold qui retint visiblement un rire.

« Gustave, héla-t-il. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

Astrid sursauta. Elle avait oublié le Larson dans toute cette histoire.

Pourtant il était bien là. Sur le dragon. Accroché à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le jeune Viking tenta de se redresser mais glissa sur le côté et le garçon eut toute les peines du monde à se remettre… « en selle ».

Un seul dragon avait une selle. Le Furie Nocturne. Une selle entière faite de cuir et de métal. Tout à coup les heures passées d'Harold dans la forge prenaient tout leur sens.

« J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit ! Parvient enfin à répondre le pauvre Gustave. J'ai séparé les Berserks des Beurkiens que ramenaient les dragons. C'est incroyable ! Comment t'as fait pour en dresser autant ?!

- Du poisson, rit Harold. Beaucoup de poisson. »

Astrid vit le Furie Nocturne – Krokmou, il avait un nom et c'était Krokmou – suivre le garçon comme son ombre. A chaque pas que faisait Harold, le dragon faisait de même. A chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, le dragon s'arrêtait à ses côtés et l'entourait de sa queue.

Protecteur.

Possessif ?

Et à chaque fois que Dagur passait près du forgeron, il grognait. Harold n'avait même pas l'air d'en avoir conscience.

Astrid parvient à s'arracher de cette vision étrange – Harold interrogeait du regard le dragon comme s'il lui répondait, ce qui était au-delà de ce qu'elle comptait comme « faits étranges » – pour observer Dagur qui était visiblement remis du choc.

Harold l'avait confié à un Braguettaure, un bras dans chacune des gueules, un bâillon épais dans la bouche. Le vocabulaire du Berserk s'était semble-t-il fleurit durant les dernières minutes et Stoick avait perdu patience. Depuis, divin silence.

« Mec ! Ton plan… C'est d'la balle !

- Toi t'es fêlé. J'adore ça… »

Ah non, il y avait eux aussi.

Le petit groupe d'amis – humains – d'Harold se pressa autour de lui, à une distance néanmoins raisonnable de la bête noire qui semblait prête à gronder sur n'importe quoi s'il s'approchait de son protéger. Mais le jeune homme n'eut qu'à mettre une main apaisante sur son museau et la bête se mit à ronronner.

Oui. Le Furie Nocturne ronronnait. Astrid y aurait mis sa main à couper.

Harold faisait ronronner les dragons. Après tout, elle n'arrivait même plus à voir ce qui la choquait. Tout venait de prendre une tournure banale.

C'était ça. C'était banal.

Ou elle était simplement désabusée par la situation.

« Mais comment t'as fait ça bon sang ?! S'écriait Varek en tremblant. Tu… Tu contrôles les dragons ?!

- Pas exactement, rit Harold. Simplement… Je leur demande de faire les choses et s'ils sont d'accord ils le font.

- « S'ils sont d'accord » ? Répéta Kranedur.

- Si ça c'est pas la chose la plus folle qu'j'ai jamais vu, que les dieux m'emportent ! »

Le forgeron sourit à son ancien mentor qui admirait les dragons qui encerclaient les Berserks. Sa main-et-demi sur les hanches, le Viking gloussa.

« Mon garçon, y'a pas certaines chose que tu aurais oubliées de nous dire ?

- … Je sais dresser les dragons ? Sourit Harold en s'appuyant sur Krokmou.

- C'est pour cela que nous ne nous sommes pas fait attaquer pendant ces derniers mois, déclara Stoick en s'avançant. Tu les gardais hors de nos terres.

- C'est pas tout à fait ça, répondit son fils. Mes dragons savaient que j'étais là et ont empêché les autres d'attaquer le village en m'attendant.

- Attends attends… Coupa Rustik. Tu veux dire… que t'avais déjà fait ami-ami avec les dragons… avant ?! »

Harold ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de fixer un temps son cousin avant de passer son regard sur les dragons à ses côtés, ses doigts tapant sur sa crosse.

« Désolé, mais ça devra attendre. Il faut d'abord que je m'occupe d'eux. »

Son regard devenu soudainement grave se posa sur le groupe de Berserk qui tremblait sous la menace des dragons. Puis il regarda à l'horizon.

Astrid les avait presque oublié ceux-là.

« Il reste encore une bonne partie de son armée là-bas, siffla-t-elle.

- Oui… Répondit-il simplement. Il va falloir s'en débarrasser.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda son père. Ils sont nombreux. Et armés !

- … Nous sommes nombreux aussi.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser mon grand, répliqua Gueulfor, j'suis pas sûr qu'on soit assez pour les contenir.

- Je ne parlais pas de vous. Mais d'eux. »

Le dragon noir à ses côtés gronda et bientôt, tous les dragons qui se tenaient près des Vikings lui répondirent. Harold sourit. Stoick sursauta.

« Tu… Tu veux les affronter ?!

- Tu vois une autre solution ?

- Tout seul c'est de la folie !

- Je ne suis pas seul. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

Le sourire du jeune homme prit un tout autre aspect. Mauvais. Dangereux. Amusé. Tout à la fois sans qu'Astrid ne puisse le décrire correctement. Elle le vit s'approcha à pas lents du Chef Berserk toujours muet et avança sa tête tandis que les deux têtes du dragon abaissaient celle de Dagur. Il lui enleva son bâillon.

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir attaquer ce village aussi simplement que ça ?

- Et toi tu penses t'en sortir avec tes petits animaux de compagnie ? Cracha Dagur dans un sourire tout aussi mauvais. Mes hommes arracheront une par une les écailles de tes dragons chéris…

- Et si j'arrache la tête de tes hommes avant ?

- Tu n'oseras pas ! Répliqua Dagur dans un rire. Tu ne peux plus tuer qui que ce soit, tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Tu as raison. »

Harold porta deux doigts à sa bouche et un long sifflement s'en suivit, ses yeux toujours plongés dans le regard de Dagur qui fronça les sourcils. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harold le devança.

« Je sais comment tu maîtrises tes hommes Dagur. C'était la même chose qui maintenait loin de moi les hommes du Sud. »

L'atmosphère commençait à devenir pesante. Les souffles de tout les Vikings étaient retenus et même les dragons semblaient avoir arrêté de respirer.

C'était la même atmosphère avant que les dragons n'attaquent le village.

Soudain, un petit Terreur Terrible traversa le brouillard au dessus de la tête d'Harold et lui lança quelque chose que le garçon attrapa d'une main. Il sourit encore davantage.

« On verra de qui tes hommes ont le plus peur Dagur. De toi ? Ou de moi. »

Le forgeron porta à son visage la chose que lui avait apporté le petit dragon vert. Un masque de bois, peint de rouge et vert pâle dont des extrémités pointues s'échappaient vers le haut et les côtés.

Harold baissa alors les genoux et leva son bâton qu'il fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête dans un long cri rauque. Les dragons se redressèrent sur leurs pattes en grondant, battirent des ailes avant de s'envoler dans le brouillard. Le Furie Nocturne galopa jusqu'à son ami qui sauta sur son dos et s'envola dans un cri aigu. Ne restèrent que les Beurkiens, les Berserks et leurs geôliers.

Soudain, le brouillard se dissipa. Non pas comme il le faisait généralement, en douceur et trop lent généralement pour les gens qui comme Astrid, préféraient pouvoir scruter le ciel correctement. Non. Là le brouillard s'envola avec Harold et ses dragons. Beurk apparut comme elle était censée l'être d'un coup, sans préavis. Et avec elle, les incalculables bateaux de Dagur le Dérangé qui peuplaient les eaux de Beurk.

Ce qui allait leur tomber dessus n'était pas seulement des dragons et leur Maître. Mais aussi un épais et important brouillard qui les suivait à la trace.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire… ? Entendit-elle chuchoter derrière elle.

- Des Souffles Fulmimortels… »

Des dragons qui à la différence des cracheurs de feu qui représentaient une bonne partie des reptiles volants, produisaient un épais brouillard.

Harold s'était servi du brouillard de départ pour masquer l'arrivée des dragons et l'avait prolongé sans que personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

Comment elle était supposée anticiper ça ?

Comment qui que ce soit était supposé anticiper ça alors que d'un côté les Berserks s'apprêtaient à conquérir l'une des plus puissantes îles du Nord et que les Beurkiens devaient défendre les leurs ?

Bien sûr le brouillard n'avait plus l'air naturel. Mais Astrid l'attribuait à l'œuvre des dieux. Pas à Harold. Pas à un homme capable de murmurer à l'oreille des créatures les plus effroyables que les terres, les eaux et le ciel portaient. Harold faisait de ces bêtes, des chiots.

Et Astrid se surprit à penser que c'était normal.

Harold était l'ami des dragons. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça.

« Par les dieux… »

Le murmure de Gueulfor valait pour toutes les voix perdues de Beurk à cet instant.

Presque à hauteur des navires des Berserks, le brouillard mouvant se dissipa dans les hurlements stridents des Souffles Fulmimortels qui se détachèrent du groupe. Tous les dragons d'Harold apparurent alors, les gueules grandes ouvertes à hurler contre les Vikings ennemis et… lui.

Harold.

Debout sur le Furie Nocturne, il faisait tournoyer son bâton au dessus de sa tête. Soudain, il s'arrêta et brandit la crosse devant lui alors que deux Cauchemars Monstrueux attrapèrent entre leurs crocs les deux bouts avant de les relâcher. Il ne fallu plus qu'une petite étincelle d'un Terrible Terreur qui passait par là, et l'arme s'enflamma.

Tout ce qu'Harold avait pu faire auparavant se tentait dans le cercle très restreint du « dingue ».

Ce qu'il était à cet instant précis, était irréel.

Le masque peint sur le visage, les tatouages dansant sur ses bras, la crosse enflammée dans les mains, les pieds sur le dos d'un Furie Nocturne, au milieu d'une horde de dragons hurlant à ses côtés.

Elle ne pensait plus qu'il pouvait encore la surprendre.

Harold figea sa crosse dans ses mains, l'un des bouts enflammés pointant les bateaux des Berserks.

Tout s'enchaina très vite.

Les dragons fondirent sur les navires. Des flammes vinrent éclairer leurs mâchoires acérées et des gerbes brûlantes s'abattirent sur les navires à flots. Les cris des Berserks résonnèrent jusqu'à Beurk et les Hooligans pouvaient voir des corps tenter d'échapper au brasier en sautant à l'eau. Le bois craquait, les fumées s'élevaient et les dragons grondaient. Comme à chaque attaque. Mais c'était différent. Parce que les dragons étaient là pour les protéger.

Après tout ce que Beurk leur avait fait. Après tout ce que les dragons avaient fait à Beurk. Et après tout ce que les Beurkiens avaient fait à Harold.

Est-ce que la rancune était un concept connu chez les dragons ?

Enfin, le cri du Furie Nocturne retentit comme une sentence pour les hommes de Dagur.

Debout sur son dragon, Harold brandissait sa crosse enflammée et découpait d'un simple mouvement les voiles des Berserks qui s'enflammaient sur les ponts.

Il hurlait aux dragons.

Il hurlait comme les dragons.

Et les dragons lui répondaient.

Les Berserks semblèrent se reprendre plus tôt que le Dragonnier – Astrid n'avait pas encore trouvé d'autre terme que celui là ou « Ami des Dragons » ou « l'Homme qui murmurait à l'oreille des Dragons » mais l'un n'était pas classe et l'autre trop long – ne l'avait escompté. Il se fit presque surprendre par les boulets qui arrivèrent à sa hauteur et le jeune homme dut se plaquer contre la selle de son dragon pour éviter une pierre ennemie. Ses dragons aussi durent changer leur trajectoire de manière drastique s'ils ne voulaient pas finir au fond de la baie. Mais loin de les décourager, Harold et les siens – parce qu'Harold faisait partie de ce groupe de dragons – hurlèrent à nouveau et s'attaquèrent aux drakkars plus loin dans les eaux de Beurk mais cette fois, les choses se compliquèrent.

Les projectiles se multiplièrent. Beaucoup.

« Si les bateaux en avant-garde ont souffert, ceux de l'arrière garde ont réussi à se préparer, siffla Stoick.

- Et leur formation est serrée, ajouta Gueulfor. Aucun des dragons d'Harold ne passera à travers ce mur.

- Mes hommes vont abattre un à un les dragons de ce sale pet-

- La ferme, firent d'une même voix le groupe d'Astrid et les deux adultes.

- Il va trouver une solution, assura le Chef de Beurk.

- J'en doute ! Répliqua Dagur en souriant.

- Comment il arrivait à vous surprendre ? »

La question de Varek prit Astrid au même titre que le Chef ennemi qui serra les dents. La guerrière sourit en coin.

« Tu n'en as aucune idée… Il apparaissait sur tes bateaux comme par magie mais personne n'a su te dire comment…

- Tu ne sais rien, cracha Dagur. Il faisait nuit à chaque fois, son petit toutou noir le déposait en haut du mat, fin de l'histoire. »

Astrid ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'est trop simple. »

C'était comme ça avec Harold. Tout était compliqué.

Une coupure à la main ? Un simple faux mouvement à la forge.

Non, plus un mauvais atterrissage dans les arbres à dos de dragons.

Une brûlure ? La forge.

Non, souffle de dragon.

Fatigué ? Un peu de surmenage à la forge.

Non. Forge, dressage, selle, sauvetage en pleine nuit de parfaits inconnus sur les bateaux des hommes considérés comme les plus dangereux du Nord.

Harold était comme ça. Compliqué. Tout prenait une tournure… _dingue_.

Pas qu'elle s'en plaignait. Il lui fallait seulement un petit temps d'adaptation.

C'est pas tout les jours qu'on apprend que son petit ami est un espèce de justicier fou dingue de dragon.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Harold plongea encore plus loin dans les méandres du « dingue ».

La crosse enflammée dans le dos, le jeune homme et son dragon entamèrent une immense courbe dans le ciel avant de longer la surface de l'eau, droit vers les drakkars ennemis. Harold replaça le bâton devant lui et s'accroupit sur le dos de Krokmou – décidemment, elle ne lui donnerait plus l'occasion de nommer quoi que ce soit. Il glissa sur la tête du reptile noir avant que le dragon n'attrape l'arme de ses deux pattes.

Harold, accroché par les deux mains au bâton, se contenta de siffler.

En quelques secondes, une tête émeraude sortie de l'eau sous les pieds du Dragonnier, expulsant l'air de ses narines dans un grondement. Un Ebouillantueur. L'un des plus importants dragons des eaux du Nord. Et l'un des plus dangereux.

Harold plongea dans sa gueule.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Astrid arrivait encore à être surprise. Mais tout ça commençait à devenir redondant. Elle était surprise. Mais seulement parce que passer _sous_ les Berserks ne lui étaient pas du tout venu à l'idée.

Les dragons volaient et crachaient des flammes. Harold contrôlait le ciel. Fait établi et certifié.

Mais les dragons pouvaient aussi nager et cracher de l'eau. Harold contrôlait les mers.

C'en était lassant.

Alors Astrid regarda sans trop d'émotions le forgeron lâcher son arme pour plonger dans la gueule du dragon qui se referma sur lui avant de lentement plonger sous l'eau. Et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Krokmou sur les eaux et – Astrid en était certaine – son petit air satisfait – elle était presque sûre de l'avoir vu faire lorsqu'Harold se promenait dans le village entouré de ses amis écailleurs plus tôt – sur le visage.

Un Terrible Terreur – ce devait être le même que plus tôt… Harold avait ses préférés ? – passa entre ses pattes et récupéra la crosse et fonça à travers les bateaux malgré les projectiles que les Berserks assénaient aux dragons. Mais le Furie Nocturne s'assura de son bon voyage d'un simple tir qui fit s'écarter les drakkars et tomber quelques hommes dans l'eau. Le petit dragon disparut dans l'explosion et Krokmou s'envola.

« Hors de question que je loupe ça. » Déclara Astrid.

Son point de vue était mauvais. Bien trop mauvais pour louper le spectacle d'Harold.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui blâmer pour ce sens inné du spectacle. Sans doute sa mère. Son père lui semblait encore avoir du mal à le digérer. Mais il était fier.

Jamais la guerrière n'avait pu voir dans ses yeux un éclat aussi brillant et un sourire si étiré. Il était béat. Mais incroyablement fier et heureux. Tout comme l'ancien mentor de son fils. Qui ne pu s'empêcher de jurer lorsqu'Astrid lui vola sa longue vue des mains.

« Astrid ! Beugla-t-il. Rends moi ça tu veux ? Mes yeux ne sont pas aussi bons que les tiens !

- T'as vue est toujours aussi bonne Gueul' ! Sourit-elle en se retournant. Mais _ça_ il faut que je le voie ! »

La Hofferson courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers l'une des rares torchères laissées éteintes et coupa la corde qui la retenait avec le poignard d'Harold qu'elle détenait toujours avant de s'agripper à l'armature en fer qui s'éleva comme il le faisait contre les dragons. Elle ne le ferait plus jamais à présent.

« Tu comptes profiter du spectacle toute seule ?!

- Même pas en rêve Hofferson !

- Oh j'avais tant espéré. »

Astrid s'accroupit sur la torchère et ajusta la longue vue à son œil, ignorant les quatre idiots qui la rejoignirent et la forcer à se faire toute petite.

Comment ce truc avait fait pour monter avec toute cette charge exactement ?

« File la longue vue ! Ordonna Rustik.

- Trouve-toi en une autre, répliqua la blonde. Je cherche Harold.

- Non sans blague ? Je croyais que tu matais un Berserk ?

- Kogne…

- Quoi ? »

Astrid leva les yeux au ciel avant de revenir à l'arrière garde ennemie qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Elle sourit. Evidement. Personne ne pouvait deviner où Harold se cachait où se qu'il allait encore bien pouvoir faire.

Et puis elle vit le petit dragon. Le Terreur qui portait l'arme d'Harold. Lui suivait une destination bien précise. Et elle savait quoi.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre. L'Ebouillantueur sortit de l'eau à cet instant précis. Sa tête et son cou émergèrent avant qu'il ne crache de l'eau en hauteur dans une immense gerbe.

Gerbe qui au même moment recracha Harold dont le corps trempé alla s'échouer sur le pont d'un navire Berserk, au milieu des hommes de Dagur. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever que son arme toujours enflammée lui atterrie dans les mains et d'un simple geste, vit s'envoler le guerrier le plus proche d'un geste un peu trop familier pour Astrid.

Oh. Elle devait aussi lui faire payer ça. Elle avait presque oublié.

Les hommes sur le pont furent trop surpris pour faire qu'une entaille au jeune homme qui en mit en sol bien trop avant qu'ils ne se reprennent. Mais les flammes les gardèrent à distance néanmoins et Harold s'en servit à bon escient. Puis Harold n'eut qu'à sauter du pont pour retomber sur une tête émeraude et le dragon marin le fit aborder un autre bateau pendant que lui s'écrouler de ton son long – et les dieux savaient si un Ebouillantueur prenait de la place sur un bateau – sur les navires ennemis qu'Astrid pouvait presque entendre crisser sous le poids. Son manège dura très peu de temps, mais bien assez de temps pour détruire à nouveau la formation des Berserks dont elle en voyait une bonne partie commençait à reculer.

« Une dernière scène Harold ? » Sourit Astrid de toutes ses dents.

Elle ne sut jamais s'il avait entendu ses paroles, mais Harold les appliqua.

Après un court combat et que presque tous les hommes aient fui à son arrivée, Harold commença à grimper le filet qui entourait le mat et monta jusqu'à la vigie où il n'eut même pas à craindre les flèches de ses ennemis, si peu nombreux il en restait.

Et il hurla.

Comme un dragon.

Son bâton enflammé tournoyant au dessus de sa tête.

En quelques secondes, des dragons par dizaine apparurent des profondeurs de l'océan pour détruire consciencieusement tous les navires Berserks. Ébouillantueurs. Mille Tonnerres. Même des Électrochoks ! Pas qu'elle se souvenait particulièrement de ces noms mais Varek n'arrêtait pas de parler et la guerrière l'entendait balbutier malgré elle.

Cette dernière attaqua signa la défaite de Dagur et la victoire d'Harold. Le peu de drakkars Berserks qui restaient firent demi-tour sans même chercher à se battre, toute voile dehors, le plus loin possible de ce désastre qui avait frappé les leurs. Les hommes restés à flots furent récupérés par les dragons hurlants et parqués sur des bateaux désertés. Ils prirent rapidement le même trajet que leurs prédécesseurs lorsqu'ils comprirent que même le métal de leur boucle de ceinture avait disparu après l'apparition brève mais remarquée d'un brouillard dense sur le navire.

La bataille se finit comme ça. Des Berserks en fuites, traumatisés à jamais par un homme au masque de bois rouge et des dragons enflammés.

La plus grande défaite Viking vue à ce jour face à des dragons. Et compter sur les Hooligans pour que cette bataille reste à jamais gravée dans les murs de Beurk.

Astrid vit Harold regarder les navires s'enfuirent un moment avant qu'un certain dragon noir ne lui crie son arrivée. Le jeune homme sauta de la vigie et Krokmou le récupéra sur son dos avant de se diriger à nouveau vers île dans le sifflement de ses ailes, son si honni des Beurkiens auparavant. Er qu'Astrid adorait aujourd'hui.

Elle vit les deux amis passer au-dessus de sa tête et sans attendre, la jeune femme et ses complices sautèrent de la torchère pour courir jusqu'au centre du village où résidaient encore Dagur et les hommes qui avaient accostés sur Beurk. Ils virent Harold s'envoler puis sauter de son dragon pour mieux retomber sur le dos d'un autre reptile qui venait en sens inverse puis sur un dernier dragon.

Le Cauchemar Monstrueux qui gardait sa gueule brûlante au-dessus des têtes des Berserks restés sur l'île.

Il glissa lentement sur le long du cou de la bête, son bâton enflammé toujours dans les mains et atterrit – trop – lentement sur la tête du dragon qui ne broncha pas. Si on omettait ce qu'Astrid prenait pour un sourire.

Accroupi, un pied sur le front écailleux, une main accrochée à l'une des deux cornes du dragon, Harold avança son masque trempé et son arme de feu au-dessus des hommes apeurés.

La voix qu'il prit était tout sauf humaine. Un savant mélange de dragon, de dieux et de peur personnifiée.

« Si jamais… Je vous revois une nouvelle fois sur ces terres… L'océan ne sera jamais assez grand pour vous cachez soyez-en certains… »

Le dragon avant sa tête encore un peu plus près des hommes qui se terraient sur le sol en gémissant de peur.

« Et maintenant… FOUTEZ-LE CAMP DE MON ÎLE ! »

Les dragons qui gardaient les Berserks s'envolèrent un à uns, emportant avec eux les guerriers qui hurlèrent de peur pour la grande majorité. Les autres s'étaient déjà évanouis depuis longtemps.

Astrid les vit tomber à l'eau loin à l'horizon, avec un peu de chance recueillis par les leurs. Les autres finiraient au fond de la baie. Mais ce n'était plus leur problème. Ce n'était plus le problème de Beurk.

Il ne restait qu'un seul problème maintenant. Et il était dans les gueules d'un Braguettaure. Muet – miracle – depuis que ces hommes avaient fui.

Harold, du haut de la tête du dragon, avait son masque tourné vers les navires Berserks qui commençaient enfin à disparaître. Astrid aurait presque pu le voir soupirer à travers son masque.

Il lança son bâton en l'air, bien vite récupérer par un Terreur Terrible – elle le jurait, ce devait être le même – puis poser son pied sur la tête d'un autre dragon au sol qui le mena gentiment sur la terre ferme. Krokmou se posa dans un bruit mat derrière lui et le suivit silencieusement alors qu'Harold s'approchait de Dagur.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa présence, le Chef Berserk lui jeta un regard mauvais et lui cracha au visage :

« Je parie que tu es très fier de toi pour ce spectacle !

- Pour te dire la vérité, plutôt oui, lui répondit le Dragonnier.

- Et tu crois que tu vas réussir à me faire peur ? TU PENSES QUE TU PEUX ME FAIRE PEUR ?

- Non. Parce que ces méthodes ne peuvent pas marcher sur toi vu que tu les utilises.

- Alors quoi ?!

- Mais tes hommes ont peur maintenant. De moi. Des dragons. De Beurk. Cette île leur rappellera à jamais leur défaite. Ta défaite.

- Ce. N'était. Pas. Une. Bataille, siffla Dagur.

- Non. C'était un massacre. Hais-moi. Hais les dragons. Autant que tu veux. Mais aucun de tes hommes n'aura le cran de venir nous affronter. Les rumeurs vont se propager et tu ne pourras rien n'y faire. »

Lentement, Harold retira son masque. Ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage par l'eau de mer dégoulinaient sur ses joues mais il n'eut même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« Tu. As. Perdu. »

Il leva la main. Le Bragettaur s'envola aussitôt, Dagur toujours dans ses gueules.

« TU POURRAS PAS TE DEBARASSER DE MOI HAROLD ! J'AURAIS TA PEAU UN JOUR ! TU POURRAS PAS TE CACHER ETERNELLEMENT DERRIERE TES PETITS DRAGONS !

- Ils disent tous ça. »

Le – les ? – dragon emmena Dagur jusqu'aux bateaux avant de le lâcher au-dessus de l'eau. Les Holligans virent un navire se précipiter à sa rescousse et l'embarquer. De sa longue vue, Astrid put constater que les retrouvailles ne se passèrent pas aussi bien que l'avaient escompté les Berserks. Plusieurs hommes passèrent par-dessus le pont et cette fois, personne ne vint les récupérer.

C'était fini.

Astrid prit une grande inspiration. Et expira de tout son souffle sans vraiment y songer.

C'était fini.

Ils avaient gagné.

Elle entendit Harold soupirer. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit s'effondrer sur le plat de la tête de son dragon et observer le ciel en silence avant de murmurer :

« Reste comme ça Krok', j'suis bien là. »

Elle entendit le dragon ronronner avant de le redresser d'un coup de tête ce à quoi Harold répondit en bougonnant.

« Pas cool…

- La prochaine fois il m'faudra une autre paire de c'lotte pour supporter un tel spectacle !

- Gueulfor les détails ! » Grimaça l'auburn.

Le forgeron éclata de rire avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras – et le soulever de quelques centimètres du sol – et le reposa en lui prenant le visage mouillé d'eau de mer de sa main valide.

« Ça mon garçon, était la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vu.

- Ravi que ça t'ait plu mais j'essayais de sauver le village.

- Un détail !

- Ce détail je pense peut être évoqué !

- Ça rajoute à peine un peu de peps !

- De peps ?! J'ai failli y laisser ma peau !

- On est des Vikings ! Ça a toujours été une occupation à risque !

- Gueul', tu m'épuises. »

L'infirme éclata à nouveau de rire et fut bientôt suivit par une bonne partie du village dont les nerfs lâchèrent pour certains.

Trop de pression. Même pour des Vikings.

Harold sourit. Avant de retenir une exclamation de douleur suite à un coup bien placé sur son bras blessé.

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! Jura-t-il en posant une main tremblante sur son bras rougeoyant.

- T'as pas une petite idée ?

- Peut-être… Répondit-il. Tu vas m'en vouloir pendant longtemps ?

- Oh oui.

- J'ai sauvé le village. Ça compte ?

- SAUVER ? VOUS PENSEZ QUE CE GAMIN NOUS A SAUVÉS ? ILS NOUS A TOUS CONDAMNÉS !

- Oh je l'avais oublié celui là… » Siffla Harold en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Mildew. Revenu depuis l'antre des vers et plus remonté que jamais. Il marchait en claudiquant sur sa canne, son fidèle mouton dans les bras et vociféra contre le Dragonnier.

Harold était bien trop fatigué pour supporter le vieux berger là tout de suite.

« Fous-lui la paix vieil homme, répliqua Kranedur.

- Il a sauvé le village, renchérit sa sœur.

- Sauvé ?! Il vient de faire de Beurk l'ennemi numéro un des Berserks ?! Vous pensez qu'on survivra lorsque Dagur ira raconter que ce gamin a fait ami-ami avec les dragons et que tous les autres Chefs s'allieront pour découvrir comment ?!

- Je suis bien placé pour savoir que ça ne risque pas d'arriver Mildew, répliqua Stoick, sa patience bientôt à bout.

- Tu es juste aveuglé par le remord Stoick ! Ce gamin s'est allié avec ces… _bêtes_ pour te faire tomber !

- C'est bon. J'en ai marre. »

Auparavant appuyé sur la tête de son Furie, Harold bondit sur ses pieds et marcha de grandes enjambées vers le vieux berger qui se ratatina sur lui-même devant la fureur du jeune homme.

Ah. Il n'avait pas aimé le ton qu'avait employé Milidew lorsqu'il avait parlé des dragons.

Harold approcha son visage de celui du vieil homme, comme il l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Mais bien plus énervé.

« Depuis que je suis arrivé, tu fais de ma vie un enfer. Tu envoyais certains villageois me suivre d'accord. Quand ils ont plus voulu tu l'as fait, okay. Lorsque tes genoux ont demandé grâce, tu m'as envoyé Fingus. Là, pas d'accord. Fingus ?! Sérieusement ? Ton mouton ?! Tu sais toutes les saloperies qu'il ramenait dans la forge à chaque fois ?!

- C'était lui ce foutoir ?!

- Ferme-la Gueul'. Tu m'accuses devant tout le village, tu m'insultes dans mon dos, d'accord. Tout ce que tu veux tant que n'intervenais pas dans mes affaires. Mais là, tu insultes mes dragons. Ce sont mes amis Mildew. Et je n'apprécie pas… que tu insultes mes amis.

- … Ces reptiles mangeurs d'hommes sont tes amis ? Ton père avait raison de te bannir il y a cinq ans. Tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres.

- Mildew ! Hurla Stoick en s'avançant.

- D'accord ! Le coupa Harold en souriant. T'as gagné. Je t'avais dit que je te flanquerai dans la gueule d'un dragon. »

Sous les protestations du vieil homme – que personne ne chercha à secourir – Harold l'attrapa par le col et le souleva pour le porter jusqu'à la falaise.

« Qu'est-ce ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- A ton avis ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit !

- Je ne fais pas partie de ce village apparemment. Krok' ! Appelle-le ! »

Le Furie Nocturne gronda à l'ordre de son ami. Harold continua à s'approcher – dangereusement selon Astrid – de la falaise, le col du berger dans une main. Berger qui avait depuis longtemps maintenant lâcher sa canne pour agripper les doigts du forgeron.

« Un peu d'isolement ne te fera pas de mal Mildew. A plus tard ! »

Et il le balança. Du haut de la falaise. Sans même une hésitation.

Les Beurkiens virent Mildew hurler de peur, balançant les bras comme s'il voulait imiter les dragons avant qu'un immense Ébouillantueur – toujours le même aussi apparemment – ne transperce la surface de l'eau dans un hurlement.

Et n'avale tout rond le vieux Viking.

L'Ébouillantueur sembla se stopper dans les airs avant de lourdement retomber dans l'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure.

Visiblement fier du travail accompli, Harold soupira d'un air ravi.

« Tu as… donné Mildew comme encas ? Demanda d'une petite voix Varek.

- Quoi ? Non ! Répondit Harold en se retournant. J'aurais trop peur qu'il attrape quelque chose ! Il va juste rester dans sa gueule un moment. Calme et tranquillité.

- Je l'kiffe ton plan, sourit Rustik.

- Je suis d'accord c'est très bien, assura Astrid. Mais il n'avait pas tout à faite tord.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Stoick. Beurk est l'ennemi des Berserks maintenant.

- Et malgré tes dragons, continua Gueulfor. J'suis pas sûr qu'on survive à une autre armée. Dagur t'en veut. Il trouvera une solution. »

A la surprise de tous, Harold se permit un sourire en coin en levant les yeux au ciel. Astrid baissa les épaules.

Non. C'était possible.

« Harold… ? Héla-t-elle anxieuse. Qu'est-ce que tu as _encore_ fait ?

- Moi ? Sourit-il. Mais rien !

- Harold.

- D'accord !... C'est juste… que Dagur risque d'avoir quelques problèmes à son arrivée sur son île…

- Par les dieux qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? Demanda Guelfor.

- … J'ai… comme qui dirait fomenté un coup d'Etat sur son île pour mettre sa sœur à sa place.

- Sa frangine ?! Explosa Kranedur. Elle n'est pas pire que Kognedur ? Aïe !

- Dans un sens, accorda Harold.

- Comment t'as réussi à mettre une femme en place ? Demanda Spitelout, dubitatif.

- Elle est plus masculine que son frère. Et elle le déteste.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle veuille nous attaquer ? Demanda Stoick.

- Elle ne risque pas de faire quelque chose qui plairait à son frère.

- Alors ça… Et moi qui croyais que les dragons c'était dingue… »

Gueulfor alla s'assoir sur un tonneau qui traînait non loin, incapable de soutenir son poids davantage.

Kranedur alla s'accouder à son épaule et sourit.

« D'accord alors on va peut-être revenir à la question initiale.

- Comment tu fais ça avec les dragons ? Continua sa sœur en s'accoudant à lui.

- Avec du poisson, répondit Rustik à la place de l'auburn. On a déjà répondu à ça, ce qui est intéressant c'est : depuis combien de temps ?! »

Harold inspira profondément avant de lentement s'appuyer contre le dragon noir qui le regarda silencieusement de ses deux immenses yeux vert.

Par où commencer ?

« Ils t'ont recueilli. »

Il sursauta à la voix d'Astrid avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il fronça les sourcils.

« … Comment ?

- Varek a découvert un vide de quatre mois dans ta vie. Il y a cinq ans, juste après avoir été…

- Banni ?

- Oui. Je suppose… que ça à voir avec les dragons. »

Harold rit doucement avant de regarder Varek.

« Johann hein ?

- Des détails.

- Ouais… Soupira-t-il. C'est vrai. J'ai menti lorsque j'ai dit que je m'étais fait attraper tout de suite par Alvin. J'étais pas assez fort pour arriver à l'île que j'espérais et je me suis pris une tempête. J'ai échoué sur une île plusieurs heures plus tard. Une île de dragons. »

Il savait que le village dans sa totalité écoutait. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Les dragons étaient à ses côtés maintenant. Il n'avait plus peur de rien.

« Je pensais que j'allais me faire dévorer, continua-t-il en grattant sans y penser le menton du dragon noir. Comme n'importe qui l'aurait cru. Mais tu devais avoir raison Gueulfor, ils devaient penser que j'étais malade ou quelque chose comme ça. Parce qu'il n'y en a pas un seul qui a tenté de me manger. Moi j'étais épuisé. Alors je me suis laissé mourir de faim. »

Astrid sentit Stoick fléchir à ses côtés et elle lui renvoya un regard inquiet. Le Chef serrait la mâchoire les poings serrés.

Evidemment. Il pensait que c'était de sa faute.

C'était sa faute. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien d'y faire.

« Après avoir passé des heures à m'observer, certains sont devenus curieux et m'ont approché. Et puis il est arrivé. »

Harold tourna la tête vers le Furie Nocturne qui lui renvoya son regard et alla plonger sa tête dans son ventre en grondant gentiment.

Ronronnant.

Le Banni sourit encore davantage et attrapa la mâchoire du dragon pour la faire bouger et sa hauteur et lui ouvrir la gueule dans un petit rire.

« Tu voulais pas me lâcher hein ! Non, tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille… »

Il continua un peu avant d'enlever ses doigts et de les essuyer dans une moue discrète pendant que son dragon passait sa langue sur ses dents.

Qui n'étaient pas là deux minutes auparavant.

« C'est celui qui s'est le plus approché de moi. Chemin faisant il a tenté de me faire manger, m'a protégé de la pluie, du froid. Et il m'a fait voler. Il m'a ramené. »

La voix d'Harold n'était plus qu'un murmure, un regard tendre pour Krokmou qui se frottait la mâchoire de la patte.

« Il m'a montré les dragons. J'ai appris à les connaître. C'est tout simple, finit-il par dire en reportant son attention sur les Beurkiens.

- Mais comment tu as fait pour te retrouver sur un bateau d'esclave alors ? Demanda Rustik.

- Un accident… Soupira Harold. J'avais besoin de cuir alors j'ai tenté de m'en procurer dans un port marchant que j'ai découvert lors d'une sortie avec les dragons. J'ai caché Krokmou de l'autre côté de l'île et suis allé chercher ce qu'il me fallait. Une demi-heure plus tard, le navire à quai attaquait le village et embarquait toutes les personnes qui pouvaient tenir le voyage. Dont moi. »

Comme s'il savait de quoi parlait son maître – ami, c'était son ami – le dragon noir frottant doucement son museau contre la joue d'Harold qui ferma les yeux.

« T'as pas à t'en vouloir Krok', lui murmura-t-il. Tu serais venu si j'avais crié et je ne pouvais pas te faire courir ce risque. »

Le Furie ronronna sous la caresse et s'approcha encore un peu plus du jeune homme qui entoura sa tête de ses bras.

« Les dragons m'ont sauvé.

- Et toi tu sauves tout le monde. » Sourit Astrid.

Le doux sourire d'Harold se fana doucement. Il baissa la tête avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son ami. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler. C'était tellement évident.

« Pas tous. »

Harold venait de remettre son masque de dureté auquel les villageois de Beurk avaient tant été confrontés quelques semaines auparavant.

« … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stoick.

- Beurk est hors de danger maintenant, déclara son fils en le regardant. Alors il est tant que j'honore une promesse. »

Les dragons s'agitèrent autour d'Harold. Certain criaient, d'autres battaient des ailes nerveusement. Seul le Furie était calme.

« Quelle… promesse ? » Hésita Astrid.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur pour le village. C'était pour lui qu'elle avait peur.

Elle connaissait ce visage. Elle l'avait vu sur l'Île d'Alvin et elle le détestait.

Le visage qui voulait dire : « Je ferais n'importe quoi. _N'importe quoi_. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, les dragons se turent comme un et tournèrent tous la tête dans la même direction. Certains gémirent et allèrent se cacher sous les jambes des Vikings pour les plus petits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Demanda Rustik en caressant doucement la tête d'un Cauchemar.

- Je parie qu'elle n'est pas contente du peu de festin qu'elle a eu… hein Krok' ?

Le dos du dragon noir se courba et il montra les dents à l'océan.

« Harold ? Héla nerveusement son père. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que la Reine n'a pas l'air ravie que ses petits ouvriers n'aient pas ramené suffisamment pour se mettre sous la dent.

- La… Reine ? Répéta son ancien mentor.

- … Je leur ai promis de les en débarrasser. J'ai cinq ans de retard. Elle s'impatiente.

- D'accord alors… Commença Varek. On va abattre un dernier dragon ?

- On ? Répéta Harold en souriant. Non. Je.

- … Ton dernier ? »

Harold déglutit avant de lentement regarder Astrid dans les yeux. Doucement, il hocha la tête.

« Tu es blessé ! S'insurgea-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas combattre comme ça !

- Je ne peux pas attendre.

- Alors on vient avec toi !

- Les dragons sont effrayés et vous n'avez même pas de selle.

- On peut bien faire quelque chose ! Ce n'est… qu'un dragon !

- … Tu n'as aucune idée de la taille de ce dragon. Le village serait détruit s'il s'asseyait dessus.

- Par la culotte d'Odin…

- Mais…

- Non Astrid. Je ne peux demander à personne. C'est juste moi. Et lui. »

Harold se posta droit devant le Furie qui redressa sa tête à sa hauteur. Les deux se regardèrent dans le blanc de l'œil un moment, sans un mot avant que le jeune homme brise le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis mon grand ? Toi et moi. Une dernière fois. Comme un. »

Le dragon noir ronronna doucement. Les deux amis posèrent leur front l'une contre l'autre dans un sourire commun – parce que c'était un sourire.

« C'est parti mon grand ! »

Le Furie bondit sur place en battant des ailes sous le rire d'Harold. Ce dernier fit volte-face pour regarda Astrid, ses cheveux enfin secs balayer par les ailes de son dragon.

« Un dernier baiser pour le héros ?

- Compte-là-dessus pour ton retour, _Dragon boy_. »

Harold éclata de rire avant de porter deux doigts à ses lèvres et siffler. Le Terrible Terreur réapparut de nulle part – toujours le même bon sang – et l'arme de l'auburn lui tomba dans les mains.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ? Demanda anxieux son père.

- Si ! Que vous gardiez les dragons. Que vous appreniez à les connaître. C'est la seule chose que je vous demande ! Dit-il en écartant les bras.

- Compte sur nous gamin. » Répondit Gueulfor.

Harold sourit. Puis il se mit à courir vers la falaise en jouant avec Krokmou. Et tout les deux, ils sautèrent par-dessus, comme Mildew l'avait fait plus tôt.

Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, Harold était sur le dos du Furie et tous les deux s'envolèrent en piquet vers le ciel. Et ils disparurent.

Vers une destination que seuls les dieux et les dragons connaissaient.

* * *

**Des amies se sont plaintes de la petitesse des derniers chapitres. Est-ce que c'est mieux ?!**

**J'ai l'impression que j'en fait trop dans ce chapitre. Et vous savez quoi ? Parfois, ça fait du bien d'exorciser ses fantasmes de classe absolue. Sérieusement. Je me sens bien là tout de suite... :)**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, il n'y a plus qu'à retravailler des détails et il sera poster la semaine prochaine sans faute. J'ai une semaine un peu chargée mais ça restera vendredi soir ou samedi matin. Histoire de faire passer la pilule de cette semaine.**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas trop le droit aux reviews pour cette attente, mais pour ceux qui m'ont pardonné grâce à ce chapitre, n'hésiter pas !**

**A la prochaine,**

**Geek-naval**


End file.
